


'Wanderer'

by LadySansasDirewolf



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux Being An Asshole, Armitage Hux Needs A Hug, Canon Divergence - Star Wars Expanded Universe, Emperor Hux, F/M, Gray Jedi, Jedi Ben Solo, Quote: The Force works in mysterious ways, Smut, Snoke Being a Dick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-04-18 09:17:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 51
Words: 109,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14209992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadySansasDirewolf/pseuds/LadySansasDirewolf
Summary: The First Order has defeated all uprisings in the galaxy, and begun the process of ruling. With Kylo Ren and his wife Rey Solo taking over the balance of the Force, Armitage Hux is crowned Emperor, with his wife Lyric as Empress. Everything should be going well, but Hux isn't handling the pressure of ruling well. And when he threatens her children, the Empress decides to take matters into her own hand.  In her search for allies, she discovers a voice from the past, a man she thought dead and buried now ready to take on the Emperor of the Galaxy for the heart of the woman both men claim to love. As Hux searches the galaxy for his lost family, Kylo Ren and Rey prepare to battle a foe believed long dead, returned now to reduce both men to the apprentices they were before love made them human again.





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One 

 

Kez Marab's hands flew over the command console as he input the coordinates for Coruscant. Two years since he'd been home, most of that time spend in a bacta tank recuperating from injuries incurred on Serenno. When he landed at the private space port he used, the old mechanic who'd always taken extra care of the 'Kestrel' when she was in dock, looked as if a ghost had walked through the door. 

"Damn boy, the First Order thinks you're dead. Came out and paid off your docking fees for the next ten years and then some. Where the hell you been boy?" 

He laughed, feeling younger than he had in years. "Climbing out of the hole someone thought I was buried in, and ready for a little payback. What's the situation like here on Coruscant? I heard there's been a shake-up in the order of things around here." 

The old man chuckled. "That's putting it mildly. Everything was fine until the baby girl was born. Suddenly the Emperor has it in his head that someone has been slipping it to his wife. So, while she's laid up having just given birth, he goes out for a night on the town and ends up in a pain house. That fight went on for days, both of them beating the other black and blue. Then she took the kids and ran off to Naboo with him in hot pursuit." 

"What about the daughter? Is she not Hux's?" 

"Well that's the strange part. She's got his eyes just like her brother, but her hair is brown. Not black like her mama's or red like his, just curly and brown." The old man stared at Marab's sandy brown hair. "Like yours but browner." 

Marab was completely perplexed now. He'd been under tons of dirt, then floating in a bacta tank for the past year. There was no way he fathered Lyric's daughter. But he remembered the dream he's had, about a daughter, their daughter, and about the fact the Force can do what it wants, regardless of the wishes or wants of regular people like himself. 

Taking a speeder, he arrived at his apartment to find it also had been paid for ten years, but this time by an elegant woman who resembled the Empress, but of course that was impossible, so the landlord had taken the money and left Marab's things alone. Once he was inside he was surprised to find a letter on the table. In her handwriting. 

Dearest Kez, 

If you are reading this, you found my message on your comms and have come looking. Congrats for making it to your apartment, Armitage must not know you're alive yet. But he will. 

Mara is not your daughter, but he doesn't believe me. Even when confronted with genetic proof of her lineage he went ballistic. He's been completely irrational since Serenno. Ren thinks perhaps his brain injury was worse than we suspected. He's returned to the pain houses, leaving us alone again. 

If you know where I am headed, then you will have no trouble finding us. Meet me there on the day of our parting, and I will make it worth your while. And yes, I did mean it when I said I love you. I love you, and it will probably be the death of us both. 

Lyric 

 

Brain injury. That would explain her leaving him again. To protect her children, she would do anything, even run away with a madman, as he well knew. He went to the shower, stripped out of his flight suit and stood under the water, letting the heat beat into his muscles and senses. He was moving from cripple to smuggler, and his internal state of mind was just as important his outward appearance. He needed to find the Kez Marab who took chances and never looked back. He needed his balls back.

Once out of the shower he turned on the holonet to see what he could learn. The number one story, of course, was the disappearance of the Empress Lyric along with the crown prince and princess. The emperor was convinced she had been kidnapped by the remnants of the Followers of the True Jedi and was steps away from ordering a cleansing of Force Sensitives, just as had been done so many decades previous. Small rebellions were breaking out among the Force Sensitive community and even on Coruscant, there were talks of replacing Hux with a Council, to temper his wild mood swings and accusations.

It was clear by looking at pictures of the man that Hux wasn't well. But after surviving the destruction of Star-Killer Base and then the fall of Serenno, perhaps his body had taken more of a pounding that it could stand. The added pressures of ruling without Kylo Ren's presence had done something to the red-head and he was dragging Lyric down with him. 

He pulled out his comms unit and keyed her frequency. 

Her voice was whispered, "Kez?" 

"Hi pretty lady. Surprise." 

He could hear the smile in her voice. "I got your text. We can't speak long. He might trace the signal. I don't know who I can trust, except you and Poe." 

"Has he hurt you, physically?" 

There was hesitation, then 'Yes' drifted to his ears. His vision went red and there was a buzzing in his ears as he tried to remain calm enough to speak. 

"And the children, Sloan?" 

"Do you remember my vision of Hux holding a blaster to Sloan's head?" 

"Oh gods honey, are you okay?" 

"Now that I know you're alive, I will be. Do you know where I am?" 

"Yes. I need a clean ship, unable to be traced but give me a day here to get organized and I'm on my way. Can you make it five days until I arrive?" 

"I think so." 

"If you have to leave, go to the place where it all began. Do you understand?" 

"Yes." 

"Are the children with you?" 

"They're hidden. He can't find them without finding me first. I'm the key to their hiding place." 

"I love you, Lyric. I'm coming for you, so just hang on." 

Her end went dead, and he fought with himself to keep from calling back. Wherever she was, she was on the run and scared of Hux. For a long time, he paced his living room, listening to more stories of the emperor's new reign of terror that was starting in the Outer Rim. He swore those roughnecks were hiding his wife from him, and all would pay until she was returned to him unharmed. 

She couldn't hold out long alone against this kind of pressure, so he went to the local spaceport, looking for a ship with a clean title and fast engines. It took some haggling, but he found what he needed in a reasonable range. Taking advantage of the seedy salesman and an add-on specialist who knew his stuff, he upgraded the armament and the shielding. By the end of the day, he was loaded, supplied, and ready to go. 

His last call was to Sergeant Tollard. He figured the old man was being watched by now, and he made sure this was the last use for the comms link he'd used for smuggling. 

"Tollard, it's Kez. I heard the messages. I'm going after her." 

"Boy, you sure like riding the storm, don't you? Does he know yet?" 

"No, and I hope to keep it that way at least until I can rescue her." 

"You think that's what she needs?" 

"No, but until Hux is dead or declared mentally incompetent I can't be her husband. So, I'll do the next best thing and be her hero." 

"I'll try and keep you apprised of where the heat is, but I know I'm being watched. Take care boy and stay alert." 

"I will." 

He sealed up the ship and disengaged the clamps holding him to the dock. Following the flight plan he was given, his new ship rose through the Coruscant skies and out into the darkness of space. Since there was a no hyper-space zone around the planet, he pushed along at maximum impulse power until he reached the jump zone. 

Giving his id numbers to the jump coordinator, he was surprised to see his private line blink with an incoming call. Marab sent the call to voicemail, busy getting himself moving along. It was thirty minutes before he had time to listen. 

There were actually two calls, they apparently came in at the same time. The first was from Poe Dameron, informing him Lyric was waiting at the pickup spot, and if he needed anything to contact him. 

The second was a voice from the nightmares of the bacta tank. Armitage Hux, who'd allowed a mountain to drop on top on him, probably hoping it would remove him in the process. 

"I don't know if the rumors of your resurrection are accurate are not, but I do like to play it safe. You slipped one into my wife, and now every time I look at her I see your hands on her. You will pay for this Marab. I will find you and when I do, they'll need a shovel to pick up what's left of you." 

Watching the passing starfield, Marab smiled to himself. 

"Game on, asshole."


	2. The Enemy of My Enemy is My Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kez discovers the depths of the emperor's madness.

Chapter Two 

 

It took four days to reach the middle of nowhere, where once upon a time he'd left her to get into a ship with Kylo Ren and his wife, Rey Solo. There, hiding behind a large asteroid he'd noticed before, was a large private yacht, captained by the two Jedi, along with Lyric and her children. 

His four-person system cruiser fit easily into the hanger, and as he clamped the ship down to the hanger floor, he found himself nervous as a teenager on a first date. When the airlock pressurized and the ramp extended, she was standing there waiting for him, Mara in her arms and Sloan pressed next to her leg, his blue eyes wide with a wisdom no four-year-old should have. He wondered how much of his father's madness had the poor boy seen up close. 

Her magnificent raven hair was tied in a pony tail, and she wore little make-up, showing the lines of weariness and pain that etched her face. The past year had been hard, every moment of its disappointments written there for him to see, and his heart broke again while his anger stoked another log on the fire upon which he intended to roast Armitage Hux for his treatment of her. 

Lyric smiled at him with that sunshine openness that always caught him up in its warmth. She put out her hand for him to catch up and bring to his lips. 

"Kez," her voice was filled with so much unspoken. 

"I thought you said the children were in hiding." 

"They will be once I leave here. Kylo and Rey are their guardians now, until this is resolved. Both children are strong in the Force, though Sloan is much stronger when he and Mea work together. We're all pledged to keep the children, and myself, away from Armitage until he agrees to get help. He's slowly going mad, and I can't watch any longer." 

Kylo Ren stepped forward, and Kez couldn't help but shiver at the aura of power that emanated from him, even though no longer as dark as when he was Snoke's apprentice or Supreme Leader. 

"Hux is injured, damaged. But he won't let any of us close enough to help. The final straw was his treatment of Lyric and Sloan. One day I might return to the boy the memory of his father's madness, but for now it is hidden. Unfortunately, I cannot hide Lyric's injuries as well." 

His eyes whipped to her, head down, a picture of the submissive Hux had beaten her to become. Rey took the children, leaving the two of them alone on the hanger deck. Taking her hand, he pulled her into his arms and up the ramp into his new ship. Once the door was sealed, he unfastened the cloak from her shoulders, then unzipped her dress. As the material fell open, she pulled her arms out, then clutched the dress to her, her eyes pleading with him. 

"Kez," she began. 

He took her hands in his own, letting the material fall and before him was the evidence of the emperor's madness. 

Her stomach was laced with laser slices. It took him a moment to realize they spelled out a word. 'MINE'. But it was her back that was worse. The stripes from the beatings had not been allowed to heal properly, and the hard ridges made her formerly smooth and perfect skin, aged and rough. As he ran his hand across the small of her back, she burst into sobs, again sinking to a submissive pose before him, her heart breaking before his feet. 

He pulled her to her feet, picked her up and carried her to his bed. After she was safe and warm, he stripped off his own clothes and slid into the sheets beside her. Pulling her close to his chest, he gently wiped the tears from her face. 

"It's okay, sweetheart, I'm here now. It's going to be okay." 

"I'm so hideous, Kez. He's made me hideous." 

"No, pretty lady. He damaged the packaging, but the special surprise inside that is you, is still deep in there. We just have to find her again." 

He kissed her, deep and slow, remembering how much she always enjoyed the many ways the tongue could be used, and he stroked her back and side until he could feel her beginning to relax into him. He slid his lips along her jawline to her ear, then down her shoulder and back to the hollow of her throat. His hand slid down her stomach to the raven curls between her hips. When his fingers brushed against her clit she cried out softly, a hint of panic in her tone and he raised his head to look her in the eye. 

"Does that hurt?" 

"Just bad memories, I'll let you know if something hurts." 

Slowly his fingers opened her folds, finding her wet but not like before. He wondered how many times Hux had raped her to cause this cautiousness about his touch on her genitals. He slid down to put his mouth on her clit and she fell apart underneath him. Her cunt clinched his fingers, milking them as a torrent of fresh juices flooded over his hand. 

He kissed her again, his eyes searching hers for signs of panic or fear. She recognized his concern, and put her arms around his neck, smiling shyly as he slid inside her slickness. He groaned at the warmth and tightness he remembered so well. She clutched at him, and he could tell she was afraid she was less than she had been before. 

"You aren't damaged goods to me, never to me," he breathed into her ear as he reveled in the sensation of being deep inside the woman he loved. "You are all I've ever wanted, then and now. Everything." 

The boost to her confidence sent her soaring over the crest and try as he might to prolong the amazing sensation, her waves of pleasure rippling across his cock brought him to burst inside her in a seemingly endless stream of seed. Collapsing onto her, he rolled to her side, his cock sliding wetly across her thigh as he caressed her face. 

"I was a fool to let you go. I should have come and taken you away from the danger." 

"But you're here now. And you can take me away now." 

"Yes, pretty lady. Do you have any ideas on where you want to go? 

"I want to go home. Yavin 4." 

"That's First Order territory now." 

"I have somethings I need to recover from Yavin. We won't be there long. Then you can pick the next stop. We'll have to run for a while, stay on the move to keep Armitage from finding us.' 

"How are Ren and his wife going to protect Sloan and Mara?" 

Lyric smiled, her fingers sweeping his hair back from his face. "With the Force, they can disappear much better than we can. Now, are we going to talk, or are you going to show me how much you've missed me?" 

This time she rode his cock, letting her take whatever she needed for herself while he watched her, his heart aching at the treatment she'd been subjected to. Even with the horrific scarring on her tummy, she was amazingly, heartrendingly beautiful. The thought of Hux putting his hands on her in violence made him seethe. Only the breathy moans of Lyric as she fucked herself to another release calmed his anger, and he returned his full attention to making sure her pleasure was complete. 

Several hours later, when she was deep asleep, he heard Kylo Ren call him in his head. Dressing quietly, he climbed out the emergency hatch rather than risk waking her up by cycling the air lock. Dressing in black sweatpants and a oatmeal colored long-sleeve shirt, Ren looked more at peace than ever. Kez wondered what happened to drive Hux mad, when Ren was the one always considered the mad dog. 

He should have known the dark Jedi would read his thoughts. 

"Hux sustained several head injuries in a rapid period of time. Soon after the fall of Serenno his need to make sure Lyric was safe became a paranoia. Servants and handmaids were changed every week, locks changed in the middle of the day because he saw an unfamiliar face in their private quarters. Each day it grew, only appeased by abusing Lyric." 

"Abusing how," Marab's voice was harsh, wanting to know how deep this rabbit hole went. 

Ren stared into the distance. "Raping her, daily. Beating her, often. She threw herself in front of Sloan several times, landing in the hospital when she was pregnant with Mara. Once, he chained her to his throne for an entire day as punishment for not letting him fuck her in front of the entire court, to claim her in front of those he claims are trying to weasel her away from him. That one cost her three days in the hospital with injuries to her bladder and ankle." 

"Stop." 

"It got worse until she was locked in her quarters at all times, usually chained to the furniture. Then Mara was born." 

"I said, Stop." 

Ren grabbed his throat and slammed him against the wall and Kez realized how deeply the Jedi killer felt about the actions of his former associate. "How many times do you think she screamed for him to stop and no one came to fucking help her?" 

"It's too much." 

"Yes, it was. And I haven't even gotten to what happened when Mara was born. That's where her stomach tattoo comes from. He took her light saber and carved a reminder into her flesh. So the next time you looked at her, you'd know who she really belonged to. That's how certain he is you're Mara's father." 

Kez sat down heavily. He was shaking but he wasn't sure if it was from fear and extreme anger. Kylo strode over and knelt in front of him. Marab looked up and met the dark brown eyes of the former Supreme Leader. 

"We both failed her, Marab. When Rey and I decided to step aside, I thought Armitage and Lyric would be the perfect leaders to help lead the galaxy in a new and better direction. But something in Hux has snapped, changed. We need to get him corralled before the entire galaxy erupts into a new civil war." 

He thought back to the woman currently wrapped in his bed and compared her to the one he'd pulled off Arkanis. They were not remotely the same person and it broke his heart to see what Hux's betrayal had done to Lyric. The longer he thought, the madder he got. He looked at Kylo Ren. 

"What do you need me to do?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure yet how often I will be able to update this work, as I'm working on several projects right now, but will try and post at least twice a week. This is darker work, so I will try and update the tags as we move along. As always, I love comments and kudos are amazing! You guys are the best!


	3. Plots and Plans

Chapter Three 

 

Ren smiled. "For right now you have the easy part. Keep her away from the First Order and Hux. Keep her safe and hidden until we can contain the situation. I have no idea who among the senior officers realize that Hux is losing it, so we have to assume until they come to us that they are still loyal to him. There is only one person I would trust with Lyric's information and that's you. Perhaps Phasma, but that's only because she'd love to fuck Lyric herself." 

Marab cracked his neck, loosening up for the task. "I only trust myself, so that shouldn't be a problem. There are lots of places we can hide out that Hux would never dream of lowering himself to look. We'll be fine until you tell me it's okay to bring her back. What about Sloan and Mara?" 

"Rey has already started on their hiding place. They'll be fine, no one will let Hux hurt them, especially not Sloan himself or Mea. They are powerful little sensitives, and after what Sloan has seen his father do to his mother, he knows something is horribly wrong." 

Reaching into a bag, Ren brought out four clear Kyber crystals. "These are for Lyric, Sloan, Mara, and yourself. Once she imbues herself into the crystals, she'll be able to communicate between the four of you across distances without anyone in the First Order knowing what's happening. These replace the one Hux is in tune with. Once he realizes he can't sense her anymore is when he'll realize this is more than a kidnapping. Then he'll turn dangerous." 

"Is she up for this? He's broken her pretty bad." 

"Before she knew you were alive and, on your way, back when she had no hope of escaping the violence, I had to bring her back to life three times. She doesn't remember suiciding and I made sure that level of depression now brings warning signs to prepare. When she got your message after all those months, it was a lifeline and she's been holding onto the line for days, waiting for your arrival. With our help, she'll be ready for this to end no matter which direction things go." 

"Let's do this then." 

Before he got up, Ren grabbed his arm. "You do know that if this ends with her alone, there's still a chance she won't choose you. She's the mother of the crown prince. Her life will still not be her own." 

Marab's eyes flashed with fire as he stared the Jedi full on. "Then I will be the captain of the Empress' Guard, but never will I let her go again. Ever." 

Ren nodded and stood up. "Tomorrow when everyone awakes, we'll go our own ways. Give these crystals to Lyric as soon as possible, so we can have the children's ready when we go." 

"I can't believe he's done this to her. He really had me convinced he loved her and changed his ways." 

"He does love her, I don't question that at all. But something else is going on inside Armitage's head, and until he lets me in to help, all we can do is speculate." 

Kez made his way back to the ship, climbing in the way he slipped out. Thankfully she was still asleep. Before returning to her bed, he took a detour to the sickbay. He punched the code for the male contraceptive shot into the computer, then removed his t-shirt as the droid readied the injection. Once completed, he cleaned up the trash and scrolled through to see if the computer had what he was looking for. Upon finding it, he smiled. 

Returning to bed, she rolled toward his warmth, mumbling in her sleep. He smiled and slipped a hand between her legs. Good, she was wet. He didn't know why that made him happy, but figured if she were dreaming of Hux, she'd be dry as the desert after everything that had happened. 

He played lightly with her folds, using soothing touch and murmured words in her ear as he spread her gently. When her eyes opened and her head turned toward him, the smile she gave him was the first inkling of the old Lyric he'd seen. She spread her legs wider, hissing loudly as he sank his fingers coated with her juices into her again. 

This time neither's eyes left the others from start until finish, though not a word was spoken. As he pulled out, his seed leaking down her legs, he swiped it with his fingers, then smeared it across his chest. Then he picked her up, wrapped in his sheet and carried her to the sick bay. 

Laying her on the table, he smiled and kissed her deeply. 

"This center has cosmetic repairs and everything you need to remove the scars on your belly and between your legs." 

She turned her head in shame, tears sliding down her cheek. He gently grabbed her chin. 

"Hey, it doesn't matter to me, but I can tell it matters to you. We'll do a little work at a time, starting with the damage from the last attack." 

He let her watch him key the instructions into the computer, so she would know he was doing only what he said needed to be done. As the anesthetics took hold, he put her legs in the stirrups as directed by the computer, then left for the hour it was determined was needed to repair the scars on her stomach and the torn labia and rip at her anus from Hux's last assault. 

While the droids operated, he sat in the command chair, going over star charts and making plans. Soon he had a dozen planets with possible safe hiding zones with another dozen that needed to be explored for their viability. The computer informed him the surgery was complete and she would be awakening soon. He returned to sickbay just as she opened her eyes, groaning from the thickness in her head. 

"Hey, pretty lady. How are you feeling?" 

"Sore, but actually better." 

He helped her sit up, then swung her into his arms and back to their bed. He'd also changed the sheets while she was out, putting on soft cotton sheets with a cashmere blanket. Pulling the covers up to her chest, he stroked her cheek. 

"Do you feel like eating anything?" 

She shook her head. "Maybe later. When do we leave?" 

"As soon as I go over these plans with Kylo Ren. While they don't need to know where we are, we need to have a system of communication that Hux can't tap into, other than your Force connection. If you're unconscious, how do they contact me?" 

"Well, they could contact you, but you couldn't answer." 

"That reminds me." He reached past her and pulled the small velvet bag with the four Kyber crystals off his bedside table. "Ren brought you four new Kybers for you, the kids, and me." 

She put them in her hand and smiled at him. "Thank you Kez." 

"For what?" 

"For being alive." 

He bent down and kissed her forehead. "You might regret that after you've lived with me for a while." He wiggled his eyebrows at her. "I like to walk around nude whenever there's no one around. And I want to make love to you in zero-gee, with nothing but starlight on our bodies." 

Lyric flushed hotly and grabbed his arm. "Kez, you're making me blush." 

He looked at her intently, hoping she understood how seriously he meant what he was about to say. "I'm going to make you blush, scream, moan, beg, and everything else once you're healed. I've got months of loneliness and want stored up, pretty lady. You're going to be dripping with my come for a long time." 

"Which brings me to an important question, Kez." 

"Already ahead of you. I did the shot lost night. According to the computer tests I am shooting blanks. You’re safe." 

"Thank you." Her relief was so deep, it was like being in the room was another person. "How long before everything down there," she motioned to her crotch, "is in working order again?" 

Pulling her into a careful bear hug, he whispered into her ear, "A week or so, once the bacta is finished. You'll be tight as a virgin again in both places if you want." 

"Well, maybe not that tight," she giggled. "But I do want to make you happy." 

"Pretty lady, I'm happy now. But angry that he's abused your beautiful pussy so much, and the other injuries I can't even discuss with you rationally, not yet. We'll take you back to pre-baby, how's that?" 

As he stuck his finger in the jar of bacta, she obediently spread her legs for him to soothe the miracle ointment over the stiches and into the lips of her pussy. She lay back, her mouth slightly open, moaning in delight. The ointment was cool, and he could feel the fire in her tissues from months of abuse and the small corrective surgeries just performed. It surprised him when her hips heaved and spasmed and a gush of pink-tinged fluid covered his hand. 

Frowning, he fetched the small scanner and examined the fluid. According to the computer, everything was fine. The blood in her discharge was minimal, probably from the stiches. He smiled at her worried face. 

"I thought something else might be wrong." 

He left her meditating on the new Kybers as he sought out Kylo for their final instructions. Once outside the ship, he had to stop and beat his fist against the hanger's durasteel wall to work out the anger he felt toward Armitage Hux at that moment. He'd wanted to beat the shit out of the man for a long time, now he wanted to pull his guts out through his nostrils and laugh while he did it. 

After he was sure he could talk to people without strangling them, he left the hanger area and ran into Sloan Hux. 

The soon-to-be four-year-old studied him with his father's eyes, now made wary of men by the violence he'd seen his father inflict upon his mother. Kez stopped and knelt down to be on the boy's eye level. 

"Do you remember me, Sloan?" 

The boy nodded solemnly. "You took me from my mother, but you kept me safe." 

"That's right, Sloan. I only want to keep you, and your sister, and mother safe." 

"You love my mother." 

Damn that Force sensitivity. "Yes, I love your mother very much." 

"Enough to fight my father to keep her safe?" 

He made sure he looked the boy directly in the eye. "More than enough to fight your father. I don't want to hurt your father, Sloan. But he cannot be allowed to hurt your mother any longer. Real men don't hurt women, especially not the women they love. Remember that, son. Now if you can keep yourself and Mara safe, then I will keep your mother safe, until we are all together again." 

The boy cocked his head, and Kez felt a light breeze rifle through his mind. "Promise?" 

"I promise, Sloan." He put his hand out for the boy to shake. 

Sloan looked at his large hand, then put his small one in his and shook as he had seen the adults do. Kez smiled and ruffled the boy's hair. 

"Where is your Uncle Kylo?" 

Sloan rolled his eyes. "He's not my uncle, and he doesn't like me to call him Kylo. I call him Master Ren." 

"Of course, you do." Marab rolled his own eyes. Ren as a Jedi Master was almost more pretentious than when he was Supreme Leader. 

Sloan took his hand and the walked toward the command deck. "Master Ren says you're a smuggler, like Han Solo was." 

"That's true, I am." 

"So, you're smuggling Mama to safety? Right underneath my father's nose?" 

"It won't be the first time I've stolen your mother from underneath his nose. I helped her, and you, when you were still in her belly and your father was being a right git then too." 

The boy's face grew sad. "Father thinks you are Mara's father, instead of him." 

"How do you know that?" 

"I heard them fighting about it. The last time he hurt her so bad she cried and I had to help Master Ren Force-heal her. Father called her bad names, really bad names. She kept telling him the truth, and he knew it was the truth, but he had an odd look in his eyes. It didn't look like my father." 

"I'm so sorry you had to see that, Sloan. You shouldn't have to see or hear things like that." 

"That's why you're here, isn't it? To make sure Mama can feel safe again?" 

"Yes Sloan, I want all three of you to be safe. If we have to break up for a while to confuse your father, then we will. But you can protect yourself, and Mara, until we're together again. Can you do that for me, be my helper in keeping everyone safe?" 

The boy's blue eyes were disconcerting. Such wisdom at such a tender age. "I can help." 

He pulled the boy into his arms. "Thank you, Sloan. I knew we could count on your help." 

By this time, they had reached the command deck. Rey had Mara in her arms, Mea peeking out from behind her father's legs as Kylo stood front and center on the deck. Sloan ran over to Kylo and took Mea's hand, pulling her aside so the grown-ups could talk. 

Kylo leveled his gaze at Marab, and Kez felt a firm hand running through his mind. He frowned. 

"You don't have to pick through my memories. I'll tell you whatever you want to know." 

"I want to know what he's done to her. Other than the obvious." 

Marab laughed but ended with a sob, crossing his arms across his chest to hold in the pain from his discoveries, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. "What do you think he's done? She's just gone through the first surgery, which was nothing but a repair job to her genitals. Apparently, rape has become the emperor's newest game with his empress, occasionally in front of their son. You may have thought you blocked the boy's memories, or he's stronger than you knew, but he's seen his father do things to his mother no child should see." 

Rey spoke up, her quiet anger shaking the room. "I told you, Ben. He's past out of control. Poor Lyric, no wonder she was petrified to leave him. Where are the old amber Kybers?" 

"On my ship. She's meditating on the new ones as we speak." 

"As soon as we break the old Kybers, Hux will know that one if not both of us are involved. He will come to Naboo with fire and vengeance. We can save ourselves and the children, and Naboo can resist his rage if there is nothing here for him to find. Let's get these new Kybers loaded onto the children and split up. I've burned our maps and all the notes of our discussions. If we have to abandon this ship, there's nothing on here to say Lyric was ever on board." 

Sloan allowed Kez to pick him up and carry him to the hanger, a far cry from the last time he'd carried the child, kicking and screaming off Naboo. Now Sloan laid his head on Kez's shoulder, arms around his neck. Kez felt the child's loneliness and inability to understand his beloved father's treatment of them. 

They came onboard Kez's ship, and he carried Lyric from the bedroom to the living area to love on her children and say their goodbyes. The new Kybers were ready, not quite amber more of a rich golden color. Quickly Kylo changed out the ones on Sloan and Mea, letting his little padawan test out the connection. Then it was Kez's turn. 

The slim black titanium collar flashed him back to a night aboard the Huxs' yacht, 'Arabesque' and Lyric chained to the bed being viciously fucked before his eyes. He faltered for a moment and she looked at him, realizing what he was thinking, even without the connection. Taking the collar in her hands, she slid it around his neck, clicking it gently then holding his cheek in her hand. 

"It's for communication, Kez. Not domination. No man will ever have the ability to dominate me again. I'm the Empress damn it, not a pain house whore." 

He then picked up the small laser saw on the table and grabbed the collar currently on her neck. She stopped his hand. 

"We can change out the Kyber without changing the collar." 

Surprised at the strength of his anger, Kez snarled like a wild beast. "This one is keyed to that asshole's prints. No more. He lost that right the first time he hit you for anger not pleasure. I want him to know I cut it off. I want him to know how little I think of his claim on you now." 

He sliced through the titanium, and the white light of the clasp turned bright red and a beeping noise started. A homing beacon. 

Clicking the new collar with the new Kyber on her neck, Kez felt a hum running through his thoughts, a connection to those around him, either through their thoughts or the Force. Kylo took the four amber stones, dropped them to the deck and smashed them with the hilt of his light saber. As the large one from her necklace cracked into several small pieces, Lyric grabbed her forehead and winced. 

Sloan ran to his mother, concern on his tiny face. She smiled tenderly at him. 

"He knows now, doesn't he Mother?" Sloan's earnestness was heart wrenching. 

"Yes, beloved boy. We have to go. Remember, whatever you need, talk to the crystal and I'll be there. Take care of Mara, and Mea and do whatever Master Ren and Master Rey tell you, all right?" 

Within fifteen minutes both ships were gone. It was another day before Hux reached the asteroid in his yacht, 'Arabesque.'


	4. Return of the Nightmare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Armitage Hux discovers his thought are not his own, again.

Chapter Four 

 

"Emperor, we found this comms tube floating here where the Empress' homing beacon was sounding." 

"Bring it here." 

Comms tubes were used mainly for sending deep space messages between the Fleet, yet every ship carried some on board, to leave messages when a ship was disabled or a crew had to evacuate. As there was no sign of any wreckage in the immediate area, he assumed whatever was inside must be a message to him.

Hux knew his hands were shaking, not just from anger but from whatever the hell was going wrong with him, and that made him angrier. Inside the tube was his wife's collar cut opened by a laser saw, along with the remains of several amber Kyber crystals. Nothing else. Now he knew why he couldn't feel her or the children any longer. She had cut him off from his family. How dare she?

Turning on his heel, he strode off the command deck to his private quarters. Once alone, he picked up the tube and threw it across the room, shattering several cut-glass whiskey decanters. He looked at the broken glass and cursed. Then he sat down heavily and stared out the window at the stars. 

Where the fuck did she go? And how did she get out here into nowhere? It had to have been Marab. No one else would have dared help her against him. How did that piece of shit survive a mountain dropping on him at Serenno? His people had been confident especially when 'Kestrel' sat for almost a year on the planet, untouched. But then several months ago, the damn ship left, and was now back on Coruscant. Where Marab himself might be though was anyone's guess. He's slipped through again, losing himself among the millions on Coruscant.

'She's with him again because he's more of a man than you, Armitage. I always said you were weak,' the voice slid into his thoughts again, as if it had never left, as if he'd never seen the severed body on the throne room floor. Snoke.

"You're dead," he said to the air. 

'Am I? Then who's speaking to you right now?" 

"Ren's right, there's something wrong with my brain. After Star-killer, then Serenno, I have a serious brain injury and I should go to sick-bay right now." 

'What's wrong is you've lost your nerve, boy. Where's the Armitage Hux who blew away the Hosnian System to prove your devotion to me, to the principles of the First Order? What has this slut done to you?' 

"She made me whole," Hux murmured, staring at the window. 

'So whole she split her thighs for another man?' 

"No, I saw the test. Mara is my daughter, she has my eyes, my DNA." 

'Then where does the brown curly hair come from? Looks a lot like Kez Marab's if you ask for my opinion.' 

"Go bother Kylo Ren." 

'Unfortunately, Ren and his Jedi have blocked themselves and the children from the Force just as Luke Skywalker did before them, but never fear. I will find them eventually. The boy will slip up, he's too young for the type of control Ren requires to maintain their secrecy. Your son and their daughter may be the future of the balance of the Force, but they are still children. I will have them soon.' 

"Never," Hux breathed to the empty room. 

The sound of chuckling filled his head. 'So determined to be better than Brendol, and yet so carelessly did you mark her flesh when pushed only a little to doubt her fidelity. Why should she come back to you? You beat her like a pain whore.' 

"Because she's mine, my wife, and those are my children. They are the future rulers of the galaxy and should be here, protected. Not running around gods know where." 

'Be honest, Armitage. You want her here because you miss her.' He could hear the disgust in Snoke's voice. 'You miss rutting with her like animals in season.' 

He shook his head, his headache growing worse by the moment. "I miss talking with her, I miss running ideas past her. She's smart, and she has good instincts. She's my wife, and I miss her." 

Hux clicked the comms button on his desk. 

"Phasma." 

"Yes, my Emperor?" 

"Plot a new course. Yavin 4." 

"At once, my Emperor." 

Soon the white of hyper-space flowed passed his window and he leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes to attempt to get some rest. He didn't know why he felt drawn to Yavin, other than it was where she came from, where she'd almost died. 

The return of Snoke's voice after being pulled from the wreckage of Serenno had been nauseating. He'd been making love to his wife when he'd heard the familiar sneer in his ears. 

'Thinking with your cock again, Armitage? I leave you alone for a moment, and the best you can do to fill your time is fuck that dancer?' 

He'd lost his hard-on and had to make an excuse to Lyric as to what had happened. Once she'd finally drifted off to sleep, he'd left her alone for the privacy of his office. 

"What the hell is someone playing at?" 

'I'm not playing with anything, as opposed to you and my other apprentice. Getting married, raising children, does anyone in this organization remember order any longer?' 

"You died. We saw you die. I saw your dead body. We burned your corpse! How the fuck are you in my head?" 

'Armitage, did you really think someone as powerful in the Force as I would be taken out simply because my physical form perished?' 

"So are you a Force-ghost like Anakin, or Ben Kenobi?" 

'Not quite. More like a spirit on the wind, able to see and know whatever I must to accomplish my objectives.' 

"Well, since your plan was to live forever I guess that didn't go so well for you." 

'Concentrate Armitage! Even though I have no form yet, I am still powerful enough to cause you great pain if you don't do my bidding. Once I have discovered all the mysteries I need, then you will impregnate that whore of yours to provide me with a new body, a new form with which to grow and become myself again.' 

"Never! We'll never consent to that." 

'And how do you, with no Force abilities whatsoever, intend to stop me?' 

The pain which followed was familiar and brought the familiar nausea as he raced for a trash can to throw up. Every nerve in his system was on fire, and all he could think about was Lyric and Sloan, even tiny Mara; and Snoke sending this torment to them if he refused to do his dead master's bidding. 

"Why are we headed to Yavin? I assume that was your call?" 

Snoke sounded pensive. 'Everything started at Yavin. When we lose the thread, we go back to the beginning.' 

"I will submit to your wisdom, Supreme Leader." 

'Oh how magnanimous of you, Emperor.' His laughter rolled through Hux's brain. 

'And Armitage, remove that silly collar from your neck. No woman should be able to read your thoughts. I taught you better than that.' 

"I cannot, Supreme Leader. It only works with Lyric's fingerprints." 

'Foolish boy. How tightly this woman has you wrapped around her finger. Very well, then I shall change the Kyber myself.' 

Hux felt fingers around his neck, and for a moment thought he was being Force-choked. Then he felt the heat inside the Kyber around his neck, and he screamed from the pain that shot through his head directly to Lyric's. When he received no answering cry from her, he knew the connection was truly severed, and he was alone. 

He felt the oppressiveness of Snoke's presence leave him, and he dropped to his knees. Oh gods what was he going to do? Somehow, he had to get to Ren, Ren could help him. Ren and his Jedi wife, they could free him from this haunting, he knew they could. He'd heard Snoke say Ren cut himself off, somehow Lyric must have done the same. That's why the Kybers weren't working. 

He grabbed his datapad and wrote a quick message to Ren and to Lyric. "He's not gone. He's back. Beware. It's too late for me. Save Lyric and my children."


	5. Runaways

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kez and Lyric begin life on the run from the fury of Hux.

Chapter Five 

 

When they exited hyper-space above Yavin, he noticed the white of her knuckles as they cruised through the atmosphere down to the site where she'd died only to be born again. The ship had barely stopped moving when she ran down the ramp and collapsed into the grass. It took his arms to hold her up again once she saw the wreck. On the other side of the clearing was the remains of her X-wing. She cautiously reached into the burned-out cockpit and pulled out a pilot's safe, a fire-proof box that pilots kept their totems within. 

Sitting in the sunshine, her face to the clouds, she looked like a teenager. No make-up, no fancy dresses or jewelry; just her natural beauty blending with the wilderness of the crash site. For a moment she smiled at the sky. 

"Good-bye, Mama," he heard her whisper. 

Standing up, she brushed the grass off her leggings, walking slower over to the ramp where he waited for her. He took her hand. 

"Is there anywhere else here you want to visit?" 

She shook her head. "All my ghosts are in this meadow." 

They climbed back into the ship, and Kez keyed in the next destination, a forest planet in the Outer Rim which had large cabins in the trees for those who loved isolation. As the ship rose into the air above Yavin, a shadow crossed Lyric's face. 

"He's here." 

Sure enough, just as Kez hit the button to engage the hyper-drive, the 'Arabesque' appeared in the sky between them and their jump point. He made a quick adjustment and slipped away just as the larger ship engaged their tractor beam. They raced away into hyper-space, the message following them. 

'Surrender Lyric Hux.' 

*** 

Kez made a series of nonsense jumps around the Outer Rim until he was certain they had lost Hux somewhere in the confusion of regular and hyper-space movements. Then he took them to an uncharted forest planet he'd stopped at once for repairs and supplies. With directions for a remote cabin, they stowed the ship in a canyon with an overhanging rim protecting it from casual overflying vehicles. 

By the time they reached the cabin, her panic had dissipated into weariness. Once they arrive, he grabbed her in his arms and carried her into the bedroom. 

"Kez," she murmured, "is that all you think about?" 

"Hey, we just managed to escape a harrowing situation. I think a little life-affirming action is what we both need." 

"He knows you're involved now." She stripped off his shirt and started on his pants. "We've put a bigger target on our backs." 

He ripped her shirt off, glad he'd forbidden her wearing pants while they were in space. It had become fun to watch her constantly pulling her shirt down in zero-gravity to cover that sweet ass. Pushing her gently back onto the bed, he fell onto her open crotch, kissing her slit before sucking her clit into his mouth. 

"Kez!" 

He raised his eyes and looked up her body to her face. 

"Do you think he can track us to here?" 

Sighing he lifted his mouth and laid his chin on her pubis mons. 

"Lyric, he'll either find us or not. I think we have at least three days here before we need to worry. Now do you want to come, or should I just play with myself?" 

"I'm sorry, Kez. I just can't forget the look on his face the last time I saw him." 

He crawled up the bed and pulled her on top of him. While he talked, he used his thumbs to gently massage her clit. 

"Sweetheart, we're going to be on the run for a while. You need to learn to grab happiness when it lands at our feet. We have three days here, and once we leave, we might be on the ship for weeks before we find another safe planet. Forget about Hux, forget about everything except you and me and this bed and how good it feels when we fuck like there's no tomorrow." 

With a grin, she raised her ass and allowed him to point himself inside her slick cleft. Sinking down on him, she wiggled her hips as she adjusted to his size. 

"You always know what to say," she whispered. 

He lay back and watched her fuck herself, using her own speed and need to bring herself to a powerful climax. Once she collapsed onto his chest, he rolled them over, kissing her as they rolled, purring into her ear. 

"Do you have another one inside you, baby? One more to help me come with you?" 

She moaned and allowed him to position her legs on his shoulders, bringing her hips up so his cock hit that sweet spot inside and he soon had her panting and calling his name as he pushed them both higher until the strength of her orgasm rocketed through them both, and Kez thought he'd lost his vision from the force it. 

As they slept, Kez dreamed again of a daughter, with curly brown hair. Only when she looked at him, her eyes were blue like Sloan's. They were laughing at that moment, at his confusion. 

"Mara?" He called out the first name that came to him. 

"You know me?" 

"I guessed, I know your mother and your brother." 

"Sloan said you are hiding Mama from Father and his voices." 

"What voices, Mara?" 

"The voice of the man who beats on Father and makes him do bad things." 

"Do you hear this voice too?" 

"No, he doesn't think I'm strong enough in the Force, but he's silly. I'm way stronger. Sloan says he tries to talk to him and Mea, but they cut him out, and told Master Ren and Rey. Rey says we have to be very quiet in the Force, or Father might find us and use us to hurt Mama again." 

"I won't let your Father hurt your Mama. I promise Mara, just as I promised Sloan." 

She looked at him with those big blue eyes. "Will you tell Mama I miss her?" 

"I will sweetheart. Now, you should go rest, and I'm going to see your Mama. I hope I see you again Mara." 

"Oh you will," the girl pronounced. "Sloan wants me to keep an eye on you, to make sure Mama trusts you." 

Of course. Sloan still didn't trust men, especially around his mother. So he was using Mara's innocence and curiosity to make sure Kez wasn't being as bad to their mother as their blood father. His heart wept for these two sweet children and the loss of their safe home at such a young age. Kylo had prepared him that it might be years before it would be safe for Lyric to see the children again. How does one hide from the Emperor of the Galaxy? 

Waking, he glanced down at Lyric, sleeping but with a frown on her face. He wondered what she was seeing, in dreams where he couldn't follow, couldn't protect her. At least with the old Kybers smashed Hux had no conduit into her head. He ran his fingertips along her side, feeling the tension of whatever was disturbing her dreams draining away as he reminded her sleeping form that he was watching over her, keeping her safe. 

The next three days they climbed trees, jumped from waterfalls, and swam in clear lagoons with sandy beaches. They ate fresh fruit and watched the stars wheel overhead from their tree top nest. But at night, when he'd pull her into his arms, she'd push lightly away, roll over and sleep. The first night he thought she was only tired. The second night he thought he'd done something to piss her off. The third night he decided enough was enough. 

"Sweetheart, what's wrong?" 

"Nothing Kez, I'm just tired that's all." 

"No, you've never pushed me away three nights in a row. Either I've done something, or something is wrong and you aren't telling me. So which is it, pretty lady?" 

Her amber eyes filled with tears as she jumped out of bed and began pacing. "I'm afraid Kez, and it's beginning to overwhelm me. I thought I could handle the children going with Ren and Rey, but I miss them so much my arms ache to hold them. I see them in my dreams, always from a distance, and it tears a new hole in my heart each time." 

He jumped up to pull her into his arms, letting her sob on his shoulder. Picking her up, he took them outside to the hammock bed, putting them both inside along with several blankets and pillows. Once they were settled comfortably, he tilted her chin to look at him. 

"If everything goes according to plan, in three months we might be able to put down some roots, stay for longer than a hop. Maybe we can find an orphanage or hospital where you could volunteer to help with the babies. It might soothe your nerves, giving your arms something to hold onto besides me." 

"Thank you, Kez." 

The hammock swayed gently back and forth, the blankets keeping their nude forms safe from the cool night air. He awoke in the morning to her fingers on his cock, gently prodding him awake. 

He moaned, "Mm, that's a nice way to wake up." 

"I'm sorry I've been pushing you away." 

Sliding his fingers between her legs to play with her, he sighed happily to find her wet and now willing. He seated her on his cock, fast becoming his favorite position, as he could watch not only himself sliding in and out of her snug warmth, but the ethereal beauty of her face as she chased her bliss. 

"I only want to make you feel good, sweetheart. I don't like to see you hurting, especially because of that asshole. Now just ride me like you need to and be ready. I've got a nice load saved up for you." 

"I love when you talk dirty to me, especially when we're making love." 

He grabbed her nipples, tugging and twisting on them as she slid and ground him against her clit to work toward her release. 

"Honey, sometimes we make love, but even then, I love fucking you like a fat kid loves candy. If there's any justice in this life, I'll die an old man right after emptying myself into your sweet pussy." 

It was what she needed to push her over, and she shuddered and quaked on his dick, milking him as he seemed to come forever, spilling down and out of her before he even pulled free. He took the fluid running from her and smeared it over her tits and his chest. Then he brought her torso down to rub against his as he took more of her fluid and worked one finger into her ass. 

She froze, and he felt every muscle in her body tighten in a bad way. 

"Shh," he kept his tone even and safe. "I was just testing the water. I'm not going to force anything. Not for a long time. I promise. I wanted to see if that was still a trigger. Obviously it is, so not a problem." 

It took a while for her to calm down enough for him to remove both the finger and himself from inside her. Once they were two separate people again, he curled her against his chest, muttering words that meant nothing other than love and safety. He was afraid she would cry, fall apart, return to the near catatonic state he'd found her in months previous. 

But she surprised him. As soon as she felt safe, she reached up and pulled his lips down to her own. Her kiss was a promise, he could feel the emotions she was trying to convey. More than just an I love you, more like a promise to let him continue to heal her, body and soul. To repair that which Hux had carelessly damaged more than the physical wounds, the inner parts of her kept hidden from all but those she loved the most. 

Later that day he found her curled up in the hammock, her hand on her Kyber and a smile on her face as she napped in the sunshine wearing nothing but that smile. He observed her scars in the bright forest sunlight. The repairs to her abdomen were good, but not perfect. In the bright light he could still make the faintest outline of 'MINE' on her skin. 

Now he focused on the hard ridges of her back, where the leather had cut into her skin over and over, never being given a chance to heal before new stripes were added. He knew a surgeon who could make her back like new. The question was, how much trouble was the man willing to get into? Would he stay quiet when realized the woman he was operating on was the missing Empress? 

He sat beside her, pressing her arm gently until she woke up. Her smile upon opening her eyes made every trouble he was going through more than worthwhile. 

"Hey pretty lady, you about ready to leave for our next destination?" 

"We need to name your ship." 

"What?" 

"I was dreaming about the ship, and she doesn't have a name. That's what she's waiting for, why you feel so clumsy. She's not the 'Kestrel' and you don't feel bonded with her yet." 

He stared at her, having forgotten how in tune Force sensitives could be. 

"What does she want her name to be?" 

"I think 'Wanderer' fits quite nicely, don't you?" 

"Then 'Wanderer' it is. Now, are you ready to leave?" 

She stood up and began pulling her clothes on, only to have him grab them away. "Give me my clothes, Kez." 

"No, I think this leg of the journey, we'll dispense with clothing all together. It's three weeks to our next stop, and I want to see your pretty tits and ass flashing at me the entire time. Do I make myself clear?" 

He saw her nipples crinkle in excitement and anticipation. "Very clear. Am I to bend over a lot or fall backwards with my legs in the air?" 

"I'll let you know when I'm ready. For now, let's get everything into the 'Wanderer' and blast off this planet before all this fresh air makes me sick." 

Laughing, they walked hand in hand into the cabin to grab their belongings and head for the ship. Lyric begged for one more real fresh water shower before they left, and once she bent over to retrieve the soap, he agreed it was a good idea. He washed her private areas as if they were a prize he'd been given to take care of, and when she came just from his hand, he smirked at his talents until she took her own soapy hand and jerked him in record time. 

Clean and happy, they loaded into the ship, sealed the airlock and headed off to the next location. The only one to witness their departure was a group of native deer who were visiting the lake in the early morning light.


	6. Losing Control

Chapter Six 

2 Months 

 

Kylo Ren retrieved the long-distance courier drone, removing the contents before blasting the drone into dust. Then he returned to the speeder and the winding trip home. He'd sensed the message coming and had left long before daylight to keep Rey and the children from wanting to come too. There weren't many opportunities to leave the homestead for the small farming community on the far side of the canyon, but Kylo still didn't feel safe visiting more than once every few months. 

It was from Hux, he knew it. He'd been receiving flashes from the red-head over the past few weeks, weak at first but now growing stronger. Something was seriously wrong, and Kylo wondered how much longer they would be safe in their hiding spot. 

He broke the seal on the comms unit. Armitage's voice was almost sane compared to the rants he'd been prone to recently. 

"Ren. He's back. He's not gone. And he wants our children. Keep them hidden from him. Don't let him get to them. Don't let them become us." 

An icy finger of deep seated fear ran up Kylo's spine, turning his guts to water. 

Somehow. Some way. 

Snoke was alive. 

When he returned to the farmhouse, everyone was up. Rey was cooking breakfast, Sloan and Mea working on their letters while Mara practiced walking. As soon as she saw her husband's face, Rey knew something was terribly wrong. She immediately put her hand over her belly, protecting their newest addition, still months away from arrival. 

The children prattled as normal through the meal, not noticing Kylo's silence and when they were done, Rey directed them outside to play. 

"What's wrong," she asked as soon as they were alone. 

He handed her the message from Hux. Her face grew pale as she listened. 

"So that's why Hux turned into the biggest asshole in the galaxy? Snoke is back inside his head? But he died. We saw his body die." 

"Someone as strong with the Force as Snoke must have had a way to protect his consciousness until he can find a body. If he's inside Armitage's head, that explains the treatment of Lyric. Snoke always hated her, because she commanded more of Hux's attention than Snoke, and he hated that. Just as he hated you." 

Rey strummed her fingers on the kitchen table. "We need to move again. I hate it, but we can't chance him finding the children. For our next hiding spot, we should allow Sloan and Mea to help us with the protection and secrecy wards. It will be good practice for them." 

"Well, be sure to find something important for Mara as well. I hate that she gets left out when those two get into one of their balancing things." 

"Should we send a message to Lyric, let her know what's happened?" 

"I'm not sure. It might alert him to her location. I still have no idea how the courier drone found me here." 

"Let's take the children away for a few days, just in case the Emperor comes calling." 

Kylo nodded. "I agree. Send Sloan and Mea inside to help me pack things, while you play with Mara. And rest – you are pregnant after all." 

Once he was alone, Kylo closed his eyes, reaching carefully through the Force for Lyric. She saw him but didn't acknowledge his presence. He immediately blushed when he realized why she was ignoring him. She wasn't alone. Kez was right next to her. 

"Lyric, I've had a message from Hux. It's bad. He claims Snoke is alive and in his head." 

"That makes so much sense. Kylo we have to free him." 

"I was afraid you'd say that." 

"Has he found you and the children?" 

"No, but we're moving anyway. I won't risk them with Rey pregnant. What about you? Is Marab keeping you safe?" 

"We're on our way to a clinic. Kez knows a surgeon who can repair my back, no questions asked." 

"Be careful Lyric. If you suspect anyone, kill them. Do you still have Qin-Gon's light saber?" 

"Yes, it's hidden with my things." 

"You should be practicing." 

"It's hard with the scarring. It pulls the skin open to complete the higher forms." 

"You need to try anyway. Your protection is too important to grow complacent." 

"Yes, Master Ren," she snickered. 

"Hey, none of that now. You're the one who asked me to train you," 

"I know. Tell Rey I love her and kiss the children for me. I'll be out of commission for a while once we schedule the repair to my back, but you can contact Kez in an emergency." 

He wrinkled his nose. "I know you care for him, but I can't understand it. The man would sell his own grandmother if it meant profit." 

"There's another side you haven't seen. He thinks me beautiful just as I am. These surgeries are for my mental health, not him. He wouldn't change a thing about me, and that makes me feel very safe" 

"That's the important part. I can accept anyone who keeps you safe. Rey would agree with that as well." 

They ended the connection and Kylo opened his eyes. Rey sat before him, waiting for him to return from his Force call. 

"Lyric says to tell everyone she loves them." 

"How is she?" 

"Getting better." Kylo shook his head. "The smuggler was the right suggestion. He's talked her into getting her scars fixed. Underground surgery, of course, but once the marks are off her skin, reminding her every moment of the pain, her mental health should pop back as well." 

Smiling, Rey took her husband's hand, seeing for herself Lyric's smile and calm demeanor. She nodded. "We're ready to leave if you are." 

Grabbing their packs, the five of them exited the back of the farmhouse, slipping through the heavy forest undergrowth into the mountains surrounding the fertile valley. By the time the local First Order troops came with orders from the Emperor to arrest everyone in the house, they were several valleys away, loading onto their ship and plotting their next destination. They slipped off planet by using an old trick of Han Solo's – going from zero to hyper-speed while low enough to confuse any First Order trackers that might be deployed both on world and in the skies above. 

Hux arrived several hours later to search the house but found no sign of Lyric. He did find a hair brush with black wavy strands and one of Sloan's toy soldiers. Evidence enough to prove at least his son had been kept in this house. Which meant Mara had to have been here as well. Sloan would never consent to split away from his baby sister, especially if Lyric wasn't around. 

So who was the appointed adult? Ren? Possible. The villagers had said it was a family that rented the farmhouse, father, mother, son, daughter, and a baby girl. Ren, his scavenger, Sloan, Mara, and Padme Leia. 

'Well our young apprentice thinks he is stronger in the Force than I. We have much to correct young Solo for when we catch up to him. So much talent put to such poor use. Come Armitage, we have villagers to question. Someone saw something.' 

Taking the brush and toy with him, Hux returned to his shuttle. Closing his eyes, he could almost see Sloan, playing in the yard with Mea while Rey and Ren watched them indulgently, Mara demanding to be let down to play with the older two. He shut his eyes tightly against the prickling of tears. Where was Lyric? Why was Ren taking care of his children? 

There were very few reasons his wife would abandon her children with the Solos. If she were dead, but he dismissed that immediately. He would have known that, even before Snoke burned out his Kyber. No, she was alive somewhere. 

She must have split away to keep them safe. Make herself his target. Smart move on her part. Stow the children away safe then dart across the galaxy keeping him occupied. Probably in the company of that smuggler. His teeth ground at the thought of them together. 

He hit the comms button, "Phasma." 

"Yes Emperor?" 

"I want list of all ships sold, stolen, or leased off Coruscant the week the 'Kestrel' reappeared on planet. I think that asshole has my wife on a different ship." 

"Right away, Emperor. Shall I put out a pick-up alert for Marab?" 

"Ten million credits should guarantee his so-called friends roll over and betray him, don't you think so Phasma?" 

"Of course, Emperor." 

Once back on 'Arabesque', he was handed a sealed pouch. The lieutenant who handed it to him looked like he was scared to death. The question was, scare of who? 

"What's this?" Hux looked at the pouch as if it were a live snake. 

"It was delivered by courier drone while you were on planet. I believe it is from Lord Ren, sir." 

Finally! Ren must have gotten his message, wherever he was hiding with Hux's children. Is that what precipitated them fleeing the farmhouse? Breaking the seal, he sat down at his desk. There were several crushed Kybers in the pouch along with remains of the droid he'd used to send his message. Hux rolled his eyes. Ren could be so overly dramatic on occasion. 

Hux - 

Received your message. To free you would require you to step down and go into hiding to remove him. We need to know where he is. What is his plan? If you will try and find out what is Snoke's endgame, we can make our plans to stop him. 

The children are all safe. Lyric is safe. Don't try to find any of them. I will come to you in your sleep, when I am sure Snoke is not listening into your thoughts. Keep this in a separate memory or he will see what you are planning. 

Ren 

*** 

That night as he slept, Ren came into his dreams, masked and cloaked and allowing nothing else to slip into his view. 

"Armitage." 

"Ren, Snoke is alive. Or at least some semblance of living. He's in my head, all the time. He's trying to find out how to transfer this entity he's become into the body of a child, then he wants one of us to provide the child. Where are you, where is my family?" 

"I won't tell you that. I won't expose the children to you or to him." 

"Smart move. But what do I do?" 

"You are going to have to be our carrot. Find out how he intends to find this knowledge, what is needed, and what makes him vulnerable. You going to have to be the Hux of old in order to keep him off our track." 

"Where is Lyric? How is she? I know I've hurt her terribly." 

"She's safe. She's healing. She's had several corrective surgeries, with several more to go." 

"Where is she?" 

"I won't tell you that." 

"Is she with him?" 

Ren was silent for a long time. "Yes." 

"Why?" 

"Because he wants to be her hero." 

"I used to be her hero." 

"Armitage, have you any memories of the things you've done to her?" 

"No, vaguely." 

Ren let a picture of Lyric he'd pulled from Marab's memories slid across to Hux, who visibly winced at the damage to her lovely skin. 

"Ring any bells yet?" Ren's tone was cold anger, and Hux didn't blame him. Ren had known Lyric since she was small. She was practically a sister to the Jedi, and he'd used her like a blow-up doll. 

"I'm so sorry. Snoke has been twisting me up inside, just like before. Threatening pain to the children if I didn't obey." 

"Hux, he can't control you unless you let him in. Block him out, as Lyric has blocked you out. Once we defeat his malicious spirit, we can heal you." 

"Will you tell her I love her, that I'm trying to fix this?" 

"Not yet. Her emotional recovery is still at a fragile stage and I don't want to endanger that. Once I think she's stable, then I'll tell her you're working with us. Marab is keeping her safe, of that you can be sure. But if you try and hurt her again, I will Force-choke you and feel fine doing so." 

Hux nodded. "Fair enough." 

When he awoke, it was to find burn marks on his pillow from Ren's light saber. A warning from his friend, behave or die. It was nothing less than he deserved. In his mind he saw again the picture of Lyric stolen from Marab's thoughts. He felt the vomit creeping to his throat as he had a flashback, a memory that made him sick. 

He'd raped her. He'd beaten her too, oh gods in front of the boy, he'd beaten her until she was unconscious and she'd refused to confess that Marab was her lover, was Mara's father. Why else would she come up with that name? Torment him with a daily reminder of how his weaknesses had pushed her into the arms of the smuggler? She claimed it was to honor the man who'd saved her son's life. 

'It's time to put your wayward wife in her place, Armitage. You've let her have way too much freedom. And I want to find my new apprentices. We will put our resources together and when we find them all, you shall choose who you wish to live and who we shall punish.' Snoke sounded benevolent, though Hux knew who the ones would be to die, Lyric at the top of the list followed by Ren and his wife. 

"Where do you suggest we search next, Supreme Leader?" 

'Take us to Coruscant. It's time the Emperor was seen on his throne. Let me cast a wider net through the Force to see if I can find our wayward family.' 

Hux turned to leave for the command deck. Once he was certain Snoke's presence was gone from his brain, he sent one word to Ren: Coruscant. Then continued on his way to relay to Phasma their newest destination.


	7. Finding Peace

Chapter Seven 

3 Months 

 

Kez took her to Bespin to meet with his friend the surgeon. It was a calculated risk. While they could cut her hair, there was no way to disguise those amber eyes. They argued back and forth but in the end, she refused to leave the ship, too afraid of recognition and betrayal. She stayed inside the 'Wanderer' while Kez met his friend at a local watering hole. 

"Marab, I was more than surprised to hear from you. Last I heard you were dead, now there a ten million credit bounty on your head. Given that, what could you possibly offer me that would be more interesting than money?" 

Dr. Greyson was a typical First Order medic with one important distinction. He'd long ago branched out into black market alternations and blaster repairs. Kez had availed of his services once, to alter his appearance when the child thief he'd been needed to disappear. Since then he'd used Greyson as needed to patch him up when his job got too real. 

The man was as grey in appearance as his name suggested. Grey hair, brown eyes, average height, he was prefect for what he did on the side, as no one could ever give an accurate description of him. 

"Doc, I've got a friend in need of some repair work. Her husband's a bit of a first-class prick, and damaged the merchandise, if you know what I mean. She's interested in having the scars removed and you were the first person I thought of." 

The older man snorted in derision. "I'll just bet. Bring her to my clinic and I'll see what can be done." 

"Well Doc, that's not going to happen. See, her husband has long arms, and anyone could be the enemy. I need you to come to my ship, see what the work entails and then we set a place and time. Top secret, highest quality." 

"Will I get to claim credit on remaking this beauty to her former self?" 

Marab thought about it for a moment and decided Lyric could kill him later. "Not at first, but once she's revealed to the public again, I promise she'll give you all the credit you'll be due." 

"Then lead away." 

Imagine his surprise when, after informing Lyric he was bringing the doctor to look at her back, she refused to leave the bedroom. Pouring Dr. Greyson a drink, he slid into the darkened room to see what was wrong. 

"Honey, we agreed to let him look at the damage and see what can be done." 

"But he'll know who I am." 

"And I'll kill him if he tells anyone. Promise." 

It took a few minutes but at last he coaxed her into the living room. Of course the doctor recognized her at once. 

"My Empress!" The man dropped to his knees. "I never dreamed that you would be searching for my particular services. Not with your exquisite complexion." 

Lyric trembled, then took a deep breath. "Thank you, doctor for coming here to the ship to look at these scars. Obviously, discretion is of the upmost importance." 

"Of course Empress. May I ask some questions before we start?" 

"You may, but we may or may not answer, depending on the question." 

"Does the Emperor know about these scars?" 

"Yes, Dr. Greyson. He knows quite a bit about them." 

"Will I be executed for removing them from your body?" 

She smiled, "Not at all doctor. In fact, he will probably commend you in the long run." 

"May I see them." 

Lyric glanced at Kez, who nodded his encouragement. She pulled the sweater over her head, revealing the stripes on her pale back. 

"Oh, my" was the only thing Dr. Greyson could say. 

The examination took most of an hour, and the decision was made to do the surgery on the 'Wanderer' as its sickbay was fully capable of what was needed. Then she would require a week inside a bacta tank followed by one more four-day treatment thirty days later. He could fit her into his schedule in three days, which gave them three days to explore Bespin's markets and refill their supplies. 

He took her to the flower market and picked up a huge bouquet for the living room. As she moved on, he made arrangements to have fresh flowers delivered to them every week while on Bespin. When she walked, he stayed a few steps behind, watching her interact with the merchants. There was no denying her good heart, and when she moved on each person she spoke with seemed happier and their smiles were wider. 

Lando Calrissian still oversaw all trade on Bespin, and Kez knew eventually he'd have to pay his respects to the aging smuggler turn city administrator. He'd hoped to wait until Lyric was in the bacta tank and unavailable, but luck wasn't on his side with this one. They had barely returned from the market when the door chimed, letting them know they had unexpected company. 

Lyric slid her light saber into the folds of her skirt while Kez readied his blaster and the brace of knives he kept in his sleeves. He pushed the intercom. 

"Who's there?" 

"Marab, is that anyway to greet your old buddy? I know you can see me in there." 

As he reached to cycle the air lock, she looked at him sideways. "Lando Calrissian. We can't avoid him forever." 

Once the former smuggler was inside, he too immediately recognized Lyric. 

"Kez, please tell me you didn't kidnap the Empress." 

"I didn't kidnap the Empress." 

"Why am I having a hard time believing that." 

She stepped forward, clipping her light saber to her belt as she took Lando's hand and led him to a chair in the living room. 

"Mr. Calrissian, Kez is my security guard not my kidnapper. He's helping me hide from people who are trying to hurt me as well as the crown prince and princess. Silence of my presence is the best gift you could possible give me at this time. We have to find the person behind these attacks on me and our children." 

"What kind of attacks, Empress?" 

She pulled up her sweater again, showing another person her shame, only this time blaming it on strangers who broke into the palace while the Emperor was away. With Kez's help she'd escaped her kidnappers, but didn't know who to trust, or even if the Emperor himself was safe. They told Calrissian the children were safely hidden they knew not where. Then they asked for silence. 

"After this surgery I need a month to heal. If anyone discovers we are here, that recovery becomes jeopardized. You must tell absolutely no one I am here, including the Emperor." 

"Wow, that's a tall order to ignore the Emperor himself. How do you recommend I do that?" 

Kez piped in. "Right now, he doesn't know anything about the ship we're on. We assume he'll attempt to correct that. I need to change the exterior a little, maybe adjust the data core id. Just move us to a quiet area of the shipyard and pretend we don't exist. Once her Highness' recuperation is well underway, we shall be too." 

Calrissian nodded. "I can do that. We can also make sure the repair records just disappear into the computer. Happens all the time." 

Both Lyric and Kez poured their thanks on Lando, and Lyric promised him one favor from the Empress, which was a gift worth quite a lot. They moved the 'Wanderer' to a corner where it didn't look like they were hiding, but they weren't on display either. 

He could tell Lyric was nervous about the upcoming surgery, and he couldn't blame her. She'd almost died in a bacta tank after the crash on Yavin 4 and had developed a severe form a claustrophobia as a result. Dr. Greyson was going to have to keep her deep under while the new skin molded and healed on her back. Yet all her anxiety was nothing compared to his fears. 

For a month, he would be totally responsible for keeping her healthy, safe, and away from Hux. They had been working on using the Kybers to communicate and were becoming quite proficient at talking to each other as well as Sloan. Mara was represented by emotions and colors since she couldn't speak. He'd already informed Sloan through the crystals that his mother was about to have surgery and would be unable to talk to them for at least a week. 

Both children were fast accepting of Kez as a part of their family. He spoke through the crystals to each of them every night, making sure they were safe before he would allow Lyric to meld with them, unwilling for unhappiness to creep into their private time together. They were a strange family unit, but he could hear a bit a sunlight beginning to creep back into Sloan's personality, and Mara would send him pictures of her day just as she did to her mother. 

In bed, he loved on every scar of her body, worshiping her as she was to let her know it didn't matter to him. He loved her regardless. He didn't see the Empress of the Galaxy when she stood naked and crying before his eyes. He saw a beautiful woman who'd loved with her whole heart and been shit upon in return. He didn't know if she would ever love him as intensely as he loved her, but it didn't matter. He could love enough for them both. 

He was around to be her hero. Keep her safe. Keep her alive. Keep her sane. It helped that Ren had gotten them a message Hux was headed back to Coruscant, apparently to search for Marab and what ship he might be using, as the 'Kestrel' was still in her docking berth. Good, Coruscant was far enough away from Bespin for him to breathe. Lyric needed no stress going into this tank. 

The night before the surgery, they'd planned an early evening after a full day of exploring the local aviary. When she got out of the shower, he had the lights down low with soft music playing. Dinner was set on the table with candlelight and fresh flowers and a small bottle of wine. 

"What's all this?" 

She pulled the tie on her robe tighter. Her damp hair hung down her back and her long legs were bare except for a thick pair of wool socks on her feet. He knew they were always the first thing she put on, as her feet were delicate from years of dancing. 

"Last night before surgery, and you'll be in a tank for the next week. We had this nerf steak and fresh fish that needed to be used up, so I cooked dinner." 

She looked at him like he had a third eye. "You can cook?" 

"I've been on my own since I was fourteen. I can cook, clean, do laundry, and even sew on missing buttons. I'm quite self-sustaining." 

She grinned at him and kissed his forehead. "Every day I learn something new about you Kez Marab. Will I ever know the real you?" 

He grabbed her around the waist and pulled her down onto his lap. All he wore was a pair of boxers, and he knew she could feel him hard and needy below her ass. Taking a little of everything on the table, they ate from the same plate, content to speak little but to share every bite of food and drop of wine. 

After dinner, he programmed the droids to clean up the kitchen, and took her to the living room. He darkened all the outside windows, so they could see the starfield but no one could see in. Then he turned off the gravity in the room, allowing her to gently float straight to him. 

"Remember my fantasy," he breathed into her ear as he opened up her robe and pushed it aside. "I'm going to make love you in this starlight until you can't move. Then you can spend a week in bacta recuperating before I do it again. That's what you do to me." 

"Kez, how can I ever repay you for all you're risking for me?" 

Pulling her to him, he brought his lips to her neck, nibbling his way from shoulder to ear lobe, leaving marks in his wake. He chuckled to himself. When Greyson went to operate, Marab wanted there to be no question this woman was his. Sliding his thumbs around her nipples, he took his time working his way down her body, making sure every inch of her felt his attention. 

By the time he sucked her clit into his mouth, she was on the edge of an explosion. Sliding a finger gently to her entrance, then two fingers, scissoring them while searching for her magic spot and when he found it, she shattered like a beautiful crystal, crying his name as they rippled together in the air from the force of the waves of her hips. Returning to her mouth, he kissed her deep, letting her taste herself on his lips flavored with the fine wine from dinner. 

"I love you," he whispered to her, unsure if she were ready yet. 

But his woman constantly surprised him, her amber orbs a deep honey enriched with fire and need. "I love you, too." 

The words were soft, as if her throat were trying to stop her from uttering them so soon. But this moment had been a long time coming, and now that the words were in the open, he felt his heart would explode with happiness. There was no taking them back now. 

Seating himself inside, he laughed at her expression as the motion shot them across the ceiling. "There's a fine art to making love in zero gravity, pretty lady. It takes years of practice." 

Her nose wrinkled in disapproval. "And how many other women have you conned into this adventure in flying without a net?" 

He pretended to be trying to count, only to laugh when she smacked him on the arm, hard. "Ow, don't hit me! Only one, before you. Contrary to what you might think about me, I don't make a habit of sleeping around. I'm a possessive person, if you couldn't tell, and not many women want to make a life among the stars, running around the galaxy working for myself and the First Order. Before you, I've only had one serious relationship and that ended years ago." 

Directing her to hold tight to his torso, Kez pushed against the wall, releasing a set of hand holds around the room. He twined Lyric's hands in his own, then wrapped them around two holds. Once they were semi-anchored, he returned his attention to her, able to change the cant of his hip every thrust, keeping Lyric off balanced and teetering on the brink of her release as he reveled in the fragrance of her skin and how the sweat of their love making glistened in the air, reflecting starlight from outside. When at last he could withhold no longer, he released one hand to slid between their sweaty bodies and caress her swollen, sensitive nub. 

Even before her walls clenched down on him, he felt his explosion sending ropes of his fluid deep inside as her body shuddered and rippled through the air, calling his name and repeating her declaration of love. 

As they drifted back to themselves, Kez pushed them over to the command panel to gradually restore gravity to the ship. When his feet touched ground, he gathered her into his arms and straight to the fresher, where he bathed her tenderly. Wrapped in her robe from earlier she watched as he puttered around making sure everything Greyson had sent over was unpacked and ready for the operation. It wasn't until she cleared her throat he realized how uptight he was. 

"Sorry," he ran his fingers through his hair. "I'm nervous." 

"Nervous about what?" 

"Everything. The surgery, am I going to have to kill this guy to keep him quiet, what if Hux gets wind while you're still in the bacta, what if something goes wrong with one of the kids? That enough for you or do you need more of what's going on in my head?" 

She slid off the bed, grabbing his hands and pulling him back down with her. "You won't be any good to me if you're a mess. Get some sleep." 

As if she'd commanded him, suddenly he couldn't keep his eyes open. He knew nothing else until the next morning when he awoke alone. Jumping out of bed in a pure panic, he hit his head on the bulkhead trying to grab a pair of pants to go find her. She hadn't left, he had an alarm on the airlock that only he knew the code to release. She was somewhere in the ship but where, and why didn't she wake him? 

The stars in front of his eyes swirled in weird circles as he stared down the companionway toward the living area and command deck. He found her sitting in the dark in the living room, staring off into nothing. He knelt before her chair, quietly putting a hand on her knee. 

"Where are you," he whispered. 

Her eyes glowed with an odd inner light. "Far away in another time." 

"Come back to me?" 

She blinked, the glow dimming as she returned to her body. "Always," she promised. 

"Who were you talking to?" 

"Anakin. What do you think about Mustafar?" 

"I think it's a dark Jedi stronghold and we should stay as far away as possible." 

"I want Ren to check it out, he owns Vadar's castle now. I think there is something in his archives that might give up a clue to destroying whatever Snoke has become. But Ren and Rey have the children, and they don't need to be anywhere near Mustafar. That leaves us. Anakin will lead us to the information once we are there, but it is guarded by Ren's Knights." 

"Will they obey Ren's command to let us pass, or are they loyal to Hux?" 

"That's the question. It all depends on who's on guard when we arrive. Ren is going to try and get through to those he knows are not on Hux's side and have them prepared when we land. But you might to study up on Mustafar and what we might be getting into while I'm under. I know nothing about the planet or any of the defenses around it." 

"I'm not crazy about the idea but all right. I'll see what I can find out. Dr. Greyson will be here in about two hours. What would you like to do to kill time?" 

She smiled wickedly and took his hand.


	8. Hiding on Bespin

Chapter Eight 

 

Dr. Greyson stepped out of the sickbay and leaned against the wall. It had taken him longer than estimated, but he'd taken extra care given who she was and that the entire galaxy would eventually inspect the finished product. He didn't buy for an instant that Marab was her security guard, not after the blood bruises and small bite marks he'd seen all along her neck and breasts. The more important question was who'd put those horrible scars on her back and legs in the first place. He shuddered as he remembered the rumors of Hux's growing insanity. 

He'd seen her records in the sickbay computer and had also taken the time to finish the repair to her stomach that the droid couldn't quite erase. When she finished healing, her flawless skin would be truly flawless from the top of her head to her feet, and once the threat to her life was removed, the entire universe would see the results of his genius. 

It was readily apparent the Emperor was mentally unstable, as only a raving lunatic would have committed the damage he'd seen on the Empress's magnificent body. No wonder she'd run away, it was a miracle he hadn't killed her. He only hoped Marab was as smart as the man thought he was. The entire First Order was on the hunt for these two and Greyson didn't like the odds. 

Marab came down the hallway. "How is she?" 

"She's going to be fine when all is said and done. I've got her in the bacta and heavily sedated. If you don't mind, I'd like to stay the rest of the day and keep an eye on things. I know she has a phobia about the tank, and if she has an attack, you'll need help with her." 

The smuggler raised an eyebrow. "I'm not paying you extra for babysitting a tank." 

"Marab, you know me better than that. This woman is the Empress. No matter what happens with that red-headed maniac on the throne, she is the calm serene face people expect to see carry on. Mother of the Crown Prince. People will rally to her support if they know what he's done. It's her they love, not him. I'm not going to let her suffer in a tank she's already afraid of when it's apparent she's done enough suffering over the past few months." 

Motioning for the doctor to follow him, they returned to the main living room. He sat on the sofa and waited for the smuggler to unwind enough to confide in him. In all the years he'd known Marab, he'd never seen him have a care in the galaxy except for profits and saving his own hide. He wasn't sure he knew this version of Kez Marab, older, wiser, yet still willing to jump into the deepest tide he could find. 

"What I'm about to tell you will get you killed. If not by me when you open your careless trap, then definitely by Hux. Still interested in what happened to her?" 

Greyson nodded. 

"The Empress and I had an affair while she was pregnant with the crown prince, because the Emperor was consorting with pain whores. He stopped, she returned, baby born. That should have been the end of it, but then those fanatics made her their target, and I got sucked back into her sphere. Long story short, Hux thinks his daughter is my daughter, and he's taken it out on her flesh, over and over again." 

"Is she?" 

"What?" 

"Is the princess your daughter?" 

"No. I was badly wounded at the Fall of Serenno and was in a bacta tank when she conceived Mara." 

Greyson raised an eyebrow. 

"Yes, she named the girl for me because I rescued the crown prince when he was kidnapped and she thought I was dead. But the girl has her father and brother's eyes. Ice blue and capable of looking right through you." 

"What are you going to do?" 

"Hide until Kylo Ren can discover what is wrong with the emperor. Attempt to correct the problem. Return her to her children. Everything else is up in the air." 

"And when she goes back to him?" 

"THAT won't be happening." 

"How can you stop it? He is her legal husband, and they rule the galaxy. If he commands her to return there is no force in the universe that can keep them apart. You know that." 

"But as the captain of her personal guard, I am to be with her at all times." 

"How long do you think he'll let you keep that position?" 

"Doc, if we're being honest with each other I don't plan on him being around at the end of this venture. I don't think Kylo Ren will let him live after what he's done to Lyric. Ren's known her since she was a child, she's like a sister to the Jedi." 

"So, your dream scenario is for Hux to be out of the picture, the Empress as Regent for the Crown Prince and you standing five feet from her at all times?" 

"Not all times but you're getting the picture," Marab smirked. 

The door chime made the smuggler jump, and he keyed the intercom to see who was there. It was Lando Calrissian. 

To say he was surprised to see the city administrator visiting was an understatement, but gradually it dawned on the doctor that Lando knew everything and everyone on Bespin. Of course, he'd known the empress would come here for her surgery. She probably had made prior arrangements with the administrator for this back-corner berth, far from the dedicated First Order shipyard. 

"How's she doing, doc?" Calrissian extended his hand, and Greyson knew his fortunes were on the rise now. They were colleagues in this deception, a part of the game. The administrator always rewarded, and protected, his friends. 

"The surgery went well. She's in the tank now, but we have to keep an eye out these first twenty-four hours. They're the most critical." 

"Excellent. Marab, I've had a request for datacore ids for all ships coming in within the last month. We've fudged your arrival date to show you were here before the time in question but I wanted to let you know just in case." 

"Thanks," Marab muttered. "Have they moved any ships into this sector?" 

"Not yet but I'm alert for it. May I see her?" 

Marab's face showed annoyance. "She's in a tank. What's there to see?" 

"I want to know she's alive. This is the Empress of the Galaxy we're talking about. Please let me know she's all right." 

Rolling his eyes, Marab trooped them to the sickbay. Greyson stepped forward as the expert on her condition. "The scars were tough and deep, but we've peeled them as far back into the dermis as possible. Then plastered the back and legs with nu-skin before submersion in bacta for a week. By the time we're finished, she'll look as lovely as the day she walked off the shuttle on Coruscant." 

The tank was small, built for one only but unusual equipment on a yacht of this size. It was one of many unusual things he'd seen on Marab's ship. Or perhaps it was the Empress' ship, as Greyson had been on the 'Kestrel' before. The tank however was one of the finest made. The patient was loaded straight in from the operating berth, then inverted vertically once the tank was filled and the life-sustaining apparatus fitted. 

She twirled in the tank, flesh colored bandages covering the majority of her back and legs with a smaller one on her stomach. Under the heavy sedation her head hung over as she slumped in the harness, her raven locks swirling in the bacta like a dark halo. According to the computer, she was in deep sleep, dreamless and healing. 

"What the bandage on her stomach?" Calrissian had a sharp eye. 

"I hope you don't mind Marab, but I finished the repair to her abdomen. The laser scars are completely gone now, the 'brand' invisible even in strong light." 

"Thanks doc. I forgot to ask you about that." 

"Let me guess," Lando groused. "The Emperor again?" 

Marab laid his hand on the tank, as if he could communicate with the comatose woman. "Yeah. When I found her, she was a wreck. Physically and emotionally. I've spent the past three months just unwinding his claws from her mind. At least she can think for herself now. I had to make food decisions for the first week, because she couldn't make up her mind what she wanted to eat or drink. He'd taken all decisions away from her." 

"Where is Ren now?" 

"We don't know and don't want to know. He has the children, and even Lyric doesn't know where they are. It won't be safe for them again until Hux is either incapacitated or dead. I'm advocating for dead." 

"Who knows she's alive and on the run besides the three of us?" 

Marab paused. "Ren and his wife, the children, that's it." 

Lando nodded his head. "Good. The fewer people know about this the greater our chances of actually pulling it off. Has anyone contacted Dameron, let him know how she is?" 

"No," Marab admitted. "He's so close to the center, it feels like tempting fate to contact him." 

"Let me try through my back channels to the palace. He is her family, he deserves to know she's alive." 

"I don't know Lando, it makes my skin crawl. Maybe when we're ready to leave?" 

'Then our vigil begins. She won't be alone until she's awake. I feel it's the least we should do for our empress." Lando's face was neutral, but Marab couldn't help but think the former smuggler was working an angle, and until he figured out what it was, he wouldn't let the two-faced son of a bitch out of his sight.


	9. The Trouble with Families

Chapter Nine 

 

Armitage Hux, Emperor of the Galaxy, arrived on Coruscant with the appropriate fanfare considering he was arriving without his wife or children. The fact he didn't know where they were, wasn't available to general knowledge, but when Sergeant Tollard stood in review as the red-headed asshole passed by, he overheard Hux whining to Phasma. 

"If you wanted to hide where would you take her? And where is Ren? I know he has my children. Can no one in this entire organization find them?" 

Interesting. 

So, while Marab was playing house with the empress, the Supreme Jedi and his wife were in possession of the children and nowhere to be found. Tollard found himself smiling behind the white storm trooper helmet. Good for the boy. Three and a half months since he'd left Coruscant and the First Order was just now starting to look for them? Hux must be losing his mind. It never took him this long to find an object of his obsession. 

Once they were dismissed from the parade grounds, Tollard made his way to meet one of his in-town suppliers, a man with hands in the pocket of the First Order and the newly re-emerging Resistance. His warehouse was in the industrial district, and Tollard took his speeder on the scenic route, just in case anyone from the base were on his tail. 

The office was dim, just a desk, three chairs, and a filing cabinet. When he entered his contact was already there. 

"Well, well, well. Sergeant Tollard. I haven't heard from you on anything other than First Order business in months. To what do I owe this delightful social call?" 

"I want to be kept in the loop on whatever goes around concerning a certain smuggler. Who's looking, where, when – all the usual information. Anybody starts sniffing, any reason, I want to know." 

The other man leaned forward. "That information is very hot right now? Can you top the emperor's bid, because I don't think so?" 

Tollard pulled out a picture Marab had sent him while the empress slept, showing the gruesome scars of her back and legs. "You give the emperor that information and it assures that the empress looks worse than she does now." 

The narrow eyes of his contact grew wide, for his species. "He did this to her?" 

"Why do you think she ran?" 

"I thought she was kidnapped by your boy. You saying he's doing humanitarian work now, took her on because he has a good heart?" 

The sergeant growled as he lurched forward. "I know he's a shit. No one knows that better. But that red-headed bastard beat that beautiful, good-hearted woman within an inch of her life, in front of their four-year-old son. If you think that's the man who should be in charge of the galaxy, then I'll walk out that door, and other than official business we'll never mention this again." 

"You know how my people feel about those who abuse children." 

"But you're okay with that," he pointed at the picture. 

"Oh no, my friend. Most assuredly I am not okay with this. I've seen her dance, you know? Her premiere with the Coruscant Ballet, she was like watching love in motion. No, if this is what he has done, then no information of her will pass to the palace through my men. I shall also relay this to the other less reputable among Coruscant. This insult to our Empress will not go unanswered." 

"Thank you, my friend," Tollard smiled. "I know my son has been a shit, but this time, her heart is making him a better man." 

"You ever going to tell him you're his blood father?" 

Tollard frowned and shook his head. "Nope. We got a nice mentor mentee relationship going and I ain't messing that up over something don't mean anything the long term. I wasn't there for him, ever. It's sheer damn luck I found his genetic profile in the database. No, he can find out when I die, just like everyone else." 

"Since we are being open, I have heard whispers in the wind that your runaways are somewhere in the mid-rim or colonies, looking for a certain plastic surgeon. Given this photograph, I would say those whispers are correct. I will make sure those who deliver these whispers to others will say they are in the deep core, crossing to the other side through the middle." 

"Thank you. If you need to reach me in an emergency, you know how." 

"Then we will not meet again unless circumstances change. Be strong Sergeant, we will keep them hidden throughout the smuggling community." 

As Tollard returned to the base, he finally felt like Kez and Lyric had a chance of outrunning Hux. 

*** 

Sloan awoke when the scratching at the back of his mind began. It was the voice again, and this time he was going to Master Ren. No more debating about bothering them, knowing they were expending so much just to keep him and his sister hidden. The voice was dangerous and was hurting his father. Even Mea's grandpa Anakin the ghost had told him to tell Master Ren the next time it came, and Grandpa Anakin was always the first to say leave the adults alone. 

Quietly, to keep from waking Mea or Mara, he slipped from their shared bunk and crept to Ren and Rey's bedroom. He tried to not wake Rey, but his Force signature slipped in ahead of him and both Jedi were waiting when he reached the bunk. 

"What's wrong, Slone?" Rey held out her arms for him to slide into bed with them. 

"There's a voice in my head whispering bad things." 

Ren immediately sat up. "What does the voice say?" 

"That you aren't worthy to teach anyone, that my mother is a horrible word, that my father is a coward and that Mea and I will be his padawans when everyone else has been punished. He doesn't even count Mara." 

The two adults looked at each. Rey pulled Sloan tight to her. "Sweetheart, your father is no coward. He fought an entire planet to make sure you and your mother were safe. And no one is taking you or Mea or Mara away from us. Ever." 

"Why does this man say such bad things about my mother?" 

"Because he hates that your father and mother love each other. He tried to keep them apart before, and he's still trying to isolate Hux from the rest of the universe. Sloan, do you mind if I look into your thoughts, see if I can find this voice, where he is, remove him from your mind?" Ren kept his face neutral. 

"He said you could try but wouldn't be successful. That he's smarter than you, that he's your master." 

Ren and Rey looked at each other with caution in their eyes. Sloan realized this voice was powerful, but he also knew it wouldn't be more powerful than all of them together. Looking over Master Ren's shoulder, he saw Grandpa Anakin. 

"Master Ren, Grandpa Anakin wants to say something." 

Ren and his grandfather still had an uncomfortable relationship. Ren had a hard time forgiving Anakin for not coming to him when he'd been lost in the Dark Side, and Anakin still found it hard to talk to his own family members. The exception was Mea, but Sloan suspected it was because she was named after his wife. That and everyone liked Mea, she was sweet where Mara could be vicious. 

"Grandfather." 

"Ben. I see Snoke has finally decided to emerge from whatever rock he's been hiding under. He wants the children. All four of them." 

"Where is he hiding, Grandfather? I can't fight what I can't see." 

"We still aren't sure. The most important thing is to try and keep him out of Sloan and Mea's thoughts. Mara has already blocked him, but she has more of her mother's innate Force strengths than her brother. That's why her hair is brown. She wanted to be different." 

"What should we do?" 

"I'm sending Lyric and Marab to Mustafar when she recuperates from the surgery. The information we need may be in my archives, if they are still sealed. Ben?" 

Master Ren nodded. "I've been through the doors several times, but never managed to get into the deep vaults. Perhaps if I had guidance," he frowned at Anakin. 

"There are things in those vaults no one who is sensitive to the Dark Side should venture near. Which is why I never guided you there." 

"You never guided me anywhere, but you certainly seem to have an affinity for Lyric." 

Rey laid her hand on his arm. "Ben, don't..." 

"No Rey, he's right. I never told him anything." Anakin came to stand before his grandson. "Let it out Ben, or else Snoke will find the clink in your armor, again." 

"You were never there for me, just like my parents." 

"At least you had parents, Ben. All I had was a mother, who I was also taken from at an extremely young age. The Jedi were good at that." 

"All those times I thought you were guiding me, that was Snoke?" 

"Yes. He blocked me out at every turn." 

"Has anything I've ever done been my own idea?" 

"Yes. Rey. You found her all on your own, with a little nudge from the Force." 

"The light saber?" 

"That was Obi-Wan, with a little assistance from me. You see, I do have an affinity for Lyric, as does Ben. We are two of her twenty-three parents. It's easier to communicate with her because I am her, or she's me. We're both children of the Force, although in her case there was an assist from Dooku's disciples. There's a wild current, separate from the Force alone, that connects Lyric to her donor parents. Her innate Light heals, making Force sensitives want her around. " 

"You're sending Lyric to Mustafar because she's resistant to the Dark Side?" 

" As a part of the Force, it simply bends around her when she's prepared. Which she will be after this surgery." 

Rey glanced at Sloan, sitting quietly in the midst of all the adult conversation. Anakin chuckled. 

"He's smarter than you think, Rey. He knows that his mother's in a tank right now. Kez learned quickly to communicate with the children on her behalf until she's awake." 

"What is the danger to her, other than the Knights of Ren?" 

"That's what we need you to circumvent. Anything else she or Marab can handle" 

Ren laughed. "The only two Knights I would trust to not tell Hux she came would be Marcus Ren and Kiva Ren. The rest are firmly First Order men. They don't listen to me very well any more. I'm lost from the Force while we hide the children." 

Anakin smiled. "Well, I might have a way of helping with that."


	10. Confessions

Chapter Ten 

 

Marab spent a nervous week watching Lyric, re-administering the sedation if it seemed she was coming too close to rousing. He kept one ear to the station traffic, listening for key incoming words such as 'Arabesque' or 'Empress'. For once luck was with them and when Dr. Greyson returned seven days later to help remove her from the tank, nothing out of the ordinary had happened. 

Each night he talked through the crystals with Sloan and Mara, updating them on Lyric's condition and sending them pictures of their mother twirling in the bacta. Every day he talked to her as if she could answer him. But the large yacht was lonely with no one to snuggle up in the cold of the night, and went the tank was opened and they pulled her onto the wash table, for a moment he panicked she was dead. 

That ended as soon as Greyson removed the breathing tubes from down her throat. Gently they washed off the bacta with warm water, then Greyson checked the skin growth. Her back was healing well, and so were her legs. The stomach needed no more treatments, and even the scars from the fiery crash on Yavin were gone. 

Once she was cleaned up and tucked into the sickbay bed, he turned to Dr. Greyson. "Okay, so what happens next?" 

"Well, it should take about an hour for the sedation to wear off. She needs to rest and stay in bed for at least another week, with nothing rough touching that new skin. Nude would be best, but she should also be comfortable. Her mental state now becomes more important. She's become used to seeing herself as damaged. Even though the scars are no longer visible, there is every chance when she looks in a mirror, to her eyes they will still be there. Be alert for her freaking out." 

"I can handle that." 

"I mean, like attacking herself freaking out." 

"Okay, still think I can handle that." 

"Marab, self-mutilation is a real threat. How is her mental state, over all?" 

"Worried about the children, wounded in pride and spirit, ready to fight for her son's right to rule once Hux is deposed. Everything an Empress should be." 

"Lando had an interesting idea." 

Marab rolled his eyes. "I'm sure he did." 

Dr. Greyson leaned forward. "Depose him and put her on the throne. Say she's the Regent or make her the Empress on her own merit. People would rally to her banner; you and I both know that. How strong a hold does he still have on the military? It's been years since his last battle engagement at Yavin, and Serenno was put together by Kylo Ren and his Knights. It seems the Emperor might have made himself superfluous." 

"Doc, do yourself a favor and never mention that again." 

"Why?" 

"Because Lyric fears power like most people fear the dark. She's made a life out of hiding in plain sight. Her mother ran them from planet to planet hiding from the madman who called himself Lyric's father. Taught her to be invisible in a crowd. To ask her to stand out front and be the spokesperson, to be a Leia Organa-Solo, is her definition of hell." 

"Shame. Once the galaxy saw what he did, a rebellion would move of its own momentum. I don't think you know how strong the people feel about her. There are women in churches across the galaxy praying without cease for her to safely found. There might be a way to break the story in stages. An anonymous source, well placed in the palace, reports the sounds of violence from the royal apartments. They find the Empress in this state, the children missing, the Emperor gone as well." 

"I am not going to sell this to some sleazy tabloid, Greyson; and neither are you. Not if you want to be paid and receive your credit for the transformation. Once Hux is contained, then Lyric will come forward and not before. Case closed." 

Greyson went back to monitoring Lyric's awakening. Her limbs began to twitch, and she frowned as though having been forced into a nightmare. Marab took her limp hand in his own as with a jerk she awoke. Her first expression was panic. She probably thought she was still in the tank and was expecting the plexiglass walls, not the soft sheets of the sickbay bed. 

Dr. Greyson caught her attention. "You can't speak right now because we just removed the intubation. Your voice cords are still numb. It will wear off slowly. The surgery went very well, and you did beautifully for both the operation and the tank stay. Do you feel all right?" 

She seemed to be considering the question, then nodded her affirmative. She mimicked writing, and Kez handed her a datapad. 

"Are the children still safe? Is everything on plan?" 

"Yes ma'am," Kez smiled at her. "The kids are anxious to hear from you but are otherwise healthy and functioning. It's been seven days since the surgery, and now you have a few more down days of no motion, then we get you up and start loosening the new skin." 

"Empress, you're going to be just as beautiful as before this unfortunate incident. I also smoothed out the incision where the Crown Prince was pulled out at birth." 

Smiling, she nodded. "Thank you," she typed out. 

Once Greyson had left instructions for the next few days, Marab showed him to the air lock. 

"Greyson, don't make me have to come kill you." 

"Trust me Kez, crossing you and her isn't an option so far as I'm concerned. I'll take this secret to my grave if needed to protect her. Him, I'll help you throw him under the asteroid." 

Once the doctor left, Marab returned to sick bay. She was writing on the datapad. Wanting to know what was going on, had anyone caught on to them yet. Did he know where Hux was? How about Ren?" 

He told her everything he could remember, including Sloan having awakened with Snoke whispering in his ear in the deep of the night. Sloan went straight to Kylo Ren and they were on the case from the research side. Anakin was ready to escort them to Mustafar, so it was decided they would all meet for an afternoon together once Lyric was good to travel. Three weeks at the outside. 

She slept for a few more hours, then awoke ready to take on the rest of her problems. He helped her to the fresher, standing by as she negotiated the toilet and sink which only minimal assistance. Once back in bed, she lay on her stomach to give the skin another chance to cure before starting the process of making her body her own again. 

"Kez," her voice was more of a croak, but he recognized the crackly sound. 

"Lyric?" 

"Just wanting to see if the paralysis was gone." 

He sat so she could see him without hurting her neck. "I'm right here, where I'll always be, next to you." 

She smiled and reach out her hand to cup his cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned into her touch. He inhaled but she hadn't regained her smell yet. Traces of the bacta still overwhelmed her natural musk and he found he missed it. 

"Anything I can get you, my Empress?" 

She smiled, shaking her head. "This is all I need right now. Peace and quiet and you." 

"You want to hear something funny?" 

"What?" 

"Lando thinks we should depose the emperor and put you in his place. Says the galaxy would rise like a tide and destroy Hux if they knew what he'd done to you and Sloan." 

She was quiet, and for some reason it frightened him. 

"Lyric, don't you think that's funny?" 

"Kez, it's something that's been mentioned to me by everyone from Bella Hux to Poe to officers in the First Order who saw my treatment and wanted to help me. Some who mentioned it were never seen again. I think about the implications of such an action, and I'm not sure I want to rule the galaxy. I just know Armitage can't any longer." 

He leveled a serious gaze at her, his greenish-grey eyes boring into her own. "As captain of your personal guard, I feel I must point out that Sloan is too young to be the Emperor. You must rule to protect your son's claim. Otherwise the galaxy will dissolve back into anarchy." 

"You think I don't know that? Think I'm not constantly aware of the implications of what I've started? I knew people would being to talk at my disappearance. Just as I know that soon rumors of our walking through the markets of Bespin will reach Armitage's ears and he will burn across the sky to catch me. Eventually I will have to face him, you do know that don't you?" 

He shook his head. "Not alone you won't. This is between the three of us, always has been. He beat you because of me, because of his own insecurities. I have just as much of a right to beat the shit out of him for besmirching my questionable name as you." 

"What happens to us, Kez? When all this is done, and everything we hope for come to fruition, what happens to us? I can't marry you. I can't give you children. I'll still be the unattainable for you." 

"Hey, Captain of the Empress' Guard is a position I can fill, in more ways than one. Five feet from you at all times, always having your back. And protecting the royal children is family enough for me." 

"Raising another man's children?" 

"My father didn't raise me. Hell, I don't even know who that bastard was, and look how I turned out." 

She rolled her eyes and he laughed. "What am I going to do with you Kez Marab?" 

"I have a few ideas, but it's going to be days before we can try any of them." 

"We need to move on, soon. It feels like we've been here too long, and I'm not sure I entirely trust Lando to keep his mouth shut. After all, he did give Kylo Ren's father to Darth Vader when they were younger." 

"Doc wants to see you in five days. The modifications to the ship are almost complete and our supplies are topped off. Once Greyson gives you the all clear, we cast off and make for Mustafar and the ghost of Anakin Skywalker." 

She shook her head. "First we go to Takodana. Kylo and Rey will meet us with the children for five hours while we go over the research they've uncovered. Then we head to Mustafar while they head off on their own." 

"You think five hours is safe? Maz's is booming again now that she's rebuilt the place." 

"I know a way in and out." 

Now it was his turn to raise an eyebrow and look at her. "You know something I, a professional smuggler and spy, don't know?" 

"The Force always has a way. You should know that Kez." 

"Mara." 

She laughed. "Oh, she's Hux's child. You should behold her temper. But she's yours too. She heard so much about you through my thoughts while carrying her, she made herself different to facilitate this crisis. She wanted to meet you. Her mother's hero, the man she prayed would come and take her away from the pain." 

Kez smiled at her. "I'm just sorry it took me so long to get back to you. I'll never be that far away again." 

"I know." 

"Speaking of your children, have you let them know you're out of the tank." 

"They were the first one's I contacted, before even speaking to you. Both are happy their mama is healing but miss me as much as I miss them. They both think you are doing a wonderful job of taking care of me. Even Mara, who is spying on you when she thinks I'm not paying attention." 

"I think that's Sloan's doing. He doesn't quite trust me yet." 

"He's getting there. There's just a lot he has to overcome. I mean, you did kidnap him as a toddler." 

"But took him straight to his father." 

"You've always been a white knight tinged with darkness in Sloan's mind pictures to me. He sees you as mostly good, with the capacity to harm me without thinking if it meant a profit to you. But after the mental trauma his own father has given him, I worry he might never fully trust men again." 

He went to fix dinner for them both when he heard the alarm bell ringing from the sick-bay. Running he caught Lyric trying to remove a scalpel from the locked cabinet. Her eyes were dark and empty and when she looked at him, he could see the damage inside her mind as clearly as the marks on her skin. He grabbed her wrists and shook her lightly, until the golden honey amber of her eyes was clear again. Then she realized what she was doing. 

"I can't believe I tried to cut myself." 

Holding both her arms so she couldn't harm her skin, he forced her to look at him. "Tell me, Lyric. What's going on?" 

"I'm not worthy of all this effort people are expending to keep me from Armitage. You should just let him have me and raise your armies for Sloan. I'm too damaged." 

"Listen to me beautiful, you are more than worth any effort to keep you from that pompous asshole. Yes, he damaged you, but you are Lyric Bey, daughter of the Force and nothing he can do will harm you again. I swear." 

He felt the air ripple as the Force registered his words. Binding them in some way he was yet to understand. But she did. 

"Be careful what you promise beloved, the Force will hold you to it," 

He grinned slyly. "You called me beloved." 

Lyric rolled her eyes in amusement. "Why do you insist on me saying the words? Aren't my actions enough? The strength of our bodies together doesn't prove my love? I must also make endless declarations out loud as if we were teenagers hot with first fire?" 

This time he laughed. "I wish I had met you first. Think of so much that would have never happened." 

"Yes, including the two loves of my life Sloan and Mara. The past is a printed page Kez, we can't change it. We can only write new futures based on what we know." 

"Say it for me once when you aren't high on hormones or sex. Please. I won't ask again, but for once would you please use common language and tell me how you fucking feel about me? I tell and show you constantly, but for this moment between us, please?" 

Twisting her mouth, so she could pretend to be irritated, she finally settled on open honesty. "Kez Marab, when you snatched me off Coruscant I hated you so badly I wanted to kill you. Then you kissed me and the Force slapped me across the face and said guess what. Sometimes there are two people every person. Just different times for loving each of them. I met you at the wrong time. I love you with a strange power that makes me take crazy chances and do things Lyric Bey would never have thought about. I love you with a power that makes my body go wild whenever you're near me. 

"When Mara was born with that brown wavy hair, I have to confess there was a corner of my heart that wanted her to be your daughter. But then she opened her eyes and I knew the Force had sent me a reminder of you. A sign that you might be alive. Because the first moment she looked at me I would have sworn she had your greyish eyes, then they changed to Armitage's blue. That's the moment I finally accepted I was in love with you, and if you were alive I was going to make sure you knew how I felt." 

Taking his face in her hand, she continued. "You make me safe, you make me feel beautiful and loved, you make me madder than a caged Wookie, and I'll fight by your side on any planet you ask. I cannot marry you or give you any children. I'm the Empress. But you will always be by my side, and I by yours, until death separates us. Captain of my Guard and of my heart." 

For the first time in his entire life. Kez Marab had nothing to say


	11. Making Plans, Pissing People Off

Chapter Eleven 

5 Months 

 

They approached Takodana at light speed, slowing down only once they hit the upper atmosphere. Screaming into a canyon on the far side of the planet where the sound was muffled by the shape of the valley, Kylo Ren's yacht was already there and waiting. As Kaz cycled the airlock, Lyric fiddled with her hair. She hadn't seen her children in months, and so much had changed in that time. She found she was frightened to see them. 

The ramp had barely reached the ground when a blur of brown and black hair leaped into her arms, both trying to smother her with their arms and kisses. Giving up all attempts to not cry, she slid gently to the ground holding both children in her arms. Kez followed down the ramp, attempting to restore order. 

"All right you two, let your Mama breathe. There's enough of her for both of you." 

Picking Mara up and off of her, he helped Lyric stand as Sloan used the Force to help boost them upright. Walking over to a small table Rey had setup for their lunch and meeting, Lyric sat down, then took Mara back from Kez to keep both on her lap. Kez shook hands with Ren, then got Lyric a glass of lemonade. 

"How are you feeling," Ren broke the children's monopoly on her with a stern look at Sloan and a smile for Mara. Both obediently hopped down and went to help Rey with lunch. 

"Stiff, but more like myself. Only a couple of bad days," she glanced at Kez with a blush, "but most of all ready for something to make this end. I miss my children. I miss my home. What's our next step." 

"First, we have lunch, then we work. You might not want to listen to all of this on an empty stomach." 

"All right then. Let's eat and the children can tell me what they've been up to. Once their attention wanders, I want to know everything. I'm ready to go to Mustafar." 

Lunch was an easy affair and Lyric surrounded the day with her personal sunshine as well, beaming as the children showed her all the things they had learned over the previous months. Rey was about to pop with their second child, and they would be headed to their hiding spot after this meeting, not to emerge until after she gave birth. 

Yet Lyric could feel the storm clouds gathering outside their cocoon, venom and anger as Snoke continued to be frustrated over the lack of information on their whereabouts. She could feel the pressure of time bearing down on her and though she wouldn't have missed this opportunity with the ones she loved most, she also felt the tick of the clock as the Force reminded her of what needed to be done to restore balance. 

After lunch, the children drifted away to play in the peaceful meadow, while the four adults gathered around Kylo Ren's blueprints of Vader's castle and the lower levels. 

"Remember, this is built on a volcanic planet. There are places in the dungeons where you can run into active lava flows, plus it's been years since anyone made a thorough investigation of the place. Use this map but remember it could be wrong in deadly ways." 

"Okay, I hope Anakin will go with me down there, but if not, I'll be prepared." 

Kez piped in, "I'm going with you." 

"Marab," Ren began, "I don't think you realize how dark a place this can be. All your worst nightmares could and probably will be acted out before your eyes. Do you think this an idle threat?" 

"I've already seen my worst nightmares come true," the smuggler admitted. "Nothing can be worse than failing to save the one you love from harm." 

The two Jedi exchanged a glance. Rey took up the challenge. "Even seeing her eviscerated, drawn, quartered, pissed on, raped, and a thousand other torments? The way women are treated isn't nice, you know that." 

He took Lyric hand in his own. "We made a promise to each other to always have the other's back. What kind of man would I be if I left her the first moment it got rough?" 

"Alright then, let's get to work." 

They spend three hours going over all the possible scenarios, pitfalls and what would happen next. The goal was to destroy the entity that called itself Snoke or contain it within a Force prison after it was removed from Armitage Hux's mind. Then Hux would quietly step aside in favor of Sloan, with Ren and Lyric as his Regents. Then Ren asked the question she had been trying to avoid for months. 

"Do you want a divorce, Lyric? It wouldn't affect Sloan or Mara's status." 

"No, I don't intend to marry again." 

Ren and Rey looked at each other and then at the smuggler. Marab shrugged in response. "We don't need marriage to know we'll always be together. We've made our own vows. What we built is stronger than a piece of paper, and the universe wouldn't stand for Lyric Bey to marry a bastard smuggler from nowhere if it were possible. No, she remains the Empress and I the Captain of her Guard. That's all that's needed." 

"Good, then we are decided. There's an hour and twenty minutes left before we need to depart. Let's get the kids and have some fun." 

It was warm and sunny, and when the adults joined to teach them swimming, it turned into a loud splashing water party, with only Rey on shore watching and sending waves with her hand whenever Ren or Kez seemed out of control. As the sun began to sink behind the mountains, each ship prepared to leave for their own locations. From this point forward, their actions would be considered as treasonous to the throne. 

Lyric sank to the ground smothering her children with hugs and kisses. "Be good for Master Ren and especially Master Rey. Help with the housework and the new baby, and call me every night for bedtime stories, all right?" 

"Yes, Mama," Sloan replied as he took Mara's hand. "Be careful yourself. The bad man is very angry at Father, and he's going to extremes to find us." 

"I know my little love. You be careful yourself. Remember, hide in plain sight. Keep your sensitivity hidden, and only talk to those who know the game. Ren, Rey, Kez, Mama. Anyone else is a stranger. Do you remember everyone's nickname?" 

As she watched them disappear into Ren's ship and then into the darkening skies, Kez took her in his arms to calm the sudden tears at the loneliness. Slowly making their way up the ramp, Kez's personal comms channel began to chime. She looked at him in fear. Only Lyric had been using this channel for the past three years. That meant this was someone who hadn't talk to the smuggler in a very long time, or it was the one person they least wanted to speak to. 

Holding her hand tightly, Marab pressed the button. "Kez Marab." 

"Marab, you traitorous shit, you took my wife to Bespin to let some third rate hack operate on her? How dare you even touch the Empress you piece of trash?" 

"Good to speak with you again too, Hux. How's the weather in your neck of the woods?" 

"I'm still waiting to find out how you managed to get in and out of Bespin without triggering an alarm. She is the most familiar face in the galaxy, and I only received two confirmed sightings of her while you were there. Heads are rolling over that one, starting with your buddy the surgeon." 

Kez shook his head at Lyric. They knew the surgeon was already in hiding. Hux was fishing for clues to their location. Since they wouldn't be back in the area of Bespin at all, it was not worth denying they had been there. 

"If you hadn't beaten her within an inch of her life, I wouldn't have had to find a surgeon in the first place. What were you thinking? Real men don't beat their wives like that, Hux. Not in front of the boy." 

"I make an error in judgment that day, and I am still angry with myself for losing control like that. But surely you can understand how I felt. Seeing your hair on the baby that came from my wife. Only the eyes saved Mara from dying her first day of living. And the DNA scan." 

"You are such an asshole Hux, how do you live with yourself?" 

"Where is Lyric you son of a bitch?" 

He started to give the man a smart retort but her hand on his arm stopped him. She stepped forward and took a deep breath. 

"Hello Armitage." 

"Lyric. I'm glad to hear your voice. Are you alright?" His tone changed and she knew he was only partially himself, mostly Snoke searching for them via the comms frequency. 

"I'm doing better day by day, Armitage. It's a process, this recovery." 

"Where are the children?" 

"Safe. I don't know where." 

"You gave away our children to run around the stars with that smuggler." It was phrased as a statement, not a question. She sighed at the accusation before answering. 

"No Armitage. I separated our family to increase the odds of survival. Just as my mother taught me as a child. I will not let you hurt them. As for myself, we'll have to see what happens. There are things I have to do right now, things which do not involve you. Once everything is complete, then we'll talk." 

"Don't involve me but involve Marab? Isn't that convenient?" 

"If you look in the official records, the High Council created for me an Empress' Guard. Their first act was to make Kez Marab the first Captain of the Empress' guard. He is my guard. Check if you think I am lying." 

"You bitch. How many council members did you have to fuck to get your lover as your guard?" 

"None, Armitage. They were concerned about my safety in light of your worsening mental condition. And they knew Marab already freed me from you twice. You see Armitage, the Council remembers that I am the mother of the Crown Prince. They don't want to be subject to the anger of a powerful Emperor who is also a Master in the Force, which Sloan will be. And think how angry he would be at the men who gifted his mother to the man who beat her to satisfy his own insecurity, when the truth was right before his eyes." 

"Lyric, I am still the Emperor and the head of the military of the First Order. Do not force me to send the Fleet to find you. Do you want to start a war?" 

Kez broke in, afraid she was stretching herself too far. "Don't press your luck Hux. If put to the test, the scales of popularity would swing in her direction and you know it. The people love her, and if they knew what you did they'd flock to her banner. You are the one who needs to back down, renounce the crown in favor of your son. Retire and figure out what the hell is wrong with your head." 

"So, is this it then, Lyric? Is this your declaration of war against your husband and Emperor?" 

"No, this is your wife and Empress telling you that you're sick and you need help. I don't want to hurt you Armitage, I still love you. But until that voice in your head is gone, the children and I will remain hidden. It's just too dangerous otherwise." 

"I will find you Lyric, and when I do you know you'll pay for this willfulness. Come home of your own free will and I will forgive your treasonous actions." 

"I will come home, Armitage. Just not yet. There are still a few things I have to find before I return to Coruscant. You will just have to be patient a little while longer." 

"I am not a patient man. You know that. Time grows short, and I want my family home where they belong." 

"Armitage, is this you talking or is it Snoke using your voice to suck me in before killing me as soon as I reappear?" 

The next voice they both heard was not Armitage Hux. It was a voice from Lyric's nightmares, reminding her of Coruscant and blasters and her first realization that the man she loved was not as free to love her as she'd thought. 

"Well haven't you become a clever little whore, jutting around the stars spreading your legs for that bastard smuggler? I can't wait to see you again Lyric, it's been a long time and you've been a very bad girl recently." 

"Snoke, I should feel honored that you even know my name. Most of the time you used to just call me 'that dancer.' I'm not afraid of you anymore, you can't hurt me and I won't let you hurt my children. Your days of influencing the galaxy are done. You are no longer relevant." 

"Oh my, you have grown since I've been dead. I look forward to putting you in your place, on the floor chained to my throne as Armitage watches you wither away. You on one side and Ren's scavenger on the other. Yes, that should keep my young apprentices in line. Of course, there are the children to teach as well." 

"Our children will never be yours to play with. Their strength is not yours to use or control. The Force will thwart you if you even step in their direction." 

"How do you know what the Force wants? You're just a dancer." 

At that she burst into amused laughter. "Oh Snoke, you should have stayed dead. You are so wrong about so much. Do you truly not know who I am? What I am?" 

"A fatherless Resistance bitch who happens to be a dancer." 

"While you're in my husband's mind abusing his sanity, you might browse through his memories and see who I really am. I'll wait." 

A long moment paused before they heard Snoke muttering to himself. She grinned at Kez, squeezing his hand. He began their pre-flight while she finished the conversation. Kez knew she didn't need his help on that point. She'd been itching to have a purpose, and here was Snoke handing her the opportunity on a silver plate. 

"So, Dooku was able to create life in the Force. You have an impressive genetic footprint little dancer. But you are no Jedi, dark or otherwise. It will take more than a fancy pedigreed to impress me. We shall see what your fathers passed on to their dark princess." 

"I look forward to sending you back to the hell you crawled out from, you foul excuse for a Force sensitive." Lyric's eyes were yellow as a Sith, and anger emitted from her in thick waves. Kez put his hand on her arm and found himself flying through the air until she waved her hand and stopped him before he could hit the wall. 

"Until we see each other again then." The comms link went dead, and the storm over Lyric reached a peak as she sent Force lightning skyward and screamed her frustration at the top of her lungs. 

The heavens opened in response and the sudden downpour caught them outside. Kez grabbed her hand, still hot from the lightning, and ran up the ramp, cycling the airlock and heading for the command board to get them the hell off this planet before the First Order showed up in the skies above. She buckled in to the co-pilot seat and keyed in Mustafar, making sure they hit the jump point alive. Then she left the cockpit and headed for the bedroom. 

Kez remembered a conversation he'd had with Ren where he mentioned putting in triggers for when Lyric's depression hit a low. Once they were safely in hyper-space, he chased her down the hall to find her in the dark bedroom, trying to meditate and failing miserably. Mostly she was bouncing off the ceiling. Literally, pushing herself up to the ceiling then pushing back to the bed. 

"Lyric." 

"Not now Kez. The best thing you can do is walk away." 

"No. This doesn't work that way. You talk to me." 

She whirled and leaped on him, landing on him in a perfect assassin's form, dagger from his own sleeve to his throat. 

"I said walk away, Kez. I'm not calm enough to be around you right now." 

Reaching up to make sure she looked squarely in his eyes, he laid his hand on the one holding the knife. "Then show me your anger. Whatever it takes, sweetheart." 

Throwing the knife away, she attacked his mouth with rage that burned through his soul like a dry, Tatooine wind. Ripping his clothes off, she pinned him against the wall, her eyes burning yellow, revealing to Kez for the first time the Sith in her bloodline. She writhed as she shed her own clothes to reveal an odd black tattoo that ran around her body, the Aurebesh characters unfamiliar to him. 

It was like making love with an angry loth-cat. She built him up, broke him down, ripped his back open with her nails, and threw him under her like a meal to be savored. When she finally slid herself onto his rigid member, it was hot and addicting and he found himself caught in a strange passion for this darkness he'd never known before. Just when he thought he knew all the many facets of Lyric's personality, something would happen to rip the familiar out from underneath his feet. 

They came together in a tsunami that dashed them both against the rocks of reality and slowly the yellow receded from her eyes, the familiar amber a comfort to his scorched soul. A smile tried to lift the corner of her lips, but instead she rolled away from him, a wall sliding up as she compartmentalized the conversation and the reaction of her system to Hux and his threats. He slid next to her, feeling the invisible rod in her back keeping her turned away. 

"You know," he drawled to the ceiling, "even when you're being a Sith bitch, you're still sexy as hell. That dead shithead has no fucking idea what's coming for him." 

She sighed and the rod loosened ever so little. "I never wanted you to see that side of me." 

"And you talk about Hux." 

"Most of my donor parents were Sith Lords or apprentices. When the Force inside me gets pushed too far, the Sith inside comes out and she doesn't like to go away without blood being shed, preferably someone else's. I still feel the heat in my blood. I just need to settle, before you try to touch me with any kindness. Please." 

"All right, since you asked nicely and explained. You go ahead to sleep. I'm going to check my mail, see if there's anything important." He kissed her bare shoulder then left the bed, pulling on his sleep pants before leaving. As he reached the door he stopped and looked at her with a thoughtful expression. 

"You know, you think that anger makes you less but it empowers you in a way you haven't thought about yet. You embraced the Sith in that moment of panic and rage, the power that could drive you to commit such wrongs. But you, you channeled into something more. More than once you've said you'll know never the real me, but that statement runs both ways, Lyric." 

He knew she was crying when he shut the door, but the for the life of him he couldn't find it in himself to go comfort her. Now while the memory of those bitter yellow eyes burned in his memory like a warning sign, and the blood running down his back reminded him to stop by sick bay and get some bacta. Fucking Sith lords, creating their own dark princess to carry their fucked up legacies into a new generation. How fortunate Ciara Bey had been crazy enough to screw up their planning.


	12. Mustafar

Chapter Twelve 

 

She felt the Dark reaching for her as soon as the planet slid into view when they exited hyper-space. Welcoming the darkness in her blood as familiar. With Vader part of her bloodline, the ground welcomed her boots as they walked toward the tall, black tower Anakin had built here to remind him of his greatest loss. His ghost stood by the entrance waiting for her as soon as they exited the 'Wanderer'. 

"Lovely place you have here Vader," Kez piped up. "I can see why Ren uses it as a vacation home." 

Anakin glared at the smuggler. It annoyed him that Kez could see him, but she'd long suspected her lover had more than a touch of sensitivity. How else would he always know exactly what she needed at any given moment? No man was that in tune with a woman. Grabbing the light saber on her hip, it's steady weight made her feel grounded on this unstable planet. 

"Ignore him, Anakin. I do." 

They took the corridor leading to the dungeons and lower levels. The house was spotlessly clean and hauntingly empty. Dark power seemed to glisten over every inch of the building, and Lyric found herself wanting to shake like a dog as it tried to cling to her. It felt like sand paper rubbing against her skin, smoothing away the edges and seeking her hidden power. 

Suddenly two masked Knights of Ren stood guarding the lift they required to reach the lower levels. Lyric moved forward, light saber ignited as she did so, giving away her identity at once. 

The two Knights knelt. One opened his mask. It was Marcus Ren. 

"Empress. We were informed you might arrive. Welcome to Mustafar." 

"Thank you, Marcus. Did you receive Master Ren's message?" 

"We did my Empress, and the archives are open for you to hunt through. If you need anything, contact me at once and it shall be provided." 

Smiling she moved into the lift. As Kez moved behind her, Marcus Ren held the hilt of his light saber against Marab's chest. 

"I understand you have a new position now, smuggler. Remember though, the Knights of Ren also protect the royal families. Both of them. If we see the need to protect her while on Mustafar, your position as her guard falls to second priority. Do we understand each other?" 

"Loud and clear," Kez grumbled. "Now, can we get going? This place gives me the creeps." 

Marcus smiled. "That's the Dark Side. To those who are familiar with its power, those 'creeps' are like power surges. That's why if Lyric needs us, we are the only ones who could protect her, or stand against her should the Dark Side prove too much and she attempt to kill us all to satisfy her blood lust." 

He glanced at Lyric who simply widened her eyes and held up her hands, crackling with electricity like a storm. Rolling his eyes, Kez pushed Marcus' light saber off his chest and stalked after her. The two Knights resumed their watch over the lift, as the three of them powered down into the interior of the unstable rock. 

The door opened and Anakin led the way out and down a slick black hallway. After taking several corridors, he stopped before a door. 

"Key in 95135," he instructed Kez. 

The door slid open and inside were relics from Anakin's days as a Jedi Warrior. He stopped before a case containing a woman's jewelry. Lovingly he ran a hand over the case, his expression lost to time. Lyric came to stand beside him, her face soft yet curious. 

"These were Padme's, pieces that had special meaning to us both. I want Mea to have them when she grows up. But there's one piece I want you to have." 

From the top shelf of the case, a crested ring suddenly appeared in Lyric's hand. It was beautiful, the signet of a queen of Naboo. She slipped it on her forefinger. It was snug but seemed to feel right against her skin. 

"I love it, Anakin. But why give this to me?" 

"That signet will guarantee you the support of Naboo and its allies. Leia is dead. You are my only other blood child still living. As the spouse of Queen Amidala of Naboo, there are still certain respects accorded me and mine. One of which is assistance in time of galactic trouble." 

"Thank you, Anakin." 

"Don't ever call me Father, though. That word makes me feel weird. Only Luke ever called me that." 

"I'll never call anyone Father. I've made it this far without having one, don't see the need to lean on one at this point. But I do thank you for all you're doing." 

"You're welcome. Now, the next room is where the material I believe Snoke is searching for may be located. It holds deep Sith lore, and it's in that room the danger to you both will be greatest. What is the thing the two of you fear the most?" 

She and Kez exchanged glances. "Losing one another," they replied in chorus. 

"Then you have chosen your test. The Dark will tempt you to leave one another's side. This cannot happen. If it does, when you see each other again, chances are one will kill the other. I'm going to clamp your wrists together, Lyric's right to Kez's left. That give you each the strong hand to battle with." 

"Battle who?" 

"Hopefully a dream and not each other. Now key 93175 into the pad." 

The blast which hit them when the door opened was a combination of heat and Darkness. Kez took their bound hands and brought them to his lips before they started forward. She turned to look at him and could tell by the surprise in his eyes that hers were already changed. But the anger that usually came with the yellow was missing. Only a sense of patience, waiting to see what was coming next. 

The cavern was hewn from the root of the mountain, and the entire back wall was cut off by the current of flowing magma. Around the room were stored stacks and stacks of dark holos, weapons, paintings, everything Vader found from decades of searching the galaxy for three things: materials his emperor commanded, materials which interested him personally, and anything which he could find on Sith teachings such as prolonging or returning life to one deceased. 

He'd never stopped mourning his beloved wife. 

Lyric closed her eyes and felt around the room not daring to probe too deep for fear of awakening the monsters she could feel lurking beneath the surface. Kez squeezed her hand, keeping her from falling too deep, and she turned and reoriented. Yes, across the room. There was something there. 

She held up her left hand, and a small glowing box emerged from beneath the mound of artifacts piled on top of it. Gently floated into her hand and she grinned in spite of herself. 

"Nicely done, sweetheart. Now can we get the hell out of here?" 

She turned to answer him, and saw Armitage standing in the doorway. Shoving the holo into her flight suit, she ignited her light saber, growling with the anger that always lurked in her Sith genes. 

"Lyric, no," Kez shouted at her. "He's not really there. It the room, tricking you." 

Closing her eyes, she searched the doorway and found nothing, but when she opened her eyes again her husband still stood glaring at her. She squeezed Kez's hand. 

"Thank you." 

"You're welcome. Now cut that illusion in half and let's go." 

"No, if I do that it feeds the Dark. We just walk through it." 

The illusion shattered at the first touch of her hand. They exited the chamber and returned to the lift. Anakin was gone, his purpose fulfilled. Once in the tower again, Marcus Ren was waiting for them. 

"No message has been sent to the emperor about your presence, so you should be safe. Did you find what Lord Vader sent you to find?" 

"I did, thank you Marcus. Do you know what the current situation on Coruscant might be?" 

"Uneasy. The population is hearing stories out of the palace of his increasing anger, but many are beginning to whisper of the return of Leader Snoke. Somehow, a report of the Empress's injuries leaked out, and there are increasing calls for an inquiry into where she and the children have disappeared. Thus, there is an uneasy truce between the emperor and his council." 

"I see." 

"Are you returning to the palace, Empress?" 

"Soon. First, we must discuss this information we obtained today. Then a plan will be formed." 

"The Knights are with Master Ren and you, Empress. Just let us know when and where we are needed." 

"Thank you, Marcus Ren. Please tell your brothers and sisters that once we are ready, a call will go out through the Force on when and where to meet. Be ready, we must be alert at all times." 

"A Knight turned on you once, Empress. Never again. We are united behind you." 

Smiling, she and Kez returned to Vader's castle, following her instincts to a library. Placing the holo on the large desk, she called through the Kyber to Sloan, sending a message of her success. Sloan relayed that Master Ren would contact her through her thoughts. It had to be brief to keep Snoke from noticing, 

Emptying her mind, she relaxed and waited for Ren to speak to her. 

It took a few minutes, but she soon felt his shadow on the edges of her mind. 

"Lyric." 

"Ren, we found it. A holo. I don't know if I'm the right person to watch this." 

"Rey is in the beginning stages of labor, and we can't move for weeks. If my grandfather hasn't slunk off again being unhelpful, ask him to work with you. If not, have him send Obi-Wan or even my uncle. You never trained as a Jedi, the holo might not even open for you." 

"I don't know. It jumped into my hand pretty easily. But I still don't feel qualified on my own to understand." 

"Okay then, here's what we'll do. You watch it, then Rey and I will watch it and the three of us will figure it out. Deal?" 

He left quickly before she could tell him to hug Rey and the children, but she understood his reluctance to open himself to notice by the enemy. She opened her eyes, and Anakin was with her, along with Obi-Wan and Ren's uncle, Luke. She chuckled. 

"Didn't like the word 'slunk' did you?" 

Anakin looked positively insulted. "I've never slunk away from anything in my life." 

Ben Kenobi raised an eyebrow and even Luke looked at his father with a smirk. Anakin ignored them both. 

"How do I work this thing?" 

She held out the holo to the three ghosts, ready for them to teach her what she needed to know to save her family. 

A bright white light filled the room, and a voice speaking a language she didn't know began intonating in a chant. The universe opened in front of her feet, and she fell into the void. Somewhere behind her she could hear Kez screaming her name, and even Anakin seemed worried, which was strange. He loved pushing her into dangerous situations, feeling that as one-twenty-third his daughter she should enjoy danger as he did. 

She found herself on Yavin, watching her ship spinning out of control toward the ground. Watching the shuttle with Kylo Ren and Armitage glide down from the stars to find her, dying. She listened as her heart beat, twice, then once, then not. 

Her perceptions wrenched back, to the confrontation between Kylo Ren, Rey, and Leader Snoke. Saw Anakin's light saber turning, as Snoke reveled in his triumph expecting Ren to kill his love. Watched as Snoke's body fell in two parts. Saw the black smoke that darted around the room, settling first here and then there, until Armitage came in the door and found Kylo waking up after his confrontation with Rey. 

The smoke settled around Armitage like a second skin, but when Kylo force choked Hux the smoke dissipated into the ether. 

She was wrenched through time again, forward to Serenno, to Hux's confrontation with Jeof Dooku. The head wound, weakening the strength Hux drew from his sense of rightness and purpose. Doubt crept in, and with it the black nightmare of Leader Snoke. When Mara, trickster that she was, decided to be born with the wrong color hair the nightmare saw its opening and wrapped around Armitage's core with a vengeance. 

The smoke was Snoke's essence in the Force. He wanted a new body, a new chance to rule the galaxy. The Force would not let that happen. Not now that balance had been achieved. But it would take all of them to overcome his evil intentions. Ren and Rey, Sloan and Mea, Lyric fighting for Hux's life, as there was a real danger Snoke could take Armitage as his body, and they would have to lock him inside her husband until a spirit trap could be constructed. 

Slowly the light faded away, and Lyric found herself lying on Vader's oversized bed in the master bedroom of the castle, Kez and Marcus Ren watching her with frowns. She tried to sit up, but found she was exhausted. Looking up, she cocked an eyebrow at Kez. 

"You've been in that yellow-eyed, tattooed state for three hours, talking a tongue we don't recognize, body rigid as a corpse. What the hell's going on, Lyric?" 

"I don't know what happened, but I know what we have to do to get rid of Snoke." 

"Great. After you recover we can decide what to do about it, but until you rest and eat something, you aren't leaving this bed. Anakin sent a message to some of his faithful, and they are in the kitchens preparing us something to eat. Now, roll over and nap. I'll wake you when the food appears." 

Obediently she pulled the black cashmere blanket up and rolled over. 

Marcus Ren motioned for Kez to join him in the other room. 

"What's the deal between you and the Empress, Marab?" 

"You want the long story or the condensed version?" 

Marcus tilted his head at the smuggler. "I want the truth." 

"Hux beat her within an inch of her life, in front of Sloan. She took both children once his back was turned, ran away until she was sure she was safe and called me. We've been running ever since." 

"That doesn't tell me what I want to know." 

Marab looked at the Knight, eyebrowed raised as if to say, go ahead and ask. I dare you.

In frustration the Knight blurted out, "Why is she alone with you, apparently with Master Ren's approval? She hated your very name not too long ago." 

How could he best explain their relationship? "She thought I died on Serenno." 

"We all thought you died on Serenno. There was quite a party." 

"Ha Ha. Very funny. Once she thought I was dead, she realized there might be some feelings left over after all. And after I knew what he'd done to her, wild fathiers couldn't have kept me away from her. He's going to pay for every scar he put on her, I counted them, every night for months I counted the stripes on her back and legs. One hundred, twelve distinct lash scars on her body. All because he wouldn't accept the truth. 

"Poe Dameron went to the High Council while Hux was away, showed them the pictures of the damage. By then rumors of his instability were working their way out of the royal apartments, and the Council was glad someone wanted to be the shield for her. They created the Empress' Guard and appointed me the first Captain. I'm not supposed to be more than five feet from her at all times." 

"Well, that's certainly convenient." 

"Would you leave her alone with that asshole?" 

Marcus Ren smirked guiltily. "Not for all the sand on Jakku." 

"Exactly." 

"How long will the two of you be staying here on Mustafar?" 

"Until Ren, Anakin, and Lyric decide what the next step should be. Half the galaxy would follow that woman without a question, but she doesn't want Hux injured, only safely tucked away where his madness can't affect all of us." 

"Her good heart showing again," Marcus smiled. "She's always been too pure for the Emperor." 

A knock at the door interrupted their conversation. One of Vader's faithful, who kept the castle and associated mysteries for Kylo Ren, pushed in a tray of fruit, bread, cheese, nuts, and large pitchers of water. He fixed Lyric a plate, knowing he would only eat after she was taken care of. Returning to the bedroom, he was surprised to see Anakin standing at the foot of the bed, staring at Lyric. He turned and regarded the smuggler with a blank face. 

"What do the tattoos mean?" Kez pointed to the red and black Aurebesh lettering that wound itself around her body. 

"Some are appeals for strength, some are calls for power, some are a litany of her fathers' heritages. Basically, to any Dark Force user they say this is one badass princess and leave her the fuck alone." 

Anakin looked at Lyric again. "I never knew Leia was my child until the day of my death. Her dislike for me carried on. I never got to have a father-daughter relationship. Is it wrong that I want to be around more for Lyric than I was Luke or Leia? Even though I am dead?" 

"You said it, you didn't know about your children. They were hidden from you. I guess that means you have an idea how Hux feels right now, with Sloan and Mara hidden somewhere." 

The ghost shook its head. "Until I learned Luke was my son, I thought the twins had died with Padme here on Mustafar. It was painful to learn otherwise, too late to do anything other than follow my master into the grave." 

"But you saved Luke in the process." 

"Yes, there is that." 

Anakin faded away, and Kez touched Lyric's arm to wake her up.


	13. Dreaming

Chapter Thirteen 

6 Months 

 

They headed for Polis Massa, in the Outer Rim, notable for being the birthplace of Luke Skywalker and moments later, his twin sister Leia Organa-Solo. It was only a short hop from Mustafar, but Lyric needed to see where Padme Skywalker gave birth to her children. Perhaps to feel close to the only 'siblings' she had, only none of them knew until it was too late. Maybe to feel Padme's despair at knowing the man she'd given so much to had turned against her, an emotion Lyric knew well. 

The asteroid station where the twins were born and Padme died was still functioning, but that wasn't where she wanted to land. Instead they were on the dark side of the rock, nestled into a canyon as she waited for Ren and Rey to make up their minds what they should do. Lyric knew, as they all did, eventually she would have to face Armitage. The question was when, before Snoke was removed or after? 

Everyone's vote was for after. Ren and Rey would start the work on pulling Snoke from Armitage's being. The children, and Lyric were to convince him to live. Show him there would be a future if he surrendered. 

Rey had given birth to a boy, and they were still debating a name. The more important development, to Kez's mind, was that news of Lyric's abuse at the hands of the Emperor was spreading across the galaxy, inflaming the people against the man who'd done this to their Empress. Poe had received coded messages from several core systems along with a few planets in the mid-rim offering support for the Crown Prince. 

It was now known that the Empress and family, as well as the Solos, were hiding from the Emperor's rage and instability. If Snoke was trying to re-establish himself, Armitage was making it hard every step of the way. She was proud of the portion of her husband who remained deep inside fighting against the oppression of his former master. She sat alone in the command seat staring out into the emptiness of space debating with the voices in her head. 

Ciara's voice screamed for her to run and never stop. Aunt Shara advocated for her to fight, in any formed need to protect family. Luke and Leia reminded her of the necessity of retaining the balance, the galaxy could not take another war. Only the Jedi and the Sith had no opinion. Attachments brought about these problems. Anakin, and perhaps Obi-Wan, were the only ones who offered any help whatsoever. She was deeply frustrated and slightly nauseous, and when she could chase the problem no longer she went to bed. 

Kez was asleep, probably bored of watching her stare at nothing for hours. She slipped into bed and tried to still her mind enough to sleep. Her eyes finally closed from sheer boredom, and she began to have a lucid dream. 

It had been a long time since she could take control of one of her dreams and steer it to her benefit. This was a new one. She was on Coruscant, in the palace, but things had changed drastically. The servants scurried about, fear etched on their faces. Even Phasma seemed unnerved, and nothing bothered that woman. Wandering the halls, she followed her instincts until they led to the throne room. 

Armitage looked horrible. Never a good sleeper, it was apparent to her eyes he'd been days without any rest. The lines on his face were etched deep with pain and tension, and his eyes were haunted as she saw the black smoke deep inside. 

"I see you little dancer." 

The voice was so familiar, but the words bespoke another. 

"I see you too, Snoke. Lurking inside my husband like a virus. Are you ready to be eradicated yet?" 

"How are you here?" 

Dream Lyric allowed the Aurebesh tattoo to flash onto her skin, her eyes yellow and brittle. "I don't know Snoke, you tell me how." 

Seeing her flesh brought Armitage back to himself and he called her name. 

"Lyric?" 

"Armitage?" 

"What have they done to you?" 

She laughed under her breath. "These are courtesy of the men who created me. The legacy of who I am. They only appear when I'm seriously pissed off and seeing what Snoke has done to you makes me furious." 

"You're talking to me." 

"Why wouldn't I?" 

"Because of how I hurt you, hurt Sloan." 

"Am I talking to my husband now, or Snoke's puppet?" 

"No, this is me. Something about the tattoos is keeping him at bay. It's good to see you." 

"You too, Armitage. I've missed you." 

"Really? I hurt you terribly." 

"I know, but I do love you. No matter what happens through this, never doubt that I still love you and only want the best for you. That's why I want to rid you of that nightmare inside." 

"Are the children alright?" 

"I have no reason to think they aren't. I don't know where they are, so don't try to find out. They have separated themselves from me, to protect us all." 

"The galaxy is demanding you come forward, show what happened. They want to crucify me." 

"No one will be allowed to hurt you unless you move first, Armitage. Those are my orders. This is not a jihad, or even a coup. This is a course correction from the Force. Allow us to free you from Snoke's machinations, and I will return to you, as your wife and partner. But the mantle must be passed to Sloan. Ren and I will regent, and if you are well and free of Snoke then you may assist. But Snoke cannot be allowed any power, my love." 

"Sloan is too young to rule. He's still a baby." 

"He was born old, my love. You know that. What do you think, Armitage? Do you want us to help free you? Do you want your family back?" 

His expression grew colder. "What about the smuggler?" 

"Kez knows he can never replace you in my heart. He is the Captain of my Guard, and he accepted the challenge to heal me when I couldn't heal myself." 

"You love him?" 

"My feelings for him are complex. But they in no way affect how I feel toward you. You are the love of my life, the father of my children, my savior. But I cannot and will not stand by and watch that demon twist you up against me and the children. It is time to make a decision, Armitage. Him. Or us." 

She could feel herself slipping back to Polis Massa. "I have to go, Armitage. I love you, I miss you, and I will fight for you as long as needed. Just don't throw what we had away for power. Power won't keep you warm at night or throw its arms around you when you have a nightmare." 

"I will consider what you've said. If Ren can do what you say and free me, I will consider what you've said. Will you consider something for me?" 

"Of course." 

"Come home to me." 

"Not until your decision about Snoke is set, Armitage. Then I will run to your arms and call you my husband again. But not before. I will show myself to the galaxy and make an announcement when the time is right." 

"How will I know you're ready?" 

She smiled. "The next time you see me, be prepared." 

Then the connection was severed, and she was back on Polis Massa. Kez was still asleep behind her, and according to the ship's clock, more than four hours had elapsed. She felt exhausted and snuggled close to her pillow. Her last thoughts were of her childhood among the Resistance. Perhaps it was time to check in with Poe. 

*** 

When Kez awoke the next morning, she was still out cold. He tried several times to wake her but got a pillow to his face for his efforts. Since Lyric normally rose in a happy mood, he decided it must be hormonal and went to the kitchen to make coffee. He checked in on his investments, and the news around the galaxy. That morning the Emperor had made an announcement: If his family would return home, all would be forgiven. 

Needless to say, the planets scoffed at the notion anything was Lyric's fault. Hux's madness was becoming the worst kept secret in the galaxy. But the name Snoke was being brought forth more as well. People were seeing, as she had, that the Emperor's mind was not his own. Unease was spreading at the idea the First Order might be resurrected under Snoke's brutal yoke. 

"What time is it?" 

Her voice was groggy and rough, as if she'd been in a smoky room for hours, and her eyes were bloodshot and dull. Even her body movements were sluggish. 

"What happened to you? You look like shit." 

"Thanks, needed to hear that." She turned around and went to flop back down on the bed. "I don't feel good." 

Immediately he was concerned. She'd been through several personality extremes recently, and it seemed that energy usage had a cost. 

"What's wrong?" 

"It feels like I got hit by a runaway speeder. Everything aches, and I could sleep for hours. But I'm also starving." 

"Go sleep and I'll fix us something to eat." 

He turned around tucked her into bed again. Then went to the kitchen to make some food. With the fresh foodstuffs the people on Mustafar has given to them, they had two weeks before they would have to resort to dehydrated portions. Making a plate, he suddenly realized he wasn't alone. Turning he saw Ben Kenobi watching Lyric from a distance, his face sad. 

"What's wrong with you?" 

"Her." 

"Yeah, I'm not real happy to discover the woman I love is almost pure Sith Lord in origin, but I guess that just makes her bitchy days even stronger." 

"I never knew my DNA had been stolen to create any life, much less what they've done to her. When Anakin found the information after the Fall of Serenno, I couldn't even face her. Ashamed of what they'd done, ashamed that I never knew. Now she's ill, and all I can think is, was it the weakness of my Light against their Dark that is fighting inside her now." 

"What do you mean?" 

"This is all because of the immense power she's expended the past few days. The Dark pulled her in the moment she landed on the planet, and while there it fed her enormous energy requirement. Once the anger dropped, then Lyric returned to herself. But that energy drain has to be accounted." 

"Ben, I wouldn't beat yourself up over being one of many. In Lyric's case, a father wasn't what she needed. I'm going to wake her up now. Are you staying?" 

He shook his head. "No, I'll be there when she needs me, but I think it best I stay away for a while. This is becoming harder to adjust to than I thought." 

He slid away into the Force, and Kez had to smile. Imagine finding out after you'd lived this perfect Jedi life, that one simple gene would make you a father, decades after your death. Kez tried again to picture himself as a father, but the only images that would come were of Sloan and Mara, 'his' children in a strange circle of family. 

"Lyric, I've got food." 

It took a supreme effort to get her to sit up and eat, but once she did her color perked up a lot. He let her go back to sleep, while he programmed their next location. She wasn't going to be happy, but he had urgent business on the Inner Core planet Hakassi. True, their chances of being recognized was high, but he didn't think anyone would turn the Empress over to the First Order. 

Lifting off from Polis Massa, Marab felt a dark shadow slid away from them both as they left Vader's sad past in the distance. It would take a while to journey all the way in from the Outer Rim, but the shipyard that could add what he needed was unique both in location and owner. It would take two weeks and he was certain Lyric would sleep most of the trip. 

Her color was getting better, but she still tired easily. She tried to practice with her light saber and to meditate, but she was getting frustrated. Hyperspace was boring if there wasn't anything to be done, and they could only have sex so many times before it became routine to relieve the boredom. So, it was with relief Kez received the information that Ren would be meeting them on Hakassi. 

That made Lyric renew her efforts on the light saber, because she knew Ren would yell that she hadn't been practicing. They found that sparring together ended up one of two ways: they either fought until one beat the other black and blue or, they ended up having hot steamy sex. Kez was good either way, because the old Lyric was coming into focus at long last. 

Hakassi was on the edge of the Deep Core, well away from most First Order bases, but when the 'Wanderer' landed, a squad of Storm Troopers, led by a masked Knight of Ren met them in the space dock. 

"Empress," the Knight intoned through his vocorder. "Master Kylo Ren informed us of your arrival. Welcome to Hakassi, we stand behind you and the Crown Prince." 

"Thank you, and which Knight do I have the honor of addressing?" 

"Sannan Ren" 

"Well Sannan Ren, I thank you for your service to myself and Prince Sloan. Have any other ships arrived recently. 

"Master Ren awaits you in the central terminal." 

With her honor guard leading the way, and Kez following behind her, they made their way to the terminal. Those they met along the way were at first amazed, then ecstatic to see her among them, wearing a simple flight suit, her hair in a braid down her back, light saber bouncing on her hip. By the time they'd reached Kylo Ren, word had spread like wildfire. 

The Empress had returned.


	14. Unforeseen Complications

Chapter Fourteen 

 

Kylo pulled Lyric into a huge hug, glad to see her determined again. Hux did a number on her confidence, but her recently successes and the discovery of who she truly was boosted her almost back to who she was before the crash on Yavin. Smiling to himself, Kylo wondered if Snoke understood the strength of the trap they were building against him. 

He shook hands with Marab, still not completely trusting of the smuggler, but grudgingly accepting of his constant presence. If nothing else, Marab watched Lyric with a fanaticism born of love, and the care he provided was first rate. 

"Lyric, you look good. Have you been practicing?" 

"Of course, I'd never disobey my master." 

"Cheeky padawan," he smiled at her. "If not for your daughter, you would be my favorite student. Sloan is so wise and accepting of what he's learning, but Mara always has to know the why." 

"How is Rey? Does the baby have a name? And my babies, do they remember me?" 

"Rey is wonderful, the baby is a brat. I think he's going to be a lot like me. So we've decided to name him Han. Both of us agree if we can scream that name in frustration for a few decades it might be healing. Mara and Sloan are great. They miss you so much it's a visible thread in the Force." 

"Please tell me you have an answer to my vision?" 

He nodded. "It's tricky but it can be done without killing Armitage. But if Snoke decides to wrap deep into him, it might be damaging." 

Lyric paced the floor, and he wondered how she didn't just snap from the pressure. She was a dancer, an artist, not a trained Jedi and the part they needed from her would require skill. 

"The tattoos on your body, can you make them appear at will?" 

"Only if I'm seriously pissed off or triggered by Dark objects. Why?" 

"It's interesting that Snoke was restrained while you were tattooed. I'd love to be able to study them before we go any further." 

She looked around at the crowd gathering around the edges of the room. "Somehow I don't think this is the time or place for that exhibit. We need a plan, steps that will take us to Coruscant in the end." 

Kez spoke up. "I believe Anakin's suggestion would be the best right now. Naboo needs to know he's given you Padme's signet. Their support, along with a couple of other major systems could be all we need to arrive at Coruscant without dying the instant we show up." 

"Then Naboo it is. Do we take both ships?" 

"Yes. Rey has access to another ship in case she needs it. Shall we rendezvous above Naboo?" 

"Be careful Ren, we've opened the door. Are we prepared to walk through?" 

"More than you know Bunny." 

He smiled as she broke out into sunshine, and he felt her healing rays in the depths of his soul, refreshing them both. As they broke apart, the Knight approached them respectfully. 

"Master Ren, Empress. The people would like to know, are you returning to the Emperor? Did he truly beat you, and where is the Crown Prince?" 

Kylo stepped forward, wanting to spare her the shame of admission, but Marab put his hand on his arm. He looked questioningly at the smuggler, who shook his head, nodding at Lyric. 

*** 

She was already prepared for this moment. They had discussed it frequently over the hours they'd spent alone in the 'Wanderer' rebuilding her psyche. Working through panic and pain and inadequacy. 

She walked to where all could approach and hear her. Glancing around she estimated there to be close to three hundred people once she included the staff, storm troopers, and passengers. 

Sannan Ren helped her up onto a desk. Taking a deep breath, she began as they'd rehearsed. 

"Hello, and thank you for this deeply touching welcome. I have returned from deep space where I sought refuge from the depraved organism occupying my husband's mind. I have no doubt that organism to be the Force spirit of former leader Snoke, using dark Sith teachings to prolong his already unnatural life. This cannot be allowed to continue. 

"I do not want to injure the Emperor. He is my husband and the father of the Crown Prince and Princess. But Snoke can in no way dictate anything about the future of the galaxy. Master Ren and I, along with others, wish only to remove Armitage in favor of Prince Sloan. Ren and I will co-regent the Prince until he reaches the age of twenty-one. Nothing more. No riots, no fighting, no more deaths. Only the balance the entire universe is screaming for." 

Someone shouted a question. "Are the rumors true? Did he hurt you and the Crown Prince? Is the Princess his child?" 

She held up her hand and closed her eyes. "This is the difficult part of the story, so please understand if I leave out some details. Yes, the Emperor lashed me many times during the last months I was on Coruscant, several times in front of our small children." There was an audible gasp from those assembled, and again she held up her hand. 

"Armitage never hurt Sloan physically, but damaged the prince in other important ways. Because of that I have hidden my children, along with Master Ren's wife and children, for safety and healing. As for that distasteful rumor concerning Mara, her DNA scan proved conclusively that she is in fact the daughter of the Emperor. I believe this lie is Snoke attempting to place a wedge between us to knock the balance out of everything we've worked so hard to build." 

At that, Marab held out his hand to help her down. His presence at her side brought out more questions. She returned to the crowd and held up her hand again. 

"Captain Marab saved the Crown Prince's life when he was kidnapped, and I believed him a dead hero on the battlefields of Serenno. When he returned and found me hiding from the Emperor's wrath, I knew it was a sign from the Force to come forward with my knowledge and seek peace for my husband. Captain Marab is the head of my protection detail and a servant of the Crown Prince. Nothing more." 

This time the crowd let her leave, bowing and parting as she and Marab headed back to 'Wanderer'. Just before leaving the area, someone shouted out, "What should we do? Should we tell anyone you were here with Master Ren." 

Smiling that sunshine filled smile that filled everyone with warmth, she responded, "Tell everyone." 

***** 

Once alone on the ship, he pulled her into his arms, holding her tight as the nerves took over at last and she shook like a leaf in the wind. Slowly they made their way to the cockpit, and Kez keyed in the instructions for Naboo. He debated taking a long circuitous route, but what was the point. Hux was about learn everything. 

They settled in for the one-week trip to Naboo. He was in the kitchen making some caf when he heard the music coming from the living room. 

She was dancing, stretching herself and humming along with the music. It was her signature piece and as he watched she began to change the steps, to add more intricate steps. Frustrated when she couldn't get what she was trying to accomplish she forwarded the music to a new song. A new beat. 

A song of the loss of one's self and mourning that carefree innocent person and the plaintive cry of why resonated with Kez, and he found himself pulled toward her, his hands on her waist. She looked at him with surprise on her face as he pulled her close, lips seeking the pulse in her neck. Sucking gently on the point that drove her mad, he pulled her toward the sofa, unwilling to wait the extra steps to the bedroom. 

Just as he went to pull the bodysuit from her shoulders, the comms chimed. That hadn't taken long. They both went to the terminal, Kez's hard-on gone along with the pleasant mood in the ship. 

"Marab," he responded. 

"What the hell were you and Ren doing on Hakassi?" 

Lyric sighed heavily. "Hello to you too, Armitage. Are you having a good day?" 

"Now that I know what your gamble is, I'm having an excellent day. Soon you'll be back in my arms, ready for your punishment." 

"That sounds like the Snoke I remember. To what do I owe the honor of this call?" 

"Where are you going now, treacherous snake?" 

"You'll learn soon enough. Armitage, I know you are still in there somewhere. Take heart my love, we have a plan to free you. Just hold on, and I'll be on Coruscant soon. I only have one stop to make first." 

"What makes you think Armitage wants you back," Snoke sneered at her. "After spreading your legs for months for another man." 

"Been fantasizing much about my legs, Snoke?" 

"I've only taken Armitage's own fears and fed them back to him. He knows inside you're truly a slut." 

"I don't have time for this, Snoke. Why did you call?" 

"To let you know that whatever you and Ren are planning, it won't work. You don't have a clue how true Darkness works, and Ren is too scared of losing his family, just like his grandfather. The Skywalker curse of weak men continues." 

"I don't have time to chat, Snoke. I have a galaxy to run." 

She flipped the switch, anger surging through her like air. All she wanted was to hurt someone, and at that moment, anyone would do. Glancing at Kez she asked, "Are my eyes yellow?" 

"No, just a very light shade of amber." 

"Liar." 

"What do you want me to say? Surely you know your moods better than I do?" 

"That's just it, the anger I feel is more frustration at this moment. I want this over, I want the attacks to stop, I want my children, I miss my home and I miss my hus..." 

She stopped, unable to say the sentiment out loud. 

Kez snarled, "No, go ahead and say it. You miss your husband. I know that. But that asshole, that's not Hux. That's Snoke, and until you can keep the two separate, there is no way I'm letting you near Coruscant. He wants Hux to fuck a baby into you, remember? A baby he intends to possess. So you need to focus on who's the real enemy here." 

Her eyes grew wide. Of course, it was the best way to thwart Snoke. How had she not seen that before. Turning to Kez, she kissed him passionately. 

"Beloved, you are a genius." 

She ran for the sick bay. 

He was right on her heels. 

"What are you babbling about?" 

"Snoke needs a body. Rey can't help him, she just had a baby. Her system won' accept one, not even through the Force. That leaves me, but I can't help him if I'm sterile." 

"WHAT?!" 

At the doorway, she stopped and turned to him. "If I can't have a baby, then Snoke would be forced to leave Hux and find another Jedi female to stalk. Once out of Armitage I don't care where he goes, so long as he leaves my family alone." 

Tears gathered in her eyes, begging him to understand her position. He stomped around, hands on his hips, huffing in frustration. 

"Why not just temporary? Shit Lyre, you're too damn young to talk of never having any more children. Why jump into the deep end of the water?" 

"I don't want him to have any hope." 

"There has to be another way. Will you wait, talk to Ren before you decide this? Or at least wait until Naboo?" 

"But what if he finds us there before we have time? You have to figure some recovery time into that equation as well." 

He at least got her to stop and even check if the sick bay did the procedure, which it did. But the computer wouldn't accept the command to initiate. She pressed it for why, only to have the answer stop both of them in their tracks. 

She was pregnant. 

Two months. 

Since Bespin. 

Kez's child. 

Fuck.


	15. Sweet Reunions

Chapter Fifteen 

7 months 

 

Lyric always loved being home on Naboo and had Kez land the 'Wanderer' on the private pad at her home. Hers, in her name only, purchased with the money she'd earned at the ballet. As they landed, her caretaker came to meet the ship. 

"Empress. It is good to see you again, especially looking so much healthier than last you were here." 

"That's because the last time I was here I was running for my life, Harran. Is the property secure? There any supporters of Hux we need to be worried about?" 

"No, Empress. Everyone left here is one hundred percent devoted to you." 

"Thank you," she smiled and made her way into the sprawling ranch she'd purchased before Mara's birth, when confined here with Rey as she birthed Padme Leia. 

She headed straight into the house and for her bedroom attempting to lock Kez out, but his anger wouldn't let him leave her be. Their argument began seconds after the computer announced she was pregnant and had spilled over into every detail of their lives.. 

Kez had stared at the screen in disbelief, while Lyric had gone very pale. Suddenly her symptoms made sense – the nausea, the fatigue, the emotional rollercoaster wearing on them both. 

"Kez, be a gentleman and leave me alone for a moment? I'm not in the mood for company." 

He bit the inside of his lower lip, shaking his head the entire time she spoke. "Nope. Until we come to an agreement I'm not leaving you alone. I don't trust you to make smart choices right now." 

"Kez, be reasonable. I cannot have your child. Especially not now as I am trying to build a coalition for my son's reign. A bastard in the royal family would send Armitage over the cliff, and he'd take me right along with him." 

"But if you're already pregnant, then Snoke cannot force Hux to make you pregnant with his new body. You and Rey are both safe." 

"Until I walk into the throne room pregnant and he executes me for adultery." 

"Don't make any decisions until Ren arrives, please?" 

She threw up her hands in frustration. "I don't know why you want to prolong this delusion." 

"Please?" 

"Smugglers and Force-sensitive princesses don't make happy, normal children, you know that right?" 

"Kylo know you feel that way?" 

"Shut up." 

The argument had gone around and round and always ended up at the same point. Now they were on Naboo, and he knew if he left her for a moment, she'd find a way to rectify the situation. He also knew he couldn't let her. He'd taken his luggage along with hers to the master bedroom, following her every move. 

As they went to dinner, he maintained his distance as dictated by the Council. Imagine their surprise however, when they were joined by Ren, Rey, Mea, Sloan, and Mara. 

Ren smiled at her. "When I saw how the people reacted to you on Hakassi, I knew we had nothing to fear from hiding in the open. Things are moving rapidly now that Snoke knows what we are up to, and our allies are mounting. Chandrila sent word of their support as well." 

Lyric reveled in the hugs and kissed of her children, and all thoughts of Kez and their trouble disappeared in her happiness. Sloan had grown what seemed like a foot, and Mara talked in complete sentences. All three spoke not a word, preferring to use their usual method of mind talking. After noticing the silence in the rest of the room, they laughed and she stood up from the floor. 

"Sorry," she hugged Ren and then Rey, pausing to smile at the new Han Solo. "I promise I've missed you just as much as them. 

Rey laughed with her. "I know. I couldn't imagine being away from my children for any amount of time. You are a real hero, Lyric." 

"No, just a woman hell bent on justice." 

Ren steered everyone toward the table. "No more talking now. Just eat. Once the children are asleep we can talk the night away." 

It was a noisy table with all three children anxious to catch Lyric and Kez up on their growing skills and daily arguments. Kez promised to show the children around the 'Wanderer' and Lyric found herself pulled between Sloan and Mara for her attention. 

"Stop you two," she finally commanded. "I'm back and I'm not leaving you again. So, let's stop this pulling on Mama, and let her talk with Masters Ren and Rey? As a reward, both of you can sleep with me tonight." 

Kez raised an eyebrow at her, and she motioned for one of her death troopers. "Please make sure Captain Marab is moved into the adjacent suite to my room." 

"Yes, Empress." 

After dinner all went outside to enjoy the still night air and to revel in the happiness of their reunion. The children chased bugs and ran around while the adults enjoyed a rare moment of relative peace and quiet. When the children dropped off to sleep, Kez carried Mara, while Ren took Sloan and Lyric Mea. Rey and the baby led them inside and back to Lyric's bedroom. Tucking Sloan and Mara into her large bed, Rey let Mea join them while takin the baby for their discussions. 

"News of your visit to Hakassi has spread quickly," Ren commented. "People are rallying far and wide. Hux has ordered the fleet to prepare for deployment. They don't have any orders yet, but he's ready to send the full force of his armada against us. Are we ready for this?" 

"I am. How do we confront Snoke?" 

"It's going to take all of us. Rey and I will confront him directly through the Force, while you, Sloan, and Mea will appeal to Hux's human side. That should separate the two entities, leaving Hux alive, but possibly damaged. We won't know how much until he recovers. Snoke we then confine to a holochron, which we bury deep under Byss, or some other dead planet where the Force is no longer active. With nothing to draw upon, his essence will spend until the end of time empty and boxed." 

"Please tell me this is as easy as you make it sound." 

"No, this is the Force we're talking about. Of course, it's going to be hard. Kez, you will have to protect Lyric and the children while they are working with Hux. He may have death troopers on guard around him. We can take the Knights of Ren with us, but you alone will protect them. 

"Kez," Ren swallowed hard. "If this starts to go wrong, you have to shoot Hux, you have to keep him away from Slone and Mea. Mara can protect herself, she's innate like her mother. But if you have to take Hux out, it has to be a head shot. To stop Snoke before he can migrate to one of the children." 

"How do we do this? Should we confront him on Coruscant, in front of millions of possibly innocent people caught in the crossfire or do we bring him to us, choose the ground we prefer?" 

Lyric shook her head, "No we should draw him away, make him chase us. Limit his resources. Somewhere the First Order's resources will hurt them, not help them." 

Ren's face hardened. "Then we bring him here. None of the systems around here are welcoming to the Emperor or the First Order. Sloan and Mea have roots here, as do you and Mara." 

"Plus, we have the signet Vader gave Lyric, Padme's signet," Kez volunteered. 

"What signet?" Ren queried. 

Lyric held out her hand to show the queen's ring. "There is a case of jewelry in the archives that belonged to your grandmother, Ren. He wants to make sure Mea has them when she's older. Things that were special to her and to him. This one however," she motioned to her hand, "this one is to provide us with Naboo's support." 

Ren smiled and picked her up, twirling her around and then kissing his wife. "This is amazing," he enthused. "The one thing I couldn't figure out how to get, and Anakin provides something of worth at last. Thank you for being one twenty-third my aunt!" 

"So tomorrow we go talk to the queen and get ready. We bring Armitage here, and begin the work of freeing him from Snoke." 

*** 

After the others were asleep, Kez looked in on Lyric and the children, all asleep together in the bed he normally shared with her. But he couldn't be angry. She looked so at peace with one arm around each child. She'd been without that for a long time, and he knew how deeply she needed her family. Everything she was doing was for them. 

At the same time, he couldn't help but think about the other child, the one she wanted to remove. He wasn't sure how it had happened as according to the computer he was still shooting blanks, but the proof was inside her, at least for the moment. He wondered if Sloan and Mara knew there was a baby, could they feel him through the Force? Sloan had known about Mara well before he should have been able to know. 

A glimmer of an idea began to percolate in his mind. But it would have to come from the children, she'd never listen to him. She knew he was biased, and it was true. He wanted this baby. With every fiber in his being he wanted to father this child, a visual reminder of their love. But he knew as well as anyone, as did she, the stigma of being a bastard. 

He wandered to the kitchen and ran into Ren. 

"All right Marab, what the hell is wrong with her? I can feel it in the Force." 

"She's pregnant. At least for the moment." 

Ren picked him up and Force-threw him against the far wall. "You were supposed to guard her, not impregnate her. What the hell happened?" 

"I don't know," he roared in defense. "According to the sick-bay computer I'm shooting blanks, but it also says she pregnant as hell. I want her to stay that way, keep Hux from fucking a demon Snoke into her, but she said he'll kill her if she shows up pregnant." 

"Well," Ren finally calmed down some. "Unfortunately, both of you have correct answers. Perhaps we can keep it from him until he's separated from Snoke, or perhaps we can edit the memory after the fact. But a blonde-headed baby with grey eyes would be mighty hard to explain at birth." 

"I know, and that's why we this the way we did. Her system couldn't take the implant, but I've been manic about keeping up with the boosters. I've convinced her not to abort until she speaks to you, but what about the children? Shouldn't they be allowed a voice? Or could they talk to the baby like Sloan did with Mara and convince the infant to take after Lyric, amber eyes with black hair?" 

Ren shook his head. "I don't know all the answers, but we can certainly ask." 

"Am I the biggest sap in the universe for wanting this?" 

"No, just human."

***

Phasma made her way to her office, wishing for not the first time that the Empress had stayed hidden a while longer. Since hearing of her and Ren appearing on Hakassi, Hux had been on a tirade, vowing to destroy her one moment, then weeping to hold her again the next. While she couldn't fault Lyric from running away, there was a part of her that wished she'd gone with the Empress, able perhaps to act as a bridge between the warring spouses. Or at least to provide intel to Hux on where she was constantly running away to.

They had searched the Inner Rim after the rumors from Hakassi, and found out thousands saw the large black liner, 'Wanderer', as it made its way to the out of the way shipyard. She finally found the yard which had installed the proton cannon and extra shielding on the Empress' ship. If all the modifications Marab had made were accurate, the ship was almost a flying fortress. She had to hand it to the smuggler, he was doing a very good job of protecting her.

She exited the main palace, heading for the administration building when she sensed someone behind her, pace changing to match her own. Turning, she noticed a non-descriptive First Order supply sergeant.

"May I help you?" she snarled, one hand on her blaster.

"No, but I can certainly help you."

"How's that?"

"Word around the galaxy is the Empress, along with Kylo Ren and both families, currently resides at her private residence on Naboo. Under the watchful protection of the Knights of Ren, several armadas from several allied systems, and she is waiting for Hux. The question is, are you ready?"

"What do you mean?"

"She and Kylo Ren intend to challenge the demon inside the Emperor. In order to do that, they have to subdue his body to separate out the infection which is slowly killing the man. Once he is gone from Hux's body and soul, they also intend to put the Crown Prince on the throne with themselves as co-Regents."

"And the Emperor?" Phasma found her hopes on edge, her hands curled into fists, waiting to see which side of the knife this offer would fall upon.

"She wants him safe, well, healed from the damage Snoke has done. In still of all he's done for her, she loves him. Wants to rebuild a life with him, just one where he never has the ability to be tempted with power, in case Snoke has left any bombs hidden deeper than Ren's skills can detect."

Phasma let out the breath she hadn't realized she was holding. It would be alright, she still loved Armitage. She knew Lyric wouldn't desert her husband unless he were irredeemable.

"If she promises he will be safe at the end of this, then I'm all in."

The mysterious sergeant smiled. "Excellent. As soon as you receive the orders for Naboo, get ready. Gather those you trust. This is no coup, only a necessary correction to keep Snoke removed. Good Evening Major."

"Captain," she corrected to his departing back.

"For now," he threw over his shoulder.


	16. Mischievous Children

Chapter Sixteen 

 

Sloan and his sister were dreaming together, a game they often played when alone and happy. Often, they would invite Mea along with them, but tonight Sloan only wanted his sister. They did it now because they sensed another life in the Force. It wasn't Mea or Han. Their Force signatures were different from theirs. This one was like them, like their Mama. 

Mara was full of questions, having recently learned where babies came from while Rey was pregnant. "Do you think it's possible? Mama and Father? Could she have forgiven him that much?" 

Sloan shook his head. "Kez and Mama sleep together since he found her in the Outer Rim. He's the man in her life right now." 

"How do you know that?" 

"Because I saw his clothes on the far side of her bed, and his things are in the bathroom as well. Kez must have made a baby with Mama." 

Sloan wasn't sure how he felt about that. But he knew Kez was taking good care of Lyric, and she was smiling and happy again. He was glad to see her happy, it had been a long time since her laughter healed him like it did now. Kez had become the good knight at last, watching over his mother, but as a father? He'd rather have his own. 

But he knew his mother wouldn't leave Father for good, not unless he was too damaged for them to heal. Mama's Force-healing could make anyone feel better, Sloan knew that. So that meant Kez was never going to be his father, but he was still important enough to his mother for her to let him share her bed. Suddenly Sloan realized his mother had a big problem, she loved both men, in very different ways. 

The life inside the Force was another boy, and Mara pouted until the new baby promised to see if he could change into two of them. But more importantly, the baby also told them of her hesitation, of her fears should it come out Hux wasn't his father, of growing attached to him only to lose him to Hux's anger. 

"Would you consent to look like our mother?" Sloan posed. "She has jet black hair and amber eyes." 

"What is amber?" 

Neither could describe it, so they shared mental pictures of Lyric to her unborn child. 

"She's pretty," the baby observed. "Yes, I'll look like her." 

"Okay, I have a plan." 

Mara told them of her idea and the two boys agreed it should work fine, based on what had happened before and what the children knew they could do within the Force, especially at this early stage of development. 

Waking, the two children made sure the doors into her bedroom were all locked and joined hands, chanted quietly to send their mother into a dream they controlled. When Lyric opened her eyes in her dream, she was in the royal bedroom on 'Arabesque', and Armitage was staring at her naked, tattooed body. 

*** 

He wore no shirt, and there were fresh lash marks on his chest and back. He looked in need of deep healing rest, and Lyric realized she was wakeful dreaming again, sent to the object of her frequent thoughts by the Force, which knew better than she did what she needed. With the tattoos blaring though, she knew it was Armitage and not Snoke who gaped at her nakedness. She could see the outline of his hardening cock through his sleep pants. 

"Hello Armitage, my love." 

"Lyric," his voice was choked with emotion. "I am so glad to see you again. I've been thinking and you and Ren are right. Snoke cannot have power anymore. The universe has moved on from his brand of leadership." 

"Oh beloved, you don't know how happy it makes me to hear you say that." 

She moved closer to him, and when he held out his hand, she took it. He brought her fingers to his lips and kissed them. She closed her eyes to keep the tears from falling and laid her other hand against his cheek, feeling the stubble from his lack of shaving rough under her fingers. 

"I miss you," Armitage murmured into her palm. "I need you so bad it's an ache, and here you are. Warm and loving after all this time. I feel fresh air is blowing on my face for the first time in months. Will you stay for a while? Keep him away so I can rest?" 

"Of course. I will stay as long as the Force allows me." 

She pulled herself against his body, feeling his erection hard against her abdomen. When he bent to her neck and began to suck blood bruises around her neckline, she gave herself over to the warm sensations his attention brought to her body. It had been so long since he'd touched her with any warmth, any love, it scared her to think he might flip again at any moment, now that she was willing to open back up to his love. 

"Armi," she whispered against his skin. "I love you and need you too. So much." 

He swept her into his arms and carried her to their bed. "I don't know if you're really here, or just a fever dream, but either way, I need you too much to ignore a gift from the Force." 

Once on the bed, he kissed his way down her neck to the valley between her breasts, licking each nipple in its turn before sliding down to the warm nectar of her cunt. When his teeth nibbled on her, she came instantly, releasing onto his face and fingers. As he slipped inside her for the first time in almost a year, she shivered from both love and fear. 

Neither spoke a word, allowing their moans and actions to speak what needed to be said. Lyric felt complete, her soul happy for the first time in ages, even with her body wound around with Sith incantations. As she came, she felt Armitage spill deep inside, crying out her name as he did. 

Laying together in the afterglow, she still didn't feel the need to pry into his business. She just needed him. When he pulled her onto him again, she didn't complain, only performed as they both took what they wanted. Soaring together above their bodies, she panted as an aftershock grabbed Armitage's cock deep inside her. 

Both opened their eyes at the same moment, staring deeply into the others' soft eyes. 

She ran her fingers through his hair, as she knew he hated to be messy. "I miss you, my beloved husband. The children miss you as well." 

"How do you banish Snoke like this when you arrive?" 

"The tattoos. They're Sith in origin, and his abuse of the Dark Side keeps him away while I'm around. They are part of my heritage, I discovered." 

"When did you find this out?" 

"While recuperating. It turns out my donor fathers were Dark lords. These are their handiwork." 

"Gods I miss you and the children. Are they with you now?" 

"Armitage, Snoke came after the children, just as he did you and Kylo when you were young." 

"Did he succeed?" 

"No. Sloan and the girls are too talented for his tricks. You know what he wants, don't you?" 

"He wants a new body, preferably one with Force-sensitivity. He wants to use you to punish me." 

"I won't let that happen, Armitage." 

"How will you stop him, Lyric?" 

"The Force always finds a way my love. I have to go now. But remember, we love you." 

Lyric faded from the 'Arabesque', and soundly back into her dreams. 

Mara and Sloan spoke with their new brother. 

"Did it work?" 

"Two of us, one boy and one girl, black hair amber eyes. We got it." 

Smiling, the two drifted off to sleep again, their hands on their mother's stomach, lending extra energy to their new siblings, teaching them to hide and adapt to protect them from the enemy inside Armitage Hux.


	17. Force Children

Chapter Seventeen 

 

Kez knocked before entering, only to find them all still sleeping. He smiled at the picture of Sloan and Mara holding hands over Lyric's belly, where the new baby rested. His heart jumped in his chest. Perhaps Sloan and Mara did know about the baby. He made a mental note to talk with Sloan as soon as they were alone. If the children were aware of the new baby, perhaps he would be willing to help Kez bring Lyric around.

Lyric opened her eyes and smiled at him. She slid out from under the children, grabbing a robe and following him into the next room. She kissed him and allowed him to pull her to him. He nuzzled around her neck as she giggled.

"Good morning," he murmured to her hair. "Breakfast?" 

"Not this morning. Just caf. Don't forget milk and fruit for the children." 

"Thanks for the warning last night by the way." He tried to frown, but it came out as a half smile.

"I didn't think you would object to your place being usurped by my children." Her smile was playful, and there was a bubbly about her this morning that wasn't normally there. 

"Seeing them has made you happy, I can tell in the way you smile this morning. If losing my pillow to the rug rats makes you this happy, then I will be glad to occasionally step aside." 

"Oh Kez. Whatever am I going to do with you?" 

He pulled her tight against his body to feel the hardness of his cock. "How about a quick one before I get our coffee?" 

She opened her robe, and he pulled her up, her legs wrapping around his waist. He slid inside her, hips thrusting hard as they kissed each other with urgent passion. Before either were fully sated, both came in a quiet fury and when Kez withdrew, a line of semen ran down her leg. Carefully, he wiped it with his finger, shoving it back inside her as he chuckled. 

"Just to remind you of me," as he pulled up his sleep pants and tidied up her nightgown and robe. Then he left to grab her caf and some food for the children. When she returned to the bedroom they were still asleep. With a few minutes to herself she decided to shower and dress. Upon returning to the bedroom, she discovered Kez on the bed underneath the tickling efforts of Sloan and Mara, all of them laughing as if it were the most wonder thing they'd ever done. 

"Children, let Kez go. He needs to get ready as well. We are heading to the palace today. I must speak with the queen and begin our preparations to return to Coruscant. Now go eat your breakfast so you can get dressed as well." 

"Mama," Sloan asked. "Is Father going to be all right?" 

"I hope so Sloan. That will be our job, to show your Father that we will be there, we will love him, once the bad man in his head is gone. Then we will let him rest and heal, while you, Master Ren, and I do the hard work for a while." 

Kez went to his room next door, and Sloan decided it was time to find out what his mother wanted. 

"Mama?" 

"Yes, Sloan," she was distracted getting ready to see the queen of Naboo. She was putting on make-up, which Sloan didn't think she needed. His mother was beautiful, even with the scars on her body and soul.

"What do you want to do with Father, once the bad man is separated from him?" 

"I don't understand the question?" 

"If we all succeed, are you going to be with him again, or will you stay with Kez?" 

Her shoulders slumped, which meant he'd asked a good question. One she didn't want to answer but would because she always told him the truth. She'd never lied to him, even when he'd been younger and Kez kidnapped him then gave him to his father despite what happened to Kez himself. He could see in both of their minds how they felt about each other, but he also knew she loved Hux just as strongly. 

"Sloan, the answer to that question changes on a daily basis. I love your father, and underneath the damage he's a good man, and a good father. If he wasn't, I'd have walked away the first time he laid a hand on me and never looked back. The question is, how deeply is Snoke embedded into your father, and can he be saved?" 

Sloan crossed his arms and looked at her. "And Uncle Kez?" 

"Captain Marab is very important to me, he saved your life and he's saved mine more than once. I will forever rest easier knowing he is beside me as well as you and Mara." 

"And our siblings?" 

Her face got very pale, and she looked at him with an odd expression. "What siblings?" 

"Our brother and sister in your belly right now. Will he treat them differently because he's their father? Or will he love all of us the same?" 

"How do you...?" 

"Mama, I'm young, not stupid. I hear them in the Force, same as you. So does Mara. But you are shutting them out, not listening and they wanted to know why, so I told them." 

"What did you say?" 

"That we have different fathers, but that if they could play a game, we could make sure they stayed hidden from both and we could be raised together like siblings should." 

"Sloan, there is no way to hide from a DNA scan. That's how Mara survived. If they are born with Captain Marab's DNA trace, then your father has the right to have them executed along with me." 

"But Father won't be Emperor, I will. And you slept with Father, Mara and I will vouch for it, and both my siblings will have complex DNA." 

"Sloan," 

"Mama, we want our brother and sister to have the same life we do. With a little help from the Force, Mara and I sent you to Father. With his genetic contribution and a little more help from Mara, there are two babies, both only maternal DNA. Force children." 

Her jaw fell open as she looked at him with an almost giddy expression. Sloan continued. 

"Father will remember the night you came to him therefore he will have no reason to question their birth. Captain Marab will be their guard just as ours, and one day, when it won't hurt anyone, they can acknowledge Kez as their true father if they both want. It won't make a difference to Mara or to me. We are all family." 

She tried to stand, to walk over to him and hug him tight, but her legs refused to cooperate and she folded into a puddle on the floor. Grasping him by the hand, she pulled Sloan tight to her and burst into tears. 

"Why are you crying?" 

"Because I love you children so very, very much." 

"All four of us?" 

"Yes, my beautiful boy, all four of you." 

Kez heard her fall and came running. Sloan studied the worried expression on the man's face as he helped her from the floor. His love and concern for Lyric was as obvious as her love for him. Sloan was learning love was a complex emotion. He couldn't wait to go over of this with Mea, get her opinion of things. 

"Are you alright? Do I need to call the doctor?" 

"No Kez, I'm fine. I'm more than fine. I'm happy." 

The look on his face was confused. Sloan took the burden off his emotional mother. 

"She's going to keep the babies, one boy and one girl. They won't be able to be called yours, except among us, but as far as Mara and I are concerned, they are our full siblings and we love them regardless." 

Kez sat down hard on the floor by her feet. "'Babies'? As in plural?" 

Sloan nodded. "It was the best way to merge your DNA and Father's DNA to hide them from detection upon birth. Similar to what Mara did, but on a larger scale. Because the boy was older, we had to even things out so you're only newly pregnant again, Mama. Which will match with Father's memories." 

Kez looked confused. "What about Hux's memories?" 

Lyric took his hand. "The children needed Armitage's genetic contribution to make this work. So, they sent me to him through a dream. Now we have two new children to love, and though to the world they will belong to my husband, we will know the truth." 

"Did he hurt you in any way," Kez began examining her body for new bruises or marks. "I'll kill him if he hurt you." 

"No, beloved. I'm fine. More than fine now, because I can have our children and I don't have to worry about Armitage killing them or me." 

Sloan stood by and observed as Kez took Lyric in his arms, kissing her with a lot of hugging and tears along with it. 

"Mama, did we do a good thing? Are you happy?" 

"Yes, my little love, you and Mara did a very good thing. Now we must always address them as your father's new babies. But first, I have an appointment with Ren and the queen of Naboo. We have an army to secure." 

 

***

 

Hux awoke in a bed smelling of lavender and sex. Groaning, he clutched her pillow to his face, reveling in the renewed aroma of his wife. Despite his worst fears, she loved him, enough to lay with him in their marriage bed. If he were lucky, she'd been fertile and they would have a new baby to love, a reunion child. 

But without her there to banish his presence, Snoke soon returned to his thoughts. 

"I smell that whore you married. Is that why I was banished from your thoughts last night? So you could rut with her?" 

"Yes." 

"Taking another man's leftovers, Armitage?" 

"No. She came to me of her own desire." 

"I wish you could find another slut to get that one out of your mind. She's trouble, especially now that I know who her makers were. Troublemakers and disappointments every one of them. But if she did catch last night, then I will have the child I need to be reborn. If not, then once she reveals to us where she is, we can submit her to our will anytime she is fertile until our plans are accomplished." 

The deep part of Hux's brain, where he remained hidden as Kylo Ren had instructed, was horrified as he realized the depth of Snoke's madness when it came to Lyric. Even the malignant remains of the demon hated her because she had power over him. Ren was right, it was time to move on from the old ways. Snoke had to go, and if Lyric, Ren, and the scavenger had a plan, he was all for whatever it might entail. 

Especially if it returned her to his arms, again.


	18. Preparations

Chapter Eighteen 

 

Lyric let Ren lead the negotiations with the current leaders of Naboo, only lending the ring and her genetic pattern to verify her status as Vader's child and heir along with Ren. He knew their needs better than she did, and had a better working knowledge of the First Order and what Hux would bring against them. She was too busy with the lives inside her, confirming with her senses their unique DNA situation, and wondering if this would work. Would Armitage's fevered brain remember the desperation with which she'd loved him that night? 

Naboo pledged their support, along with several smaller systems in the Mid Rim and Colonies. Every day brought more planets to their side. Hux was losing his power base without Lyric or Ren firing the first cannon. It was becoming clear the galaxy had had enough of Snoke's brand of leadership, and only Lyric's pledge to place Sloan on the throne kept open rebellion from breaking out across the systems.

Later that week, the Emperor released a statement: 

"It is with a humble heart that the Emperor announces he will seek restoration with his adored Empress. Already that work has begun, as the royal couple shared a night together at the royal palace earlier this month to much success. As soon as the Empress and the Crown Prince announce their terms, he will fly to their side for negotiations." 

Kylo and Lyric released their own statement: 

"The Empress appreciates the willingness to cooperate expressed by the Emperor during their recent successful encounter and hopes he will continue that willingness once he steps down in favor of Crown Prince Sloan. However, until the demon entity who calls itself 'Snoke' is removed from the Emperor, all further attempts at reconciliation will be fleeting at best." 

Later than evening, Lyric's personal comms buzzed. Puzzled, as Hux had taken to using Kez's device when he wished to speak to her, she answered . This however, wasn't Hux. It was Phasma. 

"Captain Phasma, it's wonderful to speak with you after all this time. I hope you forgive me for leaving Armitage the way I did, but I had to save my children and myself." 

"No worries, my Empress. I'm only glad that you and the Crown Prince and Princess Mara are alive and well. There was a time I doubted that would happen. I know that this has been a tough situation on your family." 

"How is it, Phasma? How bad is he really?" 

"Bad. Without intervention I don't think Hux will survive much longer. Your visit the other night did more to lift him than anything since the three of you disappeared. My Empress, I was approached the other night to assist you in getting Hux free of Snoke's control. Is this still your intention?" 

"Yes, Captain. I don't want to hurt him anymore than Snoke already has. I want him to come away with me for a while, find a place of healing for both of us. But he cannot have any power, because we will never know what Snoke has done that we cannot undo." 

"If that is truly your intention then I'm in. But if anything happens to Hux that goes against that, then all deals are off. Do we understand each other, Empress?" 

"Phasma, I think you love him almost as much I do." 

"I admire him as much as any man. I don't love men in that way, Empress. I believe you know that." 

Lyric smiled as she laughed, "Why do you think I approved of your appointment as his aide de camp? Who better to watch the man I love than the woman who loves me?" 

"Take care Empress, and when you are ready, we will be behind you." 

"Thank you Phasma. You have no idea how much that means to me." 

*** 

It took one week before the 'Arabesque' arrived in the skies above Naboo, along with 'Punisher' and 'Vindicator'. They were met by 'Wanderer', along with command ships from Naboo, Coruscant, and Chandrila. 

Lyric was seated on the queen's high seat as the ranking royalty on the planet, when Hux marched into the throne room, seeking an audience with her and Ren. Her dress was black as her hair, as though she were in mourning. Only when she moved did Hux realize she wore leggings, black riding boots, with a coat that opened at the waist. Around her neck was the new collar Kez had given her with the amber Kyber. There were matching Kybers around Sloan, Mara, and Kez's neck. On her head was a simple golden circlet with another amber Kyber set in the middle.

"Armitage," she bid him welcome. Sloan stood beside Ren behind her, Mara and Mea with Rey and four Knights of Ren. Lyric's own light saber rested lightly in her left hand. 

"Quite an array of strength against a mere mortal don't you think?" His face twisted in anger as the two sides fought together inside. 

"With Snoke perched inside you like a cancer, some of us are here to save you, Armitage. Others are here to make sure Snoke never survives this room. All of us are pledged to a new future from this moment on. Where you fit into that future, my love, depends on what happens next." 

The death troopers who escorted him, his own men, grabbed the Emperor and subdued him quickly. He threw a look at Phasma, who only stepped aside and let two more of the Knights of Ren surround him with a Force-generated cage. He appealed to Lyric. 

"If I'm not released, Armitage dies right here before you." 

Her amber eyes flashed toward Kylo's deep brown and Rey's hazel. "Get ready."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter before we get into the conflict.


	19. In the Throne Room

Chapter Nineteen 

 

 

Hux stared at her, transfixed by the beauty of her brokenness. When her amber orbs turned yellow, and the Aurebesh tattoo printed itself across her skin, he felt Snoke's fingers dig deep but then his children, his precious children began to concentrate on their mother, strengthening the magic of her being with their own, and she walked slowly down the stairs over to where he was suspended between the Knights. 

"What are you doing," Snoke's voice had an air of desperation as his grip shifted on Hux's thoughts. It was hard to do battle with Ren and Rey internally with Lyric physically advancing on him. Hux felt indecision on the part of his master, and for the first time in months felt there might be an end to this torment. 

"You are no longer welcome inside Armitage," she hissed, igniting her saber. Nodding at Ren and Rey, she pushed the light forward in her mind, throwing herself into her husband, willing him to stay with her as Ren and Rey ripped at the demon in his mind. 

The pain was horrible, and Snoke did not want to let go. He could feel Ren and Snoke battling inside his head as if it were his own fight, and he wanted to pass out, give in to the welcoming arms of nothingness, but Lyric held him steady. She willed herself into his heart, pushing Snoke farther and farther into Ren's trap. He screamed when it felt like his brain was being ripped from his skull and prayed aloud for the rest of nothingness. 

"Stay with me, Armi. Don't let him stay inside you. Remember, we'll return to you once he's gone." 

He could feel Snoke probing the children looking for a way out, and knew that couldn't happen. He looked for a blaster, for a bullet to the head if the bastard tried to enter his children, deciding instead to ask her to go straight through his eye. It was that threat he intended to carry out before he would let the evil in his head migrate anywhere else. 

Lyric pushed harder, laying her hands on his shoulders, pushing Snoke further and further from his mind, allowing her thoughts to work in concert with Ren and the Force, using the innate wind inside her to blow the darkness away releasing Snoke's final defenses. The tattoos on her body began to pulse as from her mouth came a language not heard in centuries pulling her closer to his soul until she and tattoos surrounded him. Wrapping him in a layer of protection against the darkness by using that same base nature to overcome and adding the light to balance the mix. 

Screaming, Snoke ripped from his mind, pulling all thoughts from him, leaning him blind and silent while the black smoke poured into the holo between Ren and Rey. Hux dropped to the ground, Lyric alone unable to support his weight, as Kez caught her before they could all hit the marble floor. 

*** 

Hours later, they were on 'Wanderer' heading to Coruscant. Ren had Hux on the 'Arabesque', tending to the silence she heard in his thoughts. She couldn't be part of the procedures until Ren had him stabilized. There were two new lives who needed her rested and whole, not to mention the two who she'd already promised she'd never abandon again. There was also the fear if she gave into Armitage's silence, she might fall into herself too far to heal. 

Once Sloan and Mara were in bed, along with Mea who Sloan insisted needed to be with them, Kez made Lyric head for bed herself. Snoke was trapped in Ren's spirit box, and he knew just the deep hole into which to drop the asshole. There was still a long road ahead for Hux's recovery, but at last the final Dark Lord was gone. She sat brushing her hair as Kez climbed into bed behind her. 

There was a knock on the cabin door, and Lyric smiled. 

"Come in children." 

Three bodies came rocketing into the room and into the middle of the bed. 

"Mama, can we say good-night to the babies?" Mara was her direct child. She used no subterfuge whatsoever and her brutal honesty could be off-putting except she was so damn cute about it. 

"Of course." 

She leaned back against Kez's chest, as three small hands touched her no longer flat abdomen. She could have listened in on their conversation, but instead played with the children's hair, noting how silky Mea's was as well, just like Kylo's. She felt Kez's steady breathing behind her back, warming her with his presence. Mostly she felt peace. 

After concluding their strange five-way conversation, the children were content for Kez to return them to their cabin. When he returned, she was almost asleep, worn out from the use of energy and the emotional toll crippled her to the point of exhaustion. As he slipped into bed and snuggled behind her, she wiggled her butt in his lap. 

Groaning, he slid his hands under her nightgown, pulling up the silky fabric as he kissed along her shoulder. 

"I want you so bad," he whispered to her skin. "Is that perverse?" 

"Why?" 

"Because when I think about the two babes brewing in your belly right now, it makes my dick hard as steel, and I want to fuck you in front of everyone and scream these are my kids, not his." 

"That would be an extremely bad idea, beloved." 

"True, but I still want to fuck you. Up for it?" 

Her smile was all the answer he needed. He took her like he had the first time they made love, from behind laying on her side, one leg thrown over his hip and his fingers manipulating her clit until she wept from the power of her orgasm. His warm seed bathed her womb, and she clenched around him for long minutes afterward, the tremors to her nervous system reminding him how sweet and tight her pussy felt. 

When at last he slept, he dreamed of their children. Children who looked like her, except for a certain glimmer in his son's eye as he piloted a ship, and the way his daughter could throw a knife. Then he realized they would be his children. They knew him. They knew their story. They had decided, along with Sloan and Mara, how to perpetrate this masquerade. No matter what happened when they landed on Coruscant, the woman he loved enough to risk the ire of the universe was having his babies.


	20. A New Regime

Chapter Twenty 

 

A week later they landed on Coruscant, and the entire galaxy watched as their Crown Prince Sloan, five years old, accept the mantle of Emperor with Ren and Lyric as co-Regents. Hux was taken to the palace to begin his recuperation, and Lyric made sure everyone knew of his lengthy internal struggle against Snoke. No one was to speak ill of the ailing former Emperor and Lyric made sure his more extreme laws and judgements were quietly reversed. 

There was still silence from Armitage's thoughts, but Lyric could hear faint sparks trigger in his memories whenever the children were near, or when she sat with him talking about the past. Ren spent the most time with him, defusing the many triggers and traps Snoke's essence left entangled in Hix's mind. Rey took over the majority of the children's training, while Lyric functioned as the government side along with Sloan, teaching him what it meant to rule the galaxy with compassion for all, and an understanding of the need for order and balance. 

As the stories made the rounds of what happened in the skies above Naboo, the story of the Aurebesh tattoos made its way to light and Lyric addressed the galaxy. 

"Yes, I am not a vergence as Anakin Skywalker or Rey Solo, but a construct, born of a woman but with many fathers, nurtured by the Force. My fathers were not good men, they were majority Sith lords, but they attempted to correct their wrongs with me. They knew their teachings were being subverted by a strong Force user but didn't know by whom. The darkness sat inside me dormant, waiting for the thief to reveal himself. Snoke played right into their hands with his obsessive search for eternal life. Even the Sith realized wisely that darkness is and should be finite." 

Kez was beside Lyric as she told Hux about the babies, and she was amazed her husband actually remembered her coming to him, remembered making love while she banished Snoke from his thoughts. He couldn't remember much else of the previous two years, but he remembered Lyric. He often spoke of her coming to him again, and being his wife, and always she promised him. 

"Soon, when you are feeling better and the babies are here." 

The court moved from Coruscant to Naboo, in order for the Emperor to continue his studies with Masters Ren and Rey, as well as to give Hux a quiet place to recuperate. Every day Kez watched as she walked with Armitage through the gardens, reminding him of simple things like the names of flowers and where they had their first date, and every night he held her as she sobbed at the injustice of Snoke's merciless damage on the mind of her children's father. 

Afterwards they would make love, either with fury at the universe and their situation; or with passion and heat knowing their love was hidden, not in the cold of space but in the deep places of their hearts. The months passed, and her belly grew, larger than before as there were two insider her. 

Kez and Hux came to a comfortable hatred of each other. Hux didn't know why the captain of his wife's guard had so much power over where she was and when she could visit. For the longest time Armitage blamed Ren. When Ren explained Lyric's role in the government and the necessity of her safety, he wasn't pleased but admitted he could not be his wife's protector any longer. 

The worst part of the entire situation was Hux remembered nothing, except an instinctive dislike for the former spy and smuggler and Kez remembered it all, every lash mark on her back and every bruise on her flesh. Lyric had forbidden all mention of the dark period starting with the Fall of Serenno, preferring to focus his healing sessions on the positives that they had accomplished. She knew one day his memories might return in force, and she was prepared for the flip to happen at any moment. Her light saber rested on her lip, or Kez's, at all times. 

When the day finally came and she went into labor, the universe ground to a halt for all its citizens to labor along with the Empress Regent. Given her history of blood pressure problems, the decision to take the children was an easy one, and the surgery much less traumatic than Sloan or Mara. As each child was gently pulled from her womb, Kez stood crying over her left shoulder, holding her left hand as Rey held her right. Hux wasn't able to comprehend what she was going through, so the decision was made to wait until they were stable before introducing them to their 'father'. 

They named their children Kyle and Lyara. Sloan and Mara, delighted their new siblings were finally here, spent hours in endless Force conversations and games, just the four of them. Often Mea and Han would come visit as well, with Rey riding herd on the Force sensitive children to get them to finish their assignments. But on sunny afternoons the children went swimming, and Lyric would bring her desk down to the beach and work, rocking the babies' cradle with her foot while Kez stood behind her, watchful lifeguard should any of the children venture too far from shore. 

It was four months before Ren declared it time for Armitage to meet the babies. It was the closest to the Armitage of old she had seen since this entire fiasco started. Both children had full heads of black hair, but with a reddish sheen to their glossy locks. He'd looked at both of them and at Lyric as if they were the most precious things in his life, and for the first time in quite a while she entertained thoughts of them as a family again. Sloan and Mara also visited their father, with and without Lyric. They frequently worked with Ren defusing the traps inside Hux's mind, and Sloan often asked Armitage's opinion on matters of state. 

Days stretched into weeks into months and Hux recuperated. It was becoming apparent to both Lyric and Ren he would never be the man he was before Snoke recaptured his mind. The damage was too wide-spread. Somethings he could remember with crystal clarity, others were large blank spaces. But one thing remained constant, he loved her and wanted to spend his days with her. Each day she had to remind him why her time was not her own, and each time he begged her to let him move back into the palace with the family. But Ren couldn't guarantee it wouldn't trigger a well-hidden bomb inside, so they decided to implement his return in stages. 

First, he was allowed to join them at breakfast every morning in the family dining room, along with Ren and Rey and the entire brood. In the beginning, the noise was almost more than Armitage could bear, but over time it began as easy as it had been before Serenno. The next move was to allow him to spend days with the families but his night's still in his private hospital wing. 

Kez and Lyric settled into their roles as Empress and guard, but there were days when he'd find her staring off into the distance, a wistfulness on her face he knew came from thinking of the what might have been. He'd felt the fury deep inside her when she allowed herself to grieve for her life lost, but he also knew other than the situation with Armitage there was nothing she would have changed. Kez would have been happy for her to leave Armitage in the care center permanently but she loved him and wanted him to have more access to his children so long as he was mentally sound. 

*** 

When Hux kissed her after dinner once night, almost six months after the twins were born and asked to be allowed to stay in her bed, she gave her consent knowing it was what they'd both needed, hoping it would aid in bringing the old Armitage back, or confirm he was gone forever. 

This was like their first time, as he had no memories of what their intimate life had been like before Snoke's return. Hesitant touches were followed with fierce blushing, and when she removed her nightgown, he'd stared at her like a teenage boy might stare at his first naked woman. So, she used every weapon in her arsenal to try and rekindle the passion they'd known before Serenno. When they came together in the dark of the night, she'd thought perhaps they had a chance, perhaps it would continue to get better, day by day. But she also knew Kez was asleep around the corner with Sloan and Mara in the bed with him. 

There was another round of small improvement and at last the doctors came to her and pronounced him healed. Everything medical that could be done, had been, and this was the best Armitage she would get. It just wasn't quite enough for either of them. He moved into the suite across from hers, and they began building a life that included their unique family situation. 

Sloan was a natural leader, with his father's shrewd military mind and Lyric's compassion, and the people loved him. As his work progressed with Mea, they soon settled into their ever-expanding roles in the future of the Galaxy, and for his sixth birthday successfully defeated a small uprising in the Outer Rim with a single destroyer and minimal loss of life. But for all his confidence and strength in the force, Sloan was a Mama's boy and was often the first to claim her bed whenever a strong storm rumbled through the night. 

Mara was as devious as the day she was born, always pushing the boundaries Lyric set for her, happier learning to fight with a light saber than to do sums or diagram sentence structure. For her third birthday, she set all the clocks in the empire to chime for four minutes in tribute to her birthday. How she managed to get into the Imperial Clock wasn't known, and none of the children would tell on each other, including the babies. Kez knew Lyric could find out, but she'd found the entire affair entirely amusing. 

For the twins' first birthday, Lyric gave herself a present and took a week away from everyone including Kez. She joined Poe on Yavin 4, reminiscing and asking his opinion on the problem of her love life. 

"What does your heart tell you?" Poe demanded. "You are Empress of the Galaxy, but you guard your heart closer than the royal treasury. I know you loved Armitage once, but that man's gone, Lyric. Is it fair to keep yourself tied to someone who cannot return to you the same love you give him? And Kez? Is it fair to him to spend his days watching another man love you?" 

"I don't know, that's why I'm asking you!" Her frustration was mounting and she picked up a boulder with a flicker of her hand and smashed it down again. 

Poe cocked his head at her. "Did you just stomp your foot with a five-ton boulder for emphasis?" 

"Maybe." 

He threw his arms around her, laughing. "Why not keep them both? What's to stop you?" 

She glared in his direction. "You think that's funny? I already have a schedule filled a month out of rotation between the children, Kez, and Armitage. I have four children, a husband, and a lover who guards me every day of my life. I sleep maybe five hours a night, and everyone has time for themselves, except me." 

"So change it. Get rid of everyone and treat yourself to some space. Lyric, you're only twenty-six. Much too young for so much stress, and much too young to be celibate. What would you like most in the entire galaxy?" 

Her amber eyes filled with tears that fell before she could stop herself. "I would go back to Serenno and never let him direct the ground action. That's what caused the brain injury that allowed Snoke to weasel his way back inside Armitage. That's when everything changed." 

"But then you wouldn't have the twins, would you?" 

"No, I wouldn't have needed Kez. So, with that caveat, I wouldn't change anything, except, why do they have to hate each other so much?" 

"Because the prize is you, Bunny, and neither of them are men accustomed to losing. Kez is a fierce advocate to have in your corner, and he loves the children as if they were his own. Hux will never be the strong father figure Sloan and Kyle follow. It will be Kez, although Sloan does have Armitage's deviously quick military skills. Mara adores her father, but even she cannot lift him beyond the limitations of his brain. And Lyara, well, she's you all over." 

After a week, she left in her own shuttle, piloting herself. As her hands keyed in the destination, she knew she had one shot to make this idea in her head a reality. Once chance to bring the pieces of her heart into one functioning human again. She pulled up a star chart of the Unknown Regions, checking it against the supplies in the shuttle and distance from Naboo. When she was certain of her destination, she sent out to coded messages, one addressed to Sloan, the other addressed to Major Phasma. 

The note to her son was short: 

"My Dearest Son, 

"As first born it will fall to you to explain where I am to Mara, Kyle and Lyara. I know they will wish to be involved, but this is my battle alone my son. I must find a way to balance myself between your father and Uncle Kez. Therefore, I have devised a test, which I have sent along to Major Phasma. One which will require the two of them to work together to find me. Please understand I am not running from you or your siblings. I am doing this to make your father and Kez work in tandem. It's all my heart knows to do. 

"I'm writing this to you, instead of using the Kybers, because I don't want Kez or Mara to know what I'm doing until this is underway. Don't let Mara give them too much help, and make sure the twins are all right. 

"You are my sunlight, dear son. "

Mama 

The second letter to Phasma was entirely different. She laid out her plan, drawing out her reasons and giving Phasma a coded channel on which to contact her when the men left. She figured it would take a few days for them to reach a place of cooperation. 

It took ten.


	21. Domestic Disturbance in the Force

Chapter Twenty-One 

 

Ren's comm unit buzzed as he was in conference with the child Emperor. 

"Kylo Ren." 

"Master Ren, It's Major Phasma. Do you have time to come by my office? I have a communication that I'd like to discuss with you." 

"Is it important? I'm in the middle of something with the Emperor." 

"His Highness is well away of this communication and will heartily approve, sir." 

Ren looked over at his cousin. The young ruler's face was bland, but Ren could hear his thoughts racing, something about the Empress and a test. 

"We'll be there in a moment." 

Turning around he knelt in front of the boy. "Sloan, what do you know about this?" 

"Mama sent me a letter as well. She's tired of having her heart torn apart by Father and Uncle Kez. She's tired of their constant bickering and devised some plan to make them have to work together to find her." 

"What?!" 

Sloan raised his shoulders in an uncharacteristic shrug. "That's all I know." 

If not for the fact he towered over the child Emperor, Ren would have raced to Phasma's office. As it was, maintaining a proper decorum was impossible. He finally picked Sloan up and carried him on his back as the boy laughed happily. What had his mad, irresponsible, unapologetic aunt done this time? 

He tried to search the Force for her unique signature but found himself blocked. Frowning, he pushed deeper only to feel as though his mind was trapped in quicksand. He raised his thoughts and asked Sloan. 

"Did your mother learn how to make a neural trap?" 

"No," Sloan answered truthfully. "She asked me to show her." 

"And of course, you did." 

"Yes, Master Ren. Why wouldn't I teach Force lessons to my mother? Her innate healing Force-flow makes the rest of us happy, but she's unhappy. I'd do whatever I had to do to make her happy again." 

"Of course, and you should, but would you warn me next time before I blindly walk into another?" 

The boy was quiet, and Ren turned to look him in the eyes. 

Sloan looked highly uncomfortable. "Then you really aren't going to like her plan." 

When they arrived, Phasma was pacing her office in an agitated and frustrated huff. She looked as though she'd been wake for days, and when he approached, she waved a sheaf of paper under his nose. 

"Major, what's this?" 

"This is a train wreck in the making, that's what this is. The Empress Regent has lost her mind if she thinks those two will work together. Absolutely. Lost. Her. Mind." 

Ren helped Sloan slide down his back as he glanced at Lyric's messages. The first was a copy of what she'd sent to Sloan. The second was an outline, which he set aside. The third was addressed to the Major and he started with that one. 

"Major Phasma," 

"I hope this finds you well, because I know you're going to be wildly upset by the time we reach the end of this voyage. I ask you only to trust me, as I must do this in order to reclaim my own sanity. How can I assist my son when I can't fix my own problems? 

"Kez and Armitage must learn to work together, if they both wish to stay in my life. I cannot help the galaxy if my own home is in chaos. Both men have a place in my heart and I choose both. Or I shall have none. 

"The first step is simple: they must work together to find where I've decided to set up a new home. The clues are simple: they know who created me; they know where I've lived and died; they know my greatest fears. Both have taken me around the galaxy, and both have watched me inside the silence. I have been nowhere and I have been everywhere. Throughout the dark of space, both men have chased me and before I allowed myself to be caught. Not this time. Sloan will know the location, but it is deep inside and he will not reveal the information, not even to Ren, who I know you will give this to. So Ren, if you are reading this: STEP ASIDE. This doesn't concern you. No one is to give them an ounce of assistance, other than a ship. They can do the rest themselves. 

"Once they depart Naboo, Phasma, I beg you to send me a flare on this secured channel and let me know they managed to cooperate enough to leave the planet. The rest will be up to their ability to get past our pasts. 

"Thank you, Phasma. In my own way, I love you too." 

Lyric 

*** 

Ren had both men brought to Phasma's office, where he, the major and Sloan all shared what Lyric had sent, then sat back and watched the fireworks. 

Kez exploded. "What the fuck does she think she's playing? She's alone out there? Poe escorted her to Yavin, how did she leave alone?" 

"Poe gave her 'Wanderer', after they made a few modifications, and she took off. She's a hell of a pilot, Marab. You know that." Phasma tried to keep the smirk from her face. Her ladyship had certainly known what can of worms needed cracking. 

"This is all your fault, Marab." Hux hissed at the captain. "If you'd only give her room to herself, she wouldn't have needed to run away again." 

"With all due respect, My Lord," Marab dragged the words out to an insult, "you're just another clinging child when she's needed a husband. How do you intend to find her?" 

Hux moved closer, his eyes glinted with a hint of the former merciless First Order general. "Just the way she suggested: together. Or are you afraid of working with her Husband to find your charge, Captain?" 

The air between the two men was charged with their intense dislike for each other. Without breaking eye contact, Hux addressed his son. 

"Sloan, please tell me where your mother has gone this time?" 

The boy looked up at Ren and winked. "I'm not at liberty to reveal that information." 

"What?" 

"Mama's instructions to me were not to assist in any manner. Nor will Mara. Mama didn't confide anything in Mara because she can't keep a secret. Master Ren can't help because he doesn't know either. She's set up Force traps to keep him away. Mama said that you have to learn to work together, because she cares for both of you, and can no longer live without acknowledging both sides of her heart. So, Father, Uncle Kez, I would suggest you go do exact that. Work together." 

Then he took Ren's hand and left the office, leaving both men staring at him. 

As they looked at each other again, the dawning recognition of what Lyric had done made Kez pale white, while Hux reddened with anger. 

"The Empress Regent is alone and we stand here arguing like schoolboys. I want to find my wife, damn it. Even if it means working with the man I loathe most in the universe." 

"She is alone, but on the 'Wanderer'. Armored and able to withhold against a destroyer. I know, I made her that way." Kez forgot himself and sat down hard on the couch, his boot covered legs sprawled in the floor. 

"Well, thank the gods for that small favor," Hux grumbled. 

"And I'm sure she's disabled all my priority codes with this stunt." 

"That would be her first move." 

Kez stared at the floor before raising his eyes to Hux and Phasma. "This is never going to work." 

Phasma laughed, actually glad to see to brash smuggler flummoxed for once. "Then you'll never see her again. She's determined, and we all know how stubborn the Empress Regent can be when her Sith is up, so to speak. Now, I have rounds to make. Feel free to use my office, but I would suggest you actually try and work together for once in your stubborn male lives. Or I'll go find her for myself and leave you both standing in the hallway with your dicks in your hand." 

She left them alone, staring at each other.


	22. Mission Almost Impossible

Chapter Twenty-two 

 

"Let's think about this logically. Between the two of us we know everything there is to know about this woman," Kez proposed. "What were her clues again?" 

Hux grabbed the letter from Phasma's desk. "The first one is we know who created her." 

Kez snorted. "That's easy. Her life started on Serenno, at Count Dooku's estate." 

"No," Hux shook his head. "It's more complicated than that. Her fathers gave her life, others shaped her life. You forget her birth mother, Ciara, who was mad and ran around the galaxy looking for a place to hide from the voices in her own mind. Then Dameron's parents took her in and raised her as surrogate parents on Yavin 4. That fits with the next clue: we know where she's lived and died." 

"Then we should start on Yavin 4?" 

"Except that she also died giving birth to Sloan on Arkanis, at my sister's estate." 

Kez stared at Hux. He'd known the delivery was rough but never heard she'd almost died. Had he known how dangerous a pregnancy could be for her, would he still have pushed for Kyle and Lyara to be born? He chided himself internally for his doubts. Of course he would have. Those kids were his treasure, along with their mother. 

At last he decided he could do it, he could swallow his pride and work with the ginger asshole because in the end, she would be back. It had already been nine days since she'd left for Yavin 4, and he missed her. He couldn't even reach her through the Kybers. "All right, should we start at Arkanis, or Yavin 4? Where do you think she started this treasure hunt?" 

Hux stared at him, and Kez could see the murder boiling behind his icy blue eyes. Kez wondered if Hux had ever figured out that for the past year, three nights a week, while he was in slumber land, Lyric slept in Kez's arms. He certainly knew when Hux was there, and spent those evenings grinding his teeth and drinking himself into unconsciousness to stop from picturing her chained and beaten as he seen her before. Though the new Armitage Hux had left no scars or bruises on Lyric, Kez couldn't readily forgive like she could. He was merely human. 

The next fight was on which ship to take. Marab wanted to take the 'Kestrel'. It was light, fast, and he knew her systems like the back of his hand. The ship had been completely overhauled mechanically, and Kez knew he could find her no matter what small backwater nowhere planet she decided to hide within. Hux wanted to use either 'Punisher' or the 'Arabesque', neither of which were good options to Kez's mind. 

Hux exploded, a flash of his famous temper showing through at last. "How in the gods names can you want to find the Empress Regent in a smuggler's hunk of junk? We need stealth yes, but we also need speed and the newest technology to keep up with 'Wanderer', if what all you've told me about the enhancements is true." 

"I told you. 'Punisher' is too big, too cumbersome and there are too many bad memories for both the Empress Regent and myself to feel comfortable on the 'Arabesque.' It's the 'Kestrel' with her updated systems or we borrow Ren's yacht, which I rate as highly unlikely to happen." 

"What are these bad memories you keep talking about in terms of 'Arabesque'? We conceived Mara on that ship, in the skies above Serenno. She loves that ship." 

Kez had reached his breaking point at last and he threw his pain at the defenseless Hux. "You chained her to the bulkhead then made me watch as you beat and fucked her senseless. When Snoke came back, and you started losing your shit, you beat her so badly on that ship the crew had to be sent for 're-education' to remove the sounds of her screams and the sight of her blood. But mostly, it's where you raped her when you accused me of being Mara's father." 

At that, the wind blew out of Hux, and he sat down hard on the closest chair. "I did what?" His voice was strangled in his throat and Kez was pleased at the horror in the former emperor's expression. 

"You used her like a pain whore, and she let you because that's how much she loves you. But when Snoke arrived back in your head, she became the punching bag, the whipping post, the outlet for your most creative punishments. Remember carving the word 'MINE' onto her stomach? Or any of the one hundred plus lashes you scarred her with? Because I do. I’m the one who held her when the pain got so bad she wanted to die, who had to put alarms on the sick-bay to keep her away from the scalpels so she couldn't suicide, again. That's why I hate you with a passion that won't die, Hux. Not for what you did to the galaxy, though that was bad enough. No, I hate you for the hurt you've done to that woman. The woman I love enough to have given up my entire life to protect from you." 

With that, Kez stormed out of Phasma's office, leaving Hux staring after him. His heart burned as fiercely as it had the day he'd met her in the Unknown Regions, and he needed to do something to channel away the rage, or someone was going to end up dead. Unfortunately, it wouldn't be the one he'd vote to remove from the planet." 

Time, and a few hours sparring in the training facility eventually restored his inner peace, and he sought out Hux, who was in the library researching the blank spots in his mind. When Kex approached him, the man raised his head with tears in his eyes. "Did I really do all these things?" 

Kez nodded. "But that was before. For the past year you've been a real gentleman with Lyric, and I've noticed, everyone's noticed. If she can forgive you, who am I to stand between us all getting what we want, which is togetherness with her. If you insist we can't use the 'Kestrel', then we'll find a separate ship, one with no attachment for either side." 

"No, I need to learn to, what was it she said to me the other night? Oh yes, I need to learn to let go and just have some fun. Stop worrying so much about what happened in the past I can't remember and start making new memories with the ones I love." 

Then he stood and looked Marab square in the eye. "You're in love with my wife." 

"Since the moment I saw her step off your shuttle onto Coruscant, newly healed and newly pregnant. She was the most stunning creature I'd ever laid eyes upon." 

Hux chewed on the inside of his lip, eyes studying Kez's intently. "You've slept with my wife." 

"Many times, and intend to again. Once we find her." 

"But these are my children? All of them?" 

"Yes." 

"I don't understand. If I'm such an incredible asshole, how did I not kill you the first time? And why did she stay?" 

"You didn't kill me because she made you promise not to, and we all know that what Lyric wants, we tend to give to her. She stayed because despite your previous glaring character flaws, she's deeply in love with you, and in love with me. We have chained ourselves to a demanding woman, Armitage. Are we really going to be able to make this work?" 

Hux nodded tersely. "I might not be able to remember our lives together, but I know I love that woman and these children with every fiber in my body. If part of the price of having her back by my side is you, then I guess we have to learn to share." 

"I hate you." 

"I hate you too. I'm sure if I could remember I'd hate you even more, if that were possible." 

"Well at least we've got that straight. Now, destination?" 

"Let's start with Arkanis. Yavin is a two-week journey from Naboo under the best circumstances. Besides, if anyone can tell us more about where Lyric might have gone it's my sister. They've always been thick as thieves." 

Opening the door on the 'Kestrel' after so long, felt like stepping back into a role that no longer fit him as well as it did before. His eyes ran around the interior, missing her presence in the co-pilot seat. Hux was no pilot and the trip would be long and harsh. There was a strange piece of paper on his desk, and he was immediately drawn to the out of place flotsam. 

"It's from Lyric, I have no idea how she got it in here." 

The note was simple: 

"Congratulations on cooperating enough to get on the 'Kestrel' and leave Naboo. Now let's see if we can work through some of these clues, shall we? 

"Knowing Armitage, you are headed toward Arkanis. That's a good place to start, he needs to make some amends with his sister anyway. Kez, you were probably surprised to find out I died when giving birth to Sloan. It wasn't widely advertised. I was still too weak from the crash to be pregnant, too filled with sorrow at Armitage's betrayal to care. 

"When I left you Kez, one of the hardest things I'd done at that time, Ren and Rey took me back to Arkanis, where I hid until Armi found me, as I went into labor with Sloan. It went poorly and my heart stopped several times during the delivery. But I was awakened hours later by the sweet sound of Sloan wanting his mother." 

"This will be your first stop, and Bella will have the first piece of the puzzle for your quest. Now, for the first hard truth between the three of us. I promised I would have you both or neither, and that is what I mean. By the time this quest is completed, our family will either be set with the roles we shall choose ourselves or will fall apart due to rigid ideas that have no place in our lives. Remember I love and want you both. That's why we're in this mess." 

Lyric 

*** 

When they finally lifted off from the space port at the palace on Naboo, Phasma made the decision to call Lyric directly. 

"Lyric Bey-Hux." 

"Empress it's good to hear your voice." 

"Phasma. I take it the boys finally figure out how to cooperate?" 

"There were a few fist fights and once Sloan had to Force restrain both of his fathers, but they lifted off about an hour ago." 

"'Both of his fathers'? I take it you think this is going to work?" 

"Permission to speak freely Empress?" 

"Of course, Phasma. I consider you a close friend." 

"Don't take any shit off either of them. If they love you half as much as they profess, then this will be easy for them. They are the two most driven and frustrating men I've had the pleasure to meet. I don't suppose you'd be inclined to let me know where you are, in case of emergency?" 

"Not yet but soon. Trust me Major, I'm a lot closer than you think, and under excellent protection. Now, are the children all right?" 

"Yes Empress. Sloan is taking his position as the keeper of your secret quite seriously, and Ren has forbidden Mara from trying to sneak into people's dreams to find you. Kyle and Lyara are walking like little monsters, and their guards have appealed to the Knights of Ren to keep them from running off. They appear to take after their mother in that respect, ma'am." 

Her laughter was like the chiming of silver bells, and Phasma found herself smiling in spite of her frustration. The Empress sounded ten years younger just in the past week of freedom from her responsibilities. If only she'd been able to accompany the two men on their hunt for her, she'd probably saved them both from themselves. As it was, she was certain one would kill the other before they ever go close to finding her. 

"Empress," Phasma began. 

"Phasma please listen to me for a moment. Should anything of importance happen, you may chime me on this frequency. I will not always be open to speak at that moment but will always respond in one way or another. But unless one of the children is bleeding or the galaxy is about to erupt into open flame, I'd like some privacy for the foreseeable future." 

"Could we please set up a schedule when we can discuss important matters that Master Ren and the Emperor have punted into our division?" 

"Hold on," Lyric scrambled and the connection suddenly took on a true projection. No longer holographic, Lyric appeared to be standing in Phasma's office from millions of light years away. The officer gasp at the unknown technology and once again wondered what the Empress had gotten into now. 

"If I try, very hard, I have two hours every night between dinner and bedtime when I can be reached without interruption. Take it or leave it, Major." 

"I'm locking my calendar now, Empress. Why are your days so structured, Your Highness?" 

At that the amber eyes of the missing Empress seemed to laugh. "I've gone back to school, Major." 

With that gem, the Empress disconnected the call, leaving Phasma staring at a blank screen.


	23. Family Matters

Chapter Twenty-three 

 

The relatively short hop from Naboo to Arkanis was notable on the 'Kestrel' only by the extended silence between Marab and Hux. Both had decided to ignore the other as much as possible, but as they approached the planet, Kez came to talk with his rival. 

"I need your assistance to get us on the ground." 

Hux rolled his eyes and stood up from the lounger where he'd been communicating with Sloan over something of relative importance. The former smuggler drove him batty, but at least now he knew why he despised him so much. Whatever did his wife see in the man? Shaking his head, Hux couldn't help but wonder if Marab was hung like a stallion. 

"I'm not a pilot, Marab. Whatever could you need me to assist with in the cockpit?" 

"Arkanis is wholly controlled by the Hux family. No one down there is going to let me on the planet again, not after stealing Lyric away seven years ago. I need you, oh favored son, to guarantee our safety while I navigate the incredibly precise and complicated landing directions they sent." 

Hux sniffed and keyed in Bella's personal comms frequency. "You better hope she has a better opinion of you than she did, or you might find yourself undergoing an unexpected sterilization." 

He was busy with the call and almost missed the soft answer from Marab. 

"That's already been done." 

"Pardon me?" 

Marab smiled with a wicked leer in his eyes. "You said unexpected sterilization. I said, I've already had that done." 

He stared at the smuggler with uncertainty. With a huff, Marab turned and looked at Hux. "It was my idea, not hers. I didn't want kids, I just wanted her. TO prove it, since her self-esteem was somewhere south of nonexistent that particular day, I keyed in the procedure and had her initiate." 

Hux raised one eyebrow. "And she went through with it." 

"All I know is I was out for a few hours and went I came to she was crying and yelling at me to not do that to her again. We then decided on another less drastic solution." 

Marab returned to his duties, and suddenly Hux was confronted with his sister in his ear. 

"Armitage? Please tell me you aren't alone? You're a shit pilot on your best day, and we both know today is not one of those." 

"No, I'm not alone. Marab and I removed the knife from each other's balls long enough to leave Naboo. Now, where is my wife? I know she left something with you." 

"Transmitting the landing codes now. Use the pad next to the formal gardens. We'll have lunch while we talk." 

She clicked off before he could assure her they wanted to be out of there before another hour went by. True, they weren't killing each other right now, but then again – the day was still young. Hopefully Bella was in a good mood and wouldn't make him sit and listen to a lecture. She'd already done that a few times previous in his life, and he felt he'd be good going another decade or three before hearing one again. 

For not the first time since the smuggler had called him an abusive husband he wondered why Lyric endured it, or if that was the thing that drove her to Marab. Someone who apparently treated the ground she walked on as sacred. He thought he'd done that too, but apparently during what he'd heard the others refer to 'the Dark Period', it had all fallen apart. He stared off into nothing, thinking about the first time they'd been together after the removal of Snoke. 

He'd felt as if he'd been given a second chance to make her love him again, to remove all the boulders Snoke threw between them. She gave herself freely to him, just as she did every time they fucked, and he'd seen a light at the end of his nightmare. Then one night after his return to the palace, he'd heard the children saying their good-nights. Mara had headed toward Lyric's room, only to be stopped up short by her older brother. 

"Knock Mara. Uncle Kez and Mama are already in bed for the night. We had a hard day in the Council. I think she wanted some alone time before bedtimes." 

His adorable daughter had stuck her tongue out and pushed onward to her goal. "The door is cracked, they're waiting for us to come in. The code is, if the door is shut and locked come back later. If it's shut and unlocked, knock. I'm not stupid, smarty-pants." 

Even his children knew their mother slept with both men. Did the entire galaxy know he was cuckold by a bastard smuggler from nowhere? But, he had to give Marab credit. The man kept his hands to himself and his eyes on possible danger whenever he was on active duty as her guard. When one of his handpicked men was on duty, he was usually still found near the Empress and the children. Hux's children. 

He focused on what she'd said in the letter, about each of them finding their place in this untraditional family unit. For some reason he couldn't fathom, Lyric refused to give up her relationship with the captain of her guard. That was the role Hux assigned to Marab and he refused to move him from that peg. It was where he was supposed to be, where he was supposed to stay. 

Lyric was the sun in the center of their family, that was without questions, and the children were satellites zooming their way around the family, touching all of them with their own unique Force Signatures. Sloan was precision and detail, while Mara's signature was colorful and messy and bright. The twins were black and white, yin and yang. Whatever one thought of the other knew, and vice versa. 

Then there was him. Her husband. Their father. No longer her champion, no longer their protector, who was he now that Snoke's abuse had pulled his mind to fragments, and even his wife didn't love him enough to give herself only unto him. Or had he pushed her away during his oppression so far that nothing could heal the breach? 

Bella met them as the ramp extended down from the ship. She'd had a formal tea setup in the garden and there were three boxes on the table, each marked with Lyric's precision penmanship. In addition, one of the guard's carried four identical boxed, each bore the name of one of the children. 

"Bella, I know I've been a shit the past few years, but please, where is my wife?" 

"She left these three boxes as your clues." She turned toward the Captain. 

"You must be the smuggler and spy? My, you are even more handsome than Lyric described. So different from Armitage. Oh well, I'm Bella Hux, and welcome to Arkanis." 

They sat down to eat and Bella opened the first box. Inside was a blood-soaked hospital gown, along with a formal Arkanis birth certificate and testimonies from the doctors who saved her and Sloan that day. Hux's eyes grew wide as he looked at them. He raised his head to his sister. 

"I remember that day. I arrived just as she went into labor, like Sloan knew I'd arrived on planet and it was time to get here. But she was spitting angry and punched me so hard I had a black eye for two weeks. Then her blood pressure dropped, and they ripped Sloan from her body before the medication had a chance to deaden her nerves. The scream...." 

Bella placed her hand over her brothers, smiling at him in support. "And then she was gone. No heartbeat, no light in the eyes, nothing. Armitage grabbed the doctor by the shoulders and threatened to eviscerate the man if she truly died. It took a lot of effort, and lots of plasma to bring her back." 

She pulled the lid off the second box, and inside was her wedding dress, ripped into shreds. He was livid. 

"Why the fuck did she destroy the dress?" 

"It's symbolic, Armi. Between the two of you, you've managed to shred the marriage the First Order chaplain bound you into, and now it's time to decide what comes next. She doesn't want to lose you, or Captain Marab. You both have extraordinary claims to her heart. I wished I'd had one love in my life as real and vibrant as the love she has with both of you. Her whole being radiates with her emotions." 

"What's in the third box?" Marab interrupted. 

Removing the cover, inside was a Resistance pilot's helmet, stained with blood, with broken goggles. Across the forehead was printed 'DAMERON, L'. 

"She said this one would be self-explanatory." 

Hux nodded. "It confirms our second guess of Yavin 4. That's the helmet she was wearing when she fell out of the sky after I blasted her ship with the guns on 'Punisher' before I knew it was her." 

He looked at his sister through tear-filled eyes. "What does she want from me?" 

"She wants to love both of you, without fear of hurting either of you." 

"Neither of us are men who are particularly good at sharing." 

"Well, if she's willing to share, perhaps the two of you should take a lesson from her. You've both saved her life, figuratively and literally. You both love her, obviously or you wouldn't be sitting here with me. What's wrong with her loving you both? Have either of you lacked in any way from her? No." 

Hux stood and began pacing around the pace, hands clasp behind his back. "Aren't we sharing her already, Marab? On those nights when I'm in her bed, where are you?" 

The man looked away before he could meet Hux's eyes, which either meant he was about to lie or tell a reluctant truth. "Usually drunk and passed out so I don't have to think about what's going on in her room. Some nights, I'm asleep with Sloan and Mara, especially if there is thunder. They get frightened during thunderstorms." 

Hux nodded, "I know, they've come to me as well, apparently when you've got the door locked." 

Marab looked startled at that. "You knew?" 

"I heard the children discussing your door code. They appear to be comfortable with the situation." 

"When Lyric was in recovery from her surgeries the kids and I learned to get along pretty well. I'd give my life for any of them." 

The two men regarded each other for a moment, Hux remembering the four scans on the desk in his office. Birth charts for the children, showing they were his biologically. Yet this man, who they called 'Uncle', has spent more time with them recently than he, and that boiled in his stomach, reminding him of the child soldier program which he'd survived. Hux resolved from that point to be more hands on with his children. 

"It's growing late," Bella wisely broke the tension between them. "Why don't you both spend the night and take off in the morning. It's a long haul to Yavin 4." 

Hux stomped off toward the house, as Kex and Bella cleaned up behind him. He'd all the family togetherness he could stand for one moment. It was time to be alone for a while. 

*** 

Phasma locked herself in her office after dismissing her staff and sweeping the room for listening devices. It was time for her to speak with the Empress and she wanted no one to know the ruler of the galaxy, by proxy, wasn't sitting a few dozen feet away. No sense causing a panic when the Emperor and his other Regent had everything under control. 

She buzzed the Empress Regent's frequency. A recorded message responded. 

"Please hold while we search the galaxy for Lyric Bey-Hux." 

Two minutes of pleasant music went by and then she heard the sensuous alto that was only Lyric. 

"Phasma?" 

"Yes,Your Highness. Do you have time to go over a few issues the Emperor should be brought to our attention?" 

"Give me just a moment." 

The holo gave way to that eerie doppelganger of the Empress, smiling as she sat at a nondescript desk over with paper and pieces of what appeared to be an engine spread about. Lyric placed them on the floor, grabbing a fresh sheet of paper and her datapad. 

"Alright then, Major. Let's get to business." 

For two hours the women discussed and argued as if they were actually in the same room. Phasma was amazed to discover Lyric could see the Major's office and they both paced and used all the space in the room as they did the galaxy's business. While arguing with the empress, Phasma took in the details she could see. 

The Empress wore a simple grey tunic with dark grey leggings, a red strip down each leg. Her hair was in a simple pony tail and she worn only her Kyber necklace and her wedding ring. The hilt of her light saber rested on the desk near her left hand, and she looked like a teenager instead of the mother of four and de facto ruler of the galaxy. 

Two hours passed like five minutes, and the Empress was yawning relentlessly. 

"Anything else will have to wait until tomorrow night. I've got to get some sleep. Have you heard from the boys?" 

"They are on Arkanis for the night, leaving for Yavin in the morning. Bella reports they haven't killed each other yet, but Hux has worked out that you've been time sharing your nights with Captain Marab." 

"Oh my, how did that go over?" 

"How do you expect? Hux is starting to remember things, are you sure these are memories you want returned to him?" 

Her eyes were hard and dry. She'd obviously debated this internally more than once. "His actions are key as to why Captain Marab was assigned into my life and why I fell in love with two men. I knew when I took this step I might lose one or both of them forever. I'm prepared for whatever fate throws back to me." 

"Who's on Yavin 4 to meet them?" 

The Empress smiled that twisted grin Phasma had grown to fear. 

"My cousin, Poe. And a few other members of the former Resistance."


	24. Conversations in Deep Space

Chapter Twenty-four 

 

The next morning the two departed Arkanis for Yavin 4. The four boxes for the children were loaded into the 'Kestrel', with Bella explaining they were just presents from her to her nieces and nephews. Kez wisely took himself inside while the brother and sister said their good-byes. 

"Armi, I know this is hardest for you, but believe me. She loves you. She wouldn't have given you a second chance if she didn't, and then we wouldn't have Kyle and Lyara. Don't be so damned rigid that you walk away rather than bend your pride." 

"Bella, I'm a broken man, and my wife doesn't love me enough to be faithful. Other than my children, I have nothing left after Snoke's departure. Maybe I should let her go. Would the galaxy be worse if I weren't in it? I don't think many would even notice." 

She laid her hand against his cheek. "Then you don't understand her at all. She loves you enough to say all or none. If you and Kez don't come to an accord, neither of you will have her, and then where will the two of you be? I understand this is hard, but be willing to look at something different, something new. I'm here if you need to talk." 

"Thank you, Bella. I'm not handling this well, am I?" 

"Actually, considering the man is still alive, I'm amazed you two made it off of Naboo." 

"Well," Armitage sniffed, "as you said, I'm a shit pilot." 

Once they were well away from Arkanis, Kez came into the kitchen to grab some caf. Hux decided it was time to see if they could speak without wanting to slit each other's throat. 

"Who do you think will be waiting for us on Yavin 4?" 

Kez looked up from his datapad. "If I had to hazard a guess I would think Poe Dameron." 

"Oh gods, not him again." 

The smuggler laughed. "I guess he does get under your skin. That 'General Hugs' routine he used on you was a classic." 

"How can two people be so entirely different as Lyric and Dameron?" 

"Poe takes after his dad personality-wise, but the flying talent is all Bey. Lyric's a much better pilot than Poe, but he'd argue that point for days if you let him." 

Hux smiled as he remembered the first time he'd seen Lyric fly a TIE fighter. "Lyric cheats when she flies, the Force gives her an assist." 

Kez looked at Hux, a strange look on his face. "That's right it does. Do you remember seeing her fly?" 

"I remember the first time she took out a TIE, tried to hide with one of my squadrons during their flight time. But even then, she was a natural, winging through space like a solar wind." 

"I wish I'd seen that," Kez muttered. "I've never seen her pilot a fighter, only the 'Kestrel' and of course, 'Wanderer'." 

"Marab, I don't know how to even begin to attempt what Lyric is requesting. She's my wife, and all I feel is this longing to keep her mine." 

"All I feel is the desire to punch your face in," Kez responded with a straight face.   
Neither of those positions will get us back where we want to be, which is together with her." 

"Why can't things just stay as they are, you and I hating each other and refusing to think about what happens when it's the other's night in her bed?" 

"Because she wants us both there every night. Her in the middle." 

"Never." 

"Then we both better grow used to our hands again, Hux. Because she's dead serious this time, and she's got the kids on her side too. Everyone's tired of two families except you and I, which is why we're on this little treasure hunt. To see if there is any possibility of granting her heart's desire." 

"And when I want alone time with her?" 

"Well, then we're back to a schedule again. Unless she'd take us both at one time." 

Hux looked at captain with shock. "She's not one for public spectacles." 

"It wouldn't be the public, just you and me." 

"You swine." 

"Just being realistic Armitage. If you or I ever want to have sex with the woman we love again, we've got to come up with something she will accept." 

There was a 'ping' as a message came in over Hux's personal frequency. It was from Lyric. 

Gentlemen, 

You are on your way to my first home, my first gravesite, the place where everything changed. With that in mind, I want to lay out how I want our lives to change. Right now, we are three adults in three rooms with a rotating schedule of who keeps a piece of me on which day. You two will never know how difficult it is to compartmentalize my emotions and my words to keep from accidentally wounding the wrong party. I'm tired, and I don't want to feel broken anymore. If I want to lay in Armitage's arms and eat ice cream and watch stupid programs on the holonet, that's my prerogative. Likewise, if I want to wrap my arms around Kez and cry if I'm upset, I don't want to have to lock myself away to enjoy his undivided attention. 

"We should reconfigure the three suites into one master suite. We each need our own closets of course, but would it be so terrible if we all shared one large room? And think of how excited the children would be if we were all in one place, not spread around the family floor. 

"As you spend the next two weeks on the journey to Yavin, think about it. If I had to guess, I would say that right now Kez is all for it and Armi, you hate every inch of the plan. Beloved husband, all I can say to you is, you have to believe me when I say this is nothing against my love for you. We can talk privately soon, and perhaps that will ease your fears. 

"Love you both, 

"Lyric" 

*** 

Kez lay on his back staring up at the durasteel wall of his cabin, remembering the first time she'd been in this bed, and how for weeks afterward he'd locked himself in here to sniff the pillow where her head lay, just to recall that sweet scent that was hers and her alone. 

He was beginning to think they were well and truly fucked. There was no way Hux would give this more a passing thought. He was about to drift to sleep when he heard voices in the other room. 

Hux and Lyric were talking. 

He didn't want to eavesdrop, he really didn't. But this was too important to not know what Hux's problems were, and if there was a way to swing the ginger bastard over to her side of thinking. 

She was talking. 

"I know it sounds like I don't love you, but it's because I love you that I'm doing this." 

"By adding another husband to your life." 

"Kez can never be my husband. He knows that. I will be no one's wife but yours." 

"But you want to fuck us both." 

"That's not what this is about. This is about streamlining our relationships to be better parents for our children." 

"Who call that smuggler 'Uncle'." 

"That smuggler helped keep them from Snoke and brought me back to life when I'd despaired of ever feeling happiness again. The children understand, why is this so hard with you?" 

"Is he that much better a fuck than I am?" 

Kez leaned closer. 

"Armitage Hux, if you think it matters to me which one of you is bigger or better, then you don't know me as well as you profess. This. Is. Not. About Sex. It's about family." 

"Then come to me and tell me these things in person." 

"I can't." 

"Why not? You moved yourself across the universe to sleep with me and create the twins. Why not now, to prove you love me?" 

"First of all, do I really have to 'prove' I love you? After everything we've been through?" 

Hux's tone changed. "No. I'm angry and I'm hurt and that's why I'm lashing out at you. I don't understand. So much is missing from the past where you and I are concerned. Why does he mean so much to you, that you want to bring him into our lives in an even more intrusive way. He's already there all the time. I never have time like this with you, time for just us." 

"Beloved husband. I don't have time for myself. That's why I'm doing this. Armi, I'm the Empress Regent of the whole galaxy, I have four children including the Emperor all under the age of eight, a husband who's recovering from serious traumatic brain injuries, and there aren't enough hours in my day. Is it fair to you if on nights when I'm supposed to devote my attention to you something happens which requires me to speak with Kez? Wouldn't it be easier if we could just be open and acknowledge everyone and agree that the most important thing is the children?" 

"I miss you." 

"I miss you too, but if this trip does what I think, we'll see each other soon. Rest assured I'm well cared for and extremely busy. I know this is a long boring ride to Yavin, but try to learn a hobby, or brush up on your astro-navigation. Maybe you'll be a better pilot when this is over?" 

"Give me a hint, please? I'm so worried about your safety." 

"Armi please. Do you think I would have left without have some form of security detail? Plus, I have my light saber. Trust me, I'm probably the most dangerous thing on this planet." 

"Does Marab know anything?" 

"No. I'm treating you both equally, except I'm breaking my rule to help you feel better. I felt you needed me. I know Kez doesn't." 

"I love you, Lyric. Will you come again?" 

"I love you too. Let me look at my calendar. I can't do it before Yavin, but after you leave there, I'll have some time." 

She must have left because Kez heard nothing from the other cabin. Lying back again on his bed he mulled over what she'd said. He was aggravated she didn't think he needed her. Placing his hand on the Kyber, he closed his eyes and concentrated. 

Her thoughts brushed against his. 

"Kez." 

"I do need you, you know that don't you? You're the reason I wake up every morning, you and the children." 

He felt her rolling her eyes. "Eavesdropping in a bad habit." 

"But a hard one to break when you’re a smuggler and spy." 

"What I meant was.." 

"I know what you meant, but just because I'm not constantly pulling on your sleeve asking for attention doesn't mean I don't wriggle like a puppy when your sunshine lands on me." 

He felt the mental caress of her hand against his cheek. "I love you, my goofy spy." 

"Not any more than I love you. And Lyric?" 

"Yes?" 

"You can tell me, which one of us is bigger?" 

He felt the smack on the back of his head. "You two are alone for a while. Figure it out."


	25. While the Parents Are Away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Because Force sensitive children can't stand secrets...

Chapter Twenty-five 

 

Sloan Hux might be the Emperor of the Galaxy but he was mainly a seven-year-old Force sensitive prodigy, and his sense of curiosity only grew as his mother's absence lengthened. He knew where she was, but not what she was doing and as a little boy, that wouldn't do. All she'd told him was no one, not even Masters Ren and Rey, nor Mara or Padme Leia were to know anything until she told him it was all right. 

Pulling his datapad off the desk, he floated it to himself on his window seat overlooking the gardens. A simple search of the planet itself brought up more than a trillion entries, much too broad a subject. What could have taken her to Corellia? She didn't know anyone there. It couldn't have been to dance, that would be too public and she'd assured her eldest child no one other than a select group of close confidants would know she was away. The galaxy was to assume she was simply busy and allowing Ren and Rey to escort Sloan to the various social functions which were unavoidable. 

As he was attempting to narrow his search, he became aware of his mother's Force signature, somewhere close. Closing his eyes, he focused until he found the source, Major Phasma's office on the third floor down from the family quarters. They were discussing a disturbance in the Unknown Regions and whether or not to send a destroyer to investigate. 

He noticed his mother actually appeared to be seated at a desk opposite the Major. Much clearer than a traditional holo. She looked so much younger than the last time he'd seen her. Her hair was in a long braid down her back, and she wore a grey tunic with dark grey leggings and low boots. On her desk were stacks of books and pieces of machinery. 

He walked to the image to see if he could read the titles. He didn't know all the words, but he could figure out enough to realize they were advanced level text books on engineering, physics, celestial mechanics, and philosophy. Now he was truly intrigued. These were not subjects he would have expected his mother to have any interest. He was vaguely aware the conversation behind him had ended. 

Looking up he noticed his mother staring at him while Phasma had left the room. 

"Sloan, are you spying where you have no business?" 

He hoped he looked guilty. "I sensed your presence." 

Her smile was a mixture of pride and exasperation. "Well, what have you learned you didn't already know?" 

"Well, I already knew you were on Corellia." 

"Yes?" 

"But now I think you're a student somewhere on the planet." 

"What makes you say that?" 

He motioned toward her desk. "Those are text books. High level text books. I've seen some of those books in Master Ren's library." 

"Very good. Where am I?" 

"I don't know yet, but I will soon. How much longer will you be away?" 

"Well now that depends on your father and Uncle Kez." 

"Don't say that," he pleaded. "I don't think those two will ever get along enough to figure out where you are." 

"Sloan Hux, don't you dare tell your father or Captain Marab anything. There is a reason I have them doing this project. Well, two reasons, but mostly because I need them to cooperate. There are some things brewing that might require sending your father in his capacity as Field Marshall of the First Order. I'll need to go with him, which means Captain Marab will go as well." 

"What about the four of us?" 

"You, beautiful boy, have Force lessons with Rey for the foreseeable future, along with Mea. Your sister is going to spend a few weeks on Arkanis with Aunt Bella, and the twins are completely happy whether I'm around or not. They have each other, and you." 

"Why can't I go to Arkanis too?" 

"Because Mara tends to get overlooked. You have Mea, plus you're the emperor. The twins have each other. Aunt Bella wants to begin training Mara on her future as Lady of Arkanis. Bella has decided the title will go to the oldest female in the Hux lineage, since your children will inherit the galaxy." 

"What will the twins become when they grow up?" 

"Whatever they want to be. I imagine Kyle will want to be a soldier, like his fathers. Lyara, well, she's too much like me for any predictions. She can be whatever she wants." 

"And what will I be?" 

"You, my miracle, will be the most beloved emperor ever." 

"What if I don't want to be emperor anymore?" 

"Baby, I promise I will take this off your shoulders when I return. Pray your father and Uncle Kez figure out how to work together." 

When he opened his eyes, his sister Mara was glaring at him. 

"Where were you talking to Mama?" 

"None of your business. Go to bed." 

"You aren't the boss of me. When will Mama or Father be back?" 

"As soon as Father and Uncle Kez learn how to share?" 

The five-year-old rolled her eyes, just like their Mama. "Then we're doomed." 

"Not if you help them." 

"Why don't you?" 

"Because I can't. Listen, close your eyes and take my hand." 

Sloan felt the bright happiness that always marked Mara's Force signature connecting to his own and let her see his conversation with their mother. Of course, that opened an entire other conversation. 

Mara jumped off the bed, singing to herself, "I get to stay with Aunt Bella. Ice cream every night!" 

"Mara, focus," he commanded. "I can't help either Father or Uncle Kez. But what if you did without anyone knowing?" 

"What do you want me to do?" 

"Visit both in their dreams. Find out what they know and what they need from us. Mea and I will work on providing them the assistance once you tell us what it is. None of us will come out and say 'Corellia' to either one, but we can do hot and cold, like we do with the twins. But most of all, don't let Mama know what you're up to. Keep this hidden away, the way Mea showed you." 

"All right." She hopped off his bed and headed for the door into her room. "Sloan?" 

"Yes?" 

"Mama loves a lot of people, doesn't she?" 

"Yep, but you know what?" 

"What?" 

"She loves us most of all." 

*** 

Kez was dreaming of 'Wanderer' and modifications that he wanted done the next time he had the ship in his possession when he was suddenly aware of Mara at the back of his mind. 

"Mara baby, what are you doing? You should be asleep." 

"Where are you and my father going now?" 

"Your mama is sending us to Yavin 4. I think I'll see Cousin Poe, do you have any messages for him." 

"Yeah, tell him I want my mama home again. How are you and Father getting along?" 

"That's a different story, you know that honey." 

"Can I help?" 

"Can you teach an adult how to share?" 

"Maybe. Good-night, Uncle Kez." 

"Mara, what are you going to do?" 

"Nothing Uncle Kez." 

*** 

Her father dreamed of riding on the bridge of a starship destroyer, master of outer space. It was easy to stand beside him and look out the huge window. He glanced down at her before pulling her into a giant hug.

"Mara Hux, what are you doing up at this hour?" 

"I miss you." 

"I miss you too, darling. I miss all four of you children, but you need your sleep." 

"How are you and Uncle Kez getting along?" 

"Not very well, I'm afraid. How do you tolerate that man, darling? He's obnoxious." 

"No, he isn't. Uncle Kez can be funny. He likes being tickled, and he takes me on rides on his shoulders. He takes extra time with the twins, since Mama is always so busy and he sneaks us fancy desserts from those dinner parties that Mama and the ministers have with Sloan and Master Ren." 

Her father chuckled. "So, he bought my daughter's love with dessert. I should buy you that pony you've been begging for." 

"Daddy, really. It's not about who buys us what. It's that no matter what he's doing he always has time to remove a splinter or mediate a fight between the twins or correct Sloan when his footwork is sloppy at light saber training. But, we know you've been really sick, and we all hope that this trip helps you remember and get better so you can be with us more. We all miss you, especially me. Did Mama tell you I'm going to spend some time with Aunt Bella?" 

"No sweetheart, but I know you'll love Arkanis." 

"Yeah but I know it's because I'm extra." 

"You are no such thing. You are Princess Mara Hux, First Daughter of Emperor Armitage Hux and Empress Regent Lyric Bey-Hux. One day you will rule over Arkanis and its people. Aunt Bella can help you embrace our history and our place within it." 

"Daddy?" 

"Yes, darling?" 

"Do you want me to help you find Mama? I don't know exactly where she is, but I know what planet she's on, and who's guarding her." 

He sat back on his heels and looked hard into her eyes. She knew they were just like his, light blue and capable of incredible emotions. 

"No, Mara, not yet. It means a lot to your mother for he and I to work out our differences, so I'm going to play by her rules for once. But if we go too far afield will you straighten us out?" 

"Of course, Daddy. I love you." 

"I love you too, sweetheart. Now go to bed, before I call one of the Knights of Ren to make you sleep." 

She giggled at the empty threat and returned to her room. Sloan and Mea were waiting on her. 

"Daddy said he'll try and work with Uncle Kez, and he misses us. They are headed to Yavin 4 to meet Cousin Poe." 

Sloan nodded. "All right Mara. Keep us informed. Mea and I have to go to some early morning breakfast meeting, but if you hear from either one of them, I want to know immediately." 

"Do you think they'll be all right?" 

Sloan shrugged his shoulders. "Who knows?"


	26. Yavin Again

Chapter Twenty-Six 

 

As they broke through the atmosphere to land on Yavin 4, Hux felt again the mild panic of déjà vu, recalling her X-wing falling out of the sky. The way she'd looked when he saw her on the stretcher, covered with blood, her leg limp and hanging only by the strength of her flight suit. He'd had to walk away for a moment and compose himself to keep from sobbing. It seemed the universe had brought her back only to cruelly snatch her away again. 

To see Poe Dameron waiting for him only compounded the grief and remorse he was suffering. There was a man he would never find equal footing with, no matter how hard Lyric tried to make it otherwise. 

It was even worse that Dameron and Marab were bosom buddies. As soon as they'd descended the ramp, the two had thrown into massive bear hugs and old times conversations. Armitage stood awkwardly to the side, looking at the twisted, rusting, hunk of metal that once had been Lyric's X-wing. 

He was drawn to it, like a moth to a flame. He remembered the trail of blood leading from the seat to her body and felt a strange pull to the interior of the pilot's cabin. Inside was a heavily dented pilot's safe. Lyric's. He picked it up, feeling a tingle in his fingertips. Suddenly, he remembered the conversations he'd had with Ren after they'd supervised her loading for transport to the 'Punisher'. 

"Ren, I can't lose her again." 

The Supreme Leader had run his hand over her, his face twisted in concentration. "I can't do much to Force-heal her. It's a skill associated with the Light Side, and I can't pull enough to help. Only the scavenger could help her." 

"Never! The First Order has the finest medical facilities in the galaxy. We just have to get her back." 

"Even if it meant saving her life now?" 

"Supreme Leader, she killed Leader Snoke, why would I trust her with the most precious treasure in my life?" 

"Because she's innately good and will see the good in the action. And because otherwise I see that Lyric is going to die before we can get her back to the ship. I can sense the scavenger, let me pull her here and use her strength." 

He hadn't recognized the underlying eagerness in Ren's voice at the time, but he heard it now. 

"Very well, only if you are certain you can control her." 

A hint of a smile ghosted across Ren's face. In his memories he now saw the gleam of anticipation the man felt at being united with the woman who was now his wife and partner. He realized how Ren had been quietly pulling his strings to make sure when it came time to accept Rey, Armitage had been in debt to her talents. 

He recalled how Ren had screamed "I'll destroy her" to the holo of his uncle on Crait, just before the ghost disappeared, leaving Ren broken inside. Now he realized it wasn't Skywalker's disappearance that broke the Dark Jedi, it was the girl's. Kylo Ren fell in love under his very nose and he'd never noticed. He'd been too busy trying to destroy everything in a vainglorious attempt to fill the hole Lyric had left in his heart. 

Then the Force dropped her back into his life, literally, and he'd seen Rey running her hands over Lyric, the golden glow that repaired the torn aorta, restored blood flow through Lyric's heart and allowed them to returned to 'Punisher' and the medical experts. He hadn't noticed Ren and Rey leave, talking quietly until much later when the Supreme Leader told him of his plans. 

He'd always been blind to everything except his destiny. Now he saw he was simply a tool of the Force to help bring the balance from war and destruction to peace and growth. The four of them had accomplished so much before Snoke's reappearance tore him apart. He missed being Emperor, only because he'd been told his whole life that was what he was supposed to do. If the truth be known, he'd rather be back in space, exploring and conquering in the name of the new Empire. 

But he also knew he couldn't leave her, couldn't bear the long months in space without her warmth in his bed every night. Which meant months of Marab on the other side. He had no clue what they did when they were together, he didn't want to picture too much past long conversations and intimate caresses. However, she had one point on which he couldn't fault her. She never came to his bed unwilling or unhappy. 

He sensed Marab and Dameron coming to join him and pulled himself out of his revelry. 

"I take it you remember this particular X-wing, General." Dameron had his usual sense of humor that Armitage found hard to stomach for long. "She asked us to bring it out of the forest and ship it off to some planet in the Inner Core for some reason only she knows. But, it's not the one she's on so don't think to jump ahead. You have to follow the path in the right order. She said, tell them it's important." 

Marab inspected the burned out, twisted wreckage with a growing look of horror on his face. Armitage realized this was the first chance the smuggler had to see what happened to bring them back together, to knit them tightly into the couple which briefly ruled the galaxy before the Dark Period. 

"She died twice before we left the planet. Ren brought her back, but it required an assist from Rey to repair the ruptured aorta. On the medical shuttle, she coded again but they brought her back with the paddles. Each time I saw her flatline, another chunk of my heart died too." 

Marab whispered as he touched the hull, "How did she survive?" 

"The Force," Armitage replied. "Between her own strange biology plus Ren and Rey helping stabilize her, she survived until we reached 'Punisher'. Eight hours and two major surgeries later, she was in a bacta tank for the beginning of a seven-week run of hell. I almost lost my mind." 

"I can't imagine going through that, loving her as I know you do." 

Armitage looked at the man to see if he were trying to funny but saw only a grudging admiration for what he'd endured for the love of his life It slowly dawned on him what she was trying to do, for each of them to see what the other had gone through. To understand how both had come to be where they were, in love with the same woman. 

"You saw her in a tank recently." 

"Yeah, for a week. That was torment. For seven weeks? I'd have lost my grip. 

"It was grueling, and several times she'd cycle too close to consciousness and begin choking on the breathing tube. It was torture to see her panic, then they'd force the meds back into her and back she'd sail. The doctors wanted her to stay another two weeks, but I couldn't put her through it any longer." 

Marab nodded bleakly. "She panicked at the thought of being in a tank again. I made the doctor show me how to administer the sedatives to keep her from freaking out. If it had taken any longer than just a week, I doubt she would have had the scars fixed. Topical bacta tape wasn't anywhere near strong enough." 

"You see what she's doing, don't you?" Armitage looked the pilot's safe in his hands before tucking it under his arm to take with them. 

"What's that?" 

"Lyric. She's showing us each other's part in this, wanting us to learn each other's pain. Trying to teach us sympathy." 

"Then it's working, because after what I endured for one week I was ready to chain her to my ankle for my sanity. You not only had to worry about her in a tank, you were running a destroyer and finishing the war against the Resistance. No wonder you went mad." 

"I did not go mad. I had the vengeful spirit of Snoke invading my thoughts." 

"Hux, you and I both know that once I took her from you on Coruscant, you went overboard trying to lock her away from the world. I'm honestly amazed you allowed her to set foot on the damn planet again." 

"It was her high-risk pregnancy that drove us to Coruscant. It was too dangerous for her to stay in space." 

"Ah. You changed for her." 

"Constantly. Everything was going along wonderfully until you came back." 

"Bull shit Hux. You were already breaking her heart before Sloan even arrived. She told me about the pain whores, about debasing herself and you rejecting her. She tried so hard to be exactly what you wanted and you spit on her. Don't tell me I broke your marriage. You did that long before I got there." 

The smuggler stomped back to the 'Kestrel', as Armitage stared at his retreated back. It certainly wasn't fair the smuggler knew things he couldn't remember, but he was beginning to think he didn't want his memories back. Not if they included memories of hurting her. She was precious to him, his wife. If he'd hurt her badly enough to bring another man into their home to protect her and the children from Armitage, how out of control had he been? 

Dameron brought two cases out to the 'Kestrel' and had them loaded on board. When Marab raised an eyebrow, he explained. 

"Lyric informed me to load these two cases of well-aged Corellian whiskey onto your ship. Her exact words were, perhaps drunk they can find common ground. So, your next clue is this one: for months we wandered around the galaxy so my body could heal, but there is only one place where my soul found respite from the pain. In the dark of space, I'll wait for you both but only for forty-eight hours. 

"If you want me gentlemen, work out the clues together." 

Dameron grinned. "Since I'm not allowed to help you or give any clues whatsoever, I'll be seeing you both for Mara's birthday party in three months. Until then, have fun!" 

Hux said nothing until they were off the planet and moving at impulse power toward nowhere as the two men considered the latest clue. 

"When we left Yavin, I gave the command for the Outer Rim to investigate some mining concerns that the First Order wanted the rights for. It kept me busy while she healed." 

Marab added. "When she left Arkanis with me, she gave me coordinates for nowhere. Ren and Rey were there and took her back to Arkanis while you searched for her. But I think there's a different location. The second part mentions where her soul found respite from the pain. There's only one place I know where she's ever been truly at peace with who and what she is." 

"Where is that?" 

"Polis Massa. After investigating the catacombs on Mustafar with Anakin. She'd just discovered Anakin was one of her fathers, and how to tap into her Sith blood. After leaving Mustafar, we went to Polis Massa so she could feel closer to her half-siblings. That was the night she came to you across the galaxy and conceived the twins." 

"So that's where she was. I remember that night so clearly. The tattoos around her body drove Snoke away, made him powerless and for the first time since Serenno I was a free man inside my own mind. And she was so beautiful, so warm and loving. It was the first time I realized there could be a future for us. Little did I know that future would include you." 

"She's known you most of her life, Armitage. You are safety in her mind, the place and person she retreats to when everything is running well and she feels safe. I'm new and different. It fulfills both sides of her need. But I do understand she needs us both. I also understand how you feel about my pushing into your marriage and believe me, this was all her. She knows we can never be together in any legally acknowledged format, and this is her way of saying that behind closed doors life is more different that people suspect." 

Marab poured them both large glasses of the whiskey as they debated their next step. "Hux, if you have a different suggestion, I'm all for it but we only have forty-eight hours." 

"Coruscant. The clue is a trick. Our first home together we decorated ourselves was on Coruscant. Polis Massa is a three-week jump." 

As the ship flew off into hyperspace, Hux poured another splash of whiskey. "She said she'd see us both. You don't think she meant, like that, do you?" 

The smuggler lifted an eyebrow. "You yourself said she hated a spectacle. But knowing our little Sith Empress I wouldn't be surprised by anything.


	27. A Much Anticipated Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut ahead

Chapter Twenty-Seven 

 

When the 'Kestrel' appeared at the space port above Coruscant, it took three minutes for the comms system to receive Lyric's message. Hearing her voice made Kez half-hard as he tried to remember the last time they'd been together. It was more than three months; no wonder he was irritated with everyone and everything. 

"Armitage, Kez, Welcome home to Coruscant. I'm transmitting my location directly to the 'Kestrel' and linking her to the system on 'Wanderer'. If everything goes right, you should be to me within seven hours. I would suggest Kez, that you shower and shave, I know how you get on long space trip. Armi, relax my beloved husband. I will be with you both soon." 

"Where is she sending us now?" Armitage paced back and forth in frustration.

He glanced over his shoulder at his ship mate. "Somewhere between Coruscant and Corellia. A science and engineering platform used by the Corellia School of Engineering for testing. Why the hell she's there I have no idea, but I'm going to take her suggestion and shower. No sense pissing her off, it might be the last time we see her for a while." 

Armitage took a seat in the co-pilot's chair, staring out the wind shield at the passing starfield, keeping his thoughts to himself. Kez headed for his cabin, stripping and running into the sonic while deciding to forego the shave. He might just grow a beard, he chuckled, wondering what she'd think about that. 

What the hell was she doing on an engineering platform in the midst of the crowded inner core? That was the million-credit question. She was a ballerina, not a scientist. How many times had he seen the look on her face whenever a question in Council got above her education level? It wouldn't be beyond her though, to go to college to learn what she didn't know. 

By the time they docked at the station, he could see 'Wanderer' in a berth hidden by a large partially constructed destroyer unlike any he'd seen before. It was sleek like a fighter but obviously a destroyer capable of housing hundreds of fighter squadrons. Everywhere construction was ongoing on several different ships. A tight excitement grabbed his guts, pulled his balls against his body. She was here. Somewhere on this mixture of girders and conduits, his love was walking around and talking with people. He steeled his nerves to keep from grabbing his Kyber to spy on her.

Armitage met him at the hatch, neat and prepared as always. Kez didn't think he'd ever seen Hux unkempt, even during sex. But he saw the tight lines around the mouth and unnatural brightness in Hux's eyes. He was anxious as well. 

The air lock cycled, but she wasn't standing there. Instead, Marcus Ren and four Death Troopers, almost her entire security staff were there to meet them. 

"My Lord," he bowed to Hux, "Captain Marab, welcome to the test field. The Empress Regent is currently finishing up some testing in the main wind tunnel, and requested I escort you to "Wanderer' where she will return within the half hour. Lunch will be served when we arrive. She said not to wait." 

"Marcus, what the hell is my wife involved with on this construction site?" 

"My Lord, the Empress Regent said only to tell you she is working on the future. She will go into greater detail when she arrives. I'm sorry, sir, but she made us all promise. I can tell you though, she's been in good hands and totally safe. No one has a clue who she is." 

As they boarded 'Wanderer', Kez noticed the changes she'd made in the months she'd been in possession of the ship. He smiled though, when he saw the fresh flowers on the table in the dining area, recalling how he'd started that tradition in Bespin while she'd recuperated. He shifted uncomfortably as Armitage stared at him. 

Once the escort was dismissed, Marcus Ren provided them each with a glass of a lime-flavored refresher. Then he bowed deeply and walked to the door. Armitage stopped him. 

"Marcus, would you answer a question or two?" 

"If I can my lord." 

"Is Lyric living here on the 'Wanderer'?" 

"When not on the planet or at the school, yes. About half and half right now." 

"Is she happy?" 

It was the question the Knight obviously expected. "Very, my lord. Happier than I've ever seen her in quite some time, younger and surer of herself and at the same time bone weary and stretched thin. She has very little time in which to finish this project, and there's a storm brewing that's going to threaten all of us." 

"What do you mean?" Marab interrupted. 

Her voice came from the doorway, and both men could hear the weariness in her tone. "He means that he listens too much to conversations that don't concern him, don't you Marcus?" 

"Yes, your Highness." The Knight bowed in object obedience to her. 

"You are dismissed for the evening. Please lock up the ship on your way out." 

"Yes ma'am. Any other orders?" 

"Yes, tomorrow evening we move on to another location. Be prepared to leave as soon as I call." 

"Yes ma'am. Good night." 

"Good night Marcus." 

After the Knight and the Death Trooper lefts, they stood at three equal points around the rooms and all stared at each other. Kez and Hux only had eyes for Lyric, while her gaze was split evenly between the two men. Both were waiting to see which direction she would head, but she surprised them both and simply sat down at her desk, motioning them to sit in the two chairs indicated for them. Kez thought she looked more like a teenager in her flight suit and pony tail than the Empress Regent of the Galaxy. She looked free.

"Have a seat and let's talk, gentlemen. Time is growing short and I have lots of ground to cover." 

Kez knew his face was wide open and pissed off. They hadn't seen each other in months and he didn't even rate a handshake? Nor did she kiss her husband, whose own face was turning purple with anger. What the fuck was she playing at? 

"Lyric, I'm confused, why are we here?" Hux indicated the platform. 

Leaning back in her chair, she ripped the leather tie out of her hair and undid the braid, letting her hair down. She fluffed it with her fingers before looked at both men with weary eyes. 

"We are here because I'm here, trying desperately to finish something before what is going on elsewhere pulls me away and I never get back here. Here is only important because it's keeping me from there, which is where Armitage and I need to be. As soon as possible." 

"Baby you are not making a bit of sense, you do realize that, don't you?" Kez looked around the room. "Your blood sugar must be off. Have you eaten anything, because we have cheese rolls you like?" 

"No, I haven't eaten, thank you Kez. Armi, I have to ask you a totally serious question, and I need a true answer." 

"All right, my love. What is it?" 

"Do you think you could handle leading the Fleet again? Or at least a battle group to investigate a problem in the farthest wastelands? Think about it hard before you answer, and I will be going with you for this investigation." 

"Of course. I could command a destroyer in my sleep. Will you give me more information?" 

"When I know more, you will as well. Kez, we have to go to the outermost arm of the galaxy." 

"Okay. Where do we leave the 'Kestrel'?" 

"Are you certain you want to come with us? You could stay here, no problems from my end, or return to the children on Naboo. Perhaps take them to Coruscant and the palace?" 

"Lyric, remember what we said that night on Bespin? Your problems are my problems. Wherever you go, I go. We're a team. Now, are we taking 'Wanderer' all the way, or meeting up with the battle group first?" 

"Armitage?" 

"What is the problem we're talking about?" 

"Some remnant of the old Imperialists have survived out there, and the planet they are on is a treasure trove of mineral wealth. They've made some overtures to the Emperor of a rather threatening nature, and it was decided I should come out here to represent our son and our government. But I need Armitage's expertise in guiding us through the area and in managing the destroyer and their crew. Officer Peavey was most excited to learn the Field Marshall would be returning to 'Finalizer' with me." 

She looked at Armitage full on, with those amber orbs that always asked for so much. 

"Do you feel up to being Field Marshall Hux again? Or do I go alone with Kez to represent everyone?" 

"I'm going," he answered quickly. "I was just thinking the other day how much I missed being on a star ship. It will be like the early days of our marriage." He smiled at her as Kez chewed the inside of his mouth in anger. 

"How soon can you gentlemen be ready to leave? I told 'Finalizer' I would alert them when we left the test platform. 

"As soon as you answer one question," Marab had originally planted his butt in one of the chairs in front of her desk, legs up on a stack of books. Now he stood and began stalking toward her, intent on his purpose. He'd had enough of her calling the shots and was tired of her treating the two of them as if they were her regular flunkies. She wanted two Alpha males for her very own? Fine, but she'd better be ready for the consequences. Hux crossed the other direction, flanking her, cutting off escape. 

"What question is that, Captain Marab?" He wanted to laugh at the uneasy expression in her eyes. They were boxing her in, driving the hare to the hunter, and he could see her beginning to realize her predicament. 

"You told us all or none. Does this mean we both passed the test, or is this part of the test? Where am I in this cozy picture of life on our ship, Lyric? Our Ship. You know the rules on our ship. Now, I've always understood the galaxy snaps, you go running. But this time you're taking us both in tow and I want to know why. What's the end goal here, sweetheart?" 

As he spoke, Kez advanced on her from the front, slowly backing her into Armitage's chest so she had nowhere to run away. She wanted to be in the middle of them? Fine, he'd make sure the game was played their way, not hers. 

Caught between his anger in front of her, and Armitage's lust at her back, Lyric's breathing came quicker, shallower. He could tell she couldn't think, surrounded by their heat, but he had no desire to help her out of her dilemma. After all, she'd asked for it. 

"This is not part of the test, it suspends the test," she managed to squeak out the first few words, her voice growing stronger as she adjusted. "I need Armitage and his abilities. Even you have to admit he's a brilliant military commander. You don't have to come with us. There's nothing much you can do while we're on the way." 

"Wild animals couldn't drag me away from you now. You know that. What are the sleeping arrangements, darling? Who sleeps where on our ship" 

"What?" 

She had that spaced out look that usually accompanied falling asleep after several vigorous orgasms, and he knew she was trapped, truly trapped between the two men. Armitage saw the problem before she did, and began touching her, slid his arms around her waist, breathing on her neck. The blush was still attractive, the mirror of her innocence captured between them. 

Pushing her gently against Hux, Kez ran his hands over her arms. "I asked, where are we all sleeping?" 

"Wanderer has plenty of cabins." 

"It doesn't work like that baby, you know the rules." 

"What are these rules you two keep speaking of?" Hux's breath tickled her ear and Kez saw the goosebumps raise along her skin. 

She looked at him, pleaded with him to not tell her husband the rules he'd set down for the two of them. But she'd opened this shit storm by being unable to make a decision. So, he'd help things along. It would either all blow up now or be the first stepping stones to making her life less complicated. 

He stared her down, undressing her with his eyes as he spoke to the other man. "See Armitage, 'Wanderer' is registered in my name. As her captain, I made some very specific rules for my crew, the first one being clothing is earned. And this little one never earned very much in the way of clothes. Course she never seemed to mind being naked. She was always up for a quick cuddle, and I did keep the gravity off on purpose more than once." 

Hux paused in his exploration of her neck and torso. Sliding one hand under the neck of her flight suit and pulling downward to rip the seals, he soon exposed her t-shirt covered torso. Her nipples were hard and they both could see her trembling under his hands. She'd lost weight, and the flat concave gleam of her belly was making him hard and dangerous. 

"I see," the ginger murmured. "I wish I could have done that on 'Punisher'. We would never have left our quarters." 

"I have to tell you Hux, watching that sweet ass flounce down the hallway can renew a man's faith in humanity. So, what's it going to be doll face? Are we all headed to the Unknown Regions as a team?" Kez slid his hands around her waist, down her sides to her hips, pulling them tight against his hard-on as Armitage continued his assault on her breasts. 

"I take you gentlemen have learned how to share," she moaned as her head flopped back again her husband's chest, one hand on Kez's chest, the other on Armitage's leg, rubbing and clenching his pants with her fingers. 

"Not a damn bit," Armitage replied. "But we did compare notes on you love, so be prepared. You left us alone for too long, Lyric. We're both over hard and under patient, and right now you have on entirely too many clothes. Wouldn't you agree, Kez?"" 

"No, this isn't.. we need to go," she protested as Kez snuck one hand in the band of her underpants, sliding both pants and flight suit off her long, long legs and Armitage removed her t-shirt, exposing her breasts for their play. She moaned as Kez flicked his fingers hard against her clit and she buckled into Armitage's arms as he pinched at her nipples and sucked her neck with his teeth, leaving bruises everywhere. 

They managed to get her stripped naked without another word to each other. It was as if they were thinking internally or had agreed up a strategy ahead of time but Kez knew she would laugh if she learned they were simply two extremely horny men in love with the same woman. When Armitage pushed her forward into his arms and slid his cock inside her, she grabbed Kez with her hands and her eyes were as wide was saucers. It was only then he realized she'd not thought everything through, but it was okay. So long as she was naked and willing, he and Hux could work the rest out as they went along. 

*** 

When her mind cycled up from sleep, Lyric's body felt like rubber, and as she opened her eyes and realized she was part of a human sandwich comprised of her husband and her lover, the previous hours came crashing back to her like water and the blush ran from her head to her toes. When she'd first thought about removing the distinctions between Kez and Armitage, it had nothing to do with sex. She simply wanted to streamline the connections to people in her life. She was tired to protecting other's feelings. 

But was this what she'd wanted, to be the object of their sexual fantasies? Or was this simply because, as Kez had put it, she'd left them standing alone with their dicks in their hands for months and neither could go a moment longer without her. She was wiped out and had lost count of how many times the two of them had made her come. 

Lying between them though was heaven. She'd never felt so safe and loved, with both of them making sure she was happy and okay with everything they were doing to her. What would the children think if they were find all three of them asleep together like this? Of course, they would probably be fine with it. They didn't look at the world the way others did. 

She stretched and felt both men awaken. In the light of the ship's morning the inevitable insecurities were going to return, and she wasn't ready for that. In a moment of panic, she reached out with both hands and grabbed ahold of each of their hands, keep them right where they were. 

"Good morning to you too, love," Armitage purred into her ear as she realized she had a hold of his cock. Kez opened his eyes and protested. 

"If you're going to grab his you have to grab mine too." 

She hastily let go and groused loudly, "All I wanted was to stretch my legs. I feel like a rubber band that's been wrapped around you two far too long." 

Armitage laughed as he flicked a finger across one of her nipples. "For the first time in far too long you mean. I don't know about you beloved wife, but I need that." 

Feeling Kez's fingers tickling her side she laughed along with her husband. "Okay, I admit that was more than nice. But it wasn't what I called the two of you here for. We really do need to head to the Unknown Regions, and there really is a problem." 

"The only problem we have is there aren't enough hours in the day for us to do all the things I've thought about," Kez purred as he flicked the other nipple. "You promised us forty-eight hours before needing to leave, and if we don't spend at least thirty of those making love, then we're doing something wrong." 

"I have one final test to run at the resistance tunnel. Three hours and then I belong to both of you until 'Wanderer' reaches our destination and 'Finalizer'. Then we have to return to who we are and fulfill the roles we have. Can we all accept that?" 

The two men stared at each other and then down at her, nodding their acceptance. But before she could stand up, Armitage grabbed her and pulled him hard against his body, breathing in deeply of her sweaty neck. He touched the necklace and frowned slightly when it wouldn't respond to his fingertips. 

She laid one hand against his cheek. "I had to cut that one off, when I went into the bacta. This is a replacement Ren gave me." 

"I see I'm not on the network with the children any longer either. Not since Snoke burned out my Kyber." 

"I'll find you another one Armi. I want you to feel part of the family again. As do the children." 

As she dressed she spoke to both men. "I know it's a long voyage out there, so Kez will you please check out the ship and supplies, make sure we're ready? Marcus and Kiva Ren and the Death Troopers will be following us on patrol, so we need to allow for spare provisions for their shuttle as well." 

"Yes ma'am," Kez nodded giving her a mock salute. He stood from the bed and pulled up his sleep pants. "Anything in particular my Empress would like to while away the time?" 

"You know what I like to eat, and Armitage isn't particular either. Lots of protein and fruits, fresh while we can. Armi, while Kez is loading supplies I need you to calculate our jump schedules according to the latest First Order supply points. We'll need to schedule for supplies through Sergeant Tollard's office on Coruscant. I hope you've been studying up on your astronavigation like I asked." 

Her husband nodded and pulled the sheet up to his stomach, leaning against the headboard with his arms crossed behind his head. For the first time in so long he looked healthy, ready to command again and she felt a rush heat inside her, though she didn't know how she had any energy left after the previous night. It had been wild, even now her thoughts couldn't comprehend all the feelings firing inside her. 

Running through the door and out to the testing facility was to put her chaotic thoughts into place. However, a significant portion of her mind was devoted to recalling the night's activities and wondering how she would manage to keep both men fulfilled if that were an example of what they were wanting to build.


	28. Close Quarters

Chapter Twenty -Eight 

 

"Hux," Kez called out from the fresher, "did you ever get your implant updated? 

"Yes, after the twins' birth. My tests all show negative. What about you?" 

"Same. Just wanted to make sure before we embark on this grand voyage of hers. She doesn't need any more babies." 

"Marab, I have to confess I never expected her to be so, receptive and open to having us both at the same time." 

"Well, technically it was still only one on one. I'm not sure how she'll feel about anal, since the one time I mentioned it she had a panic attack, and I know that at least once before she left, Snoke had you rape her. I'm the one who directed the sick bay computer to stitch her privates." 

"Gods, some days I'm so glad I can't remember all the shit I've done." 

"I wish I didn't know. Makes it hard to like you knowing what's in the past. But look on the bright side. We've got the next month to spend alone with the woman we love. I intend to spend every free minute fucking." 

Hux raised his eyebrow. "Do see me in that equation as well?" 

"Oh Hux, I've got quite a treat in store for you. Have you ever fucked in zero gravity?" 

"Not that I remember." 

"She loves it. Makes her squeal when she comes." 

Hux frowned. "We need to set some rules about my wife. First ground rule, I don't need to hear comments about what came before this trip." 

"And?" 

"No fucking her behind my back. I want to know when you're with her. And you have to remain sterile. No blonde-haired children in the Hux family." 

"All right. Anything else?" 

"I want the right to be first inside her. As her husband, I think I'm due that consideration. Some nights I might only want to hold her while you love her, watch her face as she comes. But all this must be with the understanding that I am her husband, and nothing either of us does to her will be painful or damaging. Nor will we bring anyone else into this relationship. We three belong to each other only, but don't expect me to let you suck my dick, Marab. I don't lean that way." 

"Good to know I don't have to watch my ass, literally." 

"Do you have any problems with these conditions, Captain Marab?" 

"None, Field Marshall." 

"Then I guess we should get ready to head for the Unknown Regions. You go do your thing and I'll do mine. When she returns, we'll head out." 

"Armitage?" 

"Yes?" 

"Thank you, for being willing to explore this for her. You know I'd only be doing this for her, and the kids. I love those damn brats." 

"I know, and now that I feel better I intend to be a good father to my children. The only one I truly know is Sloan, and then a little of Mara. The twins are a mystery to me." 

Kez swallowed a chuckle. "The twins are a mystery to all of us. They have their own thing going on, and the rest of us are simply trespassing." 

"That's an excellent way of putting it." 

*** 

She returned with a broad smile and an arm full of data chips, which apparently was the results of her research and work of the previous four almost five months. After carefully labeling each one and filing them away, she was ready for a shower and dinner. Kez had already finished loading supplies and Hux had three routes to their destination, each with its own advantages and dangers. 

The three of them debated the routes over dinner until at last, everything was laid out and confirmed with Marcus Ren. As Kez fired up the engines and Armitage confirmed the coordinates with the jump computer, Lyric showered and composed herself after the night she'd had before. 

What amazed her most was the ability to close her eyes and still know exactly which man touched her where. The double input of sensation drove her to a place outside of herself where she existed only as an instrument of pleasure, and she was mildly ashamed to discover how much she'd enjoyed the experience. Her knees were still weak from the multiple orgasms both men drove her through and she wondered if she had the strength to last another night. 

After showering, she spread her favorite oil on her skin and sprinkled some in her damp hair. Fluffing the unruly curls with her fingers, she walked into the bedroom to dress, only to find both men there ahead of her, and a lock on her trunk. 

Kez wore his sleep pants, and she could tell by the outline of his semi-rigid cock that was all he was wearing. Armitage wore black workout pants that were slung low on his hips, and she bit the inside of her mouth to keep from licking her lips. Both men were well built, and she thanked her stars that even after four children, her body was still supple and young. 

"What's up?" She could hear the careful panic in her voice at the sight of these two powerful men and their hardening cocks. She could feel the moisture gathering between her thighs and rubbed them together while trying to act natural. She welcomed the anticipation in her stomach, wondering what else these two could find to cooperate on. 

"The decision has been put forth and as captain I heartily approve. No clothes until further notice. Also, your husband has made some polite requests which I have agreed to adhered to. Like, no fucking you behind his back. But he agreed to try zero gravity. So pull that towel down, pretty lady and relax because once we get into hyper-speed, we've got nothing to do for a week before our first stop, and I've got a bet with Hugs over there about how many times we can make you come before you beg us to stop." 

Blushing bright red, she dropped the towel, and both men began to approach her as if examining a prize. It appeared to be the continuation of a conversation she'd interrupted.

"Armitage, I'd still have to say her tits are my favorite body parts. Full and round, especially when filled with milk. Then they're so big I just want to bury my face in them. If not her tits, then my second favorite would be her sweet, sweet ass. When she walks I fall behind just to watch that wiggle in her walk. Makes me hard every time." 

"Well I'd agree Marab, except once I sunk myself into her sweet pussy, the rest was simply window dressing for her true honey pot." 

They took her with them to the cockpit as Kez and Lyric piloted the ship away from the test platform and out into clear space and the hyperspace jump coordinates. Lyric sat on Hux's lap and she felt him hardening beneath her crotch, and knew he could feel the heat from her want as well. The ship hit the coordinates and the white star field began to speed past. 

"Marab, I'm going to claim my right as her husband and take her now, if you don't need a co-pilot any longer? She's been grinding on me with that red-hot weeping pussy since we undocked, and I can't take it any longer." 

Her lover met her with those laughing grey-green eyes and their hint of debauchery that never failed to heat her up. "Show me," he whispered. 

Hux spun his chair to face the pilot's seat, then took his hands and spread Lyric's thighs to show her intimate parts to Kez. She felt the heat in her face spread downward as Kez took his finger and dipped inside her, testing then tasting her desire. Nodding he returned to his tasks, "Go ahead. I think she'll pop if she doesn't get full soon." 

How they made it as far as the lounger in the main cabin she had no idea but when he threw her down and stabbed inside, it drove her straight into heaven and each thrust and pull of her husband's magic cock send chills running though her entire frame and before she was aware of it, her walls were milking him as she called out his name and clutched him deeper inside. Armitage swore into her neck as he pumped himself into her, sending his seed deep. Too soon, he collapsed next to her on the bench. 

"What's this about claiming your rights?" She ran her fingers through his hair as he pulled her close, his cock dragging across her thigh as he moved off. 

"As your husband it's only right I get to be the first inside you every day." 

She chuckled, not surprised Armitage wouldn't take second place. He always won his way. "What other horrible conditions did you inflict on Kez?" 

"Nothing other than he must remain sterile, and I will test him. I might share your love and your body with him, but I will not raise his bastards." 

"What about you?" 

"Do you want me sterile? We can go right now if you do." 

She shook her head. "I don't know what the future will hold, but if babies come, they come and I will love each of them just as I do the four we already have." 

He pulled her closer. "Trust me, you are the sexiest mother of four I ever met. If we have our way, you'll be round with another baby before too long." 

"Oh?" 

"You know how much I love filling your sweetness. If I could live inside you I would." 

"Strange, I thought you enjoyed being separate people." 

"What about it, beloved wife? You want another baby?" 

"I'm ready for you to be inside me again. But another baby? I don't know." 

He slid between her legs, playing with her clit as he pushed just the head of his cock into her, teasing her as he drank in her nakedness with his eyes. Just as she adjusted to the frustration, he slid deep, touching deeper inside than expected, and her eyes opened wide at the slight burn from the extra push he'd given. 

"You're still as tight as after Sloan's birth," he moaned as he ground his pelvic bone on her clit, sending sparks throughout her system. "And so fucking wet and hot, Marab won't last long in here either." 

"Armi, I'm going to come again." 

"I know beloved, I can feel it, pulling my cock deeper into your sweetness. What can I do to make it better, sweetheart?" 

"I know," came Marab's voice from the doorway. Cock in hand, he was watching her being fucked and anticipation flooded into Lyric's system at the darkness in his eyes. "Lay down Armitage and pull her down on top of you. It's time our pretty lady learned how to love her both men, and how much pleasure she's going to get from all three of us coming at once." 

"Do you have plenty of oil? I refuse to let her hurt or stretch her to a burn." 

"I've got more than plenty. I'd never attempt this without more than enough." 

"What are you doing?" She tried to twist around and see Kez but Armitage returned to slowly fucking her, a renewed gush of natural lube flowing from her cunt in anticipation of whatever it was her lover had in mind. 

When she felt the cold, cold oil dripping into her ass, her first instinct was to tighten up, but Armitage continued his relentless pace and as she turned herself over to his mastery of her body, she felt Kez breach her with first one then another finger. When she panicked, it was the calm sweet voice of her lover in her ear that relaxed her enough to enjoy what was happening. 

As she slid into a zone of submission, she was vaguely aware of the two men talking quietly above her head. 

"Are you sure she's ready for this Marab?" 

"I'm going slow, Armitage, I promise. I won't let her hurt, you know that." 

"I know, I know, but still this is hard." 

"Because we love her." 

"Are you in?" 

"Yep. Honey, how do you feel?" 

Lyric was beyond language, could only moan helplessly as Kez pulled back then pushed in again, earning a larger moan as Armitage pulled out as Kez pushed in, the rhythm sending her into a state of total submission as they rode her between them. For the first time she couldn't differentiate between the two, only feeling the sensations of being full, beyond full, and her nervous system perched on the edge of a neural apotheosis. 

"Shit Lyric, I feel his cock inside you too, and it's driving me crazy. I can't hold out much longer." Kez's breath in her ears made her tremble as Armitage reached down and plucked on her clit, rubbing between their bodies to make sure she was going to come along with them. 

That sent her over the edge, shaking and screaming while both men pumped her full front and back. When she finally returned to herself, she was draped across her husband's body like a limp doll, Kez slowly withdrawing his cock from her ass while seed ran from both holes, mingling together before dripping down to stain the lounge chair. 

Lying between them, she listened to their conversation above her head. 

"Thank you, Kez." 

"For what?" 

"Mainly for working yourself into her ass without my assistance. I would hate something I can't remember to trigger a lockdown on her emotions. But she has no hang ups associated with you, which makes the likelihood of getting her between us again much more certain." 

"I think she liked it more than she'll admit. I've never seen her so blissed out before, usually she's kept a corner of her mind free from our entanglement. But this boneless creature is unfamiliar." 

Armitage chuckled and it rumbled against her ear, making her frown. "Oh, so you are listening to us?" 

"Not really, I'm exhausted and ready for bed." She snugged against Hux. "If you two move me, don't wake me up." 

"Oh no, pretty lady," Kez rubbed her back. "Hubby got alone time with Mama, now it's my turn. Hux can go ready a bath and get your pajamas out. But sleep isn't what's on my mind right now." 

"Why not?" She grumbled. 

She felt Armi remove his arms from her, kissing the top of her head as Kez slid around to take his place. His cool lips slid along her jaw as he murmured to her limp form. 

"You are such an amazing baby did you know that? Taking us both at once." 

"Kez, I'm so tired. I don't have any more in me tonight." 

"I know. Plus, I'm not going to stick my dick inside after fucking your ass. Nasty. No, I just wanted to end the night checking on you. Is this all right with you? You did ask to be in the middle, but I don't think you realized what you were asking for." 

"No, I never imagined this. I thought you'd kill each other before this would ever happen. All I wanted was one bedroom. I never thought through what might happen in that one room." 

"I know, that's why Hux and I decided to work it out for you. We decided that while we hate each other, we both love you. Protecting you and your happiness is fast becoming important to he and I both. Now, kiss me like you love me and let's go take a bath. I noticed you upgraded the tub while you were gone." 

"It was a class project. We made quite a few improvements to the ship. I think you'll enjoy the new comms systems as well." 

"What have you been doing on a testing platform in the Inner Core?" 

"I haven't been on the test rig, that was simply the test phase of my designs. I've been in school, engineering school. I want to build a better fighter, and the Corellia School of Science and Engineering allowed me to complete six years' worth of school in six months. If my design is accepted, then I will be an accredited professor of engineering." 

"Interesting. That's the last thing I would have suspected." 

"I figured it was a safe bet to be the last place you boys would look for me." They entered the bathroom where Armitage had already prepared the tub along with three sets of towels and her bathrobe and socks. "I grew tired of men in meetings thinking themselves my better simply because they understood physics or chemistry or any higher-level studies, so I educated myself." 

Neither man would let her walk into the tub without their assistance, and when she relaxed into the hot soapy water, Armi pulled her to his chest and began washing her hair while Kez pulled over his datapad and began checking their messages. The division of labor was growing clearer to her, whether the men realized it themselves or not. Armitage was her husband, and took that role seriously, making sure Kez knew he had first priority on her physical self. Kez was the coordinator, the conductor of all their actions, the filter all information was run through first. 

Armitage spoke to Kez as she closed her eyes and began to meditate on several issues, plus keeping one ear tuned to their conversation. 

"What does that email from Phasma say? She was supposed to be in touch with 'Finalizer' about the issues these Imperialists have raised." 

"It says Peavey moved the battle group into position but no forward movement is scheduled until you assume command. The Imperialists are still making noise, but spies on the planet report their council is highly divided over this action they are threatening." 

"Anything else interesting?" 

"Sloan lost a tooth fighting with his sister, but it was loose anyway. Mara took the tooth with her to Arkanis on her visit to Aunt Bella, telling Sloan she was going to plant it and see if she could grow a tooth bush. That child, her imagination is boundless." 

She rousted her attention enough to join the conversation. "What about the babies?" 

Kez chuckled. "According to Phasma, they are monsters running amok. She's had to have Sloan be the bad guy more than once, and currently they are grounded." 

"What? They're only eighteen months old. How can they be grounded?" 

"They tried to set the royal apartments on fire. They were playing with the Force and somehow conjured fire. They're fine but everyone is on edge with them." 

"In that case, have Phasma come down hard, along with Rey. Tell them when Mama gets home with Daddy, it won't be pretty." 

She stood, attempting to exit the tub, when Armi grabbed her waist and pulled her back to his lap, nuzzling her neck. She laid her hand against his cheek, kissing him softly. 

"I've got to go to bed, Armi. I'm exhausted." 

At that, the two men went to work again, Kez emptying the tub as Armitage dried her gently and wrapped her in her favorite shapeless bathrobe, after pulling her socks on to protect her feet. He then carried her to the oversized master bedroom and placed her on the specially made bed for the three full-sized adults. 

Kez came in and grabbed a clean pair of sleep pants from his closet. When she held out her hand, he came to the bedside and kissed her, then tucked the covers around her. 

"I'm taking first watch, so you can sleep with your husband tonight. Tomorrow we'll switch off, and every third night you'll be on watch too, so be prepared. Now, snuggle up to hubby, and get some sleep. I'll be in here when we switch off in the early morning hours." 

"I love you," her smile was bright, her eyes full of so many things. 

"Love you too Empress, now go to sleep." 

Once Kez left the bedroom, Armitage slid into the sheets beside her and pulled her into his arms. She snuggled in close and drifted off, exhausted but insanely content.


	29. Killing Time

Chapter Twenty-nine 

 

Hux still had issues sleeping, his natural bio-rhythm burned too high. But watching her sleep soundly in his arms was peace enough for his soul, and he felt refreshed when his internal clock told him it was time to get up and relieve Marab on watch. Sliding reluctantly out of the warm bed, he pulled on workout pants and a black t-shirt. Warm slippers on his feet, he padded quietly to the cockpit. 

Marab sat with his feet up, staring off into nowhere. When he heard Hux behind him, he sat up and turned the chair around. "There's fresh caf in the kitchen if you need it." 

"Thank you. Any changes or news I need to know about?" 

"Finalizer' is in position and awaiting further instructions. We're on schedule for our first stop in four days. In other words, situation normal." 

"What have you been doing for the past six hours?" 

"Sitting still and thinking." 

"Come to any decisions?" 

"None worth mentioning. She asleep?" 

"Yeah, I think we wore her out." 

"Well we did sort of jump her back there on the test platform, and we haven't given her a chance to breathe or run away since. I think she's going to be okay." 

"I'm here to take over, so go get some sleep." 

"Am I allowed to partake of my bedmate, oh first in line?" 

Hux laughed. "If you think you'll be welcomed you've never noticed she not exactly a morning person but go ahead. If you can wake her, you can have her." 

Smiling Kez returned to the cabin, noting as he did the lack of sex smell in the bedroom. Hux hadn't been inside her since their baths last night. Quietly he removed his pants and slid into the warm spot that only recently had contained his rival for her affections. Now though, he supposed he would have to consider the fierce Field Marshall as his unofficial husband. 

She rolled into his arms, smiling at the change in bedpartner. "Morning," she whispered. 

"Morning," he replied, sweeping his hand between her thighs. "Ready for your wake-up call?" 

"Did Armitage say this was all right?" 

"Yep, he gave me his permission. Now spread wide honey. I've got a need like you can't imagine." 

He slid into her warmth, moving slowly as he'd felt the swelling their mutual pounding had inflicted upon her the night before, and he didn't want her hurting, he wanting her toes curling as she came in wave after wave of satisfaction. He braced himself up on his hands to lean down and watch his cock slipping into her tight slick pussy. 

Leaning down he suckled on first one and then the other nipple as he canted his hips to drive her crazy. As she began to build toward her release, Kez found himself unable to stop telling her how amazing and tight she felt, and each time he said it, she clenched around him and pulled his cock deeper into her warmth. When he pushed hard enough to send her over the edge, her orgasms rolled through them both and he shot his spend deep into her cunt. 

With that, they both fell asleep, Kez holding one tit in his hand as he dreamed. 

*** 

Armitage stood in the doorway, watching them sleep, feeling his cock stir as he stared at her naked form sprawled across the smuggler, her pussy glistening with Kez's spend. He grabbed himself in his hand, slowly pumping as he stared at the mesmerizing sight. There was once he might have killed the smuggler for touching his wife, and now he was silently thanking the man for giving him a morning erection unlike any he ever had. 

Thinking about the other man inside his wife brought him to orgasm quicker than he'd imagined. With extra time on his hands, he decided to contact Phasma and get an update on the children. Dressing quietly, he commed her. 

"Excellency. It is so excellent to see you up and out." 

"Thank you, Major. And thank you for watching over our family." 

"It's not a problem sir." 

"How are my little monsters?" 

"Sloan is taking this opportunity to practice his astro-navigation and is tracking you and 'Wanderer', and well as 'Punisher' and 'Finalizer'. He's studying battle strategies and diplomacy as well as the history of Imperial expansion into the Unknown Regions." 

"Is Mara still on Arkanis?" 

"She returns next week, and though he won't say so, I know the Emperor is missing his partner in crime. Lord Ren and Lady Rey have had Mea and Han on Takodana to see the Wookie and that turncoat FN-2187 and his wife, so Sloan has had no one save for the twins, and it's hard on a little boy to play with his toddler siblings. Have you and the Empress Regent considered schooling for the Emperor?" 

"No," Armitage shook his head emphatically. "Our children will be schooled at home, where Marab and I can protect them. No mind-washing bullshit for my children." 

"So I take it you and the smuggler have come to place of understanding?" 

"We’ve come to a place of this is what we want, to protect Lyric and the children. I don't like him and he has moments when I'm sure he'd going to murder me in my sleep. But so far, she's insanely happy and no one's hurt anyone. I don't know if that will get better or worse as we get closer to our destination." 

"Permission to speak freely, Sire?" 

"Of course." 

"Is it that bad? Sharing her with another who loves her as much as you do?" 

"Not yet, but we haven't had any problems, any conflicts. We'll see what happens when I'm the Field Marshall again, and he's only a Captain of the Guard. Other than her security, he'll have no authority on board." 

"Is the Empress Regent available for her afternoon meeting?" 

"Not tonight, Phasma. She's had a lot to process in a short period of time." 

"Very good then, I will forward on to all three of you the findings of the exploratory trip, manpower projections, time tables, everything you should need to start planning. Once you meet with 'Finalizer' we can firm up the outline." 

"Thank you Phasma." 

"Good afternoon, sir." 

"Armitage?" 

He heard the sleep in her voice as she shuffled into the main cabin from the bedroom. She was wrapped in her robe and there were dark circles under her eyes. "I thought I heard Major Phasma's voice?" 

"You did. I called to check in, but you were out cold. She and I went over a few things, and she's sending all of us the exploratory package. We can go over it all at dinner. Why are you awake, darling? You look exhausted." 

"I missed you." 

The blatant honesty on her face warmed his heart. Even though she had Marab inches from her, like she requested, she missed and came looking for him. Smiling, he pulled her in for a deep kiss, savoring the smell of her surrounding his senses. 

Taking her hand, he pulled her back to bed. "Sleep," he whispered. "I'll call if the universe needs you." 

Returning to the main cabin, he keyed in the frequency for 'Finalizer' and Officer Peavey. Time to be the boss again. 

"'Peavey." 

Armitage saw immediately this comms system was unique. Instead of merely holographic, it was as though he was inside the bridge of the destroyer. Peavey blanched when he saw the former Emperor and Star Killer Master, Field Marshall Armitage Hux leaning against his desk from the deck of 'Wanderer'. 

"Your Excellency, I was unaware you would be calling this morning. Pardon my messy appearance, but we've been moving through the massive and you know the strain that crossing can make. What can I do for you, sir?" 

"I received the work-up from Major Phasma. Anything to report since this was filed?" 

"No, Excellency. The rebels have been doing nuclear testing on their moon, but still no open threats against the empire. Only vague whispers of something big to coincide with the celebrations of Princess Mara's birth day." 

"Very good. I can be reached on this channel, but you may have to leave a message if we are in the swarm. The Empress Regent and I should arrive at the first refueling stop in three Imperial days, and we can have a lengthier conference at that time. Anything else?" 

"No, Excellency. We are delighted you will be making this incursion with us. Just like old times, eh Sire?" 

"Carry on Peavey. We'll speak again soon." 

Sitting at Lyric's desk he took her datapad and opened the email from Phasma and began to read. On a far flung third rate planet in the middle of nowhere, a group of former Imperial families and officers had discovered a cache of old nuclear weapons and armaments. Repairing and rebuilding, they were threatening to secede from the rest of the galaxy and form their own Imperial government. 

Recently they had reached the testing phase of their weapons program and were threatening to destroy their own moon as a sign of their willingness to press their cause. While they acknowledge the Hux family as fellow Imperialists, they would not follow a child, especially one with a questionable mother. The story of her Sith paternity had found its way to the far-flung regions and not everyone was willing to overlook her past. 

Hearing movement behind him, he turned to discover Kez pouring himself another cup of caf and stretching. He stared at the other man, really noticing him for the first time. He wasn't any taller than Armitage himself, but he was broader. Inside his uniform, Armitage was slender, steel without much padding over his lean muscles. That came from years of military training and his own inner fire which burned too hot to allow for fat. 

Marab however was solid, like a fighter. His hair was a messy and for once the man's eyes weren't laughing at him. They were clouded with sleep and made the smuggler seem younger than the thirty-eight Hux remembered seeing in the personnel file he'd requested weeks ago when Marab first became a thorn in his side. 

"Why are you up?" 

"It got lonely. Where's Lyric?" 

"What do you mean, where's Lyric? I tucked her into bed with you hours ago." 

"Nope, she's not there. I figured she was here working." 

A quick search of the ship turned her up, asleep on a mat in the training gym, wrapped in a blanket. When asked what she was doing in the gym, she had no answer, nor could she remember leaving their bedroom. 

Both men refused to let her alone, insisting she head for sickbay for multiple tests which only showed exhaustion and low iron, which was her chronic ailment. Which prompted Kez to cook her a large nerf steak while Armitage brought her work on the couch and sent all her calls to himself to handle, including Phasma's nightly conference, which he decided to handle from that point forward. 

Falling asleep during dinner wasn't one of her plans, so when she awoke in Kez's arms in bed she was extremely confused. Easing her way off the bed, she slid into her robe and checked the ship's clock. Somehow six hours of her life were gone, and she wasn't sure what had happened. Quietly she padded to her desk and pulled up her private journal to record the strange events for future study. That brought up a set of drawings she'd meant to edit and before she knew it, three more hours were gone but she'd made excellent strides on the cage structure for the cockpit of her fighter. 

As she was tidying her desk, Armitage came to the door looking for her. "What are you into now you little minx? Your side of the bed was cold and it's your turn to watch." 

"Sorry. My internal clock is messed up. Since I was awake I worked on my fighter. Would you like to see?" 

He studied her drawings, noting the changes that made the ship neither X-Wing nor TIE but something else quick and nimble. The pilot's visibility would be excellent while the forward guns spread to cover the area which had taken Lyric herself down to the surface of Yavin. It was new and sleek, and he smiled at the changes which were all Lyric's instincts answering shortcomings in the current machines. 

"It's beautiful. I see what you're working toward, and it's brilliant." 

She beamed. "Thank you. Now go to bed and I'll take the watch. Anything I need to know?" 

"I love you." 

She threw her arms around his neck, kissing him warmly. "I love you too. Rest." 

"If I wake up and that smuggler is against my back I might throttle him." 

Laughing, she walked to the cockpit hallway. "Please call me first. I want to see that."


	30. Cerea Fueling Station

Chapter Thirty 

 

The fueling stop was built in the skies above Cerea, and as they descended the ramp, ten thousand Storm Troopers, officers, technicians, everyone stationed on the megastructure snapped to attention as the loud speakers announced to those assembled, plus those on mission-critical jobs who could not attend throughout the station and on planet, the arrival of the Empress Regent Lyric Bey-Hux in the company of His Excellency Field Marshall Armitage Hux. 

Lyric stood first, with Hux to her left one step behind. Captain Kez Marab, Captain of the Empress' Guard along with two Knights of Ren and Seven Death Troopers accompanied the royal couple to meet the station's commander, Major Tym Partha. Partha bowed low to his empress and military boss. 

"Empress, on behalf of Cerea Fueling Station, welcome. We are honored you've chosen to stop here on your journey to the Unknow Regions. While your ships are being loaded, please join us for a small lunch prepared from food grown on the planet below. The president and council have catered in a splendid repast for your Excellencies." 

"Thank you, Major. We'd be delighted to join them. Captain Marab, will you please assign a team to supervise the loading and one to accompany the Field Marshall and myself?" 

"Certainly Empress." 

Lyric smiled and follow the commander as they passed those assembled in review. The Major and Armitage were deep in conversation about the station and what it's needs were. Meanwhile she observed, as she always did, the condition of the men's uniforms, and the station itself. It appeared tidy and neat for a fueling stop, and she smiled at the mixture of men and women in the officer's ranks. 

As she entered the dining hall, the president of Cerea along with members of his council were waiting to meet their Empress and sell the bounty of their planet and its natural beauty. She was impressed with their presentation and asked for several cases of local produce be sent to 'Wanderer' for their trip. It was only after lunch that she met privately with Major Partha. 

"What can I do for you Major?" 

"Empress, there is word of a possible offensive in the Unknown Regions. An event being timed to coincide with the Princess's birthday celebrations." 

"That's correct, and very sensitive information, Major." 

"I understand Your Excellence, but will there be any chance you are headed to the outer spiral?" 

"That's very close to our destination. Do you know this region?" 

"I have family out there. Empress, there are loyalists out there as well as these Imperialists. I would hate for an entire people group to suffer from the sins of a few." 

"Trust me, Major. I have no desire to punish anyone. But they are testing uninspected nuclear weapons in a populated system, which is a class one violation. Once those responsible are identified, they will be punished accordingly. I'm not here to bring wide-spread punishment unless I discover evidence of treachery." 

"Thank you, Your Excellence. I trust you will return favorable reports to Lord Ren and the Emperor of your and the Field Marshall's visit here?" 

"Indeed we shall, Major. Now, I'm going to retire to my quarters. Will you inform the Field Marshall of my whereabouts?" 

"Certainly Empress." 

But it was Kez who came for her several hours later. In response to her unspoken questions, he only raised his eye brows. He took her to the command room. 

Armitage was white with rage and shock. "They destroyed their moon and knocked their own planet out of its orbit. We need to burn. I've already got "Finalizer' and 'Punisher' on rescue. Lyric darling, there's going to be millions of casualties." 

By the time they were back in hyperspace the reports were coming in from all directions. Refugees were overwhelming the neighboring systems, and no one was certain who was part of the guilty and who were innocent. Lyric locked herself in the bedroom and would speak to neither man. Her anger was heavy throughout the entire ship. 

The men met in the kitchen to conference. 

"I'm to speak with Peavey in an hour. We can't get there any faster, and I dread what we'll find when we arrive." 

"What do you want me to do with her?" 

"Keep her occupied at all times. And away from any shuttle or fighter. All we need is the Empress running off on rescue missions with nuclear capable rebels running amok. Relay positive news for a while, let the shock wear off." 

"Armitage," Marab laid his hand on Hux's arm and there was real concern in the man's greenish-grey eyes, "are you up for this? This is a big difference between negotiating with some isolated terrorists. How do you feel?" 

Hux nodded. "Good. Surprisingly capable and steady. I need to get on the comms with Peavey. You've got Lyric?" 

Marab nodded and the two men quickly embraced before separating to their own directions. Each focused on their task, knowing the other had the rest covered. It was several hours later when Hux noticed Marab in the living room with some charts, Lyric nowhere in sight. 

"Where is my wife?" 

Marab didn't even look up. "Locked in the bedroom not speaking to anyone." 

"Why aren't you there?" 

"I tried. She threatened to trim my manhood if I didn't go away, so I'm away. Best I can tell by monitoring the Kyber, she's either asleep or meditating. Scans say her breathing is regular and I haven't heard her toss anything else around in an hour. I've been scarred up by the Sith Bitch and have no desire to add any more. You want to venture into the darkness, go right ahead." 

"What are you talking about?" 

"She's angry, which means her eyes are probably bright yellow and those damn tattoos are back." He pulled off his uniform jacket, unbuttoned his shirt to show Armitage the matched set of nails prints that marked his back from his shoulders to his ass. "These were a reminder that her anger has consequences and to never assume to comfort her when it isn't my place. I took these when she discovered you were being destroyed by Snoke." 

Hux stared in fascination at the bright red furrows on the smuggler's back. "She did this? Because she was angry at me?" 

Marab shook his head. "No, because she was angry for you, for the way Snoke was twisting you again. It was either my back or her face. Seemed a fair trade off to me. You go ahead. I'll take the spare room tonight. Nothing personal, just been too close to the darkness one too many times." 

Armitage keyed the override code into the bedroom door and discovered his wife floating above the bed, black tattoos wrapped around her nude body. 

"Anything you'd like to tell me, beloved wife?" 

"Armitage, I'm so furious, with those guilty Imperialists, with myself for delaying in Corellia, and with the universe in general" 

"I know love, it's a horrible thing. Can I help you in any way?" 

"Help me down, I'm ready to snap out of my pity party." 

He grabbed her hand, pulling her to him as the tattoos slowly melted back into her skin. "I remember those, from the night you came to me, conceiving the twins." 

She looked around. "Where is Kez?" 

"In the guest room. Said he had enough Sith scars." 

"I won't hurt you Armi, I'm calming down." 

He pulled her closer, kissing her as he felt the passion rising, not enforced with extra heat from her Sith blood, but simply their own mutual desire for each other. She ran her fingers through his ginger hair, then down his chest to the hair on his belly. Grasping his rigid cock in her hand, she slid herself onto him, pushing him back down onto the bed as she rolled her hips and gave herself over to pure pleasure and sensation. 

Once they both found their releases, he pulled her close, ignoring the minor bleeding on his chest where her nails had slid a little too sharply. His Sith wife had claws, and he didn't care who saw him marked with her sign. 

When he relieved Kez on duty, he had showered and dressed for his conference with Peavey. This time he was behind the desk, with his datapad. It was going to be a marathon session, and he'd already informed Ren to be prepared to join them and to inform the Emperor directly of the crisis. 

As he slid into work mode he was amazed at how well the role fit. 

*** 

Kez returned to the bedroom. Lyric slept, her hair spread like a halo around her pillow. Stripping, he slid carefully into his place, not wanting to wake the beast if she were still upset. But when those amber eyes opened, the sorrow was all Lyric. 

"I'm sorry for being closed off yesterday. I can't help but think if I hadn't delayed in Corellia we could have stopped this." 

"Stop that. It's not your fault. We had no way of knowing they were testing on their own moon. Give yourself a break. You can't know everything." 

"I know. But how many died because I wanted to be smarter?" 

He pulled her close, letting her cry on his shoulder as she had done so many times before. Placing tiny kisses on her head, letting her cry it out, he knew she would be fine when it came time for their next stop. There would be a massive news conference, and both she and Armitage would be required to speak. Ren and Sloan would join in from Naboo. 

When she'd cried herself to sleep, Kez slid his arms around her and pulled her back to his chest. He could hear Armitage in the other room, speaking loudly, arguing. Pulling his pants on, he tiptoed to the door, listening in to the conversation. 

"We don't negotiate with terrorists, Peavey. End of Statement. Round up those Imperialists and when I arrive I was to know who was responsible, who supported them, and where the remaining nuclear armaments are located. Do I make myself understood?" 

"Yes, Sire. But what about these claims of you being betrothed to one of their daughters?" 

"Brendol would have promised my ass to a Hutt if he thought it would bring him more power and money. I have a wife, whom I love very much, and four children. Whatever my father might have negotiated long ago without my knowledge or permission is null and void." 

"And if they are adamant on this part?" 

"We don't negotiate with terrorists. Do you think you can remember that?" 

"Yes, Sire. We're anxiously awaiting your arrival. And the Empress Regent, of course." 

"Peavey, as your superior I give you this warning only once. Do not insult the Empress. Not only is she my wife and the mother of my children, she's a natural pilot, a gifted fighter, and extremely talented with a light saber. Cross her at your own peril. She might have a permanent guard, but she doesn't need his protection. She can be lethal on her own." 

"Yes, Sire. Any instructions while we wait." 

"Don't let them blow up anything else!" 

Once he was certain Armitage was off the holo, Kex sauntered into the kitchen and poured himself a fresh cup of caf. Armitage sat at the desk, strumming his fingers while glaring off into space. 

"Troubles?" Kez slid into the chair across the desk. 

"Apparently when I was still in diapers, my ass of a father made a betrothal for me with some Imperialist family and they are insisting on honoring the contract to sit down and talk. I cannot believe that asshole is still fucking my life years after his death." 

"Did he know Lyric?" 

"They met once, and it was not a good. He called her a two-bit whore and she threatened to call the police if he didn't leave our apartment. Six weeks later, Brendol was dead and I was picked by Leader Snoke as his military commander. But I have no interest in any other wife. However, knowing these shits like I do, we need to monitor anything given to Lyric that didn't come directly from us. I wouldn't put poison past any of these families, hell they learn the basics as small children. Maybe tell the Knights, spread word out she's carrying and has to watch what she eats or drinks?" 

"You really think they would try and kill her?" 

"I would bet my life on it. These people think they can ride my coattails all the way to the royal palace and I don't tolerate hangers on. Also, we arrive at the second fueling stop in twenty-four hours, and I've been informed the press is already camping out for our arrival. Be prepared." 

"Any special instructions?" 

"Keep her safe, watch what they try and feed her, don't appear too close. And keep your ears open. Those sneaky bastards could be anywhere." 

"Is she to know about this?" 

Hux sighed heavily. "Do you know any way to keep it from her?"


	31. Rakata Prime

Chapter Thirty-one 

 

They landed to a much different reception than Cerea. Rakata Prime was a First Order planet, and the space port housed several star destroyers and dreadnaughts. This was a military presentation and while Lyric stepped off first, Armitage was on her immediate left side, hand in hand. Captain Marab was five feet behind, the two Knights of Ren behind him and then the Death Troopers. Hux snapped a fashionable salute as the officers knelt before their empress. Lyric acknowledged them with a large smile and an adjustment to the light saber hanging on her hip. 

Hux was having a hard time keeping his hands off his wife, and his hand soon moved to the small of her back, caressing her along their way. She wore silk pants that hugged her body like a second skin, with a modified First Order officers jacket which resembled more of a corset than a jacket, and her heeled boots had spike heels, something she rarely wore anymore. She looked, he admitted, sexy as hell, and he could feel Marab's eyes on her ass as they walked and wondered if the smuggler was as hard as he himself. 

As the base commander approached, Hux ran through the man's service record in his head. A true party loyalist, rising through the ranks from child soldier to officer when his aptitude tests scored highly, Major Bart Jos also had the good common sense to not leer at the Field Marshall's wife, while several of his officers were in danger of losing their tongues if they didn't put them back in their mouths. 

"Good day, Field Marshall, Empress. I hope your trip through the swarm was calm?" 

"Passable Jos. I hear that an ambassador from the traitors is awaiting our arrival?" 

"Yes, Sire. He is the one who presented the letter to Commander Peavey. He is to join us after lunch. If you and the Empress would follow me?" 

Taking Lyric's hand, he smiled warmly at her as he tucked her close to his side. Glancing at Marab he whispered in a tone only the three of them could hear. "Lunch is next. Sniffer?" 

"Here, my lord." Kez winked as he passed the small case to Hux. "Shall I join you and the Empress?" 

"No, I don't trust them with the ship either. Shifting alliances are responsible for this little fiasco. Once the fueling and supplies are finished, come get us. I'll be ready for this last leg." 

"Yes, my lord." Marab snapped a proper salute then took three of the troopers with him. Meanwhile the rest moved toward the conference room where lunch was set. 

Hux felt Lyric's hurt and anger like a pulse behind his eyes. When she'd learned of the Imperialists demands, the screaming match involved all three them and lasted for hours, with Lyric threatening to leave them both in the dust if either one even mentioned the betrothal again. She felt betrayed and insecure and unloved, and nothing had brought her back to their bed. She'd locked herself in the training gym and they'd heard throwing and slamming for hours. Now he kept her close to show his devotion to her and their family. And to keep her from running amok. 

When the spokesperson from the traitors was ushered into their presence, Lyric sat perched on Armitage's lap, his arms around her waist keeping her in place, as he knew she would flee at the first opportunity to avoid being insulted to her face. Hux wanted to show her he could protect her just as well as he could before. He wanted to be her hero again. 

The man bowed. "Sire I am honored to be allowed in your presence. I am your humble servant. My name is Liam Brott, and I was tasked by our people to bring their requirements to you personally." 

Hux's eyes went ice cold. "I believe you've neglected to acknowledge the Empress Regent, Brott. That is a grave oversite on your part." 

Two Death Troopers stepped behind the man and shoved him face first down on the floor. 

"Field Marshall, I implore you. Do not make me acknowledge that woman, when a perfectly capable wife was promised to you with your father's blessing." 

"I don't care if my father betrothed me to a Twi'lek pleasure goddess. I love my wife. I love her deeply, as if our four children weren't proof enough of that love, soon another will join our family. You can take your 'perfectly capable wife' and fuck her yourself. That's the closest she will ever get to me or my family. Do I make myself clear, Brott?" 

"Yes, Sire. But I don't know how the others will take this rejection. The Lady Tamber has been raised since childhood to be your consort. She's been trained in the arts of love, and other lady-like subjects to make her your perfect spouse. Not a Sith-spawned Resistance whore." 

Hux grabbed Lyric tightly to keep her from jumping the man. As it was her light saber found its way into her hand, and the amber glow hummed as she allowed her eyes to turn. Only his hand rubbing her back kept her in place, he could feel her shaking with hurt and anger. 

"Brott, you have one chance to salvage your head. You may take back this message from the Empress Regent and myself. There is no betrothal. There is no deal between any of us, based upon old biases and ideals. I am not my father, and they shouldn't make that mistake. In one week I will meet up with 'Finalizer' and 'Punisher', and the search for the traitors will begin in earnest." 

"You may also inform them that any further slurs or insults to my wife and family will not be tolerated. Both my wife and I can be very dangerous people when pushed. Don't give me a reason to unleash the last Sith princess on your pathetic remnant of Imperialist idiots. We don't negotiate with terrorists. We only met with you today out of the last lingering feelings of connection I felt for Brendol. Rest assure they are long gone now, as will be any who oppose the First Order and my family." 

As the Death Troopers assisted the man off the floor, Hux pulled Lyric to his lips, kissing her to reassure her he had no intentions of taking another wife. Hell, most days it was all he could do to satisfy the one he had. He'd die trying to keep two women happy and far apart. He felt the rage draining from her body and slid one hand over her thighs to caress over her clothes. 

"We can't get back on the 'Wanderer' fast enough for me," he whispered to her. "Thank the gods I didn't have to stand up, or the man would have known I'm hard as stone underneath your ass." 

"Mm, as long as it's for me and not for the Lady Puke and her lady-like arts of love." 

"I don't want any lady-like bimbo. I only want you." 

"Then you will have to wait until we're alone, because these pants are skin tight. I don't even have underpants on." 

Hux groaned and leaned his forehead against her chest. "I could have gone all day without knowing that. Now I am truly hard as stone." 

Grinning, she turned to the door and in one smooth motion locked it tight. Sliding off his lap, she knelt before him, sliding her hands up his uniform pant legs to his belt. Unfastening it and his pants, he pulled out his cock for her attention. She ran her tongue around the head, lightly rubbing the bundle of nerves underneath, as he inhaled sharply. Cupping his balls in her hands, Lyric set to sucking him with an enthusiasm she'd never displayed before, and Hux wasn't about to let it end too quickly. 

He wanted to rip a hole in the crotch of her pants, wrap those silk clad legs around his waist and pump her full, to protect and cherish her from those he knew were plotting her death. Hoping to supplant her in his bed. Impudent assholes. There would never be another person in his bed, around his cock, bearing his children. The Force had already given him the perfect wife. 

When Marab came to collect them, Lyric had finally regained her composure, and Hux's face bore a stupid grin from his lengthy blow job. Once back on their way, he filled in Marab on the Imperialist's insult and their pressing demand. Kez's eyes darkened in anger as he heard the man's opinion of the Empress of the Galaxy. 

"You should have let her cut his manhood off and shoved it up his own ass. These idiots are ready to go to war because you married a 'commoner'. When did the Hux family become so fucking high and mighty?" 

"My father was convinced I would rule the galaxy, and he extorted money out of everyone he thought could make that a possibility. These people feel owed, but I owe them nothing. Every scrap of power I have I fought for and earned myself. Brendol was the hell Snoke released me from, but Lyric released me from Snoke. I would never turn to another woman." 

"How is she doing?" 

Both men turned to look at her, at her desk working on her fighter designs, wearing a pair of Kez's sleep pants and Armitage's black t-shirt, with her oversized socks on her feet and her hair in pig tails, she looked like a child dressed in adult clothing. However, if you focused on the way her left foot tapped restlessly or the dozen times she flipped her hair, you would notice her insecurity. The messenger had done a number on her confidence, and neither was certain what was needed to bring her back. 

Hux walked over, bringing her a glass of water and some fruit. "How's it going?" 

She looked up blankly. "What? 

"What are you working on, beloved?" 

"Oh, trying to figure out why they don't like me. They know nothing about me." 

He looked at the tears gathering in her eyes and grabbed her hand. "Ok, that's enough letting those assholes upset you. Marab, you mentioned something about zero gravity? I think our baby needs to get out of her head for a while." 

She tried to protest. "Armi, I'm fine." 

"No, you're not. Now, the smuggler assures me that you love this, so why don't you show me what's so wonderful about a lack of gravity." 

Kez shut down the internal spin, and Lyric floated gently into her husband's arms. He pulled his t-shirt off, letting her push him along in the air, stripping and laughing as their bodies twisted and slid across the living room ceiling. Kez crept behind her and grabbed her pants, pulling them off in one motion while sending her spinning. Soon all three were naked and Hux finally felt her bad mood beginning to dissipate. 

As she braced against Kez's chest, he slid into her, amazed how she was always wet for both of her men. Once he was firmly inside, Kez showed him how to use the handholds around the ceiling to vary the tilt and intensity of his thrusts. It was interesting, and when she came the bucking of her hips brought him to a very different orgasm than he'd experienced before. Then he swapped with Kez and held her tight in his arms, playing with her tits and stroking her clit as she came for the smuggler. 

He compared her face and decided that Lyric's passion was the same for both of her men. She gave her whole body and heart to them, and her orgasms were every inch of her showing that love. Knowing that, he'd never fear Marab's love again. He loved her enough for two people, which in a sense he now was. It felt strange to acknowledge his 'husband' to himself and wondered if Marab had the same sense of strange he did. 

Her sorrow wasn't gone, but it was better. To treat her, he asked Phasma to bring all four children to her office for a massive conference call. Somehow he and Kez managed to keep her in the dark, and when the children appeared in the cabin through the holo, she burst into tears and laughter. 

"My special loves! Oh my, have you've grown. Mama misses you so much." 

"Sloan said we have to take turns, but my birthday is soonest, so I get to go first." Mara was full of bubbles after her visit with Aunt Bella. Apparently, Cousin Poe came to visit as well, and Mara drove him to comment that she was "as uncontrollable as her mother" and Mara was pleased as punch. 

The twins were happy to see all three of them and proceeded to tell a babbling story about what happened with the fire and how sorry they were. Sloan tried to be so grown-up and failed miserably when he saw his mama was sobbing. 

"Mama, don't cry we have a surprise for you." 

"What else could I possibly want more than the four of you." 

"A package came for you, from the Corellia School of Engineering. Major Phasma allowed us to open it. You did it Mama. They sent their confirmation. You are now a Master of Engineering, and the tests on your designs were, according to the letter, enlightening and insightful." 

She looked at the men standing beside her, shock lighting her eyes. "I did it." 

Armitage smiled and kissed her cheek. "Yes, I knew you would." 

Marab touched her shoulder. "I'm proud of you, baby." 

"Mama, this situation you, Daddy, and Uncle Kez are headed into. It's dangerous isn't it? Master Ren says that these terrorists knew my grandfather Hux and have a very warped view of ruling." 

"That's an understatement, son. Your grandfather was a slimy piece of shit, and that's putting it nicely." Armitage pulled Lyric onto his lap while speaking to their children. "He tried to beat order and obedience into me from the moment I was old enough to walk. When Grand Admiral Sloan relayed Fleet Admiral Rex's command to separate me from Brendol was the beginning of my salvation." 

"These people think they deserve to rule the galaxy simply because of who their ancestors were, not willing to acknowledge we live in a galaxy that no longer fits with their ideology. Remember one thing, we don't negotiate with terrorists. They have committed unspeakable acts against their own home world, and judgment from the Empire must be swift and certain." 

"Daddy, will you and Uncle Kez take care of Mama? Master Ren said they are making threats against her." 

"Yes darlings, Uncle Kez and I have already set your mother's safety as priority number one. No one will hurt her while we're alive." 

"Sloan, it's time for your siblings to go to bed, and you should too. Tomorrow is going to be a stressful day for all of us. If everything goes well after the press junket, then we'll call again once we are settled onto 'Finalizer'." Lyric's eyes brimmed again, only this time with happy tears. "We love you all." 

When the call ended, she sat slumped in the chair as Kez and Armitage talked about the children and their various changes. Suddenly, Lyric spun around. 

"Mara's birthday." 

Armitage stared at her. "What about it? She wants a pony." 

"No, on Cerea Station Major Partha made the comment the Imperialists were planning something huge for Mara's birthday. What if this isn't what they planned? What if this were a decoy to take us away from our children, leave them alone? If someone were to attempt to grab them now, from Naboo, we're a month away from our children." 

It hit the three of them like a destroyer. The only protection on Naboo at the moment was Kylo Ren and Rey Solo. And six Force-sensitive children.


	32. The Calm Before the Nightmare

Chapter Thirty-two 

 

As Armitage and Lyric descended from 'Wanderer' onto the flight deck of 'Finalizer', the collective 'snap' of over a hundred thousand Storm Troopers gave him an eerie feeling of déjà vu. This was where he felt most at home, at the front of his troops. Lyric wore a long black skirt, slit to the thigh, with a First Order jacket and on her head was the Crown of the Galaxy. Her light saber hung from a loop on her skirt, and her wedding bands were her only visible jewelry. The Kyber was in her light saber, so her necklace was hidden under the jacket collar. 

She was stunning, effortlessly elegant, and the people all strained to see them together. Marab was, as always at their back, with Marcus Ren and four Death Troopers. Kiva Ren and the other three were supervising the unloading of their luggage. Photo droids, and cameras on drones were everywhere, as their arrival was being broadcast to the entire galaxy. Armitage led her toward the dais, where chairs awaited them for the interview. 

He could feel her nervousness like a bird beating its wings against the wind, and while he tried to be supportive, he also needed her to find that special place inside he knew she possessed. The place where she was the right mixture of mother and justice. He couldn't win these troopers to her side, only she could do that. The army, his army, followed strength, which right now she was lacking. 

The revelation of the possibility of attack on Naboo sent all three of them into panic mode and soon Ren and Ray had four other Knights arriving on planet, along with three squads of Death Troopers. Poe and Bella were assisting Phasma in keeping the youngest ones close and entertained, while Ren and Rey took Sloan, Mea, Mara, and Han into their palace for safety. Everything that could be done had been. It was up to the other side now. 

Armitage was to speak first, followed by the Empress Regent. He had no idea what she had to say, she'd been very closed mouthed about the entire event. Since she'd left him and Kez the night before, she'd only said as few words to both of them prior to arrival. For the first time since their reunion, Armitage was afraid she would leave him. She would see it as an atonement for the loss of millions, and he couldn't let her take that step. He was only breathing because of her goodness, and the galaxy needed her beside him. Hadn't they proved that many times over? 

His own remarks were fiery yet subdued for him. "Here we witness the very devastation that our rule has striven to remove, the use of unauthorized weapons of an unstable and chaotic nature. Order was disrupted, and how many have perished for these terrorists' outlandish claims? Those who are responsible shall know that the Emperor, my son, will not rest until justice and order are restored. Now, my lovely and remarkable wife, the Empress Regent would like to address the galaxy." 

Smiling, he helped her to the podium, standing close as he did that first day on Coruscant, when she'd been pregnant and terrified of her own shadow, and Marab stole her away, in more ways than one. She took his hand just as she had that morning and stepped up to the microphone. 

"Citizens of the Galaxy, assembled here and across the many systems we call home, my emotions are so confused when I consider the magnitude of the crimes committed by these terrorists. The complete disregard for life, any life cannot be allowed. We are all living creatures, no one species or planet or bloodline any more or less important than any other. It is that sort of thinking which broke the galaxy before, which my husband, son, and I are still working endlessly to repair. But it must take all of us. 

"Because I have hope, I will let the anger flow through me, and work to assure justice finds those responsible, no matter how far they seek to run. I have hope that all our citizens will remain alert to any possible signs of these criminals and report them to the proper authorities for questioning. But I mainly have hope that we can rise above these petty resentments left from a war and an ideology that were spectacular in their failure." 

The applause was loud and sincere. As she finished speaking, Armitage found himself pulled to embrace her, show his unwavering support before his army. Just as he had that day on Coruscant, he felt powerful, invincible. 

They moved into the conference center for the interviews, and Marab kept everyone ten feet away from them, along with three Death Troopers. The throne in the center was where Lyric was to sit, his to the left, but neither felt any need to part. Armitage sat and pulled her into his lap, so both faced the interviewers. To keep the charade Lyric was pregnant, Hux kept his left hand on her belly, protectively. 

Questions were not to be shouted randomly, and the various news services obeyed in a rare show of being more curious than vapid over a story. 

"Excellency, is it true these terrorists have ties to your late father, Brendol Hux?" 

"They ran in the same circles. I don't know any of them, as I left my father's sphere of influence as rapidly as I could." 

"Empress, how does it feel to know these people consider you inferior because you aren't from one of their accepted bloodlines?" 

"I refuse to even speculate on what these terrorists consider. My husband and I love each other deeply, and our family is only slightly less important to us than the peace and prosperity of the entire galaxy, from Inner Core to these Far-Flung Regions. Anyone who violates that peace must be prosecuted according the laws of the Galaxy." 

He rubbed her back to let her know how well she was doing. Armitage hated the press, considered them all insects feeding off the fears and insecurities of the masses. A necessary evil. 

"Excellency, will you be based on 'Finalizer' or 'Punisher'?" 

"I'm sure our enemies would like to know that. I'll be everywhere at all times." 

At last came the question Armitage had been waiting for. Time to bait their trap. 

"Excellency, there is a strong rumor circulating that the Empress Regent is currently again with child. Any comment?" 

Hus rubbed his hand slightly against her stomach as she leaned in closer. "We don't ever speculate on rumors. However, let's just say it's better than a fifty-fifty chance that yes, there will be another addition to our family soon." 

"Why aren't the children with you on this posting, Field Marshall? Are you hiding them for security reasons?" 

"Our children are safer together where they are then out here with us. They are the future of our galaxy; the Empress Regent and I would never knowingly bring them to danger. Yet rest assured, they are not alone where they are." 

After several hours of questions, Armitage called an end, and escorted Lyric out as everyone bowed as they passed. He saw Marab by the door, noticed the man's eyes slid to his left, Hux's right. He followed the glance and saw several standing in defiance of their status. Hux then caught Marcus Ren's eye telling him to make an example. 

They left for their quarters, Lyric seeming to wilt as they walked. 

"Are you alright?" 

"There was someone there who was Force-sensitive. I felt it, their rage and anger against me. He's here to kill me." 

"Kez and I will never let that happen. Every precaution with your life and the lives of our children have been taken. Now we wait for the trap to snap." 

Once in their own rooms, she ran for the fresher, throwing up from the stress. He rubbed her back and helped her out of the restrictive skirt and jacket and into soft pants and a sweater. Curled up on the couch, she rested while he caught up on mail and other reports. More than two dozen families had been identified as part of the Imperialists and were in jail awaiting hearings. They included that Lady Tamber and her family. 

He sent instructions that no Imperialists were to be treated with any preferential treatment. They were all enemies of the state and were to be treated as such. It had been decided the Knights of Ren needed to come interrogate the prisoners, as it was unfair to subject Lyric to their bitter hatred of her. Hux also instructed that all troopers assigned to the traitors be both mute and deaf, unable to hear their seditious statements, nor to offer any comfort. 

When Kez returned from his duty schedule, they worked out a system of walkways by which he could reach their chambers without alerting anyone to his presence all night. Technically, his assigned rooms were one floor down under the royal apartments, but a little-known service stairwell connected his suite with theirs. Originally it was for a nanny for the children, but now it would keep their relationship private. 

Kez had already been among the men, taking the pulse of the Storm Troopers. "Most of the officers are First Order loyal. They are Hux's one hundred percent. Then there are some who are in it for their own pockets. We have to watch those. The non-coms are more likely to be loyal to Lyric and Sloan. Especially if they or anyone they knew were around during the days before you found Lyric on Yavin. The new troopers are more interested in better pay structures, chances for promotion, benefit plans. No one is giving these Imperialists more than a laugh. Oh, and they think the Empress Regent is way hot." 

She blushed. "I am not." 

Both men laughed. "Baby, you are a firecracker and we are simply addicted to your spark." Kez pulled her to him, grabbing her ass with both hands as he hugged her tight. "I won't tell you some of their more colorful suggestions when it comes to you but suffice to say you will be the new pinup in the barracks. I shudder to think how many cocks will be jerked to your beauty." 

"Kez!" 

"Just being honest, pretty lady. Gods know that before we finally hooked up, I jerked myself to thoughts of you nightly. But now I get to enjoy the real thing. All those other assholes can do is fantasize how tight your pussy might be, or how your ass is more peach-shaped than just round. You should be honored to know you are the sexual fantasy of thousands of horny Storm Troopers." 

Rolling her eyes, she grabbed her datapad and prepared to slid into bed when Armitage grabbed her legs and pulled him toward her. 

"No work tonight. Who knows when we can all be in the same bed again, once this circus gets underway. Tonight, we just enjoy what we have. Real life begins again in the morning." 

Splitting her legs, he knelt beside the bed and slid his tongue into the warmth of her slit while gently massaging her clit with his thumb. Kez focused on her nipples as he guided her hands to his cock. He whispered to her. 

"I'll let you make the choice baby. Both at once, or one at a time?" 

"Both," she managed to pant as Armitage's mouth brought her to a quick release. 

Kez chuckled. "I thought you'd prefer that. Hux, oil up brother. It's your turn." 

Laying down, Kez waited for Armitage to guide her pussy onto his waiting cock. She was already sopping wet, and he used some of that fluid to help open her ass to Armitage's fingers. As he worked the oil into her, Kez slowly worked her up and down his shaft, keeping her loose and pliant as her husband worked into her tight ass. Before he could even seat himself though, her second orgasm pulsed through both men and they had to stop to keep from shooting off too soon. 

"Damn baby," Kez panted. "This was an excellent suggestion. Are you ready for us?" 

She could only nod, her system already on overload. As they slowly rode her back and forth between them, their hands roamed her body turning her into the object of their personal fantasy. As both men struggled to maintain control, she fell into that blissed out zone where she existed only for their pleasure, which increased her own. 

"Please," was all she could murmur as they reached for the stars together and with both men exploding inside her, she felt the shudders and waves of pleasure ripple through all three of them in never ending sheets. 

Collapsing in each other's arms, the three stayed locked and wrapped around each other long after both men had shrunk and recovered. Armitage washed himself clean as he watched her ride Kez, noting her tickle spots that the other man seemed to have found a long time ago. With her head thrown back, filled with Marab's dick, her eyes looked for him and held out her hand for him to join them, and his heart filled with love. Even in passion with the other husband, she wanted him, his hands on her breasts, fingering her clit with Kez, both hands proving to be too much as she clenched down tight on Kez's cock while they pushed her orgasm higher and higher. 

As she slid off of Kez, Hux flipped her to her belly, using a soft cloth to clean her up before pulling her to her knees and sliding in from behind her as Kez slid underneath to suckle her nipples. This one, he took his time, testing various angles, and by the time she collapsed onto Kez unable to move, Hux had managed to coax two more out of her. 

She slept hard, and the two men positioned her between them, her back to Kez's chest, legs around Hux's. Both men spread their arms around her and each other. 

Armitage was almost asleep when he felt Kez's nerve beeper 'ping' under his hand. Sliding quietly out of bed, the smuggler took his comms to the hallway, returning in a few minutes, his jaw tight. "They took the bait. The plan is to poison her at the welcoming gala tonight." 

"That was quick. Then I imagine I will have a visit today from their trained pig, seeking a way into my bed." 

"What do we tell Lyric?" 

"Nothing yet."


	33. Gala

Chapter Thirty-three 

 

The girls were gawking at the dress she'd selected. She smiled at their wide eyes. 

"I thought this might be more appropriate for this evening. After all, I am the Empress Regent, where else am I going to wear this in the middle of the Far-Flung Regions?" 

The dress was one half side cloth of gold, the other half golden lace that wrapped around her hip, waist, up one breast and across her back. It fit her like a second skin and left little to the imagination. Around her neck hung the Kyber that doubled as her saber crystal, and on her upswept black hair was the crystal and gold Crown of the Galaxy. Her eyes were outlined in gold as were her lips, and on her right forefinger was the Ring of Padme Amidala Queen of Naboo, marking her as Anakin Skywalker's heiress. 

"Empress," Tara whispered as she stood admiring the total look in the mirror, "you look truly magnificent. It's easy to see why his Excellency loves you so much." 

Lyric noticed the two girls redden. "What's wrong?" 

The two looked at each other. "We didn't mean to snoop, but when we arrived this evening, the bedroom door was cracked open and we forgot to knock. We, ah, saw you two together." 

"Oh," she smiled at their embarrassment. "That's a hazard I'm afraid I won't apologize for. We do love each other and tend to be rather affectionate when alone. How do you think I have four children at such a young age? If it's a problem, then I would suggest you request a transfer and I won't hold it against you. We are physical people." 

"No, Empress, please. WE don't want another assignment, but we did want you to know that you might not have the privacy you two are accustomed to having in your palace. What if Commander Peavey or Captain Marab had come looking for either of you?" 

Lyric smiled. "I could care less if Commander Peavey sees my husband and I making love in our own quarters. It would serve him right for barging in on his superiors. As for Captain Marab, he is long since immune to the physical relationship of the Empress and the Field Marshall." 

A knock at the door alerted her to the time. Kez entered in his dress uniform of the Empress' Guard. A brief twinkle in his eye told her how beautiful he thought she looked, and she glimpsed his Kyber under the collar, which reminded her of a task she'd been meaning to complete. 

"Captain Marab, would you ask my husband to join me here before we leave? I have a gift for him." 

"Certainly Empress." 

"Audra, Sara, you're dismissed for the evening. Have a good time tonight, and dance with a handsome trooper for me." 

The girls left, saluting to Armitage as he returned to their bedroom. Kez checked to make sure they were alone. 

"What is it love," he muttered before looking up to see what she wore. "Holy shit, Lyric. Are you trying to give those men a heart attack? All the blood in every man's body is going to run straight to his dick." 

"I didn't dress for them, Armitage. I dressed for you. To make you proud of your wife and mother of your children. To help show those Imperialist bastards who Empress Lyric Bey-Hux really is and not to fuck with her." 

"But that's not why I called for you. I have a present. Take off your jacket." 

"Sweetheart, I'd love an encore but we really don't have time." 

"No silly, I made your Kyber and I want to put it on you. The locks aren't biometric, but the Kyber is sync'd with all of us, Kez and the children too. It's my welcome back to command present." 

His eyes softened as they studied her face. "Thank you beloved. This means more to me than all the medals on my chest, you know that don't you?" 

She nodded. "I do." 

"Well, then let's go present ourselves to our hosts. Oh, and Kez?" 

"Yes?" 

"You will sleep in here tonight, so plan accordingly. I want to watch you fuck our wife." 

She pressed her thighs together and prayed that she would last through this unwanted and uncomfortable dinner without exploding in anticipation. 

*** 

Kez watched from his position behind the thrones as the officers and their wives mingled among the invited elite of the sector. Part of his mind was already back in their rooms. Planning what he would do later to entertain and amuse his wife and husband. The other was watching the reactions to Lyric herself and smirking as the battle lines were drawn. 

When they had been announced at the gala, every head turned at the vision in golden silk and lace floating into the hall on the arm of the Field Marshall. Stunned silence accompanied them as they worked across the room, every tongue suddenly wagging at the beauty of the Empress Regent. 

The Imperialists were in one corner glaring daggers at both Armitage and Lyric. Apparently, the Field Marshall's dismissal of the Lady Tamber wasn't sitting well with the old fucks of the galaxy. Soon word would be working around the room of the bedroom antics of the Huxes, as he'd already seen the two girls deep in conversation with several of Peavey's bulldogs. So far, everything was going as he and Armitage had planned, but there was still room for error. 

He'd figured out the dish had to be the goojee berry jam, imported directly from Yavin as a gift to commemorate the Empress Regent's birth. Of course, it also helped that Armitage was highly allergic to goojee berry. When he saw her put the first piece of toast point into her mouth, his heart sunk knowing what was happening. He'd managed to alert Hux that the poison had been delivered, and the Field Marshall tickled her ribs to earn a smile, attempting to ease both of their breaking hearts. 

What a shit he was to agree to this plan. Watching the love of his life be poisoned so they could make a case of treason in the upper echelons of the First Order and remove those opposed to galactic peace all in one smooth motion. It sounded good when they'd sketched out the details, but now that it was time, it was all he could do to not dash the food from her hands. 

When the band began to play, Armitage led Lyric to the center of the dance floor, and they'd opened the evening with a perfectly timed waltz, in homage to the Hux family's Imperial roots. Kez moved along the edge of the crowd, listening to the mood of those in attendance, especially those who opposed the empress. 

"She is beautiful," he heard one older walrus rumble to the group of equally old men around him. "But will she lead Armitage and Sloan into acknowledging citizenship in the galaxy for non-humans? For those in the Resistance? We have no idea her true politics." 

"True," another blustered. "She controls Armitage, but who controls her? Can he keep her from derailing our efforts out here? Can he be counted upon to follow our lead?" 

"We won't know until the meeting. But Peavey assures us he has people in her inner circle who can rectify this little setback if we require. Wives die all the time." 

Kez's photographic memory noted who was speaking for future investigation. He drifted to the group where Lady Tamber gathered with her fellow ladies. 

"Tamber, she's beautiful. He didn't refuse you because she's a dog. Peavey's spy said they walked in on Armitage and the Empress and said she was riding him while he shouted her name. They also said she doesn't have an ounce of fat on her, and you heard about that display in the gym. She and her guard went toe to toe for an hour. The men were amazed at her strength." 

"It's hard to admit when your rival truly is better than you," the blonde pouted. Kez thought she resembled an overly made-up doll, with exaggerated lips and eyes. "But I'm not giving up yet. I will get Armitage into my bed, and then we'll see who's best." 

"Be careful sister," another cautioned. "Jedi have a bite, angry Sith even more so." 

"One way or another I will wear that crown," Tamber vowed. 

He drifted on, and saw Armitage searching for him. 

"Are you looking for me my lord?" 

"Yes Captain. I believe the Empress is tiring, yet I have a few more people I must see. When she's ready please escort her back to our rooms." 

"Yes, my lord." 

Following Hux and Lyric, he listened to the two speak with senior officers and members of the Imperial survivors who weren't involve in the bombing. After half an hour, she laid her hand on her husband's wrist. 

"Dearest, I'm going to call it a night, if you're all right with that?" 

"Of course, my love. Captain Marab will escort you to our quarters and will wait until I return. You can dismiss all the service droids. No one is to disturb you until lunch tomorrow. My orders." 

She kissed him gently, smiling as his hand slid across the tickle spot in her back. Kez had apparently told Armitage their signal for lack of privacy. She slid her thoughts around her husband. 

'Do you want us to stay?' 

'No, I want to watch tonight. So get ready but wait. I'll be home soon.' 

'All right, Armitage. Hurry, I miss you when we're apart.' 

Kez steered her across the dance floor to the lift. Once they were inside, she took a deep breath, shaking her arms and shoulders. 

"Tired Excellency?" 

"Yes, Captain. Not used to wearing heels for an extended time. More used to running shoes and chasing children than dancing and socializing." 

They arrived at her quarters and Kez let them in, securing the door behind them so only Armitage could enter. She placed the crown back in the safe and kicked off her heels. He only gave her a moment of respite before throwing her over his shoulder like a bag of laundry and storming to the bedroom. 

He was patient though. Hux wanted to watch, which meant he was afraid she would fall ill this evening. That left him torn. Part of him wanted to make love to her until she threw up on him. The rest wanted to start sneaking her various antidotes. He truly didn't want her ill, deathly afraid that they wouldn't have the right counter agent. But it was too late now. 

Removing her dress, he ran the tub full, helping her in as they watched the stars outside the large window around the tub. She ran her hands over his chest, snuggling against him. 

"You were marvelous pretty lady. I wish I could count how many people you won to our side tonight." 

"I saw you wander past Lady Puke and her gaggle. Hear anything interesting?" 

"Other than how she's still planning to slide herself under your husband, not much. She does agree you're beautiful and talented and she's heard about this evenings show for the girls. How can she fight against the perfect mix of mother, warrior, virgin, and whore that is the Empress of the Galaxy?" 

"Kez, sometimes I want to slap the shit out of you." 

"I love you too, pretty lady." 

She heard the door cycle and Armitage enter the bedroom. He stuck his head in the bathroom door. "Am I too late?" 

"No honey," she called out. "The water is still nice and hot." 

Soon he splashed down into the tub with them, sinking under the water then shaking his head to clear his eyes. Lyric reached out to pull him in for a kiss and he slid his arms around her gently. 

"How are you feeling?" 

"Tired but good. We've just been talking about how Lady Puke Face intends to slip herself under you. Apparently she covets my crown, not just the man it belongs to." 

"Well that's never going to happen," he announced. "I don't like blondes. I much prefer raven haired ballerinas." 

They finally left the tub, drying off slowly as rubs and touches became caresses and moans. Armitage carried her to their bed, laying down then pulling her into his lap. He held her tightly as Kez went down to tease her clit. He noted her eyes rolling back in her head as she came over the smuggler's face, and when Kez flipped her over, taking her from behind, Armitage suckled her breasts and rubbed her clit along with him. 

As Kez pumped into her, Armitage slid up to his knees, shoving his cock in her mouth to gently fuck her face, knowing he wouldn't last long. When at last they collapsed into a heap of legs and hands, all three were sweaty and sated. Lyric soon drifted off to sleep, leaving Hux and Marab to watch through the night, waiting to see which poison the traitors had fed her right before their eyes. 

Armitage touched Kez on the shoulder. "Sleep. I'm wide awake. I'll let you know if anything changes. Otherwise we can switch off in a few hours." 

"Thanks. My day started early." 

Kez pulled Lyric closer and closed his eyes. Armitage watched them breathing, thinking about what he'd learned during his cruise round the room. Peavey was a serious traitor, lining his pockets with black market deals worse than anything Marab ever contemplated. Now came the task of separating those who were on the verge of mutiny from those still loyal. He'd need the smuggler's other skill set for that odious task. 

He was just beginning to doze off when he felt Lyric stirring restlessly. Kez was on the other side, one arm thrown across her belly as he lay face down. He touched her brow, and she was burning with fever. 

As soon as he sat up, Kez awoke. "What's wrong?" 

"Fever. Wake her while I get a cool cloth." 

Hux ran for a wash cloth, heard Kez talking to her. 

"Lyric? Honey can you hear me?" 

"I don't feel good." 

"What hurts?" 

"Everything. What's wrong with me?" 

"Kez, go downstairs and dress in casual clothes. Come back in the front door. I'm going to call for a medic." 

"Give me ten minutes." 

"Make it five." 

"Oh, shit." 

Armitage looked over at the bed. Where Kez lay next to Lyric his side was red with fresh blood. Hers. 

"Forget your clothes. Put on some of mine, we don't have time to waste." 

When the medics arrived minutes later, no one noticed that Captain Marab and the Field Marshall wore the same workout pants. All eyes were on the Empress, who was lethargic and unresponsive, and bleeding heavily. Both men followed the medics to sick bay. Both men stood at the operating room door as they took her away from them. Both looked at each other with eyes heavy with guilt. Something was terribly wrong, and it was their fault. 

It took hours before the Chief Medical Officer came to talk with them. Armitage could tell the man was nervous and swore if she were dead this man would be the first to feel his rampage. 

"Field Marshall, we've got the Empress stabilized. It's a good thing she's so fit, it made it easier for her fight off the poison. However, it contained a blood thinner which almost bled her out before we countered its effects." 

"My wife was poisoned?" 

"I'm afraid so, Excellency. Worse, I'm afraid she's lost the baby. We did get the bleeding to stop but it will be a long time before she should get pregnant again. Her body needs to recover." 

"Is she all right?" 

"She will be physically fine, Excellency. Her mental state however, I can't vouch for." 

"Do we know what poison?" 

"Some black cohosh was found in her system. That can prove dangerous, inducing miscarriages. As for the blood thinner, that will require testing. We should know by morning." 

"So she was poisoned intentionally?" 

"It would appear so Excellency." 

"Marab, stay here with the Empress Regent. Let no one near her I don't sanction. I'm going to begin a head hunt. My first action will be to take command away from Peavey. A few days with Sarren or Marcus Ren should change his attitudes." 

"My lord," Kez laid his hand on Armitage's forearm. "I think you should be here when she awakes." 

"True," Hux agreed. "Doctor, how much longer will she be out?" 

"Several hours. She lost a lot of blood." 

Hux nodded at Kez. "I'll be back in two. You know how to reach me if anything important happens." 

Kez settled himself into the chair beside her bed, thinking how familiar this felt, and how shitty he felt for the two of them doing this to her. Since both men were guilty, they'd decided to keep the truth hidden as long as possible until she was feeling better and they could all be together. Their only hope at keeping their family intact was the fact she could be forgiving for no reason, which is what they needed. 

He felt his guilt settle in his gut like rotting meat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is enjoying our little adventure through a galaxy far, far away. I am taking a few days to run for the beach and breathe free air for a few days. It will probably be next Saturday before I post another chapter, so I hope everyone has a great week and Enjoy!


	34. Anger

Chapter Thirty four 

 

When Lyric awoke, confused and weak, Armitage was right beside her, holding her hand, waiting for her eyes to open. She tried to smile, but exhaustion and the effects of surgery made her too frail. 

"What happened?" 

"Someone poisoned you at the gala. Lyric, it caused a ... You lost the baby, darling." 

"I was poisoned?" 

"Yes my love. But you're going to be fine. You just need some peace and quiet for a while, to recover. Kez is going to stay with you while I go conduct some interviews on 'Punisher' but I'll be in contact every day and night. It will be good for you to have a few days to relax." 

"I lost the baby?" The puzzlement on her face almost broken him. 

Here was where it was going to get tricky. She thought the baby story was a cover. How did he tell her what they'd done one night, in a show of comradery, in order to trap a conspiracy? He glanced over at Kez, who'd been uncharacteristically quiet for a change. 

"Lyric, it wasn't meant to hurt you. It was all we could think of to save you." 

Her gaze narrowed. "Please tell me you didn't do what I think you did?" 

Marab decided to take the blaster hit. "If what you think we did is cancel our implants because we were both drunk and it seemed like a good plan at the time to trap our traitors, then yes. We did what you think we did." 

"Get out," she hissed to both men. "Now, before I do something I know I'll regret later." 

"Lyric," Kez began. 

"GET. OUT!" 

Both men ran for the door, a chair following them closely, followed by more furniture. Once outside the door, they heard her shrieking and sobbing as if her heart were breaking, but neither dared attempt to go back in the room. Such a harmless idea, yet they should have told her. Both were smart enough to realize they may have just lost her forever. 

"Keep an eye on her, Kez. As soon as she can walk, she'll run. She's hurt bad, we shouldn't have kept this from her. We should have given her the opportunity to say yes or no. Once again, we both thought we knew what was best for her, and we've fucked up." 

"I can't promise anything Armitage, but I'll certainly try to calm her down. Go round up our poisoner, so at least we can tell her the baby died for a greater purpose." 

"Do you think that's going to matter to her?" Hux hissed quietly in fury. "The baby died. Our baby. Yours. Mine. Hers. It doesn't matter why it still died and that's what she'll hang us on." 

"Then we need to make it better, however she'll let us." 

They summoned two troopers to help move the furniture while the doctors sedated her, before she could injure herself further in her pain. Once she was out, Armitage left while Kez sat down to wait. It was four hours before she came to, and as soon as she saw his face, she rolled away from him. 

"Lyric, we have to talk." 

Nothing. 

"Honey, we are so sorry. We should have told you but were afraid your feelings would betray us long before the traitors could reveal themselves. It was a shitty thing to do, and we see that now." 

Nothing. 

"You know we would never willingly hurt you. We had every contingency covered. Every antidote was on board and in place for immediate dosing. The medical unit was alert and waiting for Armitage's call. We knew the when and the where and now we know the what and who. The guilty will be in chains before the end of the day." 

"Will you include yourself in that count?" The ice in her voice cut deep and hard. 

Ouch. It was worse than he thought. 

"I guess we deserve that. But we never ever meant this to hurt you. We knew they would try to kill you, so we only made sure the odds were completely in our favor, so they couldn't be successful. We couldn't lose you, you're too important to us both." 

Nothing. 

For hours she stared at a blank wall as he tried everything to get her to respond. When he tried to approach the bed, she Force pushed him back until he ceased trying. He tried going through their connection, and the wall was three hundred feet thick. Throwing up his hands, he retreated to the chair in the corner, texting Armitage to let him know just how screwed they were. Kez was beginning to feel desperate. 

The first person who came through the door she responded to was the medic. When he tried to inject her with another sedative, Field Marshall's orders, she sent him sailing out into the other room, smashing the hypodermic needle on the wall while setting the innocent medic down well away from her. That told him all he needed to know. 

There would be no forgiveness from Lyric anytime soon. 

*** 

Armitage received the message from Kez just as he and Marcus Ren were about to question Commander Peavey on the poisoning. So far, through various techniques he knew the delivery method (the goojee berries), the poisons (black cohosh and melancholy berries), and the why (to remove the Empress). All those involved had pointed to the highest levels of the ship's officers, and while Hux would rather just behead them all, he wanted to hear with his own ears why they wanted to kill her. 

Now though, he wanted to run to her side, beg forgiveness. But she'd not talk to him, he knew that. If she wouldn't respond to Kez's warmth, why would she respond to him? It tore through him like a black solar wind across his soul, removing any empathy he might have felt. 

Peavey was already slumped in the interrogation chair, Marcus Ren had been rifling through his brain for information on a variety of subjects. Hux's eyes were solid ice as he beheld the remnants of the officer he'd once known. 

"What did they offer you, Peavey? What broke your conditioning and caused you to sell out your Empress?" 

"You Hux. You couldn't see how bad she was for you. Snoke was right, you should have killed her when you had the chance. She's never been good for you." 

He leaned closer to the man. "You think you know me? You know nothing about me and who I am." 

"I know your father must be rolling in his grave at his son fucking a Resistance bitch." 

His fist flew before he was aware he'd moved. He was vaguely aware of pulling the knife from his sleeve, of paring the flesh of the man's hand back, but he was very aware of the deadly smile on his face. If she was going to leave him, then by the gods those responsible would pay and pay and pay.


	35. Lyric's Revenge

Chapter Thirty-five 

 

They had to sleep sometime. She bet all her anger on that fact, they'd sleep eventually or they'd make a mistake she could use to escape. 

The doctors released her to Kez and Armitage after three days, and since then she'd not been left alone for a moment. For weeks now, they'd tag teamed her on everything, even using the bathroom, going so far as roping Audra and Sara into the ruse of keeping her spirits up. And they were drugging her constantly. Because they knew, they knew she was going to run. That's why they were keeping her locked down. 

Other than to cuss at them in several different languages, Lyric had nothing to say. They'd violated her trust, and as Ciara taught her, once trust was gone, she needed to be right behind it. Unfortunately, her best avenue had already been removed. She'd heard them talking about locking down 'Wanderer' as well as the shuttles. That left her two possibilities. 

Take a TIE fighter and burn for Naboo. 

Steal away and hide in the ship until she cooled down. 

She'd already found somewhere to stowaway. He'd never look for her there. All that was stopping her was five minutes. Five minutes of precious alone time that no one would give her. But she was patient. Ciara taught her to wait, watch for your opening, be prepared. 

It came a month later when she was being escorted to the training room for her morning workout, which she insisted on keeping even after the purge on both ships. She had her light saber on her hip, as she refused to wear the Kyber, just as she refused to acknowledge their pleas for her forgiveness. She only need the stone for the men. She and the children needed no booster. 

On this day, Kez informed her on their way that Marcus Ren would be her opponent as he was tired of getting beat up. He was trying to make her smile, but those were all gone. Good thing she refused to look at him, so he couldn't see the flash of hope she let seep through the wall. At the gym, Marcus had his saber as well. 

"Training sabers or the real thing?" 

She responded by thumbing the switch. The amber beam hummed pleasantly as the assembled crowd drew back. Marcus engaged his own red beam and they took their stances. They began with the first forms and worked their way up. When she was certain he was engaged in the battle, she opened a path to his mind. 

'Marcus, you said once I would never doubt your fidelity.' 

'Indeed, my Empress. I would die for you.' 

'But would you lie for me?' 

'What are you doing, Lyric?' 

'I need to get away by myself. Grieve. Heal. But I'm not leaving the ship. I'm not leaving. I just need...silence.' 

'What do you need from me?' 

'I need to get away from my keepers. Then I can Jedi mind trick to my hiding place.' 

By this time, their training was becoming more of a duel. She knew he was angry at her for asking him to undercut Armitage and Kez. He knew she was raging at those same two men for violating her trust and her soul. Both were battling for her right to find her own space. When Marcus came in for a particularly vicious sweep, a la Kylo Ren, she heard the Knight in her ear. 

'Now.' 

She leapt over Marcus, pushing off his back to land lightly on the second floor of the training room. The crowds which had gathered to watch split as she raced for the nearest stairwell. Once inside she sent echoes up and down to disguise her steps. One, two, three, four flights up and over to the next stairwell. Up three and across and through the door into the pilot's ready room. Up the stairs and over the secondary catwalk and she was in the one room she'd found on the entire ship no one ever used. 

Once inside, she locked and barricaded the door, collapsing onto the sleeping bag she'd dragged there on one of her midnight escapes. After three of those, she'd given up. Each one earned her another round of drugs as Kez and Armitage tried their hardest to earn forgiveness through chemicals. But all she had inside was darkness. 

For the longest time all she did was sit in the dark and listen to the blessed sounds of nothing. Sure, she could hear the engines, and every now and then she felt the turn of thrust as the ship made course corrections on their way back to Rakata Prime with the prisoners and refugees. But no one was endlessly beating on the walls of her mind wanting to know what she was thinking. No one was constantly touching her, wanting her to look at them, acknowledge them, speak to them, forgive them. 

She knew the minute her discovery was broadcast to Armitage, as she faintly heard the sirens blaring, declaring the Empress missing from her quarters. 

Good, she thought. Let them worry. She could have died from their little plan, along with the child she hadn't been informed existed until she awoke in pain from surgery. Only men who were used to dealing in death could be so immune to the loss of one innocent life. 

Soon she slept, dreamless and hard and without artificial assistance for the first time in weeks. When she awoke, stiff and thirsty, her internal clock informed her she'd been missing for eight hours and the men were beginning to grow frantic. The pounding in her head from their constant demands was growing uncomfortable. 

She fixed something to eat and drank some water, before settling down to meditate. She'd only been quiet a moment when the blue glow of a Force ghost caught her attention. 

She smiled. "Obi-Wan, to what do I owe this visit." 

"Lyric, call me Ben. I am one of your father's after all." 

"Ben. Are you here to take their side? If you are then you can just turn around and go back to wherever it is you guys hang out." 

"No, daughter. I'm not on their side. I see what they were trying to accomplish, but there had to be another way, one that didn't involve you and an innocent life. I'm here in case you wanted some company on your vigil." 

"How did you know?" 

Ben smiled at her. "You're from Yavin. It's what you do when someone dies." 

"I'm so angry. Why didn't they trust me?" 

"Because love and trust go together as strange bedfellows. It's why the old Jedi rejected emotional attachments, while the Sith glorified their passions. Both men wanted so badly to protect you, they took it upon themselves to decide what should happen. Only they neglected to tell you anything, assuming you would be on their side. Neither meant to ignore you or your feelings. It simply never occurred to them you'd be upset." 

"But they did. And I am." 

"Yes." 

They sat in silence for a long time, content to simply be quiet together. 

"Ben, are you sorry I'm your daughter?" 

"Be reassured, I am very proud to be part of your lineage. You are an amazing construct." 

Three days past, and the pressure in her head grew worse as they demanded she reveal herself to them. Ben and Anakin both come to see and sit with her, and she was beginning to feel like there was a light at the end of the pain. On the fourth morning, with a firm rein on her emotions, she lowered her shields. 

They were instantly in her head. 

'Where are you?' Kez demanded. She could hear the panic and smiled at his unease. 

'Nearby. I haven't left the ship.' 

Armitage chimed in next. 'Come back sweetheart, please. We can work this out.' 

'I don't know. You've broken my trust. You know how unforgiveable I consider that.' 

'We know.' 

'Will you let me have some time?' 

'How long?" 

'Two more days.' 

'One.' Armitage always had to barter. 

'Thirty-six hours and that's my final word.' 

Kez, chimed back in. 'Are you safe until then?' 

'Very. What have you told people?' 

'That you're grieving. That you're angry at the ones responsible.' 

'That part's true enough.' 

'Sith angry or Lyric angry?' 

'Yes.' 

'Darling, we love you.' 

'I know. There's a part of me that loves you both as well. I just need to find it.' 

She shut them off again, laying down to sleep. This time she dreamed, of the children and of flying, of Armitage and Kez, of pain and loss. When she awoke, it took her a moment to realize her husbands were seated on the floor of her hiding place. Both had tears in their eyes as they looked at her. 

"How did you find me?" 

"Bio scan of all areas. They picked up your heartbeat and let us know. We've been watching you for about thirty minutes." Armitage took her hand and rubbed the back of it while staring at the floor. "We were too worried to wait any longer. Do you still want the rest of your time?" 

She shook her head. "No. I guess I'm okay." 

Armitage wrapped his cloak around her, pulling her tight to his side as Kez fell in behind them. Fifteen minutes later they were in their quarters, and Kez was drawing her a tub. But when they made to follow her, she stopped them at the door. 

"No. Not this time." 

They looked at each and then at her. "Why not?" Kez demanded. 

She crossed her arms and stared at him. "Really?" 

Armitage tried to take a different tactic. "You might slip and hurt yourself getting in or out. What if we promise to remain on the ledge?" 

Rolling her eyes, she relented, hopping into the tub as they tried to stop her. 

Once inside, she sank under the water, staying under longer than needed until she knew they were concerned. Rising up, she opened her eyes to observe them arguing on the side of the tub. 

"All right," she declared. "I'm here. What did you want to tell me?" 

Armitage apparently drew the short straw. 

"Beloved, we made a gigantic mistake, and we beg you, please accept our apologies. Please, don't leave us again? We'll do anything, change anything, be anything, to make up for the colossal fuck-up we made." 

"You have no idea how betrayed I feel. You told me that a baby was only a cover story, all the while knowing that was a lie. How could either of you do that to me? How could you not care?" 

This was apparently Kez's side to tell. "We did this because we care so much! We knew they were going to attempt to kill you. We wanted to control the method, create a trap to catch them. Poison is an Imperial standard and easily remedied. But we should have included you in our discussions. We made assumptions we had no right to make, and it was wrong. You're our wife, not a game piece." 

"I'm moving into the spare room." 

They looked at each other. Armitage shrugged. Both knew it could be worse. 

"How long?" 

"Until I can look at the two of you and not feel the blood sliding out of my body. Until I don't consider you both murderers and want to kill you myself." 

She stood and helped herself out of the water, wrapping herself in a towel before turning to face them again. "I'm angry. I'm hurt. I've been betrayed by the two I love most. A word of warning. I've come as near either of you as I intend to come for a while. We can talk again later, but I've had all the togetherness I can stomach right now. I'll see you both at breakfast." 

"What about dinner?" 

"Too much too soon. I'll see you at breakfast." 

She returned to her room, grabbed sweatpants and a sweater on her way to the spare bedroom. Once inside, she rigged an alarm should anyone other than herself attempt to open the door. Then she pulled all the pillows around her, making a nest in which to sleep. Once her head hit the bed she was out. 

*** 

Armitage and Kez retired to his office along with another bottle of the Corellian whiskey. 

"Well," the smuggler moaned. "That sucked out loud. I've never seen her so livid." 

"We're still breathing, neither of us went through a wall, and we're still in possession of our balls. All in all, I think we should count this as a win. She came home, she talked to us, she's angry. Now we work on the repairs." 

"It's going to take time, Armitage. We broke the number one rule. You heard her. She thinks us murderers. This is a level of anger I've never seen from her before." 

"I know. Never thought she'd move to the spare room, but like I said. We have work to do. At least she's back in the room, not hiding in a closet." 

The next morning when Lyric emerged from the spare room, Armitage and Kez were both waiting for her, her favorite foods spread on the table. She glared at them with pure disgust. Clearly the thought of facing both of them was taxing her understanding nature. 

"Good morning, beloved." Armitage pulled her in for a kiss on the cheek, his hand caressing the small of her back. They weren't alone. Servants brought in fresh caf and juice as she sat down, a frown marring her beautiful face from the physical contact. As soon as they left, Kez relaxed his formal posture and joined them at the table while she scooted her chair away, facing them both with her back to a wall. 

"Sleep well?" he asked as he poured her some juice. 

"Not bad. Better when I'm not being drugged to make me compliant." 

"We didn't know what else to do. You wouldn't talk to us." 

"And you thought drugging me would make me friendlier?" 

Armitage grabbed her hand. "We were afraid you would run away." 

She didn't remove her hand, which he counted as a small victory. Instead she concentrated on the fruit on her plate, pushing the food around with her fork, not really eating anything. 

"Are you still going to 'Punisher'?" She didn't look at him, just looked around the room. 

"Day after tomorrow. Do you want to come with me?" 

"NO!" The panic in her voice stung them both. She moderated her tone. "Too many memories on that ship. I'd rather stay here, try and recover my life. How long will you be gone?" 

He looked at her with that icy glare. "Lyric, are you planning on running away again?" 

"No, I just want to know how long I have to myself." 

"Four days at the outside. Kez will be able to reach me in an emergency. Will you be all right?" 

"I hope so." 

She spent the day in the room with her clothes, going through things she wanted to repurpose, and things which she wanted to rip to shreds. For hours she sorted and cried and threw things while Kez sat in the corner and watched her. When she had a giant mess, she jumped up and ran to throw up. 

When she returned he barred her way to the room. "No more mindless destruction. If you want to mess up something, we'll go to the training room." 

"All right." 

They made their way through the ship, the corridors emptier than the last time she'd gone to work out. She had no idea how many people had been involved in the plot to murder her, nor did she care. All she wanted was to make it through a day without screaming at someone. Kez made her work with a staff, and she hit herself as many times as she hit him. 

After their workout, several officers came over to speak with her. 

"Empress? We don't want to interrupt your time but we just wanted to let you know how sorry we are to hear about your and the Field Marshall's loss. I'm sure you're glad those responsible are scheduled for execution." 

"Thank you," she replied automatically. Then she picked up the staff and bashed Kez on the shoulder. "Again, Captain. I'm still standing." 

The next match ended when she stepped in front of his staff on purpose, knocking herself out. As he scooped her up and hurried along to sickbay, he cursed himself for not noticing the trigger. Somehow, the old behaviors were returning. 

It took thirty-nine stitches to sew up the rip on her head, and another hour before she woke up. At first her eyes were moving in two different directions. Then she focused in on his face. 

"What did I do this time?" 

"Walked into a hit on purpose. How's the head?" 

"A bit crooked." 

"Baby, we need to talk." 

"I know. Soon, I promise. Maybe when Armitage gets back." 

"Are you going to tell us to leave for good?" 

"No, I'm not going to tell either of you to leave. Nor am I going to leave. But some things are going to change." 

"You do know how much we love you, and how sorry we are about everything." 

She simply looked at him. "Sorry is just a word I've grown tired of hearing." 

*** 

When Hux called the first night, she was in bed. Kez filled him in on their conversation including the reemergence of her suicidal tendencies and the triggers that Kylo Ren had inserted into her for them to notice and intercept her actions. 

"Once this shit is settled, we need to take her and 'Wanderer' and just disappear for a few weeks. With the walking into a hit today, Armitage, I really think she's suicidal. I've already redone the security on the doors so I'll know if she tries anything." 

"I know. We have to get her interested in life again." 

"Then we need to get her back to the children. Mara's birthday is soon, she should be there." 

"Is she still in the other room?" 

"Yeah, but she left the door open tonight. Concussion, I begged." 

"Kez, don't go to her." 

"I'm not." 

"Seriously. If she gets scared or lonely, she'll come to us. Which is what we need. She knows we'd rip our hearts out for her. Now we need her to accept that love again." 

"You're sure she's coming back to us?" 

"She has to Kez. Neither of us can live without her." 

*** 

The week extended into three weeks, and the time Armitage was on 'Punisher' was longest of his life. He couldn't talk to her, or see her, didn't know if she were progressing or stuck in a groove, and it was driving him mad. She'd spoken to him a couple of times and he'd noticed the distance in her tone was beginning to lessen. He hoped it wasn't to be much longer before she would forgive them and return to their bed. 

Landing back on 'Finalizer', she was waiting for him when he landed. He bowed to her deeply, smiling warmly. 

"Welcome Home, Field Marshall." 

"Thank you, my lovely wife. How are you feeling?" 

"A little better every day." 

He spoke to few as they walked through the hanger. Only a few people stopped them, most to welcome him back and give him updates. They stopped by the bridge for him to get an update on operations, and his eyes followed her around the deck as she killed time waiting for him. 

She wore black silk pants and a long black silk tunic with amber accents. Her light saber was on her hip, and she stood patiently as he spoke with the few men he needed to speak to. After what seemed an eternity, they were on the lift to their quarters. And he touched her arm. 

She looked up at him, her eyes open and honest. 

"I really want to kiss you." 

She lifted her face to his as he claimed her lips, gently at first but stronger until she pulled firmly away. 

"Remember Field Marshall, the walls have eyes." 

He looked at her with steam in his own. "I don't care. I've missed you so much." 

She looked at the ground, then back into his eyes. "I've missed you too." 

"Where's Kez?" 

"On duty. He'll be by when he gets off." 

"You mean, I have you all to myself right now?" 

"Armitage..." 

They reached their quarters, and he picked her up as he crossed the threshold. She laughed like a teenager. 

"Put me down before you hurt yourself Armitage. You're not as young as you used to be." 

"Young enough to know that I never want to spend another day away from you. This trip has been torture. But it's done, and these ships are better for the purge. Now, I have a present for you." 

She looked at him curiously. "I don't need anything Armitage." 

"The present is once we return to Rakata Prime, we can take 'Wanderer' and head back to Naboo if you're ready. We'll miss Mara's birthday but only by a week. I think our daughter can be persuaded to wait in order to have her parents at the party." 

"Oh Armi, that would be wonderful." 

She threw her arms around his neck and the emotion was genuine. He felt the wave of happiness that surrounded her pulse with its normal trill and pulled her tighter, unable to stop himself from inhaling deeply of her scent, which harden him against her stomach. She pulled back quickly, only to be stopped by the firmness of his arms. 

"No more running away from me. Us. It's been over six weeks since you ran away, three months since the loss. Please beloved. I need a sign that there will be an end to this frost." 

She stared at the floor until he placed his hand under her chin and lifted her eyes to his. 

"I need you, love. You're my partner, and I miss being able to talk with you and Kez about anything. I'm begging, Lyric." 

"All right." 

The word was so quiet he almost missed it. "What?" 

"You're right. I'm being too cold to you both, and I'm sorry." 

"Are you serious?" 

"Yes Armi. I love you too. That's why this hurt so badly." 

As he pulled her for another kiss, she placed a hand against his chest. "I'm still fragile, Armitage. No games. Only truth all the way around, whether I want to hear it or not." 

"Only truth," he agreed his heart pounding out of his chest. 

To that end, she marched him to medical for assurances his implant was active. Once she was satisfied it was, they returned to their quarters in silence. Armitage felt as nervous as if it were his first time with a woman. He barely managed to convey to Kez the need to reinstate his own implant on 'Wanderer' to avoid any trace on the destroyer's computers of his medical history. Now, in their bedroom, she was waiting for him to make the first move. 

He pulled off his uniform overcoat, pulling the undershirt off as he ran his eyes over her silk clad body. Her eyes were downcast, and he was touched to see a faint blush on her cheeks. He took her hand and pulled her closer, the tightness in his groin reminding him of how long it had been and how badly he wanted her. 

She pulled the tunic over her head, and underneath she wore only a breast band across her chest. He slid his hands under the sides, skinning it over her head in moments, then returning to her sleek sides. She'd lost more weight, he could count the ribs under his fingertips. 

"You haven't been eating right," he chided her gently. 

"I know." 

She ran her hands across his chest, her fingertips tracing the faint scars from his life, earned from so many sources he no longer identified which ones came from who. The touch of her, denied for so long, brought goosebumps to his flesh, and she giggled at his response. 

He looked up into her eyes for a brief moment before he slid his hands into the waistband of her pants, sliding them and her underpants down in one smooth move. Kneeling before her, he could smell her faint desire. Good. So far, so good. 

"Lyric, may I?" 

Her eyes were dark with heat and want and she quickly nodded. Hands on her hips, he slid his tongue into her slit to her sweet clit, pressing gently as he felt the quake of her muscles in answer to his caress. His hands slid around to her ass, kneading in time to his assault on her nub. A breathy moan told him she was close. Pressing a little harder he sent her over, holding her up when her knees buckled a little with her release. 

Standing, he kissed her letting her taste herself as he quickly shed his pants. Taking her hand, he pulled her with him to their bed, placing her like a trophy he wanted to worship. She placed one hand against his cheek, her eyes searching his, making certain this was real not another trick. He knew she'd always be searching for an alternative motive, just as he knew he'd never give her a reason to question him again. 

He settled between her thighs, sliding his long-ignored cock into her sweet warmth, sighing in contentment as he did. Once inside, he again searched her eyes, looking for any hint of pain or disgust, anything that would less the experience for her. She smiled for him, nodding her acceptance. Slowly he began to pull and thrust, his mouth suckling her nipples, then sliding up her neck to her mouth. 

"I love you," he whispered into her mouth. "I've never loved anyone but you. Always, you are all I need." 

"I love you too, Armitage. Even when I don't like you, I still love you." 

It was slow and perfect, and when they came together tears leaked from both of them. Lying together in the afterglow, he stroked her hair as she lay in his arms, legs wrapped in his. For the first time since stepping onto the deck of 'Finalizer' he felt secure. Those who'd plotted against her were either dead or would be soon. The ships were better off with new commanders and attitudes had improved all around. But mainly, he'd felt her forgiveness at last. 

They both sensed Kez coming up the back stair well. When he entered the bedroom, Armitage felt her both stiffen and relax, another consequence of their reckless actions toward her. 

He approached them on the bed, hope so naked on his face Armitage felt sorry for his husband. Time to let Kez work out his own reunion. As he went to move away, her grip on him tightened. 

"Are you forgiving me as well, or only Armitage?" 

"Both. I know you both were coming from a place of love, but we have to stop keeping secrets. It's hard. I get that. But we'll never survive another betrayal. I'll never survive. If not for Ben and Anakin I might not have survived this one. Can you do that, Kez? Be truthful with me, us?" 

"I can do anything for you, pretty lady. I'm your fool you know that." 

Kez bent over to kiss her, only to find himself pulled into the middle of the bed. Laughing he pulled off his sleep pants and t-shirt, as Armitage settled to the side, watching Kez earn his own place back at her side. But she knew he was there, reached her hand out to take his even as the smuggler slid into her, and when she came, her eyes moved between them both, wanting them both to share in her release. 

Afterward, lying between them, she drifted off. Once he was certain she was out, he whispered to Kez. 

"Did you reinstate your implant?" 

"Of course, as soon as I heard the two of you and realized what was happening. Why?" 

"Once we reach Rakata Prime and these assholes are all dealt with, we're going home on 'Wanderer'. Things are under control in this sector, but I miss our children and she needs to see them. However, this episode with Peavey has shown me the entire Fleet has issues. We should do a tour of all areas." 

Kez smiled. "That would take a while." 

"Yes, it would. I also want you to put in a call to Corellia. I want them to build Lyric her fighter. You can find the latest drawings on her datapad. I want it as a surprise, an anniversary present." 

"She'll love it." 

"I want you to learn to pilot it as well, as will I. If this fighter is what I feel it's going to be, we'll soon be replacing every TIE in the elite forces with these. They are amazing, able to run circles around standard fighters." 

For a moment they lay there, listening to her lightly snoring, amazed it had only taken three months to bring her home. In Lyric-terms, that was lightning forgiveness. 

"Kez, we can't ever keep anything from her again, no matter the scope. There won't be a third chance, I know that." 

"Agreed. I hate the distrust she now shows at times. It hurts to know we did that." 

"I have something for you." 

Armitage rolled over to the table on his side of the bed. From the top drawer he pulled a small box, which he handed to Kez. 

"I know we can't ever acknowledge what this is, but Lyric and I both know you're the third part of this partnership. This is a copy of our wedding bands, fit to your right hand and with a slightly different finish. She picked it out a while ago, but after this fiasco it sat in the drawer. I saw it earlier and knew she wouldn't mind if I went ahead and gave it to you. After all, I am her first husband." 

Kez slipped the ring onto his hand, and Armitage felt a deep satisfaction at the sight. Though he'd considered the man a part of their life since Corellia, making it somewhat official felt right, like things were the way the Force wanted them. They were such different people to her. Hux was safety and undying love. Kez was devotion and warmth. Together they met each other's needs in ways a person looking in would never see. 

She had a nightmare, first one in years, and both men cuddled and kissed on her until she relaxed enough to let them in. Of course, when she noticed the ring on Kez's hand she insisted they celebrate, and actually let them both take her at once, an acknowledgement of their 'marriage'. When it was time for Kez to leave for his morning duties, she'd cried at the loss. Armitage held her gently, a soft rocking motion that soon became another round of lovemaking and her cries echoed around the room, interrupted only by his alarm for his own duty rotation of meetings and assemblies. 

When he left for the fresher, a soft knock at the door alerted her to Audra and Sara's arrival. Grabbing her robe, she walked out to the kitchen for two cups of caf and to hear her assignments for the day. Both girls were slightly red, which meant they'd heard them again. Oh well. She'd warned them. Thank the gods Kez had left early. 

Luckily her day was light, and she left them to handle her emails while she dressed for training. Armitage was dressed and took his cup from her with a smile. 

"How are your little snoops this morning?" 

"Red birds again. I hate it when our morning sex gets broadcast to the universe." 

"Better that than our evening adventures. Kez taking you to train this morning?" 

"Yes love. Why? Am I still flabby?" 

"Not at all. But I know you feel better when you train, and so does Kez. Just, no more concussions, okay?" 

"Okay. Will I see you for tea?" 

"Of course. Kez as well. We need to discuss some future moves. The Fleet needs more attention, and I'm afraid that means we travel for a while. Not all at once. We need our children and they needs us. But it has to be done. Peavey showed me how deep the corruption under Snoke spread and it has to be cauterized." 

"Armi, we need to discuss taking some of the pressure off Sloan. He's still a little boy, and you are feeling better. Perhaps you, Ren, and I should speak when we return to Naboo." 

They walked to the front door, and he kissed her good bye for the day, winking at the snoops in the process. Once he was gone she turned to her girls. 

"Well, it appears I'm to be tormented again by Captain Marab every morning. Would you girls like to join our training sessions?" 

The two looked at each other. Tara coughed. "Would you teach us to fight like a Jedi?" 

She smiled. "I'll teach you the saber forms. They can be applied to most any form of hand to hand. Go change and join us in the gym." 

They left as Kez arrived, giggling as the tall smuggler bowed to them as they left. 

"What are they so excited about?" 

"They're going to meet us in the gym for a little training session." 

"Oh hell Lyric, are you about the beat the shit out of two little girls?" 

"No, just show them what they want to know, which is yes, I am a bad ass bitch." 

He laughed and kissed her on the forehead. "Yes, you are." 

She took his hand, fingering his ring. "I'm glad it fits." 

"I'm glad you wanted to add me to the family." 

"Just making official what Armitage and I feel anyway. Did he tell you we're heading home soon?" 

"Oh yeah. Now, quit trying to get out of your workout. Gotta keep Mama limber." 

She rolled her eyes and grabbed her light saber.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty- six 

 

In the gym the girls stood by amazed as Kez and Lyric went at it with their own version of sabers, each trying to throw off the other by occasionally throwing an odd knife or staff or whatever one could reach. The watching crowd got into the game by providing the objects, which became more and more outrageous as they progressed. 

'Are you trying to hurt me?' Kez sent to her thoughts as she tossed a set of weights like a cotton ball. 

She smiled and shook her head, concerned that all the objects came down safely among the gathering onlookers. Suddenly Marcus and Kiva Ren appeared on the sidelines, assisting with the assorted balls, weights, ropes, pins, knives, and staffs that were currently in their way. However, one knife managed to find its way through to her side, slicing cleaning through before clattering to the ground. 

Horrified, Kez looked her in the eye. She was shocked. 

"Did you do that?" she demanded. 

"I didn't think it would get through." 

Grabbing a towel to press against the wound, he picked her up and headed directly to sickbay. Armitage heard through the ship's grapevine and met them at the door. 

"Real knives, Lyric? Really?" 

"Armitage, could you hold that thought for after the pain killer? I'm barely holding on here." 

He realized she was consciously controlling her bleeding, and bit back any retort he might have felt inclined to throw out. In short order, she was injected and the med droid began stitching the four-inch-long wound. 

"Okay sweetheart, you've had your drugs. Tell me why there were knives involved." 

"Well, people were tossing things at us and I was deflecting them toward Kez and he'd hit them away. Somehow this one came back." 

He grabbed the medic. "Poison screen immediately on the Empress." 

"Certainly, Field Marshall." 

She frowned, the drugs beginning to make her kooky. "Wazzthatfor?" 

"Who knows where the knife came from. Better safe than sorry, sweetheart." 

"Did you know you only call me that when your angry and trying not to sound that way?" 

"What sweetheart?" 

"Yep. That's when I know I've been bad." She giggled. 

The medic returned with the scanner. It took only a few minutes. 

"No poisons, Field Marshall." 

When the droid was done and placed the bacta tape over the wound, she tried to stand only to find out her body wouldn't respond the way she wanted. Armitage caught her as she fell, picking her up in his arms and placing her back on the table. 

"I think you should wait here for a while. You're not fit to go anywhere." 

"But I want to go to sleep." 

"So sleep. I'll come for you when my last meeting ends at tea, all right?" 

"Where is Kez?" 

"Filling out an incident report. After all, he did throw a knife at the Empress Regent." 

She sorted in disgust. "Like I would press charges." 

"Maybe I will." 

"You wouldn't." 

"No, but I do want to review the tape from the training room to see where the knife came from. I need to know if someone still has it out for my wife." 

"Other than Lady Puke-Face? I don't know. You two have kept me sequestered from reality for weeks. Surprised I'm not a drug addict with all the meds you guys have pumped into me." 

"I thought we were forgiven." 

"Doesn't meant I might not mention it again. Especially if I think it's to my advantage." 

"How would this be to your advantage?" 

"I really don't want to stay here. Take me to our quarters." 

Against his better judgement and the doctor's advice, he pulled her into his arms, making note of how thin she'd become. Not more public functions for a while, he decided. Not until she was healthy again. This incident showed there was still animosity in the ranks. On the walk to their room, he came across Sarren Ren. 

"Sarren, would you mind helping me out here? The Empress would feel more comfortable in her own bed." 

The Knight took the Empress gently from him, careful not to jostle her side. Sarren was the quietest of the Knights of Ren, speaking only when directly asked for his opinion, yet he seemed to enjoy his work. 

"Sarren, what are Kylo Ren's plans for the Knights when we return to Naboo?" 

"I believe he wished the four of you to sit down and discuss the situation with Emperor Sloan and the problems you've uncovered in the Fleet. We are to maintain security on Naboo while also planning for long range deployment as needed." 

The rest of the walk was in silence, and by the time Sarren deposited her gently on their bed, Lyric was sound asleep. Once she was comfortable, Hux slid onto the bed with his datapad, calling up the video footage from the training room. Finding the knife scene was easy. Seeing where it came from required a little more digging and several camera angles. Once he isolated the area, he scanned the faces. Running the tape back a millisecond gave him the clear shot he needed. 

She was dressed in a First Order uniform, but there was no mistaking the overdone eyes. The Lady Tamber, or Puke-Face as his lovely bride insisted on call her, tossed the weapon toward Kez, who only saw it from the corner of his eye. Rather than pushing it straight away he flinched from the sudden appearance so close to his head and curved it toward Lyric. It sliced cleanly through her tunic and then clattered to the deck, where it had been retrieved by Marcus Ren. 

Pulling the lady's fingerprints should be easy enough, and with this video evidence, conviction a sure thing. His conundrum was should he let her manage the punishment? As he debated she rolled slightly onto her side, a frown crossing her face as she slept from the sudden awareness of her side. 

Of course he would show her. Their entire existence was almost shattered by secrets, and that could never happen again. Once Kez returned, the three of them would decide what to do. He informed his staff to let the press know the Empress was fine, it was only a small flesh wound and she would speak to them herself once the doctor gave his approval. 

About an hour later, he heard Kez in the stairwell. He opened the door and closed it once Kez was inside, locking it behind him. Kez noticed the action and raised an eyebrow. 

"What's up?" 

"I found where the knife came from." 

"Yeah, so did I. What do we do?" 

"We wait for her to wake up and let her make the decision." 

"Agreed." 

The two men walked to the bed where she snored lightly. Much as he hated to disturb her when medicated, they needed to make a move before Tamber thought she'd gotten away with something. 

"Lyric, sweetheart are you awake?" 

"Mm," she muttered. "Wazzup?" 

"We know where the knife came from." 

She opened her eyes and looked at the two of them. Blinking she rolled over to her back and tried to wake up. Both men hurried over to help her sit up. 

"All right," she whispered. "Let's try this again. You what?" 

"Watch this," Armitage urged. 

She did. Then she watched it again. 

"That Puke-Face bitch. I'll pull every hair from her empty head. Armi, Kez this is too far. I want justice. I didn't mind her making scattered remarks among the troopers, but this is attempted murder. No one, not even an Imperial trained pig, is above justice." 

"What scattered remarks?" 

She reddened, and they realized this was a story she'd kept hidden from them, a battle she was fighting without them. 

"Nothing much, only that I'm a whore who'll take on any with the right price. That the only reason you sleep with me is to keep the Resistance under your thumb. That we each have lovers and only sleep together when it's politically advantageous. Shit along those lines." 

Hux grabbed his comms. "Commander Marlin." 

"Yes, Excellency?" 

"I'm sending you a warrant for the Lady Tamber, along with video evidence of her treachery. Let me know when she's in custody." 

"Yes, Excellency. How is the Empress feeling?" 

"Sore, but angry and hurt. We've been nothing but kind to these traitors and this is how they repay us. Sad, isn't Marlin?" 

"Indeed sir. I will advise when it is done." 

*** 

Kez returned later to his rooms, coming down the stairway only to find Lady Tamber waiting for him on his couch. She was wearing next to nothing, and a faint cloud of perfume surrounded her, its cloying scent obviously meant to seduce him into her arms. Kez realized why she was there and quickly made Armitage and Lyric aware of what was going on. 

"How did you get in?" He noted his security features were overridden, which meant someone had helped her into his room. "My codes are unique." 

She shrugged. "For the right price, you can get anyone to help you. I simply provided the right price." 

"Oh?" 

"I don't want to talk about how I got here, I'd rather talk about you. Poor Captain Marab, forced to spend all his time guarding an empty-headed ballerina who likes to pretend she has power. Do they make you watch them having sex? Do they ever ask you to join them?" 

"That," Kez's face was hard and his eyes glared daggers at the Imperialist whore, "is none of your or anyone else's business. I guard the Empress. I guard the Field Marshall, and when he's around I guard the Emperor as well. Their private lives are just that, private." 

She rose from the couch, crossing the room to surround him with that cloud of perfume. Her dress was transparent, and he could see every inch of her well proportioned body. Any other man might have been tempted, but not Kez. He loved Lyric too much and for far too long to allow this painted slut to ruin everything. 

"You should be allowed your own life, Captain. Not to watch the leftovers fall from her lap and beg for them. I've seen how you watch her. Your eyes betray you Captain. You're in love with the Empress." Tamber's face was flush with her victory. She thought she had him. 

"Of course, I'm in love with her. She's my Empress. It's that love that fuels my service to them. You made it sexual in your desire to find a way onto the Field Marshall's cock, and I'm afraid that bouncing on mine first won't help you in the least. There is no path into his bed." 

Her eyes briefly flashing in anger. Kez nodded to himself. That had been her plan, fuck Kez and use his influence with Armitage to get her underneath him. Passing everything on to Lyric and Armitage through their connection, he stepped closer, allowing her to think she was beginning to affect him. In reality, he was annoyed she'd actually thought he would help her. 

"Maybe not into his bed, but what about yours Captain? Surely it must be lonely with no one to warm your bed on these cold nights in space? I can ease that loneliness." 

Kez grabbed her by the shoulders, steering her to the couch and away from him. Pushing her firmly down, he walked across the room to put space between them again. "I'm not lonely, and what makes you think I'm alone at night? Perhaps I'm simply more discrete in my choice of bed mates than you. Word of advice, next time you try to seduce a man into your bed, make sure he doesn't already know how much of a whore you are. Some men don't like sloppy leftovers, like myself." 

Shrieking at him like a banshee, she rose from the couch to attack just as three Death Troopers along with Marcus Ren and Armitage himself came through the front door. It took all three troopers to subdue the angry Tamber, and once she was in chains, Lyric herself came through the door, looking every inch the mistress of the galaxy. All bowed when she entered except the bound Lady Tamber. Eyes narrowing, Lyric approached her rival. 

"I was willing to overlook your treasonous statements to the Storm Troopers. I was even willing to overlook your blatant attempts to plant yourself under my husband. But then you tried to kill me and now you are in the private quarters of my private guard attempting to seduce Captain Marab. I will ignore your treasons no longer. Guards, take her to a cell." 

Tamber tried to look as though she weren't concerned. "You can arrest me, but you can't change the fact half the galaxy will never accept you as our Empress. Even your son isn't welcomed as our ruler." 

The woman's controlled facade cracked, and the ugly anger showed through. "Sloan should have been MY son. It all should have been mine! You are just a Resistance whore who has bewitched them with your Jedi tricks." 

Lyric grabbed a napkin from the dining room table, balled it into a wad and shoved it violently into the woman's mouth. 

"I can't listen to your lies any longer. Take her to a cell, and she is to have NO visitors without written permission from me. Her trial shall be when we land on Rakata Prime." 

"What are the charges, Empress?" Marcus Ren stood helmeted by her side. 

"Treason. Attempted murder of the Empress. Sedition. Attempted seduction of the Empress' Guard. Plotting to overthrow the government. I intend to press charges, and I intend to see her punished to the maximum extent of our laws." 

It took all three Death Troopers to remove the struggling Tamber from Kez's rooms. Once it was just the three of them alone, Lyric ran into Kez's arms, her fury at Tamber bringing a strange response. She pulled at his clothes, demanding he strip down. Her mouth was hungry and her kisses burned with a possessive heat Kez found intoxicating. He noted Armitage had an amused expression on his face and looked at him questioningly. 

Armitage laughed. "She's making sure Tamber didn't get you in bed before we arrived. I would suggest you give her what she wants." 

With Armitage's permission given, Kez pulled Lyric tighter to him, reaching under her tunic to the waist band of her pants. Jerking them down in one movement, he knelt before his love, his tongue sliding into her slit to work on her clit. He barely felt her fingers grabbing his hair, intent on proving to his wife no one had his love but her. 

Lyric's knees buckled when she came on his tongue, but Armitage supported her sated body, helped Kez pull her onto his rigid cock, then stepped back to watch as Kez fucked her. 

Lyric was still angry. "She tried to fuck you, Kez. No one can have you but me. Ever." 

"I don't want anyone else, beautiful. Only you. The mother of our children, and still the sexiest piece of ass in the galaxy." 

His kisses shut off any more comments and when she began to pant and keen as her orgasm built, Armitage pulled out his own cock and began to stroke himself. Lyric took one hand from around Kez's shoulders and placed it on her husband's leg, pulling him into her climax as Kex emptied himself into her warmth. 

Once he could think again, Kez looked at Armitage. "You want to take my place?" 

Nodding, Armitage took Kez's place on the couch. Looking over Hux's shoulder, Kez smiled at the thin gush of his come leaking from her pussy. Armitage saw it, wiped it with his finger before plunging his own dick into her slickness. He then spread their fluid across his own lips before kissing Lyric deeply. 

As they came together, Kez held her head in his lap, stroking her hair and murmuring his love. She looked up at him, those amazing eyes open and clear. 

"Thank you." 

He smiled. "For what?" 

"For not fucking the enemy." 

"I told you before and I meant it. I'm yours. Only yours. She had nothing that interested me." 

"What happens now?" 

Armitage smiled. "Now, we get justice."


	37. Return to Rakata Prime

Chapter Thirty-Seven 

 

To their amazement and joy, Ren and Rey brought all the children to Rakata Prime to welcome them home and oversee the final executions. When she descended from 'Finalizer' and saw them waiting in the terminal, Lyric burst into tears not caring who in the galaxy saw her embracing her children. Armitage helped her up and they managed to love on all four while the rest of the procession walked around them. Kez stood as always, watching to make sure no one came too close to the family. 

His family. 

Since Armitage had given him the damn ring, nothing and everything had changed. He still kept to the original rules of the agreement: no public displays, keeping his implant active. But other lines had become comfortably blurred, and it scared him. 

For the first time, he had something to lose, and it frightened the hell out of him. 

The entire Fleet now knew Marab was the Field Marshall's personal hell hound and that nothing could come between their relationship. It was also well known he'd stolen the Empress from under Hux's nose. Twice. But now everyone knew the purge on 'Finalizer' and 'Punisher' had been so successful due to the undercover work of informants. What they didn't know what he was the major informant. 

His stealth at avoiding detection had allowed him to weed through all the potential suspects at a rapid pace, assigning risk factors and weighing the prospects against his own gut feeling. Once Peavey was identified, the other pieces had crumbled quickly. While he'd hated turning on his fellow officers, nothing that could harm his wife, husband, or family could be allowed to survive. 

Though no one had guessed their secret, once the family was alone, Armitage and Lyric sat all four children down and had a serious talk with them. 

Armitage led. "Children, I know I've been ill a large portion of time but I'm much better now and I'm back to be your father. I hope you all still want me around." 

All four threw their arms around him, though the twins were more hesitant than the other two, not knowing him as well as Sloan and Mara. Once that was settled, Lyric cleared her throat. 

"Children, I have a serious matter to discuss with you all." 

Kez smiled to himself to see the four promptly sit. Ren and Rey, along with their two children were there as well. Rey was just beginning to show, and Kez suspected she was bearing twins this time. The thrum of the Force with so many strong signatures in the room was virulent. No outsider would dare approach them here, surrounded by the Light and the Dark. 

"Sloan, I promised you when I returned we would take this off your shoulders, and I meant it. We have a plan if everyone is agreeable, but it has to be all of us. Master Ren's family as well." 

The boy stood and hurried to his mother, still a mama's boy even as he grew in his Jedi power and knowledge. Solemnly he cocked his head, observing his father. Placing his hand gently on Armitage's brow, Sloan closed his eyes. After a moment he opened them and threw his arms around his father's neck. 

"He's gone. I cannot find single trace of him anywhere in Father's mind." 

Kylo Ren smiled and nodded at his student. "Very good Sloan, I can't detect him either. I believe we can confirm that problem is gone. Now, only nine hundred more to go." 

Rey turned to Lyric. "What's going to happen to the Imperialists? We can't let them go, they'll simply infect whatever new planet we settled them upon with their dangerous ideas. We have to make sure that by the time Sloan and Mea take over the Balance, there isn't a ready-made Resistance sitting in the Outer Rim waiting to challenge their rule." 

Lyric's face hardened and Kez remembered her anger. "They will be given a choice in their manner of death. Treason against the Empire cannot and will not be tolerated. Their poison cannot be allowed to infect the rest of the galaxy. Besides, they destroyed their own planet, resulting in the deaths of millions." 

Armitage spoke up, "They tried to kill the Empress Regent, and to turn Captain Marab against the family. They sealed their own fate." 

Lyric added, "I think we should allow Sloan to be a little boy again, while he still can. The four of us can handle the government as well as their education. Rey and Ren will teach the children their Force lessons, along with balance and galactic history. Armitage will handle the boy's military training along with Kez while I teach them all diplomacy and tact. Just as Leia taught Ben and I when we were small." 

Mara was immediately unhappy, and Lyric pulled her eldest daughter into her lap. "What's wrong my little storm cloud?" 

"I want military training too! Why do only the boys get to train?" 

Armitage laughed and pulled Mara into his arms, twirling her around in large circles. "If you want to be a general my darling, then you shall. You are certainly every bit as fierce as Leia Organa-Solo, and she was the greatest female general I ever faced in battle." 

Mea piped up. "Is that me Papa?" 

"No, sweet pea. That is your grandmother, my mother. She taught Empress Lyric and I which fork to eat with and how to work with your greatest enemy. She was quite a woman but died before she could meet you, or Han." 

Lyric turned to Rey, concern in her eyes. "Are you all right with these changes? It will mean more public attention for you and all the children, but we will be there to support each other. I can't do this without Armitage any longer, and Sloan really needs to be a child again." 

"I'm all right, so long as you realize I'm going to be limited in my public life until these babies come. Then we're going to have eight Force sensitives running around. I think it's time to move back to Coruscant, if for the room if nothing else." 

Kez watched them cement a new government into place as casually as others might discuss the weather. Only he knew the logistical nightmare moving the court back to the central palace would be for the security teams. He began his mental list to go over with the Knights of Ren and Major Phasma. 

"Mother," Sloan spoke up after observing the room for a moment, "is there something else you wanted to tell all of us, here, together?" 

She blushed and shook her head. "Not now. Another time, I promise." 

Then it was time to face the traitors in the audience hall. Kez, Lyric and Armitage went to prepare themselves as Ren and Rey took the children to the Royal Gallery to watch the trial. Inside their quarters on 'Wanderer', she pulled out the modified First Order uniform with heels and the simple golden circlet. As she stripped, both men stared at her whip lean body. 

"Lyric, how have you lost so much weight? You're skin and bone." 

"Correction, Armitage. Skin and muscle. The residual from the poisoning and the attempted murder and the miscarriage has hit my system hard, along with a king size drug craving that almost killed me. Now you both know how ill I am. I've hidden it well, but there are no more reserves for me to pull from. The wars end here for me. As soon as that bitch is dead, I am retreating into my children and my husbands for a few months." 

"Have you seen a doctor?" Kez rubbed her arms, noticing at last the chill of her skin. 

"Yes. Either I pull back, or he will put me in the hospital forcibly." 

"What's wrong?" 

"Everything. My entire system is turning against my body and there was nothing they could do on either ship while in space. Going to Coruscant wasn't Rey's idea. The doctors told her and Ren it's the only place they can treat me and maintain the image the government is running smoothly." 

As she turned to exit the ship both men grabbed an arm, pulling her between them, close and surrounded by their love and devotion. For a moment she stood still and allowed their body heat to soak into her. 

Armitage broke the silence first. "Once the charges are read, we end this quickly. Now that we know her health is poor, I want off this fucking rock sooner rather than later. Have the Knights bring the children's things to "Wanderer' for the journey to Coruscant. The boys and girls can share rooms. I trust them to work it out sensibly." 

"Do you want to stay for all the executions or just Tamber and her ilk?" Kez caught Lyric's chin in his fingers, tilting it up to meet both men's eyes. "Because I'd be fine with walking in there, pronouncing their guilt and lifting off." 

"NO," she shook her head vehemently. "There will be challenges to the legitimacy of these sentences. No possibility of second guesses can exist. So long as I have the two of you beside me, and Kylo watching over our children, I can withstand a solar storm." 

They exited the ship to find the children and the Solos waiting for them. Sloan stepped forward, removing the matching circlet to Lyric's. It was so large, it slipped over his head and usually hung as a necklace. He marched up to his father." 

"Kneel please, Field Marshall." 

Lyric and Kez smiled at the adult tone in his voice. 

Armitage knelt before his son. It was then Kez noticed the senior officers and Cabinet members in attendance. Ren truly brought the court to see their final victory over the Outer Rim Imperialists. 

"Field Marshall, we removed the crown from you when it became known you were ill." Kylo Ren's face was blank. "Both myself and the rest of the government want Sloan to be a little boy again, as does the Empress Regent. Therefore, Armitage Hux, would you resume the title of Emperor Regent of the Known Galaxy, sharing the throne with the Empress Regent of the Known Galaxy holding the title for your son, Sloan, once he attains his maturity?" 

"Of course, Jedi Master Ren. Long may our families continue to spread the balance of faith and order throughtout the rest of the universe." 

Sloan placed the circlet on his father's head, and tears shown in Lyric's eyes as she flew into her husband's arms. 

Kez felt a spear of jealousy as Armitage put his lips to hers and pulled her into his arms. It was one thing for him to show his emotions in private, but now they were threatening to burst into his public life and that couldn't happen. Lucikly for him, Armitage noticed his unease and pulled the two of them with Lyric aside. 

"Congratulations, Armitage." Kex murmured as the others waited for them to assemble for the procession to the audience chamber. "I hope you know I'll always have your back and be the first to fuck you up if you make a mistake." 

"Thank you Kez. In my own way, I love you too. Now, with this change, I can take the majority of the pressure off our wife, especially today. My love, if you don't mind, I'd like to take over the prosecution on these traitors? All you'll need to do is look beautiful and tragic. Kez and I will protect you." 

A thin veneer seemed to crack as Lyric relaxed herself for the first time since losing the baby. She kissed both men and didn't care how many people were watching. When she turned around and saw their amazed expressions, she simply shrugged. 

"Can I help it they're both so damn good-looking?" 

Kylo Ren laughed, and Kez was amazed. He didn't know the man had a sense of humor. "Lyric, only you could open an execution with a kiss." 

Her smile grew wider. "Yes, but I intend to close it with a flash." 

Taking Armitage's hand, the newly restored royal couple led the procession to the assembly room.


	38. Return to Rakata Prime

Chapter Thirty-EIght

 

As they entered the assembly room, Hux's eyes spread around the room, noticing those who reacted quickly to the change in his status. The 'snap' of the storm troopers and the salutes of the First Order senior officers alerted the prisoners that something had changed. When he and Lyric strode into the light, both the golden circlets catching and reflecting the rays, an audible murmur ran through the Imperialists and when both sat on one Imperial Throne everyone realized what had happened. 

In the matter of one hour, the balance of power in the universe had solidified in the Hux and Solo families. 

Lyric and Armitage shared one throne, while Kylo Ren seated himself and his wife Rey Solo on the second one. The children arranged themselves around their parents, and Marab stood at Armitage's right hand, exactly where he belonged. On the other side of Kylo Ren stood his Knights, around in a circle around the thrones. The fifty Emperor's Death Troopers fanned down the stairs, protecting the royal families from any in the assembled. 

The commander of Rakata Prime, Major Bart Jos stepped forward. 

"Emperor, Empress, Jedi Masters, and other members of the Royal Families, the traitors have been brought here for you to decide their punishments." 

"Excellent Commander. Are they any among the traitors who wish to beg for our Empress's mercy?" 

"Yes, my Emperor." 

The first few were mainly wives with small children. Armitage commuted the sentences of all children under the age of fifteen to mandatory enrollment in the various service academies around the galaxy. Those over the age of fifteen were given the option of an academy or straight into the storm trooper program. Once that issue was settled, Tamber stepped forward. 

Lyric stiffened in rage on his lap. He smoothed his hand over the small of her back, letting his touch reassure her he felt nothing for the Imperialist whore. Masking his face in that perfect bored expression Lyric despised, Armitage addressed the prisoner. 

"Attempted murder, sedition, treason. I would think carefully Lady Tamber, before opening your mouth and adding more charges to your name." 

"Then perhaps you should address your own Empress. She's committed the worst treason here, bearing a child who wasn't yours." 

Laughter ran through the faithful. 

"Surely you don't intend to rehash that old rumor. Mara was long ago proven to be my daughter. Her eyes are exactly like mine and her brother's." 

"I'm talking about the twins, Emperor Hux. I believe they are the children of her guard, Captain Kez Marab." 

That was the final straw for Lyric, and if he hadn't already had a firm hand on her waist, his wife would have flown to smite down her accuser. 

"How dare you spill such filth about the Empress?" Rey Solo was apoplectic. "I've heard about your treatment of her, the way you flung yourself at the Emperor, and then tried to subvert their most devoted family guardian. A quick death is too good for you. Perhaps we should drop you on Jakku for a few months. It might do wonders for your attitude." 

Kylo kissed his wife's cheek. "Don't bother with her, Rey. There is no heart in her to change. It was sucked from her as she was trained to be exactly what she's become - a whore. There is no truth to her falseness. Kyle and Lyara are just like you, Force children. That's why they resemble Lyric, but you can see Armitage in their reddish tinted hair and pale complexions." 

"Why don't they have Armitage's DNA? The older two children do, why not these two?" 

Kylo turned his dark brooding eyes at the woman, who shrank from the former Jedi killer turned Master of the Grey Jedi. "Obviously you know nothing of the Force. My own grandfather was born through the Force, as was my wife. The twins have Lyric's uniquely sculpted DNA. No other 'parent' was required, although we have confirmation from several sources confirming the royal couple's assignation which resulted in their conception." 

"After she'd spent several months in the company of Captain Marab, who admits he's in love with the Empress." 

Armitage laughed. "Of course he's in love with her. If I punished every man who loved their Empress, I'm afraid I'd be Emperor of a very empty galaxy. I think I've given him the worst punishment I could devise. Five feet from her at all times. Never to touch her, never to know the softness of her skin and the warmth of her love? What could be worse?" 

"Are you fucking him too?" Tamber threw the words at the Emperor, and he knew Lyric had had enough. 

She leaped off his lap, light saber igniting as she stalked the woman, eyes Sith yellow. "Those words are the last treason you will be allowed to utter." 

"Empress!" Kylo stopped her. "Do not let the wrath in your heart overcome our Emperor's wisdom. I beg you to let others handle the executions." 

"Only if it is by my blade her head hits the ground." 

"That can be arranged, Empress." 

First however, had to come the execution of Commander Peavey. 

With Lyric firmly on his lap again and a promise from her to calm down, Armitage looked down at the former First Order officer. 

"Peavey, you have been found guilty of treason and attempted murder of the Empress, causing the death of our unborn child. I give you the choice, the vacuum of space or beheading by one of the Knights of Ren." 

"Emperor, I beg for your mercy. I was blinded by the whore Tamber, and tricked into betraying you." 

"Master of the Knights of Ren, would you chose one to carry out the sentence?" 

"Certainly Armitage. Kiva Ren, I charge you with carrying out the Emperor's sentence." 

"Thank you Master. I shall enjoy this death immensely." 

Two Death Trooper held him in place, bent him to his knees. Ren sealed his mask in place, all the Knights following his lead. Kiva ignited her red blade, it's ruby light glowing around the room. One movement, one motion and the traitor's head bounced off the floor, bloodless from the cauterizing plasma. 

Once the execution was complete, Kiva raised her saber in tribute to the thrones. 

"Your sentence is complete, my Emperor." 

"Next?" 

As it became apparent Armitage was serious about the cleansing of the Imperialists, the cries for mercy grew. He waited until it became a low rumble before addressing their impudence. 

"Mercy you ask for yet why should I even begin to consider granting you life? Where was your mercy toward my wife when you poisoned her at a welcoming dinner? Where were all of you when she lay bleeding and helpless as she lost our child? What mercy was there for that innocent baby? You have committed the worst possible crimes and deserve to die as you intended for her." 

"Therefore, most of you will take the poison now being circulated among you. Save for the Lady Tamber. Her death is the Empress' to savor." 

"Marcus Ren, you may use my saber to bring the justice our family requires." 

Tamber strode forward, glaring at Lyric. "You call me a whore, but you're no better. Selling yourself to whichever man could bring you what you desired at the moment: power, money, children, titles. I hope Armitage comes to his senses and gives you the death you so deserve." 

Armitage pulled Lyric to his lips, kissing the anger from her as he threw her thoughts of his devotion and how later he and Kez would remind her of that devotion until she was exhausted. He kept her attention on him, until the thud of the falling body told them it was over. His continued attention to her reminded those assembled how little he thought of the Imperialists and their irrational behaviors and demands. 

Once it was done, the children ran to their parents, showering them with hugs and Lyric smiled and pulled them close, allowing Armitage and Kylo to finish up the proceedings. Over two hundred died on Rakata Prime as the newly restored rulers finalized their dominion over the known galaxy. As they had while still apprentices of Snoke, Kylo and Armitage reached past their differences and used their own form of balance to return the galaxy to order. 

Lyric and Rey helped the children to the ships. Kylo and his family would return to Naboo to finish supervising the return of the court to Coruscant. They would arrive approximately one week after Armitage and Lyric with Kez and the children. Already Phasma was preparing the royal palace for both families and their security retinues. 

The three men stopped in the hallway before splitting apart. Kylo handed Armitage Lyric's light saber. 

"Isn't this really yours?" 

Kylo laughed. "Anakin gave it to her, and it belonged to his Master so I guess I have to wait until she's finished with it." 

"Then I suppose this is farewell until Coruscant." 

"You two take good care of her. She's not well." 

"We know," Hux replied gravely. "We've worked out a schedule between ourselves to make sure she and the children are all well attended." 

"Are you going to tell the children this is a formal arrangement now?" 

"Eventually. Sloan apparently knows, which mean they all do. We've discover trying to keep one from telling the others is nearly impossible." 

Kylo smiled. "One of the disadvantages of being only children, Lyric and I never had siblings to share secrets with. I'm glad the children share with each other." 

"Oh, I'm sure yours do as well. They're all as thick as sand fleas." 

Kez and Armitage headed for 'Wanderer', their security detail trailing behind. 

"Where are we headed, sire?" Kez inquired. 

"Coruscant. I believe our wife has a doctor's appointment." 

*** 

Inside the ship, Sloan cornered his mother. 

"You should rest. I can help Kez pilot us out of here." 

"No darling, you help your brother and sisters get settled. Once we're in hyperspace I promise I will rest." 

"So do we still address him as Uncle Kez?" 

"Sloan, that is very dangerous information, and no one in the universe can know that Kez is more to us than our most loyal guardian. You must convey that to the others as well." 

"Yes Mama." 

"Does it upset you?" 

He thought about the situation for a moment. The most important thing to him was, his mother was happy. His father was well and been allowed to take the stress off Sloan's back and now he could focus again on his Forces lessons with Mea. That made him happy. Mara was always happy, especially now that she would get to train with her brothers and the twins would be happy that Kez had a rightful place beside their mother. 

"No Mama. Everything is as the Force wants, so I'm happy. Are you happy?" 

"Very much at peace, my son. Now, would you check on your siblings while I help pilot us back home?" 

Once Sloan was gone, she carefully made her way to the cockpit, and began warning up the space yacht. Her fingers flew over the board and she programmed their course. 

"What the hell are you doing in here?" 

Kez's voice was angry and she frowned. 

"My job. Setting up for the trip home." 

"Armitage can co-pilot. You go to bed." 

"I will. Just as soon as I have this completed." 

"Lyric, before I smack your ass for disobedience, please go rest." 

"Why are you so concerned?" 

He pulled her out of the chair and into his arms. "Because you don't weight more than a minute, and you look exhausted. For once would you please just do it because I'm asking you?" 

She smiled gently. "Well, if you're asking nicely." 

"Nice as you're going to get. C'mon." He swept her into his arms. "Bed first, Armitage and Sloan can finish the navigation." 

They passed those two on their way to take over the cockpit. Armitage stopped to bend down and kiss her gently. 

"Sleep, love. We'll be there to join you soon." 

Smiling, she laid her hand against his cheek. "Don't jump us into an asteroid swarm again." 

"It was only that once time, Lyric. I wasn't used to the equipment yet." 

"Liar." 

"Carefully now, love. I'm Emperor again. That could be considered slander." 

Laughing he and Sloan continued on their way to the cockpit as Kez settled her into the captain's chambers. Once alone in their rooms, he helped her out of the wool suit jacket and into a plain tee shirt. Snuggling down under a soft blanket, she allowed him to remove her boots and leggings and pull her favorite slouchy socks on instead. His hand slid up her leg to the top of her thigh. 

"When the children are settled. we'll come here to settle you. I promise." 

"I intend to hold you both to that promise." 

"Yes, my Empress."


	39. Heading Home

Chapter Thirty-Nine

 

Armitage sat at Lyric’s board studying what she’d been doing when Kez interrupted. He hoped she was mostly done, as he truly was a shit navigator compared to her. It wasn’t part of his training. Sloan however, stood at his shoulder reading the same information and keying in a few changes before locking the board. 

“Done." 

“How do you do that son?" 

“I guess I inherited it from Mother. She seems to always know where she’s going when she’s flying. Just as Mara understands what people are thinking, as you do.” 

“How do you know that?” 

Sloan looked properly ashamed. “I've been in your mind Father. I've seen what you think, how you think, how you were raised and trained to dominate and kill, and I’ve seen how you learned to use others to do the dirty work. You hated Master Ren, wanted him dead. Until you met Mother. She changed you, made you realize there was more than the Dark Side. Taught you love that you were never afforded as a child. Love that both of you have transferred to the four of us.” 

“That's very perceptive, Sloan. I'd never thought about it that way.” 

“Is Mother going to be all right?” 

“She needs rest, just like we all do. But yes, the doctors think in time she will be fine.” 

Just then Kez returned from making sure Lyric was in bed and well on the way to sleep. She’d never felt the hypo in his hand as he’d doped her out for several hours. More than enough time for them to be well into hyperspace. Kez was taking the first watch on the children, while Armitage went to sleep with their wife. Once the night was well underway, the men would switch out, so that neither was with Lyric at the same time until the children were well adjusted to the new reality of the family. 

What neither man counted on was their children deciding from the start that unless they were specifically barred from somewhere, the entire ship was their playground. Including their parent’s bedroom. The ship ws barely into hyperspace before Mara arrived on the bridge, followed by the twins. 

“Why is Mama so asleep?” 

Sloan answered before either man could craft an age appropriate response. 

“Papa drugged her, so she would get some rest. She’s sick. I already told you that.” 

“Why did he drug her?" 

“Because otherwise they all stay up too late and Mama gets very cranky, Mara. Just like you when you don’t get enough. Which means you should head for bed, all three of you.” 

“You aren't the boss of us, Sloan Hux!” 

“No but I am the oldest, so if I’m ready to go to sleep, I know the rest of you are. So, let's go everyone. Papa and Uncle Kez can manage for a while without us. Come on. Once we are all ready for bed, I bet Mama will be awake.” 

The children all ran to get into their pjs, and Kez chuckled. “Even the children race to spend a moment with her. We all suck her dry, no wonder she’s exhausted.” 

“True, that’s what happens when the Force grants you part of its mystery. When I first saw Ren and his Darkness, I was scared. I didn’t know how to fight against him, and Snoke knew it. He used that unease to constantly pit us against each other. Then I learned I didn’t need to defeat Ren, his own excess would be his demise. I discounted one of Snoke’s favorite saying. 'Dark and Light will always exist in equal measures unless we snuff out the Light.’ 

“Lyric is my Light, just as Rey is Ren's. The funny part is, Lyric has moments when she’s darker than Kylo Ren in his worst moments just as I find Lightness in my family. We are all both, depending on what we need at that moment. Now though, I just need to be strong, so that she can be quiet.” 

Kez laughed. “You actually think she’s going to slow down? She’s already asked for several metal reports searching for that perfect blend for her ship.” 

“She still doesn't know we’ve ordered it built, does she?” 

“Other than the two of us, her professor and the Sergeant in charge of the shipyard, no one knows for whom the ship is being built.” 

“Good. Remember, it’s a surprise for our anniversary.” 

Armitage fell silent. Gods, how had it already been eight years? True, they had four children, and more scars on their souls than any ten people, but even so, it seemed as though only months had flown by. Now that true peace was grabbing hold in all sectors of the galaxy, it was time to beat the swords into plowshares, so to speak. Spend time rebuilding the relationship with his children. Set aside private time each day for Kez and Lyric. Rule with wisdom and love for all the people groups of the galaxy, regardless of species. 

“Armitage?” 

“What?” 

“What made you decide to allow me in?” 

“Other than the fact you refused to die when Serenno fell? I suppose when I saw how you cared for her when Snoke drove her away. Deep inside, where he couldn’t find it, I was hoping you could keep her away, keep her safe from his torment. It was bad enough he wanted our children. I had to keep faith that all of you would keep our family safe.” 

“I will always keep our family safe. If a naked whore at my beck and call couldn’t entice me away, what do you think I’d break over? This is our family. I love these children as if they were my own, and I love Lyric, hell I even like you Hux” 

“Kez, are the twins your children?” 

The smuggler met his eyes even on. “I never once stopped my boosters. You can check the log in the ship. I made a promise to her long before you came back into our lives. No children, other than yours, would ever be in her body.” 

A weight seemed to slid off Armitage’s shoulders. Tambor’s poison had been flourishing inside him ever since the vile accusations, but in no way would he ever question her. Not after watching her come in Kez’s arms. But he’d already looked at the log, knew Kez told the truth. Hearing it though, made it real. 

“Why did you take her that day on Coruscant?” 

Kez smiled. “Well, one reason is because I was paid to, but mostly because she was alone and vulnerable and incredibly beautiful. I didn’t know she was pregnant, only that I wanted her. But we all know how that turned out.” 

“Kez, I’m actually glad I didn’t kill you.” 

“Me, too.” 

Her voice surprised them both. 

“What are you doing out of bed?" 

“Tucking our children into bed. Which one of you thought I needed sleeping medicine?” 

Both men raised their hands. 

“Boys, we have to talk.”


	40. Conversations

Chapter Forty 

 

“Lyric, it was only an herbal infusion made by the med bay computer. Nothing narcotic, much to the drones’ amazement.” Armitage rubbed her arm, pulled her onto his lap. The white of the passing star field reflected in her deep amber eyes as she glared at the two of them. 

“What about the children? They came in for good-night kisses and I was stoned like a drug addict. No more, from either of you. Or I’m going to start drugging the two of you and see how you like it. Don’t think I won’t.” 

Both men smiled at her and each other. They knew she was capable of more than just drugging them. Kez took point on this one. 

“Armitage was coming to bed with you while I watch over the kids. Sloan and Kyle are camping in the living room while Mara and Lyara have the bedroom. I’ll camp with the boys until we switch out in the middle of the night. Just until everybody is okay with Mommy has two Daddies in her bed.” 

Her blush was as fiercely red as Hux’s hair. “Kez Marab, how dare you say such a thing to me?” 

“Because it’s true, pretty lady. We are a plural marriage, and things on Coruscant are going to have to change. The master suite is too small, and there is no passage there from anywhere that isn’t well known. How do we accomplish this without the world learning our truth?” 

“Armitage, you're a master of logistics honey. Why don’t you redesign the family quarters for our expanding brood?” 

“Is this your way of saying you're pregnant again?" 

“NO, no not at all." Her blush was fetching and he pulled her tighter. “But when we were last here, we had one toddler and one infant. Now we have three full time adults, and four rambunctious children. And I might want a few more, just to make up for the cruel trick you both played on me. But those are in the future. Right now, we have a space problem. We also need classrooms for the children, as well as space for the Solos. Perhaps two matching floors or mirror twins. We'll each need the same amount of space and work rooms. Plus the Knights of Ren will need more space in their quarters as well, if all of them are going to stay on Coruscant. But that's a question for Ren.” 

“Well then, I'll get it on it first thing in the morning. But right now, I’m ready for bed. It's been a long, stress-filled day, and Lyric needs rest.” 

Standing up, Lyric bent down to kiss Kez. “I'll see you later." 

“Oh, believe me. I'm already thinking of what I want to do to you first." 

She rolled her eyes. “Is that all you ever think about?" 

“Only when I look at you beautiful, only you.” 

Armitage pushed her out the cockpit door. “Come on, wife. Your first husband is ready for his right to have you all to myself. It’s time for you to earn this massive redecorating project you want me to undertake.” 

Laughing, Kez slipped into the living room. The boys were on an inflatable mattress on the floor, near the large windows. Pulling a pillow from the couch, and a blanket from the closet, he slid between the two small sleeping forms. Sloan opened one eye, smiling and patting Kez on the shoulder. 

“G’night” he mumbled. 

“Good night son," Kez responded. 

Kyle rolled over and snuggled against him, his little body warm as he dug into Kez’s side. Kez pulled him tight, as the boy put his head on his father’s shoulder. While he loved all four children deeply, Kyle was his boy and watching him grow was like looking in a mirror focused on his own childhood. The boy was envious of his brother’s skills, but had talents Sloan would never have, physical skills that already displayed themselves at the tender age of four. Lyric was right, he needed to start training the children in self-defense skills that were not Force-dependent 

Sloan must have sensed Kyle move into Kez’s embrace, because next thing the smuggler knew, he had two boys snuggled up skin tight to his sides, competing for his arms. Shaking his head, he pulled them both close. 

“All right you two, settle down.” 

“But Daddy, we never get to have a sleep-over with you.” Kyle’s voice was filled with sleep and longing. 

“Kyle, you have to call me Uncle Kez. No one can know what you children did.” 

“Even when it’s just us men?" Sloan had to support his brother. He took his duty as eldest quite serious. 

“Well, tonight is a special treat. Not only will I be here part of the night, but your Father will be here to spend the rest of the night with you two. So, you get time with both Dads tonight.” 

He could feel Sloan’s excitement. “My dad is going to sleep on this mattress with us?” 

Kez nodded. “We are going to learn how to function as a plural family, but there is a danger involved with that. No one must ever know that I am more than a devoted Uncle to you and your parents’ deadliest bodyguard. Can I count on you both to remember that, to mind your mother when she tells us what can and cannot be discussed?” 

“Of course, we can. Especially if it means you get more equal footing. You are Kyle’s father, and Lyara's. We just want them to feel equal to Mara and me.” 

“They are. Now, both of you hush up and go to sleep. I need to rest and think.” 

“Think about what?" 

“How to make your mother smile?" 

“Oh, that's easy. We know how to do that." 

“What would you boys do?” 

Kyle answered first. 

“Bring her a drawing. Or a flower if we're on the ground somewhere.” 

Sloan thought about it a few more minutes. 

“I'd give her time alone to do what she loves most, either dance or fly.” 

Smiled, he hugged them tight. 

“Boys, you are both geniuses, did you know that?” 

*** 

Armitage locked the bedroom door behind them, knowing Kez would handle any child emergency for a few hours, while he atoned for his sins with their wife. Of all the men in the galaxy he’d ever considered allowing his wife to sleep with, the smuggler wasn’t in the top ten. Now he was time-sharing not only Lyric but their children. When had his heart become so free? 

Walking into the bedroom, he had his answer. She sat at her dressing table, back to him, naked as the day she was born, brushing her mop of curls. Her eyes were closed and she was humming a piece he recognized from Coruscant. The ballet had used it several seasons for curtain calls. It had been a long time since she’d been happy enough to hum. 

He shed the tunic and undershirt, crossing the bedroom to rub her shoulders. She smiled up at him. 

“I didn't hear you come in." 

“You were humming. It's been a long time since you've done that.” 

“When we return to Coruscant, we should have a ball. People will be expecting the court to burst into full season once we all arrive and a ball would be something the children could attend as well. At least in the early hours.” 

“Yes, my Empress. Anything you want.” 

She looked at him, her eyes twinkling. 

“I want to dance with you. I want to dance with Kez. I want to drink and act like a silly woman and let you seduce me like you did when we first met. Do you remember the first time you got me drunk?” 

“How could I forget? I thought for sure that would be the night we made love for the first time. Instead you had an allergic reaction to the fruit in the garnish and we wound up in the med bay with you being treated for Anaphylactic shock. But you were so cute, especially when they filled you up with antihistamines and pain medicine. That was the night you told me you loved me.” 

“I was such a silly girl. Am I a better woman than I was a girl?” 

“That's a strange question. You’re the woman I fell in love with. There is enough of that silly girl in this woman to keep her fresh in my mind and heart. I curse those days when Snoke ruled me and that I tried to kill you to make him happy, when I should have helped Ren killed him, instead of putting Rey through Snoke's torture.” 

“We can’t change the past honey, but we can make sure in the future we don’t make the same old mistakes. Coruscant is going to bring a lot of temptations for you, Emperor Hux. Can you keep the old appetites at bay, or will the pain houses drive us apart again?” 

“Never. I have two sons to hold me accountable. Sloan and Kyle need to see how much I love their mother, especially after the past few years. I’ve lost so much time with them, and the girls too. Time I can never regain.” 

She grabbed his hand and pulled it close to her heart. “Well then our family isn’t complete. You need to experience more time with your children, and you missed all the sleepless nights with the twins. I demand reparations.” 

Leaning close, he stared deeply into her eyes. “That's twice you've made a demand for a baby. The answer is no. Not until the doctors tell me what’s wrong with you. I will love you endlessly but the implants stay active until I’m satisfied your health is back. And don’t think you can go around me to Kez. I will cut his balls off myself if he goes behind my back. Nothing is more important to me than you, not even our children.” 

Blushing, she glanced up at him through those eyelashes she usually worked for her benefit. “Yes Armi. I promise I will wait until the doctors say everything is fine. I guess that means we should sleep apart then, you know, until the doctors say I’m okay." 

Laughing, he pulled her into his arms and down onto the bed. “Wrong answer love, but good try. I did speak with the doctors before we left Rakata. They advised you need bed rest. They had no opinion about bed activities, and that’s exactly how they phrased it. So Kez and I are splitting our time, so to speak. I don’t care what you do with him, except create a baby. But our time is going to spent having a second honeymoon, so to speak.” 

She frowned, the memory of their horrible actual honeymoon replaying in her mind. “The first one wasn't anything to write home about." 

“I know, my beautiful love. I was still too raw from Snoke’s talons to treat you properly. I intend this time to be different.” 

“All right then, my dearest husband. I am yours to treat.” 

He pulled her to his lips, determined to make up to her for years of mistreatment.


	41. Father Son Time

Chapter Forty-one 

 

She lay back against the pillows, watching him undress. It was hard to believe he was pushing forty, but the scars on his body told the tale. From childhood torture to self-abuse to beatings from Snoke and Brendol, his body was a roadmap of pain and torment and it hurt her soul to think about his life before her. He sensed her study and glanced at her face. 

“What's wrong?" 

She shook her head. “Nothing is wrong. I'm just looking at the scars and wondering how many have my name attached to them.” 

“Not as many as you think. I hid most of our life from Snoke, until the end. Then he ripped them from me like paper. Threw them at me as the reason I should rid myself of personal attachments. I argued his own life included a wife who stayed well hidden from his public life. This scar across my breastbone was his black Kyber slicing me like cheese.” 

She held out her hand, pulling him down against her skin. Her fingers ran lightly down the scar, rubbing the still deadened skin pushing warmth through her Force connection to stimulate the growth of new skin, ridding him of the mark. 

He looked down in amazement. “Why did you do that?” 

“No one can mark you except for me. Snoke left enough marks that can’t be seen. It’s time you reclaimed yourself from his apprenticeship.” 

“Gods I love you, Lyric. I forget there was a time when I was bereft of your love. All those people in the Hosnian System, as well as those on Star Killer Base, the size of the hole in my soul was never-ending. Never leave me without your love again.” 

“I promise to never leave you again, unless you drive me away. You are my husband, the one who brought me back from death. The father of my children and keeper of my secrets. We are forever Armitage Hux, and don’t you dare try to weasel out of this marriage early!” 

His lips slid across her skin, leaving her tingling with sparks of love and need. She pushed him close, loving the feel of his body against hers. Even when they were younger, the leanness of his frame, the abnormally high pace he ran made him warmer than most men. His hand ran down her side, across her hip and pulled her leg across his body and she flushed with anticipation. 

He chuckled in her ear. “Oh my little one, if I didn’t know better, I’d think you’ve been missing me. 

“Always.” 

She pulled his hand toward her heart. “Do you not hear how my heart skips to beat in time with yours?” 

It was sometime later when she drifted off to sleep, draped across his chest like an infant. He tried to sleep himself but his internal speed was too frenetic. They were headed back to Coruscant and already Phasma had laid out an impressive calendar for him and Ren both. Rey was due any moment with the twins, and once they officially returned to the Palace, she would retire for her confinement, taking on the task as well of beginning Force training for Mara, Han, Kyle and Lyara. Sloan and Mea only trained with Kylo except on balancing, which required all four. 

Lyric was off the official calendar until doctors were sure what was wrong. Four specialists had been consulted and all four had different opinions, except for bed rest. All agreed she’d burned the fuel inside until it was too depleted to replenish without assistance. One doctor wanted to put her in suspended animation for a year, to see if her body would recover in the rich oxygen environment. Another thought bacta baths were the answer. The third wanted to transfuse her with iron enriched red blood cells; and the last advised a year of bed rest. She’d only rolled her eyes at all of them. 

He heard Kez in the hallway, and gently slid Lyric onto the bed as he arose to swap places with the smuggler. Pulling on sleep pants, he grabbed a sweatshirt as he tiptoed to the kitchen, their usual conversation point. 

“How are the boys?” 

Kez smiled. 

“Incredibly happy you are coming to sleep in the main cabin with them. Don’t be surprised if they are awake. They slept hard early, wanting to be awake when you arrive. This is a big deal to them, Armitage. Don’t force them to go back to sleep. They’re very happy to be spending time with both of us tonight.” 

“Interesting. Perhaps they’re more in tune with this relationship than we imagined.” 

“Maybe. Or maybe they really want one happy family. How’s Lyric?” 

“Asleep. No nightmares so far tonight.” 

“Good. Maybe the further we get from the Outer Rim the fewer there will be.” 

“Kez, what do I talk to them about?” 

“Who?” 

Armitage stared at Marab in disgust. “My sons! What do I talk to them about? I don’t know Kyle well and Sloan, I hurt him so badly when Snoke possessed my mind. How do I talk to them?” 

“Like you talk with me. They’re just little people, Armitage. Curious little people, who want to know more about their father and who he really is. Let them ask questions and answer truthfully because those little Jedi know lies in a heartbeat.” 

“Okay. Little people, answer their questions. Got it. Do not tell our wife I’m scared. I will gut you like a fish.” 

Kez slapped Armitage on the shoulder. “I’d be concerned if you weren’t scared. And Lyric doesn’t need to know every word we say to each other. If she can have her ‘private thoughts’, so can we.” 

Hux smiled. “You be sure to tell her that, then let me know what she says.” 

Marab snorted. “Are you kidding? She’d skin both of us.” 

Taking a deep breath, Armitage went to sleep on the air mattress with his boys, while Kez slid into bed with Lyric. 

She snorted in her sleep and rolled into his arms. Marab smiled as he snuggled to his wife. They’d both rest for a while, then he’d wake her for his time. 

*** 

Armitage slid onto the mattress between the boys where only a short time before Marab had been. Both boys immediately rolled to his sides. 

“Morning Daddy,” Sloan whispered. 

“Sloan, shouldn’t you be asleep?” 

“Not when you’re going to do a sleep-over with us.” 

“Be quiet or you’ll wake Kyle.” 

“I’m already awake,” the younger boy murmured. 

Armitage sighed. “Boys, you should both be asleep.” 

“Tell us a story and we’ll sleep. Promise.” 

“What story do you want to hear?” 

The two boys looked at each other, and he knew they were talking silently. While he wished he knew what they were saying, it made him proud that his children were Force sensitive, even though he wasn’t. True the Kyber crystals allowed him to pass his thoughts to them, he had no means by which to eaves-drop into their conversations. 

“You don’t have to eaves-drop, Daddy. We’ll tell you anything you want to know.” 

“What do you two talk about like that?” 

“Same as we would if we spoke aloud. What do we want to know the most about you, or you and Mama? You smell like her, lavender and sunshine. So, start at the beginning. How did you meet our Mama?” 

He nestled them close, both boys watching him one with his own eyes, the other with hers. While walking through his memories normally was an exercise he avoided with a pathological dislike of his past, thinking about Lyric almost made him both smile and cry. Perhaps it was time for them to know the demons who’d shaped his soul. To understand what had happened to Sloan, and why Kyle was a stranger to his own father. 

“It’s a long story, and will take more than one night to share. So, each night when it’s our time out here, we’ll go through the a part of the entire tale. Deal?” 

“Deal.” Both boys agreed heartily. 

“Very well. Hm, the question is where to start. I guess with Snoke after Brendol’s death would be the best place.” 

Kyle’s face screwed up. “Who’s Brendol?” 

“Our granddaddy.” Sloan whispered to his brother. “He was killed long before we were born, but according to Mama, he wasn’t pleasant, at least not to her nor to Daddy.” 

“Thank you, Sloan.” 

“You’re welcome, Kyle.” 

Hux smiled. “I see your mother has been working on your manners boys. Thank you, but may I continue?” 

“Yes Daddy.” 

“Snoke appointed me General of the Fleet, and I thought it was the first step to ruling the Galaxy after the Supreme Leader. But then he brought in Kylo Ren, still bleeding from his initiation as Master of the Knights of Ren, and heir apparent to Darth Vader. I didn’t know how to secure my place against a man who could read my every thought, and did so with ruthless frequency. Snoke played us against each other, until it became apparent we both needed discipline.” 

“Master Ren sounds like he was a mean teenager.” Sloan’s eyes were wide. 

“No, he was still reeling from what happened with Luke Skywalker, his uncle. Snoke fed on that insecurity until Ren was a loose cannon, destroying everything around him to appease the hole in his soul Snoke was ripping open. Anyway, Ren was sent to Mustafar, Vader’s retreat to learn more about the Dark Side of the Jedi, and I was sent to Coruscant to study diplomacy and working with one’s enemies.” 

“When I arrived, the mayor hosted Snoke and myself at the Ballet. In the lead role that night was an understudy. A prodigy of fifteen years of age, who danced as if the music were a part of her physical being. The longer I watched her, the more entranced I became. Unfortunately, Snoke noticed my fascination and pulled the thought from my head. He asked for her to be introduced to us after the performance.” 

“I was a wreck. Women were not a part of my daily life at that point. I was in my mid-twenties and settling down was far from my mind. Supreme Leader Snoke made certain of that, by forcing us to watch whenever Ren had to execute someone’s spouse for punishment. But when she came toward me, every clever thought in my head disappeared. All I could focus on were those amazing eyes. Just like Kyle and Lyara, those amazing amber cat eyes.” 

Both boys smiled, and snuggled in tight to his sides. 

“Your mother was the most amazing woman I’d ever met. By the second sentence I was in love. We went out for a caf afterward, her chaperone watching my every move. I walked her back the company dormitories, and asked her for a date the next evening. When her chaperone said no, Lyric winked and said she’d meet on the roof at eleven pm. We met every day for a month before I finally worked up the nerve to kiss her. It was her sixteenth birthday.” 

Into his head popped the image of a young Lyric as she appeared that day. She’d worn a long black tunic, with black leggings and low boots. The weather was blah, neither rainy nor sunny, but her smile had been all the sunshine he’d needed. They’d met at a coffee shop near the ballet. She was blindingly beautiful. 

“Show us Daddy,” Kyle implored. 

“How do I do that?” 

Sloan placed his hand on his father’s amber stone. Suddenly the three of them were standing in the coffee shop again, watching himself and Lyric fall in love again. Each son held one of his hands, and he stared in amazement at the power of his children. 

“Are we actually there?” 

“We’re in your memory, that’s the easiest way to explain. Physically our bodies are still on the floor on the ‘Wanderer’ but our thoughts are here inside your memory.” 

“Here comes your mother,” he whispered to the children, as they came into the shop, eyes only for each other. He was reminded of how young and fresh he’d found her mind. Though she’d admitted coming from a Resistance background, she had no opinion one way or the other about the Resistance or the First Order. Her sense of order meant dancing until she was perfection. 

Suddenly two very determined small bodies rocketed into their presence, including leaping on them as the lay on the mattress. His concentration broken, the memory faded as he grappled with the addition of his daughters. 

Mara grabbed her father’s face between her hands, forcing him to look her in the eyes. 

“If you’re going to talk about Mama, we insist on knowing too!”


	42. Night In Space

Chapter Forty-two 

 

Sloan huffed at his sister. 

“What are you two doing out here? This is our time with Daddy, and he’s telling us a story. If you want to know about Mama, then you should ask her.” 

“Hush up Sloan Hux. You aren’t the boss of us!” 

Armitage had to smile at his firecracker daughter. Mara had no qualms against fighting with her older brother, and too many time Sloan gave in rather than face her fury. Lyara sat beside her brother, listening intently to her twin’s thoughts. Though Mara was most like him, Lyara was her mother in miniature. Quiet yet fierce, she fought with her mind and looks as well as the Force, whereas Mara led with the force of her personality. Just like her father. 

“Boys, can we show the girls the memory we were just in? I think they’d like to see how young your mother was when we first met.” 

Sloan rolled his eyes. 

“If we must, then all right. But this is supposed to be our time. Not Daddy Daughter time.” 

Lyara perked up. 

“When is that? I want Daddy Daughter time.” 

Armitage hugged her tightly. 

“And you two shall have it, I promise. How about tea time for the next leg of our journey is just for the three of us?” 

“Promise?” Mara pulled herself into his arms, forcing him to share with them both. 

“Promise, my little forces of nature. Now, Sloan what do I have to do?” 

The five of them joined hands, then Sloan placed his hand on his father’s stone and again they all stood in the coffee shop, watching younger Armitage Hux woo Lyric Bey, rising star dancer with the Coruscant Ballet. He’d forgotten how drop dead beautiful, how YOUNG she’d been. He could see more than a hint of Lyara in the young Lyric, but Mara in those laughing eyes. 

The younger couple had their heads close together, and Armitage remembered what they had been discussing, their age difference and did it matter when you were in love? She’d been so innocent, so heartbreakingly beautiful. Even now, years later, no one held a candle to her. 

She was speaking. “Armi, I’m too young to think about marriage. But if I were to think about it, you would be the only one I would consider. You know how I feel about you.” 

“Lyric, say it once. Please. For once will you just say the words. I’ll even go first. I love you.” 

“I love you too, Armi. I didn’t know love could be this wonderful.” 

The expression on his younger face when she’d finally said she loved him made him blush. He didn’t want his children to see that lust he remembered so vividly. Besides, the children needed to return to bed. 

“All right, Sloan. That’s enough for tonight.” 

He felt his son remove his hand from the Kyber and the image faded away. The girls looked at him with glazed eyes. 

“Mama looked just like us. How young was she then, Daddy?” 

“Sixteen. That nine years old than Mara.” 

“How old were you?” 

He hesitated. “Twenty-eight.” 

Kyle looked at his father. “Wow Daddy. You stole Mama’s heart while she was still a girl.” 

“Yes, son. And she took mine as well.” 

Mara leaned forward. 

“What happened next?” 

Armitage looked up, thinking hard. “Well, the next week she moved into the second bedroom in my apartment and we began talking about marriage when she was ready. I was ready about ten minutes after I met her, but I knew she wouldn’t be one to jump into any relationship. Not after what happened at the Ballet with Master Piccus.” 

“Who was he?” Lyara questioned. 

“He was the head of the Ballet company, and a sick twisted man. He hurt your mother and her roommate both mentally and physically. That’s one of the reasons I begged her to come to live with me, to get her away from the house of hell Master Piccus created in the dorms.” 

“And now children, it’s time we all settled down. Mara, Lyara, this is the boys’ time so run back to your cabin and think about what you want to know at tea. I love you both, my little darlings.” 

Both girls kissed his cheek, then ran back to bed. Armitage settled down again between his boys, an odd warmth settling deep in his chest. It took him a moment to figure out it was love, love for his sons, that was filling his heart with joy and pride. As they sped on through hyperspace, he watched the white of the star field speed by and thought about his wife and how to reconfigure the royal palace on Coruscant for their unconventional family. 

He smiled when he looked down and realized both his sons hand their hands on his chest, his arms wrapped around them as they slept. What he would have given as a child to have one such happy memory with his own father. Now those memories only brought a twinge of anger and deep unease in his soul. He found no reason to think of his father, except in terms of what not to do in life. 

Armitage realized his life had truly begun the day he set foot on Coruscant and was invited to the ballet by the mayor. Briefly he wondered if she’d given herself to Kez after he left but found it didn’t bother him if she had. As he’d noted many times, she never came unhappy or unwilling to his bed, and on those occasions when she’d allowed them both to have her at once, her eyes always sought his first. 

He drifted into a light sleep wondering what he should make the children for breakfast. 

*** 

Lyric woke up feeling tired and overrun. The doctors had told her there would be days like this, when it was too hard to drag herself out of bed, but the knowledge had nothing to do with the reality. There were still children to raise and an empire to oversee. Letting Armitage take the helm again would release her from a tremendous amount of time eating monsters, and now that they were away from the fleet, she could lay here in bed and not have to worry about her little spies coming in to find her occupied. 

Kez was still asleep. On his back, with one arm thrown above his head he seemed twenty years younger than the forty she knew he admitted to. She wondered what he was dreaming, and if she were part of his dreams. For such an intense person, he never really told her what he was going through in this strange life she’d pulled him into. She wasn’t even sure he was happy. She did know he loved her with ever fiber in his body, and she found the complex emotional stew he awoke in her the perfect complement to Armitage’s steady security. 

Glancing at the ship’s chrono, she realized it was still early. As she rolled over to return to sleep, she snuggled up against Kez to stay warm. His arms automatically surrounded her, pulling her into his chest. His breathing never changed, but she knew he was hyper aware of her location, and if she were to move her hip just so, he would wake. Did she want him, or did she just want to lie here safe and warm and loved? 

Her body answered for her. She willed herself back to sleep, knowing she needed rest much more than she needed his love. Kez might argue that point, but she was learning she couldn’t give all of herself away anymore. There were too many demands on her time, and like the throne, sex was becoming taxing. The doctors had advised her to rest as much as possible. It was the only damn thing they’d all agreed upon. 

It was several hours later when she felt Kez nibbling on her neck, his arms tightening around her waist. 

“Good morning, lovely lady.” 

“No, must sleep more.” Her protests were more than half-hearted. “Come back in two more hours.” 

Kez laughed and his breath tickled her ear. “The kids want to come bring you breakfast. Armitage and the boys made breakfast for everyone, and they insisted you eat in bed. Feel like sitting up now?” 

“That’s not fair. You should have led with that.” 

“I know. I’m picked up our husband’s bad habits. But it’s actually decent and edible and still hot, so sit up and I’ll let the munchkins in.” 

She fluffed up the pillows behind her, and ran her fingers through her hair. Sloan carried the tray, with Kyle holding her juice and Mara her caf. Lyara carried a basket with silverware and napkins. Smiling she allowed them to setup the food across her lap, the four of them spread around the bed, all talking at once about helping their father cook breakfast and then something about having visited her in Armitage’s memories. 

“What’s this?” She looked at her husband and oldest son. 

“Sloan helped us revisit the first time you told me you loved me, in that coffee shop near your dormitory. Gods we were so young back then, darling. Do you remember that day?” 

“Indeed. It was my birthday. The day we began this strange journey together.” 

Mara bounced up. “Mama, did you really run away at fourteen to become a dancer?” 

“Ballerina, sweetheart. Anyone can be a dancer, but it takes training and talent to be a prima ballerina for the Coruscant Ballet. You are looking at the youngest star of the Company in its history.” Lyric puffed herself up slightly as she addressed her children. 

“What made you fall in love with Daddy?” 

“He was so dashing in his uniform, and intelligent. He treated me like a person, not an object. And he was willing to protect me from all comers, including his own master.” 

Armitage was frowning as he looked at her. He always could tell when she was ill. Any minute he was going to run the children out of the room and demand she take a trip to sickbay for an iron injection. She tried to perk herself up, but knew she’d never hide successfully from Armitage. The man was too observant. 

“Sloan, would you mind bringing me the portable blood tester from sickbay. I think your mother is feeling low this morning.” 

“Yes Daddy.” 

She tried to protest. 

“Armi, I just need a little more sleep. Kez can vouch for me being cranky this morning.” 

“Kez is in the cockpit, checking messages and watching our course. His only message to me this morning was ‘blood test’.” 

Sloan returned with the tester. They pricked Lyric’s finger and waited a moment. The read-out was simple. 

“Low Iron.” 

“Please don’t make me swallow one of those giant tablets.” Lyric could feel the nausea rising already. 

“It’s that or the shot,” Armitage reminded her. “Or a giant nerf steak of which we have none. So, what will it be my love?” 

“I’ll take the shot, with a side of sedative if you don’t mind. I don’t feel great today.” 

With that admission, the entire atmosphere of the room changed. The remnants of breakfast were removed, Armitage went to retrieve the meds while the children brought her warm socks and a pair of sweatpants to keep warm. When her husband returned, it was with Kez in tow as well. 

“Mama doesn’t feel well,” Lyara informed her uncle. 

“No, she doesn’t. Why don’t you and Mara take these dishes to the kitchen while Sloan and Kyle put the leftovers away?” 

“Can we come back when our chores are finished?” 

“If Mama isn’t asleep you can come back. But she needs to rest more than most days, so if she’s asleep that trumps everything. However, your Daddy and I have lots of things planned to keep everyone occupied while she rests. Now, get to it, young ones, or I’ll whip the lot of you.” 

Each of the four kissed their mother then took the dishes and things, leave the men alone with Lyric. 

“Sedative first, then iron shot, please?” 

“Yes love.” 

Armitage pressed the injector against her leg, and within minutes she began to feel the floating sensation that came with the sedative. She nodded at him, and he pressed the iron injector against her hip, and the pain from the large bore injector still made her wince with the impact. 

“Sorry love. I know it hurts, but if it makes you feel better then I will inject you as required until this condition corrects itself. I love you too much to let you waste away to nothing.” 

“I know Armi, but even with the goofy juice it still feels like a punch from a battle droid.” 

“It pains me that you actually know what that feels like.” 

“Resistance pilot training was complete, I’ll give them that.” 

“You rest, love. Kez and I have plenty to keep the kids busy so you can sleep uninterrupted. When you want something, just send thoughts and we’ll fetch it for you. You are not to leave this bed young lady until Coruscant unless your numbers improve.” 

He brushed the hair off her face and smiled. She tried to smile in return but the sedatives were already taking her away. She barely saw the wistful expression on Armitage’s face, watching her with renewed love in his eyes.


	43. A New Doctor

Chapter Forty-three 

 

The trip to Coruscant was relatively smooth. The children worked on lessons and took time with both Armitage and Kez piloting the ship, while Lyric slept most of the days. Armitage shared more stories about his time on Coruscant as they sped toward their home, and Kez spent time teach all four of them basic self-defense, including how to handle inquiries into personal family business. The need to impress upon all of them how sacred and special this family dynamic, it drove both men to obsess about the press and how they might attack the children for information. All four children were quick to understand the difference between their family and the Solos. As Lyara told Armitage, Jedi could only bond in balance one to one. Their mother’s ability to spread her love to so many was the result of both men’s adoration of her and hers of the two of them. 

Two days out, they were met by ‘Final Victory’ the newest cruiser off the production line, built to maintain order in the Inner Core. The captain, a fair man from Tatooine by the name of Jat Redson, bowed deeply to the Emperor and Empress. 

“Most Imperial Highnesses, welcome back home. We’ve been sent to accompany you to Coruscant, and to bring Dr. Greyson to see the Empress. Word of her illness in the Outer Rim has everyone deeply concerned.” 

“Thank you, Redson. The Empress has been resting as was recommended before we left Rakata Prime, and her blood count has held steady.” 

“Excellent news. Perhaps the stress of those traitors is what made her so ill.” 

“Perhaps Peavey’s poisoning is what made her ill. We can guess all day, but I don’t need to know why, only rejoice she’s better.” 

Lyric blushed as Armitage pulled her close, allowing the pressure to respond to fall on himself. The faint wash of rose across her face made her appear much healthier than she actually felt. Patting his arm, she allowed herself to be pulled to the sickbay for Greyson to examine her. 

“How wonderful to see you again Empress.” 

“Last I saw you was on Bespin. What are you doing on ‘Final Victory’?” 

“When my superiors came to Bespin for my annual review, they heard the rumors I was the surgeon who repaired the Empress after her husband went mad. They decided it was time for me to add more things to my resume and placed me on a starship for training. Apparently this move came from higher up. I am to be your personal physician to figure out what’s wrong with.” 

“I can tell you what’s wrong. I’m exhausted to my core, and all I need is significant peace for a while. Ruling a galaxy is almost harder than it was at war.” 

“Both men insist you be monitored at all times to see what causes these extended periods of iron loss. Even the children are worried. I can see it on their faces. Coruscant is not a place you should count on finding rest, you know that. Once the royal court opens again, your schedule will have to remain calm.” 

“I want to have a ball in three months.” 

“I want unlimited credits and a sympathetic blonde, Your Grace, but that isn’t going to happen either.” 

She stared at him with a strange fire in her eyes. “Do not presume to tell me what I cannot do. Help me figure out how to change it. That is your job.” 

“Empress, please stop being brave.” 

At that she collapsed into herself. Greyson nodded. As he suspected, her strength was a ruse. He directed her to the exam table, outing a case with a new detector the Medical Office has issued to him, specifically for this case. As he worked he asked questions, programming their response into his datapad. 

“How are you eating?” 

“Not bad for space. We had some wonderful fruit and grains from Ceres, but that’s long gone. I do find myself at times craving certain foods, but otherwise I’m fine.” 

“Why do the men say you pick at your food unless they force you to eat?” 

She smiled kindly. “Greyson, if we’re going to be as close as we are, there are some truths you have to adjust to. Please don’t call them ‘the men’. You know who they are, I don’t mind if in this room, you call them by their names.” 

The blush that ran across his face was warm. “Thank you Lyric. In that case, why do your husbands insist you don’t eat?” 

“Small portions are all I can handle. Too much and I feel nauseous.” 

“Exercise?” 

“Kez and I work out when I feel up to it. I want to do more, but the ache when I do isn’t worth the two days I need to recoup.” 

“Describe this ache.” 

“In my joints, like my bones are rubbing together instead of working together.” 

“Armitage said you’ve been sleeping a lot. Drug induced or natural?” 

“Some of both. You’ve heard what happened in the Outer Rim?” 

“That they set you up then made you a drug addict to keep themselves safe? I’ve read the report in your file. That was not a kind thing to do.” 

“No, no it wasn’t. But we’re working past it, emotionally. However, I do believe some of my problems are related to that incident.” 

“You might be right. Scans indicate your body chemistry is way out of balance, and that weariness is a symptom not a sign. We’re going to have to work on a diet as well as moderate exercise plan. We can’t let you just recuperate, you burn at too high a rate for that. Now I need to ask the uncomfortable part of the questions.” 

“Yes?” 

“Sex.” 

It was her turn to blush. “Yes?” 

“Sleeping arrangements?” 

“Yes Greyson, we all share one bed. But more nights than not, especially with the children around, we sleep in shifts to keep an eye on them and the ship. Honestly? I don’t know how we’re going to bring our family to Coruscant and keep our secrets. That also weighs on me.” 

“Don’t worry about that. I believe you will find more allies in the Order than you know. Already a tight ring of security has been working to keep the Palace’s business private. A release has already been sent to the galactic press that the Royal Families of Hux and Solo are to be allowed space.” 

“Interesting. I wonder where that is coming from?” 

“Major Phasma if I had to hazard a guess. She’s doing quite a job working on the redesign the Emperor sent. The Royal Floors will be ready by the time you arrive.” 

“What’s wrong with me Greyson? Am I dying?” 

“No, Empress. Your body is worn out, and we need to treat you for arthritis, which is an ailment of the joints, as well as the ever-present anemia. I’m going to take this new information as well as the scans and come up with a comprehensive plan to heal you. Again. But I’m done for now. I understand you hate the iron tablets and the shots?” 

“With a passion.” 

“Then cut them out for now. We’re going to see if we can raise your red cell count naturally, no more artificial supports. You aren’t absorbing enough to make much of a difference. You’re going to be more tired at first, but I believe you will rebound once you’re on the planet and not in space for extended periods.” 

“I don’t know how I could possibly become more tired than this. But I am looking forward to being on planet again. I’ve grown weary of travel.” 

Greyson nodded as he typed. “It’s the constant pull and tug on your body brought about by the changes in gravity and motion. While I doubt he would admit it, Kez often complains about his bones as well, and he’s been on a starship since they sent him to the Academy at twelve. Now, let’s get you back to your family and I’ll speak with your husbands while you rest.” 

He escorted her back to bed, tucking her in and giving her a weak sedative designed to last several days, until they could land on Coruscant. Then he went to find the Emperor and the Smuggler. For some reason, he didn’t think they were going to be pleased with all of his findings. 

*****

The Emperor sat at his desk, the Smuggler perched on the corner of the impressive real wood piece, designed with Lyric in mind. Greyson took his place on the front side. 

Armitage spoke first. 

“Well Greyson, tell us the truth, is she dying?” 

“No, Your Grace. She’s ill, very ill, but nothing is terminal. She’s anemic, made worse by extended periods in space. Therefore, she must remain on Coruscant for the foreseeable future. No exceptions barring a planet-wide evacuation. Also, she has arthritis, most likely from the crash’s extensive damage. Treatable, but also made worse by the up and down drugging she’s endured. Some days, she’s medicated and the tissue is calm, the pain low. But then she goes off the meds because she feels better, and the tissues flare again.” 

“What about the constant fatigue?” 

“A symptom of the arthritis also made worse by the drugs. Her natural sleep patterns are deeply disrupted and probably will be until we can get things under control. I have to work up a nutrition plan as well as a treatment table, and a short trip into bacta isn’t completely out of the question. But it isn’t high on my list yet, and it would only be for a short time, I promise.” 

“But she’ll live?” Kez pressed his friend, and Greyson was deeply surprised to see the tears in not only the Smuggler’s eyes, but the Emperor as well. 

“Yes, Captain Marab. She will live.” 

At the announcement the tension in both men’s posture relaxed, and the two looked at each other with a strange blend of relief, happiness, and love. Greyson realized this was indeed a relationship different from what others might think. 

The Emperor sat back in his chair. He templed his hands before him, resting his forehead on them for a moment before raising his eyes to the doctor. 

“Greyson, it goes without saying that nothing you see or hear about this family is for the galaxy at large, or your friends or family. Do you agree to keep our secrets, or die?” 

Swallowing hard, he leveled his gaze at the Emperor. “Your Imperial Highness need never worry about disclosure of anything concerning the Empress that doesn’t go through you first. Captain Marab and I have known each other a long time. Certain things are understood between up, and discretion is one.” 

“Excellent. Then return to your ship, and we will see you in Coruscant.” 

Dismissed, Greyson returned to ‘Final Victory’ and began his research. 

***

Kez and Armitage took the opportunity after Greyson left to make their own plans. 

“There will be a large welcome on Coruscant. Do you think she’ll feel up to this?” 

Armitage glanced up, his head still balanced on his hands. 

“I think so. We make sure she spends this week resting, and request no up-close photos without our personal approval. Coordinate with Phasma’s office. They can craft the wording.” 

“She’s going to live, Armitage.” 

“I know. I’m so relieved I can barely move.” 

“Do I tell the children?” 

“Tell them it’s treatable. Tell them, it really is going to be all right.” 

“What are you going to do?’ 

Armitage raised his eye to his partner’s. 

“I going to ask her to marry me, again. Or rather, marry us.” 

Kez just stared at him.


	44. Bedroom Discussions

Chapter 

 

When she awoke, Armitage was asleep beside her. It surprised her he didn’t wake under her scrutiny. He’d always been a light sleeper, even when they’d lived on Coruscant years ago. She’d come home from a performance at three in the morning, and within five minutes he’d be in her bedroom asking how her evening went and holding her until she slept. For months he’d slept on top of the covers, in a bathrobe, always reminding her whenever she’d asked why that they were two passionate people who didn’t need temptation working against them. 

He looked at peace, probably happy because the doctor’s report went well. His pale complexion needed some sun just as much as hers. She smiled gently at his relaxed face. Her Armi, a play on his profession and name that he’d never quite got, a gift to her from cousin Poe when she’d finally told in whose arms she was sleeping. Armi Hugs, her nickname for their nighttime embraces. Even now it could bring a smile to her face. 

Snuggling against his chest, she allowed herself to drift, wondering if he was truly up to the task of running the galaxy without falling back into bad habits. Of course, she also had Kez, who would gladly smack down husband number one for a chance to upgrade. If Armitage was to take one step too far out of bounds, Kez would serve his head to her for lunch, and they all knew it. It was almost a security blanket. 

“You’re thinking awfully hard this morning, my love. What’s wrong?” 

She hadn’t noticed him watching her, lost in her memories. 

“Thinking about how you used to hold me every night after a performance to help me unwind and drift off to sleep. I never realized at the time how little sleep you actually run on, and now that I know I’m further astounded by you.” 

“Life was simpler back then, while Snoke left us alone. I remember how angry I was when he sneered at me for falling in love with you. How Ren stood there with that stupid mask on his face, probably laughing at me behind it.” 

“I doubt that. Ren used the mask to hide his face so no one would know he was Leia’s son. Snoke wanted the Vader aspect of Ren, not the Organa/Solo portion. If Rey hadn’t come alone and brought him balance, we might have lost Ren altogether.” 

Armitage ran his hand along her side, kissing the side of her neck. “I want you so much, but the doctor’s said no sex until we land. Too hard on your system they told us.” 

“Well, too bad. He didn’t ask me my opinion.” 

She pulled herself onto his lap, running her nails lightly across his chest. Heat pooled deep inside her, it had been a long time since she’d had the Emperor of the Galaxy at her mercy, and she intended to make the most of every minute. With a twist and grind of her hips, she smiled at him with lust in her eyes. 

He groaned and grabbed onto her, keeping her in place against him. “If you’re going to push yourself on me, love, how can I resist?” 

“You’re not supposed to, you’re just supposed to shut up and make love to me.” 

“Yes, my demanding little Empress.” 

“No, in bed I’m just your Lyric. Nothing more.” 

Raising her hips, he slipped his cock inside and she slowly lowered herself until she could go no further. She wriggled adjusting herself to him, and then rolled her hips forward. With his groan as her approval she rode him with slow, languid rolls and braced her hands against chest. 

“I love you,” she gasped, the roar building inside her as each motion brought her closer and closer to her finish. 

“Marry me,” he panted, thrusting up to meet her movements. 

The surprise in her eyes carried the both of them over the edge and when she returned to her senses, she was draped across his chest, his arms holding her tight. 

“What did you say?” 

“I asked you to marry me. Again. The first one, well between us we’ve pretty well shred all those promises. Marry me, marry us again, this time forever and always.” 

“Honey, I can’t marry you both. Polygamy is outlawed throughout the galaxy.” 

“I’m the Emperor, I can do whatever I want.” 

“No, we can’t. It’s a beautiful dream but we have to come up with some alternative legal document that if anything were to happen to both of us, Kez would have guardianship of the children.” 

“Of course, I’ll have Phasma start researching the best and tightest legally binding document in the universe. No one will take our children from their other father.” 

“Their uncle.” 

“Lyric, in here, we only speak our truth. He’s a father to them, not biological but certainly of the heart, which is just as important. I want a ceremony for our children, for the Solos, to acknowledge what I’ve been slow to admit for a long time. This is our family: me, you, Kez, the children. Let’s make this legally secure.” 

“All right, honey. If that’s what you want. So long as we’re there together I’ll be happy.” 

She stayed on his chest for a long time. Her soul felt at peace and strangely enough, slightly hungry. In fact, her traitorous stomach chose that moment to growl rather loudly. 

Armitage laughed. 

“Are you hungry? I’ve haven’ heard your stomach go that loud in months. I hope it’s a good sign?” 

“Me too. Wanna call for some food or should we get dressed and go see what trouble our tribe has gotten into now?” 

She stretched and rolled onto her back beside him. 

“I guess we should check on the children. Shower?” 

“Later. I want to smell you on me for a while. This was too sweet to not linger on for a while.” 

She smiled at him. “Sometimes you can be so incredibly romantic.” 

“I know.” 

She slapped him with a pillow. 

*** 

Kez sat brooding in the cockpit. The children were in their room playing Rebellion and Empire and he had some spare time. Lyric and Armitage were spending alone time, and while he wasn’t jealous, he was lonely. And incredibly curious as to how they would make this relationship official as Armitage was apparently proposing to their wife at that moment. 

The boss wanted a ceremony, something to tie their crazy existence into a permanent state, and he was afraid. He’d never had family, permanence, roots, and this was scary. Not only would he be tied forever to Lyric and Armitage, the children would truly be his children. Even if Lyric and Armitage were to die, no one would be able to take his children away. That alone was worth any ceremony Hux wanted to throw. 

In a day they would be in the skies above Coruscant, waiting for the Solos to arrive from Naboo. Then both families would land at the Imperial Air Field, near the Palace. After a formal welcome, they would retire to the newly redecorated Family Floors. Each family had mirror suites separated by a grand double spiral staircase, each suite covering several floors. Ren and Rey had specified the details they wanted included on their side, and Lyric and Kez had assisted Armitage with theirs. 

Normally there would be a welcoming feast that night, but given that Rey Solo was about to give birth to twins and Lyric was still very ill, the Palace social office already let everyone know that the welcoming ball would be three moons away, to give the families a chance to settle into their new positions and quarters. They promised it would be the social event of the season on Coruscant. 

Even before landing, Lyric had already signed on as patroness for the Ballet. While she wouldn’t be dancing, she would be at many of the performances. He hoped she felt well enough to get on stage for the traditional patron’s waltz. To see her dance again, in any aspect, would be thrilling. 

Suddenly, she was in his mind. 

‘Kez, come to bed.’ 

He made his way to their cabin, letting himself in then locking the cabin door behind him. 

“What’s wrong?” 

She was laying alone, eyes drowsy. “Nothing’s wrong. I missed you. Armitage wants to have a meeting or two before we land, and I wanted a chance to talk with you. Listen to your feelings. You’ve never really told us, me, how you feel about being a member of this circus troupe."

"I'm where I belong, protecting the woman I love, the mother of my children."

“I love you, Kez. You know that. We also know we can’t marry you, but we can make a legally binding contract, which will guarantee that if anything happens to Armitage or me, you will be their legal official guardian until they reach maturity. It will also let the world know that you were not the bodyguard but the consort of the Emperor and Empress.” 

He caressed her face searching her eyes for her true feelings. All he could see was love and for a moment he was frightened for them both. 

“People aren’t going to understand.” 

“We don’t care about other people. No one will know outside of our family and the Solos. And the children, who you’ve been coaching unmercifully for weeks.” 

Kez pulled her underneath him, staring at her like she was his personal sun. 

“What?” 

He shook his head. “I just can’t believe the most beautiful woman in the galaxy is my wife. I still have to pinch myself to believe this is all real, that Armitage won’t flip and go homicidal on me one night as we sleep.” 

She smiled, a weak thin smile but a sign of happiness. “Please, pull me up some. I’m tired of sleeping. I have some reports I need to read.” 

“No. No work on family time. Tell me more about how this is going to work.” 

“Do you mind a bit of a promotion? Because you’re going to become Major Marab, unless you prefer Colonel Marab. After all, the guardian of the future emperor and his siblings cannot be a mere Captain any longer.” 

“Hm, do I get a pay raise to go along with this promotion?” 

She snuggled against his chest. “You will want for nothing. Except someone else’s bed. You will be ours, permanently. I’ve told you before, I’m a jealous woman and I don’t share.” 

“I don’t want anyone else but you.” 

“And of course, you’ll still have duty assignments, but only with the families. Rey has asked me if she can add her two older children to our brood for a few weeks while she and the twins adjust. I told her I’d ask you.” 

“When did she ask?” 

“Silly, we talk all the time. Force call, remember?” 

“How could I forget? Watching the two of you saying nothing and laughing suddenly still haunts my dreams.” 

‘I miss her, I’m ready for us all to be together again. The children are happier when Mea and Han are around. I wonder what they are going to name the twins?” 

“You still want another baby, don’t you?” 

She blushed and darted her eyes away. 

“Of course, I do. I grew up alone. I want to fill our home with children.” 

“What does Armitage think?” 

“That I have to be well before he’ll even think about it.” 

“Motivation to be get better quickly. I’d rather you take it slow, adjust to being on land again before you jump into anything. Have you seen the plans of the new family floors?” 

“No, Armitage is keeping it a surprise for me and the children. He said the two of you cooperated on the design?” 

“I think you’ll find it clean and functional. The children all have their own suites, shared bathrooms of course. There are classrooms, gyms, and a family room for all of us to gather without fear of being disturbed. Access to the family area is by DNA only and controlled by Armitage and myself. We can’t even access the Solos compartment, and they can’t open ours. Unless they go all Jedi together.” 

“No one can come grab our children?” 

“Never, lovely lady. The security has been tripled and tripled again. No more dancing on the lawn under the moonlight. All details have their orders to bring you straight to an interrogation room for my personal attention. Don’t test me, Lyric.” 

“I promise to be good. It hurts too much to climb any more. Dr. Greyson called it arthritis. From the crash on Yavin 4.” 

Kez took her hand, twining his fingers with hers, then bringing them to his lips. 

“When you sent Armitage and me to Yavin and I saw the remnants of your ship, I was horrified. While I’d heard the story, it was quite another thing to see where you died. He was quite graphic at describing what happened that day. I can’t believe that the two of you endured weeks apart with you in a bacta tank.” 

He pulled her to his lips, and she allowed herself to just feel. As his lips slid down her body, she purred with happiness and when his lips sent her soaring, her back arched and she grabbed his hair, tugging hard. 

Kez was laughing when he kissed her, sliding into her warmth as he moved up her body. His breath tickled her ear and she giggled uncontrollably. 

“What are you laughing at, pretty lady?” 

“It tickles.” 

He raised up and looked at her. “What?” 

“Your breath tickled.” 

“I forgot you’re ticklish.” 

“Kez?” 

"Yes, pretty lady?"

“Are you just going to lay here or are you going to fuck me?” 

His laughed meshed with hers. For the first time in weeks, Lyric felt loved.


	45. Landing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little shorter, but I have a ton of real world writing piling up. I'm coming near an end so may break this into smaller scenes as my work/writing schedules collide. I have to confess I'm a little bummed at some of the rumors I'm hear about Episode IX but refuse to give up the dream that Abrams might get it right.

Chapter 

 

In the skies over Coruscant, ‘Wanderer’ met up with ‘Falcon 2’, the Solos’ yacht, and while Lyric and the children greeted Rey and hers, Armitage, Ren, and Kez discussed the upcoming landing at the Royal Palace. Phasma managed to minimize the crush of people at the welcoming ceremony, but with the members of the government and ranking military officers, the unofficial count was at seventeen thousand who would need to be welcomed in one format or another. 

It was quickly decided the women would be excused early from the ceremony. Rey was already feeling labor pains, and Lyric while stronger, was in no shape to stand around for hours in the soggy Coruscant weather. Sloan and Mea would stay with their fathers, while Kez escorted the wives and younger siblings to the new family suites. Mara would be with her Aunt Bella, part of the receiving line. 

The public relations office had been busy, and all would be dressed in similar clothing, including the children. The wives would be in black, trimmed in purple. Sloan and Mea would be in grey, with black trim, while the other children wore black with grey trim. Kez’s outfit would coordinate with Armitage and Ren but not as richly trimmed. 

Both ships touched down at the same time, the doors opening together and the families joining as one on the red carpet which led to the reviewing stand. While it wasn’t a long walk, Ren carried Rey, certain she would go into labor at any moment. Camera drones were kept a respectful distance away as the event was broadcast to every corner of the galaxy. Once they were all in place on the risers, Ren stepped to the microphone. 

“For ten years, our families have brought peace and prosperity to the galaxy, and now Armitage and I will sit side by side as we step into the future. May the combined Hux/Solo throne continue long after we have become one with the Force.” 

Armitage stepped up. “To that end, Ren and I have decided that our children shall start off our dynasty with a single name. Once they are formally wed, Crown Prince Sloan Hux, and Princess of the Galaxy Padme Leia Solo shall bear the surname of Skywalker, in recognition of the common ancestor both the Empress Lyric and Master Ren Solo share, Anakin Skywalker.” 

Once the roar of applause subsided, Kez escorted Rey and Lyric into the palace, Kyle and Lyara reluctantly joining their mother. To help appease her moody twins, Lyric called for tea and cakes from the royal kitchens, and while Sloan and Mea, as well as Mara, suffered through hours of being royal, the rest of them ate cake and watched children’s programs on the holonet. The sun was beginning to sink below the horizon when Rey suddenly clutched her stomach and looked at Lyric in horror. 

“I think my water just broke.” 

Lyric moved into midwife mode. “Kyle, Lyara, take Uncle Kez and find Master Ren. Tell him Master Rey is in labor. Knowing Ren he's already on the way. Then have Kez take you to the medical floor to alert the doctor on duty.” 

“Yes Mama.” They ran down the hall and disappeared as she helped Rey to the bed. 

“Do you want to get into a gown or nothing?” 

“There’s one of those horrible bacta gowns in that top drawer. Ben got it for me when we were packing on Naboo. I wore it when I gave birth to Han, so it reminds us both of home.” 

Lyric smiled. “Here, let me help you change.” 

She’d just gotten Rey settled in when Ren arrived, Armitage close behind. 

“Rey?” 

Ren’s eyes were concerned. While it was her third pregnancy, it was different with twins, as Lyric well knew. Rey and Kez had held her hands while she’d birthed Kyle and Lyara. Now the four of them would watch the birth of the newest Skywalker twins. 

Kez took all the children to the Hux side of the Palace to play Empire and Rebellion while Rey delivered. He kept an ear tuned to the Kyber at his throat in case they needed the children distracted. Personally, he didn’t want to be around the former Dark Jedi if anything were to happen to his better half. They operated as a single unit, much like Sloan and Mea were learning. 

Watching the six children running around the gym, he thought about Lyric’s request. He’d been alone, as had Hux. Lyric had Poe, for all the good that had been, but Rey had been the most alone. She’d only had herself, now she would have four children, as would Lyric. Would eight be enough for these women, or would those lonely childhoods continue to ache to fill the palace with the laughter of children? 

He needed to convince Armitage to let her have her way. She deserved to have as many children as she could medically bear. She was a wonderful mother, and still a young woman. Hux was older, but he owed her as he’d been ill when the twins were born and hadn’t help at all. What would it take to make the Emperor want more children? 

Several hours later, Ren and Lyric presented the twins to the rest of the tribe. A boy, Lucas with dark hair and eyes, and a girl, Wren with blondish hair and hazel eyes. Mea and Han reached out through the Force and touched their new siblings and pronounced them acceptable. Kyle and Lyara were happy there was another set of twins with whom they could relate. 

Armitage joined Kez on the side of the room as the others interacted through the Force with the newest Solo/Skywalkers. 

“Ever feel left out?” Kez handed Armitage a glass of whiskey. 

“Sometimes. But extremely proud our children are Force sensitive. No one will ever best them without their knowledge.” 

“How’s Rey?” 

“Tired, but good. Napping for a moment before the twins decide its dinnertime.” 

“Lucas?” 

Armitage chuckled. “It was the closest Rey could convince him to Luke. Of course, having several Force ghosts in the room apparently helped sway the vote.” 

“Armitage, can we speak for a moment?” 

He looked at his partner curiously. “Of course.” 

They stepped into an unoccupied office. Kez was nervous, but he remembered it wasn’t for his benefit, it was for hers. 

“What’s wrong, Kez?” 

“Lyric.” 

“What?” Armitage’s face grew intense. “Is something wrong and she won’t tell me?” 

“She won’t tell you, but nothing is wrong. But I feel we need to address this as a single unit.” 

“What?” 

“She’s determined to have another baby.” 

“I know. It’s becoming harder and harder to deny her. But she has to get better first.” 

“I agree but we need to set some attainable goals for her, not some nebulous future that depresses her. I confess, I want more children. I love watching her grow round and horny. But she thinks there’s no hope of anymore and that’s not good for her mental health. We need to tell her yes but set what we determine are reasonably goals. Like, she has to stay on the planet for at least a year before getting pregnant, or undergoing Greyson’s treatment plan.” 

“All right, let’s come up with what we want to see, and present it to her tonight. Bella is taking all six children to dinner and then the puppet show. Normally we would want you to go as well, but this time I’ll send Phasma and we’ll spend quality time together with our bride to be.” 

“Has Phasma completed the contract yet?” 

“Almost. Lyric wants to have a ceremony in the butterfly garden once Rey and the twins are cleared to go outside. I want to have a new ring made to match her wedding set, with a stone to represent each child, perhaps native to the planet they were born on, as well as three large center stones, one for each of us.” 

Armitage clapped Kez on the shoulder. “Cheer up. Tonight, is just for the three of us. I’ve ordered dinner in soon, along with several well aged bottles of wine. I intend for our wife to get nice and relaxed before bedtime.


	46. Strange Ways

Chapter 

 

She came out of the bathroom in a plush black robe, with thick black socks on her feet and no makeup, having washed her face in the fresher along with her hair. The first thing she noticed were the excessive number of candles everywhere around the bedroom, including a table set for three, complete with wine, and two half-dressed husbands. 

Smiling, she pulled the tie on her robe tighter. “What’s this all about?” 

Armitage strode confidently to her side, wearing black silk sleeping pants and nothing else. She could tell by the outline of his semi-rigid member. He handed her a glass of wine. 

“Bella has taken all the children for dinner and the puppet show. They’re gone for hours, and we wanted to have dinner alone with our wife.” 

Sipping daintily at her drink, Lyric looked at Kez. He also wore sleep pants and she smiled in anticipation of their planned activities. 

Seating herself in the middle seat, she looked over Armitage’s dinner selections. Slices of nerf steak, as well as fish, rice, along with breads and fresh fruits. 

“This looks delicious, thank you dearest Armi.” 

They ate in companionable silence for a while, before Armitage broke the tension. 

“Lyric, we have something to discuss with you.” 

“Am I in trouble?” 

“No, my love. Not at all. We want to discuss the future, and in particular, future children.” 

“You’ve already made your position quite clear, Armitage. There’s no need to repeat your hesitation.” She hated the sadness in her tone, but didn’t know how to banish her disappointment. She so wanted more children to fill their lives. 

“Kez and I have been talking, and I’ve had a change of heart. I want us to increase our tribe, but only after you meet a few easy conditions.” 

Tears gathered in her eyes. “Really Armi?” 

“Yes, love. Really. But there are conditions. The first of which is you must stay on the planet for at least a year, allow your body to recuperate from the traumas.” 

“I can do that. I have nowhere to go anyway.” 

“Second, we want you to undertake Dr. Greyson’s treatment plan. All of it.” 

She crinkled her nose. “But he wants to put me into bacta again. You know how I feel inside the tank.” 

“No, he has a new invention. It’s a suit which means no intubation. You would be sedated but not unconscious. The children could come visit you every day, and we can keep you here with us, not in the medical wing.” 

“Are those the only two requirements?” 

“I have two more.” 

“Alright.” 

“One, either two more or four. I’ve grown accustomed to even numbers.” 

She chuckled. “No problem. I want a squad of our own.” 

“And lastly,” he looked her squarely in the eyes, “I want Kez to father our next child.” 

“What?!” 

*** 

Armitage smiled. It was hard to tell who was more confused, Kez or Lyric. He hadn’t discussed this part with Kez, he’d been mulling it over for weeks, wondering how they could pull it off. Then he began to think about the twins, and how they had his hair but the rest was pure Lyric, including their DNA. So, he’d had a conversation with his son and Ren. 

“I want Kez to father a child with Lyric, how do we get around the DNA scan required of each royal birth?” 

Ren stared at him, then looked hard at Sloan. “A fifth child hardly merits a DNA scan.” 

“You’re the one who instituted the damn rule, or rather you issued it in Snoke’s name, long before either of us ever considered marriage. If we get rid of it, then it seems we’re hiding something.” 

“Armitage, I’m truly amazed you’ve come so far as to consider letting Marab father a child with Lyric. Deep inside, he’s a good man, and devoted to her and your children.” 

“Sloan, you are the oldest, and I value what you have to say. How do you feel about having Kez for a father/uncle?” 

“We already think of him as another father. I think it’s the least he deserves for the love he’s carried for my mother since before I was born.” 

“Then it’s settled. Once Lyric goes through the treatment, and Dr. Greyson agrees she’s physically able, Kez can impregnate our wife.” 

Ren shook his head. “I can’t decide if that child will be a genius or a criminal.” 

Sloan laughed with a wisdom beyond his ten years. “Probably both.” 

*** 

Kez knew his mouth was hanging open but the red-headed idiot had finally made him speechless, and he wasn’t sure what to say. Of course, Hux didn’t know about the Kyle/Lyara fiasco, and how Lyric had threatened to abort the twins rather than submit them to a DNA scan that would condemn them and her to instant death. Now Armitage was giving him carte blance to father a child he could acknowledge as his own. Not that he would ever hurt the twins that way. 

What convinced him in the end was the look in her eyes. That inner fire that sparked deep in those amber orbs whenever she had a goal, something she wanted with all her might. He pulled her into his arms, watching the sun bloom in her eyes. 

“What do you want, pretty lady?” 

“I love you, that’s why we’re in this mess. I can’t live without either of you, and if Armitage says I have to have your baby, well then, I guess I have to make my primary husband happy first. But that’s a whole year away, and you want me to go through that bacta hell again. How about a compromise?” 

“What’s that?” Armitage moved closer, enclosing her between them. 

“I will undergo the sadistic doctor’s program, and in six months, if I am doing well, then I want you both to cancel your implants, and we let the Maker decide who fathers which children. If we’re going down this rabbit hole gentlemen, we might as well go all the way down.” 

Kez looked hard at both of them. “But the marriage comes first. No doubts.” 

She smiled at both. “No doubts.” 

Kez untied her robe, opening it to discover she wore nothing underneath. Armitage pulled her back against his chest, dropping the robe to the ground, sliding his hands over her breasts, rubbing her nipples with his thumbs as he kissed along her shoulder to her jaw before claiming her lips. Kez slid to his knees, pushing her legs apart with his hands before burying his face in her sweetness, probing the wet folds with his fingers. 

He pulled one leg over his shoulder, opening her up so he could use two fingers with ease, using his tongue on her clit to push her higher and higher, and when he felt her first orgasm rolling in her belly, he thrust a third finger inside to increase the pressure, sending her over the crest. 

Her hips bucked and rolled as he held her in place, never stopping his assault and wetness flooded from her, slicking his hand and down her thighs. 

Armitage pushed her toward Kez, removing his dick from his pants and slowly sliding into her still trembling pussy. Kez lay back, allowing Armitage between his legs to take their wife from behind as Kez held her tight. He came quickly, as both had other ideas of how to entertain their Lyric, which would require a change in position. 

As soon as Armitage withdrew from her sweet cunt, Kez took his place, keeping Lyric on edge as Hux took the oil to slick up her ass. He could feel the ripples of ecstasy pulsing through her and he adjusted his thrust and angle to keep her ready. 

When Hux began to slid into her, the pressure against his own cock increased to the point of pain/pleasure and once the two men set up a rhythm between them, Lyric became an instrument for their play, as well as the center of their personal universe. 

Armitage groaned as he leaned over Lyric’s back, one hand braced on her spine. Kez could tell from the other’s expression he wasn’t going to take too long. Neither would he, with the pressure rubbing against his tender knot of nerves. The ripples inside Lyric’s cunt were coming stronger and quicker now, and Kez met Armitage’s eyes over her shoulder. 

She fell apart between then, crying their names and promising her undying love for all times. Or at least that’s what it sounded like. It could have been babbling but they knew what she meant. 

For a long time, they lay on the bed, entwined, basking together in the heavy emotional glow. Embraces led to kisses which led to Armitage washing himself up so Lyric could suck him while Kez fucked her again. 

This time she was exhausted, and spread herself across them both, asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow. The two men looked at each other and smiled. With Lyric, the highest compliment she could give after soul-satisfying sex was to fall asleep. Kez thought one of the sexiest things he’d ever seen was her snoring with his seed seeping from her glistening pink cunt. It made him hard again just to think about. 

Armitage touched his arm, and he looked up at his partner. 

“Kez, I may never say this again, and if you repeat this to anyone, especially her, I’ll deny it to the end, but thank you for taking care of my family when I couldn’t. Words alone will never convey my feelings about this matter. In my own way, I love you very much.” 

“Armitage, that promise and threat work both ways. I’ll not hesitate to gut you if you hurt either of us, especially her. I love you too.” 

As they both drifted off to sleep, neither noticed the small smile of victory on her lips.


	47. Wellness

Chapter 

 

Dr. Greyson’s prescribed treatment was three-fold. The first was a daily medication based on various plant extracts along with anti-inflammatory herbs. No narcotics, nothing habit forming, nothing that might cause a rebound effect on her tissue. 

The second was diet based. Lots of proteins to boost her low blood count as well as simple sugars to ease her drug withdrawals. He also put both men on diets to help their own transitions from space to planet again. A request, he told them, from the Empress herself. Make them healthy too. At their age, he reminded them, their potency would be dwindling from this point on. Lyric was younger, her system would rebound faster. 

The third was the sticking point. He gave her a choice, spend two weeks in the tank or a month in the experimental suit. In the end, she decided on the two weeks. She knew with Kez and Armitage to watch over the children, and to keep her heavily sedated, it would be all right. Luckily, she had plenty of time to make herself nervous, as he wouldn’t put her in until she’d been on the strict diet for three months. 

So, for three months she taught lessons to the children on manners, and court etiquette, along with the basics of intrigue and using the Force to determine one’s safety. Kez taught self-defense to both the boys and girls, and Armitage imparted military strategy to Sloan, Kyle, and Mara. Han wanted to be a pilot/smuggler like his grandfather, and Lyara wanted to dance, like her mother. 

With Mea set to be Sloan’s partner in the Force as well as in life, Han followed Mara around like a puppy, explaining to her that she was to be his when they grew older. Mara kept her silence until at last, she sought out her mother opinion. 

“Mama, would it be rude if I didn’t want to marry Han?” 

Lyric smiled, sharing the conversation with Rey at the same time. Both women had discussed in great detail what to tell the other children about Sloan and Mea’s bond, and this was the first test of their ideas. 

“Mara, I think it is perfectly normal that you don’t want to marry Han. Sloan and Mea are bonded through the Force, balances for the Light and the Dark, like Rey and Ren. You are free to fall in love with whoever you want, but they have to remember who you are. A Princess of the Galaxy and the oldest sister of the future Emperor. Not to mention the ruler of Arkanis when your Aunt Bella retires. But you’re years away from falling in love. Don’t rush through your childhood. Enjoy every moment my darling, learn to walk before you fly.” 

“I like Han, but I’d rather learn to pilot a shuttle or learn to fight with a light saver.” 

“Saber, dear. Light saber.” 

“Whatever. How do I tell Han to leave me alone?” 

“Well, I think you need to try and figure that out yourself. You are very clever, and witty as well. Think ahead, anticipate what he might feel and prepare yourself accordingly. Remind him you want to be his friend more than anything, and nothing should disrupt the natural flow of the Force.” 

“Thank you, Mama. That gives me a lot to think about.” 

She ran off to play, and Lyric spoke with Rey in their minds. 

“How did that sound? Too grown-up or just the right amount? I just want her to learn to think for herself.” 

Rey smiled, nursing one twin while Ren apparently rocked the other. Lyric smiled as she remembered those days, only Kez had been her helper, not Armitage. He’d still been damaged at the time, and unable to assist in the early days of the twins’ life. Her heart felt bruised from those days. 

“Has Armitage agreed to both men cancelling their implants? Ben almost had a fit when he told me. Apparently, your nephew doesn’t think you should have any more children. But then again, he doesn’t think we should either. I think eight is scary for him, too many new personalities to mold into real people.” 

“Armitage wants Kez to be the father. He and Sloan have a plan. Since this is exactly what I went through with the twins, I know what’s going to happen. But I want both men to have an equal chance. Right now, I have two children by each father, only Armitage doesn’t know the truth. Do I risk upsetting the delicate family dynamic?” 

“Does Kez want to acknowledge the twins, or does he want to do this?” 

“I don’t think he wants to hurt the twins. But Armitage is the Emperor, we can’t just ignore his requirements. And it is so much fun trying to get pregnant. I’ve never stayed on planet for an entire pregnancy. I might have to have a zero-gee chamber installed for my feet if they begin to swell.” 

“Doesn’t that negate the requirement that you stand on planet for the entire year?” 

“Rey, sometimes you are no fun, you know that?” 

Both women smiled, both hearing Ren tromp down the hallway toward Rey’s bedroom. Since the twins were born, she’d moved into the nursery next door to their bedroom to keep the crying to a minimum. Ren wasn’t happy, but they always spent their dream nights together, a reminder of the early days, when they were still enemies, still figuring out why the Force had pushed them together. Two space virgins trying to not kill or fuck one another, it had been an interesting time for everyone. 

Lyric stepped out of Rey’s consciousness, knowing that they needed their private time more than she needed a friend at the moment. With Mara flitting off on her own, Lyric found herself alone with her memories for the first time in months. Gathering her skirts, she headed for the rooftop garden and the setting sun. 

Shutting herself off from everyone, she let the glorious warmth sink into her bones, feeling the joy of being alone for the first time in months. If she’d worn leggings instead of a skirt, she could dance in the setting rays and embrace her bohemian side. As it was she felt the Force humming in every cell of her body. It was intoxicating. 

She felt the ripple that usually meant one of her Force ghosts was visiting, but she was surprised to see several in the garden. Ben Kenobi, Anakin, and Leah Organa-Solo.

“Am I in trouble?” 

Ben Kenobi chuckled. “Why do you usually assume you are in trouble, young lady? Can’t we simply want to enjoy your happiness?” 

“Because I never see this many of you at one time unless something serious is happening. So what have I done or will I do wrong?” 

“Nothing,” Leia assured her. “We wanted to let you know first, the men have a special present for your birthday next month. Whatever you do, don’t let know we told you about it. As soon as it is delivered, you’re going to have to watch it fly away.” 

“What is it?” 

“They have had your fighter built, using special alloys and all your extremely specific modifications.” 

“But I’m supposed to stay on the planet for a year, or at least six months. I don’t know how I’m going to fly my plane.” 

“The men have decided they want to fly it first. They think it would be too dangerous for you to fly in your condition. But I wanted to tell you, because I never had a sister either, and if I had known, all those years ago we were related, I would never have let Ciara drag you around the galaxy. You would have been with us, with family.” 

“Thank you, Leia, that means a lot to me. Of course, you remember what a handful I was. Do you think you could have faced a house with Ben and I both Force-tripping each other?” 

The ghost smiled. “But it would have been nice to try. You, me, Luke, we were family and didn’t even know. I’ve beaten on Anakin for that as well as the destruction of Alderaan.” The Jedi/Sith ghost had the good sense to look guilty, she had to give Anakin that.

“I don’t know if Anakin knew for certain, not until Serenno. But it’s all right. My childhood is what made me who I am today, and I’m proud of who I’ve become.” 

Ben smiled as he moved close enough to lay his hand upon her arm. “I’m proud of who you are as well. Now, the men are concerned. You’ve shut yourself off from the Force again, which means they don’t know where you are. Soon there will be a thorough search through this massive Palace to find the Empress. Are you going to let them back in?” 

“No, I think I’ll make them sweat. They want to lock me in that tank tomorrow, and I want to finish watching the sunset on a beautiful day. It’s not my fault they panic so easily.” 

“No, but it is your fault they panic at all. That stunt on the destroyer nearly tore them apart.” 

“Ben, if they think logically, they’ll know where I am.” 

Leia started laughing. “When have you ever known a man to think logically?”


	48. Alone Again

Chapter 

 

His holopad pinged. It was Kez and he looked worried. 

“Armitage, do you know where Lyric went?” 

“No, I thought she was with you.” 

“Mara wanted to talk to her in private, but I just found Mara in the gym with Sloan and Mea. I don’t feel her through the Kyber. Has she taken it off already?” 

Armitage looked around the bedroom before replying. “I don’t see it. She must have it on, but I can’t feel her either.” 

Kez ran his hands through his hair. “Okay. Don’t panic. Where might she go?” 

“Tomorrow she goes into the tank. I’m amazed she isn’t with the children.” 

“No, something is wrong, I can sense it. When she’s upset she pulls into herself. She’s hiding somewhere, and if we don’t find her, the security detail will bring her in when they find her. They all have orders to alert me as soon as they find her alone. But I’d rather find her now, before they put her in an interrogation room. I don't want our last night together for two weeks to be spent fighting.” 

“Is there a chair and sex involved in this somewhere along the line?” 

Kez smiled. “Of course, but only after I get her to agree to stop running. I’ve never understood that impulse of hers to up and flee every time things get rough. It's annoying and infuriating. However, the make-up sex is usually amazing.” 

“That’s my fault,” Armitage moaned. “I allowed Snoke to talk me into killing her, to prove I’d buried my past and was ready to move forward as the leader of the First Order. Same as Ren with killing Han Solo. Only I failed. I couldn’t do it. The hurt and hatred in her eyes broke my heart, and the Hosnian system paid the price for the pain. Star Killer couldn’t fill the hole in my soul. I was lost.” 

“I think her mother is partly to blame as well. It’s my understanding Ciara never stayed put long enough for anyone to find her. But I know she hasn’t left the Palace; her biometric signature is still green. That still leaves a lot of space to search.” 

The details were sent looking, and Armitage along with Kez worked their way through the family section. It was approaching midnight when one of the details finally reported back in. 

“We’ve located the Empress,” came the robo-voice. “We’re in med-bay three.” 

Both men took off running, afraid of what they might find. Much to their surprise, Lyric was already twirling in the bacta tank. The tech on hand said she’d come in voluntarily not long after sunset, undressed and allowed herself to be sedated. He handed them a sealed envelope. 

“She gave this to me before changing. Said it was for you two only. Then she said, “I know they’ll be mad, but tell them to read the letter first.” 

The tech left them alone, and as she floated beside them, they read her letter. 

“My Men: 

“I know you’re wondering where I went, and I why I didn’t say anything about going ahead into the tank. The reason is, I wanted to face this on my own terms. I’m ready to move forward, and get this done. I told the children I love them, and then took the pill and disrobed. The next time you hold me, I’ll be two weeks older, and hopefully damage free. 

“I love you both” 

Kez placed his hand on the tank, tears gathering in the corners of his eyes. 

“I hate these damn tanks. Why would she do this?” 

“Because she hates good-byes. And she has a strange sense of humor. It probably was for the best. Could you have voluntarily stood here and watched her prepare for this? I don’t think I could, not again. The question now becomes, who stays with her when? I don’t want her alone. If she cycles up toward consciousness and no one notices her panic, I would be devastated.” 

“Well we can’t abandon the children either, so let’s do like we did in space. One with her, one with the children. We can use the bed in the corner while here, the other can be with the children. We swap off periodically.” 

Kez volunteered to take the first shift, but Armitage didn’t leave for a while. Instead they sat together on the bed, watching her as her raven locks spread in the viscous bacta. Several needles, inserted after she was intubated, provided a bacta drip to her most damaged joints: hips, knees, shoulders. A continuous readout of her life signs bathed the room in a dim white light. 

“You going to be all right tonight in that big bed all alone?” Kez’s voice was low, so as to not carry beyond their circle. 

“I might ask the children if they want a giant sleepover. It would be good for all of us to be together tonight.” 

“I’ll miss you guys.” 

Armitage looked at him, then up at their wife. “We’ll miss you too. Are you mad at me for the baby suggestion?” 

“Wasn’t aware it was a suggestion. It sounded like a command.” Kez stared straight ahead, but his jaw clenched and released several times. 

“Is it a repugnant idea, to have a baby with the woman we love?” 

“Well there’s the matter of the DNA scan. How do we get past that hurdle?” 

“Sloan and Ren have the answer to that question. This doesn’t concern anyone except us. You’ve been in love with her almost as long as I have, and you deserve happiness. Not just as our hell hound, but as our consort.” 

“But I’m from nowhere, with no family. Our enemies will use that to undermine us in the far flung reaches of the galaxy, where Rebellions ferment. Already the medics are wondering why we are here so close. Once the marriage contract is filed, all hell is going to break loose.” He looked at Armitage, pain etched onto his faced. "Everyone is going to have something snide to say."

“Trust Phasma. She’s spent a long time on this contract, and most of the galaxy will never know there’s a change in anything except your legal status. You will be protected from slander or accusations as a member of the royal families. For legal purposes, you will be known as Colonel Kez Marab Bey-Hux. Publicly, just Colonel Marab.” 

Armitage stood and walked to the tank, studying their wife. 

“I’ve spent too many hours of my life watching her in this hell. I can’t do it any longer. Good-night, Kez.” 

“Good-night, Armitage. Tell the kids I love them.” 

Armitage looked back at Kez. "Make sure she doesn't come close to consciousness. Don't let her panic."

Kez smiled, and pulled Hux in for a quick hug. "Never."

After Armitage left, Kez settled into the bed, watching her spin and twirl like a ballerina in a music box. For a moment, he felt a stab of Hux’s pain. For six weeks he’d wondered if she would live or die, it was understandable that he didn’t want to watch her in limbo any longer. 

Falling asleep seemed impossible, so he settled in to his usual trance like state, processing all that was happening to him. Once he had the time, he needed to see Sargeant Tollard. Soon.


	49. Deep Discussions

Chapter 

 

Sergeant Tollard was in his usual place, deep in the Procurement section of the military offices and more than a little surprised at Marab coming to see him. Gone though was the matching outfit that marked him as property of the Emperor and Empress. Instead he wore brown pants with a beige tunic, amber Kyber necklace around his neck, and a wedding ring on his right hand. 

“Boy, you’re a long way from the Family Wing. What you doing slumming with us little people?” 

“Came to check in on you, old man. Make sure the First Order hasn’t come after you for war profiteering.” 

The old man waved a hand in protest. “They know better than to come after me. No one else knows where to get half the shit this galaxy needs to run.” 

Marab twisted the ring on his finger in nervousness. Frowning, he leaned forward. 

“Tollard, I need your advice. I never had a family, especially a father. You’re the closest thing to family I have.” 

“Sure boy, anything. You know that.” 

Kez jumped up and began pacing back and forth. “Armitage and Lyric and I are married. Not in any church, none would accept our form of family. But in a week, when she comes out of the bacta, we’re signing a legally binding contract naming me as the consort of the Emperor and Empress. I’m getting a huge ass promotion to Colonel, and if anything happens to them, I become the legal guardian of our children.” 

Tollard leaned back in his chair, whistling loudly as he did. “Shit boy, you jumped into that pool with both feet in the deep end. You sure he ain’t going kill you in your sleep? Red-headed bastard ain’t right half the time.” 

“Armitage knows his flaws which is why he’s willing to work with Ren on ruling together. Together they want to worm out the corruption in the military and make it a force for good, for change. But that isn’t the only part of this contract.” 

“What else could there be?” 

“Armitage has agreed to try for more children, but wants me to father her next child, claiming Ren has a way of getting the child past the DNA screen. Lyric has countered with wanting both of us to cancel our implants and let fate take its course.” 

“How do you feel about that?” 

“I don’t know. That’s why I’m here.” 

“Do you both want to face the scrutiny that pregnancy will bring? The baby will be part of the Royal Families, a sibling to the future Emperor. You’re somebody’s Saturday night from a backwater planet in the middle of nowhere. You up to this?” 

“I don’t want any of the children hurt or embarrassed because I fell in love with the unattainable woman and pushed myself into their lives. The entirely selfish core of me wants this more than air, but then I look at the others and wonder what this is doing to them?” 

“Have you asked them?” 

Kez frowned. “What, I’m supposed to just go up to them and ask if they mind that I’m fucking their mother?” 

“Being married is about more than having a steady piece of ass, boy. It means being there through the bad times, like she did when Hux was damaged. Without love, and marriage, a lesser woman would have run and never looked back. Changed her identity and disappeared. Instead she found a way to heal him. What would you do for love and marriage?” 

“Whatever she asked of me. I love her without reservations. If she wants a dozen children I’d give them to her. But am I being selfish or loving? I can’t tell anymore.” 

The older man smiled. “Then you’re doing it right.” 

 

 

He sought out the children, needing to know how they felt. He found them in the gym practicing saber forms. Except for Lyara who was dancing to her own internal music. When Kez entered, they stopped and came over to hug their uncle. 

“Children, I have something very important I need to talk about with you.” 

Sloan stepped forward. “What’s that, Uncle Kez?” 

Sitting down on the mat, he motioned for them to sit around him. Once everyone was settled, he began. 

“I’ve been in love with your Mother for a long time, and she loves me and Armitage enough that we’ve found a way to make our family legal, especially in regards to you children.” 

“What does that mean?” 

“If anything were to happen to Armitage or Lyric, I would be your legal guardians, no one could take you away from me. The three of us will be considered your parents and nothing can be done to challenge or change that.” 

Kyle and Lyara looked at him closely. “Does this mean we can call you Father and not get in trouble?” 

“Only in private. In public I must still be Uncle Kez or Colonel Marab. But yes, I can be your father and you won’t get corrected. But Armitage is your genetic father, and everyone knows that the four of you are his children. There is however a complication. Sloan, I believe you are already aware of this.” 

The Crown Prince nodded. “Master Ren and I have discussed this in depth. It will require the baby to be Force sensitive, since the four of us are any new child should be as well. But why do you need to talk with us?” 

“Do you children mind that they want me to father their next child? It would never change how I feel about you four. But I feel I need the permission of you guys before I go through with this.” 

The four children looked at each other and he knew they were talking to themselves through the Force. It was slightly unnerving but he’d become accustomed to the strange antics of Lyric and her children. As the silence was about to grow uncomfortable, they looked at Kez. Sloan was the spokesperson, as usual. 

“Will you love this new child more than any of us?” 

“Never. I can’t imagine loving anything more than I love you four.” 

“Even though you can acknowledge this child as yours?” 

“I never will. It would hurt your mother in the long run.” 

“What does Mother think about this?” 

“She’s scared. She doesn’t want to lose a child to a DNA scan. Armitage seems convinced you and Ren and change the baby’s pattern if needed.” 

The young Jedi shrugged. “It will take a contribution of Father’s DNA as well, and the baby has to be willing to adapt. Kyle was happy to become two people, we won’t know about this baby’s temperament until they exist.” 

“But you all are alright with this? You won’t be upset if I father a sibling?” 

“Kez,” Sloan placed his hand on his uncle/father’s shoulder. “We know you love our mother, and I think you love Father too, in your own way. We are a family, regardless of what the rest of the galaxy thinks. We will welcome another sibling, and will make sure there are no blonde haired Hux children.” 

He pulled all four children into his arms, his heart filled to overfull with their pure love. Making Kyle and Lyara look at him, he finally spoke the words out loud he knew they’d been waiting six years to hear from his lips. 

“Kyle, Lyara, you are the children of my body, and I love you with my entire being. Sloan, Mara, you are the children of my heart, and I make no distinction between any of you. If you are okay with this, then I guess I have no reason to say no. I guess I should go find Armitage and let him know I agree to her terms.” 

Sloan smiled. “Now we wait for her to return from the tank.”


	50. Wanderer

Chapter

She was floating in a warm sea, with the sun blazing down comfortably on her skin. Overhead, seagulls floating in the ocean breezes, swooping down to capture small fish as she languidly flapped her hands to change direction.

"Are you having fun?"

Leia and Luke were on the beach, waiting for her to join them. It was the first time she'd seen Luke since she was a child. Leia's Jedi brother was a mystery to her and she was anxious to know what he might possibly want with a ballerina. Leia's motives were much more forthright. She wanted someone to shower her love on, and Lyric was delighted to suddenly have a older sister with whom she could confide.

"No, I don't think I'm really at the beach, am I?"

Luke smiled. "No, you are currently in a bacta tank trying to heal your damaged joints. To keep you from any panic, Armitage has ordered that you be kept heavily sedated. You might have a bout of drug dependency again, but nothing like before. We wanted to come keep you company and learn about our baby sister."

"That sounds so odd to an only child."

Leia frowned. "We were all raised as only children. But can you image what trying to raise the three of us together might have been like? If Anakin and Padme had lived..."

"Then I wouldn't exist, because Anakin wouldn't have become a Sith and contributed to Dooku's experiments."

"Lyric, you are too much of a realist for Force ghosts, did you know that?"

She smiled at the twins. "I do. But when you were raised the way I was, reality was what kept me alive and fed. Ciara had enough dreams for the both of us."

They sat in the sunshine, enjoying the solitude of family when Anakin chose to visit.

"Hello children."

Luke looked at his father. "It's hard to take you seriously when you look younger than Lyric. Now that Leia and I are both Force ghosts, could you at least age up a little?"

"Why don't the two of you get younger? There's no law that says you have to stay as you were when you passed. I feel more confident in this form, before the majority of my body was burned and destroyed. The older 'me' is only a constant reminder of my many failures, and my few successes. Like the three of you. I wouldn't change anything about the three of you. Each of you has been a proud representative of the Skywalker family, and I'm glad that Padme Leia and Sloan are going to resurrect the family name. The prophecy fulfilled in Ben and Rey, then continued through the children. We must make sure to continue their education through each successive generation so that the galaxy remains for peace."

Lyric rolled her eyes. "Now I know I'm hallucinating. Anakin just told us we've done well. There's always a 'but' that follows any praise from him."

Nodding, Luke added. "True, nothing given by a Jedi, or Sith, should ever be taken at face value. They always mean two or three things. So, either he wants a really big favor, or what he does want is illegal or immoral."

"Suspicious children. Whatever did I do to deserve such suspicious children?"

Leia. "Um, blew up my home in front me?"

Luke. "Cut off my hand then told me you were my father and I should join the Dark Side?"

Leia. "Help build the Death Star?"

Luke. "Froze my brother-in-law in carbonite?"

Leia look at her twin and whispered, "Technically that one was mine. You should have used Ben Kenobi's death."

"It was a long time ago Leia, I grasped the first thing I remembered."

Anakin turned toward Lyric in appeal. "You don't think I'm up to something, do you?"

"Yes, but you've always been honest with me. You were already dead and I was an adult before we found my gene print. So, in the spirit of honesty, what do you want?"

"Armitage wants you to have another child. Did you know Marab was Force sensitive when you fell for him?"

"No, but I've often wondered. He seems to understand me in ways no one else save Rey seems to, and it's a little frightening."

"Take care, and don't let Armitage use this as an excuse to treat the children any different. You are going to have very strong Force sensitive children, and any or all of them could take control of the galaxy, as could any of Ben's children. Though there are many Force users around the galaxy, after Snoke came to power, most went into hiding. The children need to bring these sensitives out of the darkness. But not as Jedi. There should be no differences given for light or dark users. All should be taught the power of balance."

"Then that's what we'll teach them, just as Sloan and Mea are being taught themselves. Everyone has the potential for balance within themselves. The royal children shall be examples of real sensitives using balance to solve their problems. That will help teach the galaxy the way of peace."

"That's very insight of you, Anakin. Is this your plan or did all of you guys sit down and come up with this?"

The Sith smiled, and if it were possible, blushed.

"We've been sitting back watching and debating for quite a while. We all agree this is what the Force is asking for, why bringing Rey and Ben together was so important. This might have been my idea, but we all came to the same conclusion."

Something began tugging at the back of Lyric's thoughts, as if something wanted her attention. She frowned and looked around. The beach was beginning to dim, until only the three ghosts remained with her. She realized her time in the tank must be coming to an end, but she wanted to spend more time with those she missed. Before the world went completely away, she called out to the rest of her Skywalker Family.

"Someday we'll all be together again."

The three smiled and called out, "May the Force be with you."

She murmured out loud. "And also with you."

She heard Kez in the distance. "Who is she talking to?"

Armitage answered. "She must still be hallucinating from the drugs. I hate having to start the weaning process again but I wasn't going to let her have any panic this time."

"How long do we have to wait before she'll be awake?"

"I don't know, Kez. The doctor said maybe a day before she's completely awake. Should we both stay here tonight, in case she comes to?"

"I suppose so. Who's with the children?"

"My sister Bella and Poe Dameron."

"Then yes, we stay here tonight. Where are Ren and Rey?"

"At the opera."

There was silence, followed by the sounds of the other bed in the room dragging closer to where she lay. She could sense them beside her, watching her sleep. Their voices were low but she could make out the differences in their voices. They appeared to be discussing problems in the New Imperial Fleet on the far side of the galaxy. She tried to listen but their soft cadences lulled her asleep. It was only sometime she became aware of being pulled in between them.

Sleepy Kez murmured, "And you say I'm bad."

"Shut up, it's where she belongs."


	51. Awakenings

Lyric felt disoriented.

She awoke to a tangle of body parts as Kez and Armitage both sought to surround her with their arms. She felt sweaty and shaky and it took her a moment to figure out she was nude. Apparently her men had pulled her straight from the tank to their bed, and the drying residue of bacta on her skin and hair was becoming itchy.

Trying to move without waking either man was tricky, but she managed to escape their embraces and slip quietly into the fresher. She looked at herself in the mirror. The flaking bacta made her look like a lizard shedding its skin. Turning on the water in their large shower, she felt a sense of peace and contentment that had been missing for a long time. For the moment, there was no husband demanding she give them attention, no children asking for pieces of her until there was nothing left. There was only her.

Rey had shown her how to raise her walls to get the others out, and Lyric was desperate for that alone time she'd been missing. Being inside a tank didn't count. She needed to feel the winds on her face and chase the nearest sunset, before the men chained her down again with another baby. Not that she didn't love her children. They were her life. But the solar winds were calling her name, and her gypsy soul was begging for freedom.

In the shower, she washed the remains of the bacta away and was out and dressed in moments. She sneaked a look at her husbands, still dreaming, and she was out the door and on her way. As she entered the back hallway down to Kez's public apartment she felt a pull toward the roof. Changing direction, she raced upward to be met with a rare sunrise on the notoriously rainy planet. On the rooftop garden was another surprise. 

Kylo Ren was meditating, his broad back facing her as she attempted to pass him without disturbing his peace. She should have known it wouldn't work.

"Searching for silence again?"

"You know me too well, Ren. After the claustrophobia of the tank, I needed the see the sky, feel the wind on my face again. I love Kez and Armitage, but they have the most annoying tendency to overreact to every little thing I do. Will they ever trust me enough to give me space?"

"Probably not. Even now I feel Armitage panicking because he awoke and you were already gone. He's trying to not wake Kez, which would bring about a full search of the family quarters. Armitage is more aware of your past, so he understands these panic attacks of yours that require an occasional reset. Kez however, does not. He takes each disappearance as a personal affront. That stems from his upbringing as an orphan rather than any failing on your part. Now, in a moment, Hux is going to come bursting through the door. The question is, will you be here?"

She decided to stay, find a place that might be comfortable for all of them. 

Sure enough, Armitage burst through the door like a man possessed.

"Lyric! Oh Maker, I thought you'd run away again. What's wrong, love?"

"Just feeling hemmed in after the tank. I needed to see the sky, feel the air on my face. Waking up smashed between the two of you was terrifying."

"I'm sorry, love. We were so excited you were out we couldn't wait to hold you again. It was a rough two weeks."

"Two weeks?"

"There was more damage than originally detected. But the doctors say you are in perfect health now, and ready for another baby as soon as you're emotionally ready."

"We have a grand opening ball to muddle through first, or had you forgotten?"

"No, I hadn't forgotten. Have you forgotten the children are planning a party to celebrate your recovery?"

She shook her head, raven curls bouncing in the thin sunlight. "Kiss me, Armi. Here in the open where anyone might see us. Kiss me like the first time you knew you loved me."

His eyes were pools of liquid heat, and his arms snaked around her tighter than iron. His lips claimed hers with a fire she'd missed from recently. Reminiscent of those early days when love between them was edged with the forbidden, and each kiss possibly their last. She melted into his arms, reminded of the fiery young man who'd pursued her until she'd said yes. When at last he let her go, she clung to him a moment longer, their eyes searching each other's for that connection which only they shared. 

Just as he released her, Kez burst onto the roof, searching for them.

"Why are you both up here?"

Lyric blushed. "I needed fresh air after the tank, and this was the only place I could go without running off planet. I'm sorry if I scared either of you."

Kez pulled her into his arms, as Armitage released her, content to sit on the bench beside them, staring at the city below. "You know, we could have this made into a forest garden for you to run through when you feel stressed. It would be an excellent training opportunity and science experiment for the children. I'll have Phasma begin some preliminary investigations."

"That would be wonderful. Thank you, Armitage."

"I hate to break up this peaceful moment, but all of us have somewhere else we need to be. Armitage, you and Kylo Ren are due with the Mid Rim ambassadors, while I am to take our wife to the doctor for a body scan. We can have a private lunch together before the children return from lessons."

Lyric kissed Armitage on the cheek. "I love you, sweet husband. Have fun with the ambassadors, please don't have Ren behead anyone. It makes for bad media for the children."

He smiled at her as Kez took her hand to lead her to the doctor appointment. "Let me know what he says, as soon as you know anything I want to be called."

"I promise Armitage. See you for lunch?"

"Of course."

As she left with Kez for the doctor, he made a mental note to call Phasma about changing the roof to a garden Lyric could retreat to when the world became too much. Her artistic side needed freedom, but as co-Empress her free time was nonexistent. Here on the roof, she could be herself, surround herself with the children and laughter while the rest of the galaxy spun without her and he would know she was close and safe, not running around the galaxy doing who knows what.

He thought about the problems with the fleet out in the Wild regions. They needed to look into the entire fleet, but the Wild Regions weren't any place he wanted to take his family. Perhaps Phasma could take a platoon of Death Troopers with her to see if what the story said was true. If the destroyer 'Inner Harmony' was destroying settlements and selling the survivors into slavery, then they needed to be stopped, soon as possible. While he wasn't crazy about going with 'Finalizer' to check out the stories, the question was who did they trust enough to find the truth? He'd love to send Kez, but doubted she would allow the smuggler to be gone for six to eight months, especially if she were to get pregnant. 

Perhaps Kylo and Rey would feel up to going for a long cruise. With their Force talents they could weed out the corruptions simply by being on board for a few days. But there was no way Lyric was to leave the planet for one year, which meant Armitage wouldn't leave unless it was a galactic emergency.

His communicator beeped. It was Kez.

"Well?"

"Doctor says everything looks good. As long as she follows the rest of his program. there is no reason why she shouldn't be in excellent health within a few months. He also did an obstetrics work-up as well, and everything looks good in that department."

"Excellent. How is she feeling?"

"Tired after the doctor's appointment, but she's resting until you get here to join us for lunch. She wants us to pick out her dress for the ball."

"Why us?"

:Because apparently the Public Relations department is coordinating everyone's outfits. Rey has already chosen her dress, now it's up to Lyric to help complete the look."

"Then I guess I will see you both in a couple of hours. I'm on my way to meet with the ambassadors. Love you both."

"Love you too Armitage. See you at lunch."

He disconnected and entered the audience chamber. 

Time to be Emperor.


End file.
